Highland Dreams
by cbaty
Summary: Jasper is having a strange dream. When he's offered the job of a lifetime in Scotland, he goes. He is drawn by a force he doesn't understand and one that wants to destroy him. Will he find love with a 400 year old ghost in a kilt? Contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here I am again, I know I said I wasn't going to start something new while I already had a story going but I just couldn't help it. I have been amazed at the number of mysteries and adventure stories that have been popping up on fan fic and I wanted to get this one out there before the idea occurred to someone else. I have long been fascinated by Scotland and stories of the Highlanders. That is where this story stems from. I just couldn't get the picture of Edward in a kilt out of my mind. So does anyone else think that's a hot idea? Anyway if there is a good response, I'll continue but if the consensus is that it's a dumb idea I'll just let it drop.**

**This story will be listed as Mystery/Fantasy/Romance and will have slash. Don't like don't read. Under 18 please go somewhere else for your entertainment.**

**As always, I don't own anything but I appreciate that S. Meyers allows us to play with her characters.**

**Chapter 1/The Dream**

The dream had been so real and even now wide awake; I could still feel the affect it had on me. The corridor was long, so long that I couldn't see the end in any either direction. The only light was the lamp I held in my hand which only gave light for about eight feet in front of me. The walls surrounding me were made of stone; ancient looking stone, with the look of having been carved by hand. It was cold and damp leading me to believe I was underground but I had no idea how far underground. Occasionally, I thought I heard the scurry of what was probably mice or rats pass by me.

Still I wasn't afraid as I crept slowly down the seemingly endless corridor. Something was drawing me, pulling me towards an unknown that I knew would change me forever. I felt a shiver run through my body as I approached what appeared to be a large cavernous room that suddenly opened up and the dream stopped. I remembered the feeling of loss as I woke up in bed and wondered where the fuck the strange dream had come from.

"Prof. Whitlock?" I tiny flirtatious voice woke me from my musings.

It was Jessica Stanley. She was trying to hand me the test she'd just completed instead of placing it on the desk like every other student in the room. She was trying to get me to notice her again.

"Jessica," I finally answered.

"I was wondering if you would have time in your schedule tomorrow. I need your advice about something," she asked sweetly running her eyes over my face.

It didn't matter that we had already had this discussion. I had explained to her the first time she needed '_advice_' that one, the college frowned on teacher student relationships and two, though she was a beautiful woman, I was definitely not interested. She didn't seem to get either point because she had asked for a private meeting with me every week since the semester had begun and she had just completed her midterm.

"Jessica, I think you would be best served to meet with your advisor if you are having an issue," I tried to sound diplomatic instead of telling her to just fuck off.

"Well, I thought we might get a cup of coffee and," she left the end open.

"Jessica, I'm sorry but that just isn't going to happen and you know it. I've told you my reasons. The college just doesn't like it and I am involved elsewhere," I was losing my patience with her so I lied.

"Oh," she said with some final recognition.

Thank God, she finally got it. I wasn't interested.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just leave this and go," she was pissed now. I could see it in her face and the way she threw the test paper down on the desk. She shook her hair around her face, turned and walked out the door.

Well at least that was finally over, now if the last student in the room would get the hint. Mike Newton walked slowly down from the top row of the lecture room and laid his test on the pile on the desk. I didn't look up.

"She can be a real bitch, can't she?" he said quietly. "And definitely not your type, I'm sure." The implication in his voice caused me to raise my eyes slowly.

Mike wasn't exactly my type but he was attractive. Blond hair cut in a stylish fashion with piercing grey eyes that were openly eye fucking me at this point. His face was soft, I doubt he had to shave on a daily basis. He was a second year student so he was at least over eighteen, that was one point in his favor and he had a dick that was the biggest point. In fact now that his crotch was at my eye level, I could see it was a very large point in his favor. Suddenly the fact that I had not had a release in weeks came to point and pulsed in my own jeans.

"And what exactly do _you _think my type is?" I asked leaning back in my chair and watching his eyes travel down my body.

"Damn," he let slip as he noticed the bulge in my pants.

"I think you are the type that might help me with a problem I'm having," he suggested as he palmed his erection through his jeans.

"I can see that's a rather large problem," I half smiled at him.

"So can you help me?" he asked leaning across the desk licking his lips.

"Oh, I think I can take care of that for you," I said rising from my seat. "My office is a little more private for this type of discussion."

"Yes, sir, Professor," he chuckled following behind me. I knew he was watching my ass. He could look all he wanted but it wasn't my ass that wasn't going to get fucked.

Once inside my office, I locked the door and threw Mike up against it. I cupped is erection through his jeans and heard the groan rush out of his chest. He tried to kiss me and I avoided that by sucking on his prominent Adam's apple. He bucked into my hand and whimpered. I knew the begging would begin soon. I knew I was good and I knew he wanted it but I loved to hear them beg for it. I kept up the attack on his body feeling him tense and finally try to stop me.

"Please, please I don't want to jizz in my pants and if you don't stop I won't be able to stop myself," he moaned against my attack.

"So what do you want Mike? Tell me what you want!" I demanded. I'd never been a dom but in these types of circumstances I liked being in charge.

"I want you to fuck me. God, please fuck me," he begged nicely. My cock twitched and pulsed at his request.

"Undo your jeans and pull them down," I ordered as I pulled him towards my desk.

I bent him over as I opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. His eyes shot up in surprise when he saw them.

"Yes, I keep things where I might need them," I laughed at the look on his face.

He had a fine ass, nice round mounds just right for my hands. I couldn't wait to slide my now throbbing cock between those mounds.

"Come on Prof fuck me. I need it bad. I'm such a bad boy," Mike wiggled that fine ass as his throaty request reached my ears. He wanted me to spank him. Damn, it had been a long time since that had been requested of me. I pulled back my hand and let it go. The smack echoed through my office and Mike screamed.

"Shush. You have to keep it down, Mike, if you want more," I whispered in his ear. I had unzipped my jeans and pulled out my cock. I pressed it into the crack of his ass as I spoke to him. "Do you want more?"

"Yes, please. Harder," he stammered out quietly.

This time I let my hand fall across the other cheek. I kept this up for a short period of time mostly because I had no intention of really hurting him. I was ready to pound into those lush mounds and I saw no point in delaying it any longer. I popped the lube cap and let it drizzle down his crack. Taking a finger I rubbed it slowly around his puckered whole and dipped one finger in up to the first knuckle. He was tight.

"Damn, Mike you are one tight motherfucker," I moaned pushing the one finger in as far as I could. I started a slow in and out rhythm that had him bucking back against me for more friction.

"More, more," he moaned.

Not one to deny a fuck a request, I added another finger and started stretching him. He was going to need to be really stretched to accommodate my cock. I wasn't bragging but I knew it was large and he had one tight whole. I might like to dominate but I didn't want to hurt him.

Adding a third finger I started pumping him harder and I knew exactly when I hit his sweet spot, he jumped and cursed quietly.

"That it?" I asked watching for him to affirm my question. He did.

"Alright, Mike, I'm not a sadist, if I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop," I told him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. He mouthed the words thank you and laid his head back on the desk pushing his ass back against me.

I sheathed my cock and then slowly began to press the head of my cock into his tight ass. I felt him tighten up, shudder and take a deep breath and relax. I slipped on in and felt the tightness of his tunnel surround me. It felt so fucking good. As soon as I was sure he was okay, my hips started the movement I needed to reach the point of no return.

Neither one of us said anything intelligent from that point on. It was all grunts and curses and gasping breaths. Mikes movements became erratic and I knew he was close; knowing that he liked the spanking from before I smacked his ass again.

He bucked furiously against me so I added another smack.

"So close," he moaned.

"You are one bad boy, Mike. How many smacks would it take to make you cum? One, five, ten…" I groaned behind him feeling his ass tighten around my cock.

"Yes, I'm going to…" his throaty moan escaped as I felt his body jerk with its orgasm. The tightest and vibration of his body sent me into overdrive. Slamming into the heat of his body, I felt the orgasm burst out of my cock. I kept floating with it as I moved unconsciously in and out of his body. For an instance I was somewhere else, with someone else. The dream came back to me in a flash with it I saw eyes, dark brooding emerald eyes. Why hadn't I seen those eyes before; for whatever reason another trimmer ripped through me?

I slowly withdrew from his body, feeling as if I had just run a five mile race at top speed. I was exhausted. Pulling off the condom and tying it off, I dropped it in the trash can beside my desk. Mike was pulling his pants back up over is still slightly pink ass cheeks gingerly.

"You okay?" I asked getting some tissues so I could clean up his cum now running down the front of my desk.

"Yes. I'm fantastic. You?" he asked turning to face me.

"Yea, thank you," I said throwing the tissue away where the condom was.

I sat down at my desk while he watched me. I eyed a large overnight envelope on the corner of my desk that had not been there this morning when I came in.

"I guess this isn't going to happen again," Mike asked quietly his eyes dropping to study the floor.

"I don't think so," I answered him honestly.

"It's okay," he sounded hurt and I didn't want to hurt him.

"Mike were you really looking for a relationship?" I wanted him to realize that wasn't what he had been looking for.

He looked up at me and smiled, "No. I just wanted to fuck you but after the way it was, I thought it might be fun to get together once in a while. I didn't think it would be so fucking good." He shrugged his shoulders and picked up his books he had dropped by the door.

"It was good, Mike. But I don't think it would be a good idea to continue while you are still a student of mine," and that was the truth. He would make a great fuck buddy.

"Next fall if you aren't in any of my classes, maybe we'll talk about it," I knew that wouldn't happen but it wasn't a total no.

"Sure. See you around Professor Whitlock," he smiled at me and closed the door behind him.

I lowered my head to the desk and took a deep breath. The sex had been good but something was missing. I missed the feeling of being with someone I loved. I hadn't felt that since Peter left. And even he left because I couldn't give him the love he wanted, needed from me. He could give it but I just couldn't give it back.

I sat up and noticed the envelope again. I wondered what the hell it was but my exhaustion suddenly came back and Mike and Jessica's class had been my last class of the day so I just wanted to go home. I picked up the papers I needed to grade tonight and the envelope and threw everything in my briefcase, locked my office on the way out the door and headed home.

Spring break started the next day and I didn't pick up my briefcase at all the first week. Instead I used the time to work on my passion, historical research on Civil War battles. I already had two papers published in a prestigious history journal that had received a lot of critical praise. Dean Brady had encouraged me to write another one. It looked good for the college to have a tenured professor published and it didn't hurt my bank account either.

The week passed quickly and before I knew it I had to open my briefcase and get those mid-terms graded. That's when I found the envelope I had discovered the day Mike and I fucked in my office. I grew hard at the reminder of the experience but quickly pushed the thought away. I didn't want to get involved with anyone right now. At least no one but whomever those damn green eyes belonged to. They had been starring in my dreams every night since I first day dreamed them into existence.

There was no return name on the envelope, just a location; Inverness, Scotland. I didn't know anyone in Scotland. I had some knowledge of the area because of the battles that had taken place in that part of the country; civil war battles being a favorite of mine even in other countries. Those sort of conflicts shaped and formed nations, it was always interesting to see the lasting effects of those types of battles.

Opening the envelope, I was shocked to see the roundtrip first class airline ticket as well as some type of letter. It was a formal request from the dean of the college in Inverness.

_Dear Professor Whitlock,_

_ It is my great honor to offer you a request that the Board of Regents has asked me to present on their behalf. We would like to offer you the Dean of American History Studies at Inverness College. We have long hoped to open this department to offer our students. Due to a recent large contribution, we are proud to say that we plan on opening this department next fall._

_ We have already contacted two other professors to make up the staff for this department, should you decide to consider our offer as head. Of course, we would like you to teach whatever classes you would like on the American Civil war specifically._

_ The enclosed airline ticket is there so you can visit during early summer. We would like to have your answer before the first of July so we can make the necessary preparations for the fall term._

_ In addition, should you decide to accept our offer, you will naturally have plenty of free time available to do your private research. It is our hope that you would also find our battle histories worth researching. The board and I greatly look forward to hearing that you are at least considering this offer._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Carlisle Cullen, Dean of Academics, Inverness University, Scotland_

Wow! I was totally stunned. I never imagined that I would receive an offer like this. Scotland. To teach students who knew very little about the Civil War would bring excitement back to teaching again. There was so much I could tell them that hadn't been drummed into their heads since they were in elementary school. It would make it all fresh and new even for me.

As soon as that thought flashed into my mind, another did also. What about mama? Dad had passed away nearly two years ago and I was all she had left now. It was true that I didn't see her as often as I probably should. Houston wasn't really all that far from the family ranch about hundred miles south of town. But I was here and could get to her should she need me. I was planning on staying with her a few days next week before classes resumed. I could talk to her then about it.

Could I really consider a move like this? What did I have here that would keep me? I had tenure but I was still young. Twenty eight was not considered head of department material in most colleges that I knew of, especially an American History Department. How long would I have to wait for a chance like that here?

After all beside mama there was no one person keeping here, Mike was just another one time fuck and Peter was long gone. I had no idea who those fucking green eyes belonged to and I was almost sure I wasn't going to find that person here. Scotland sounded better every time I thought about it. Yep, talking to mama was a definite but if the truth were to be told, I'd already decided to go. I needed an adventure and this sounded like a good one.

I spent three days the next week with Mama, visiting old friends and just relaxing. It was nice to have her fuss over me for just a little bit. She loved me no matter what and I longed for that connection with another person.

When I told her and daddy I was gay, the only thing they said was "Always be careful, son. Don't jeopardize your health for a moment of pleasure". That day in the kitchen she was standing much the way she was right now, back to me scrubbing something in the sink. She added, "Find someone who deserves you and be happy." I thought at the time it would be so easy. I was so wrong.

Today she was washing peaches to make my favorite desert, crumble peach pie. Tomorrow I had to go back to my apartment and get ready for the last semester of the year. I hadn't brought up Scotland yet. I'd even thought about just forgetting the whole thing.

Really looking at mama for the first time in a long time, I realized she looked different. She had lost some weight and her curves looked soft and womanly. Her hair fell to her shoulder, the color of wheat without the white blond highlights that my hair somehow picked up. The eyes, though, were nothing like mine. I got those from daddy. Hers were a lazy gray sort of color but they changed color depending on what color she wore. She hummed more now, like she did before daddy died. She was happy.

How had I missed that till now? What could have happened to cause this change in her? Something occurred to me for the very first time. Mama wasn't all that old and she was a beautiful woman, what if she wanted to start dating again? I thought about that for a minute and I realized it wouldn't matter; she would still be mama, my mama. Maybe going to Scotland wasn't out of reach after all.

"Out with it Jasper," she said her back still turned to me. How the hell did mothers do that? Know you were thinking and turn it on you like that.

"I don't know what you mean," I said hiding my eyes and taking a sip of my ice tea.

"I mean, you've got something to tell me, you either believe will hurt me or I won't approve of," she chuckled. She slowly turned to face me at last.

"Whatever it is son, you know I love you. No mama could be more proud of her son, than I am of you," she said as she came to where I sat and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Have you ever thought about dating again?" I asked avoiding the other part of the conversation.

She sat down across from me, took both my hands and looked at me so seriously, then said, "Who said I wasn't already dating?" She looked so serious for a moment and then burst into laughter at the surprised look on my face.

"Jasper, you amaze me. I'm only fifty four. Of course, I've thought about it. Whether you want to hear this or not, your daddy and I had a…," she hesitated and blushed, "healthy and loving marriage. I miss that sometimes and if I ever meet someone, I wanted that with again and I might; you'd be the first person I told." She patted my hands and sat back in her chair.

Okay, mama dating was one thing; mama and sex, I was so not going there. I shivered and she laughed at me again.

"Now that we've discussed my possible sex life and how that thought creeps you out, what is it Jasper that you need my approval for? Did you finally find the right man?" she asked as she sipped her ice tea.

"No, I haven't met anyone. I wish," I told her and even I could hear the loneliness in my voice. "By the way, you'll be the first person I tell, when I finally find him." That made her forlorn look turn into a frown. I knew she worried about me.

"Then what is it? A job offer?" she questioned.

'How the hell, oops sorry mama; how did you know?" I started at her.

"You have this look about you, Jasper," she said then added, "like you're starting an adventure." I couldn't help but be amazed as her insight.

"Well, I received an offer to head up an American History Department at another college," I told her, now excited with my news.

"And that's a bad thing? Jasper Douglas Whitlock, that's fantastic news. It took you three days to tell me such good news?" she asked as she smacked my arm.

"I know. I'm thrilled but," I took her hands this time, took a deep breath and said, "It's in Scotland, mama. I'd be so far away."

She sat for a moment, thoughtfully studying my face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, there was this look of peace, contentment about her I hadn't seen since daddy had died.

"Jasper, this is a most amazing offer and you shouldn't pass it by because of me. Do you remember why we gave you the middle name Douglas?" she asked a single tear slipping down her lovely cheek. I shook my head no and wiped it away. "Even though you can't hear the accent in your voice now after all these generations, your ancestors, on your daddy's side, are from Scotland. The first Douglas came to the America's during the 1600's. I think his name was Evan Douglas but I'm not sure. I do know that in every generation after him, one male child was given the name Douglas. You know, your father's name was James Douglas Whitlock. He allowed me to give you my grandfather's name, Jasper as your first name but insisted on the Douglas as your middle name. He was the only one left who carried the Douglas name and somehow it was ingrained him to carry on the name. We had no idea that you would be our only child so it seemed the right thing to do. I was always glad we had followed the tradition. I can't believe you didn't remember all this. There may be a line of Douglas's still in Scotland who are part of Evan family. I think I remember something about him having a sister and several brothers. Families were large back then."

I was stunned to say the least. My heritage was partly Scottish and I hadn't remembered. I guess I had focused so much on my family history during the last two hundred years and the Whitlock name the rest had never occurred to me. The historian in me had already set to making a research list in my mind. Mama started laughing at me again.

"Jasper, look at the wheels already turning in your mind," she chuckled and stood from the table. "Let me get the pie in the oven and we'll go down to the basement and look through your granddad Whitlock's books. I bet we'll find what you need to get started there."

True enough, we found an entire box of journals and diary's some of which were hundreds of years old. Why had daddy never told me about this? He knew how much I loved history, even as a young child. I suppose it didn't matter now, I would find the answers I needed soon enough. I repacked the books carefully in a new sturdy box and put it in the trunk of my car with my luggage the next morning. Kissing mama good bye one more time, I promised to let her know as soon as my plans were finalized.

The first week of the last semester was pretty much the same as all the others had been this year. This semester's students were no more interested in their classes than the last. After a week of making myself go to class, I decided to make an appointment with Dean Brady and let him know my decision.

He was shocked that I would even consider leaving and really pretty shitty about the whole thing. He kept telling me that the college had done this or that for me and that my job wouldn't be here if things didn't work out there. I assured him that even if Scotland didn't work out, I wouldn't be back here. I agreed to finish the term but when the students finished the second week in May, I was done.

That very evening, I wrote a letter to Dean Cullen let him know that I would be visiting the third week of May if that would work for him. I asked him to send me a phone number and email address so we could make quicker contact. The only thing to do now was wait for his reply.

Two weeks later another overnight letter appeared on my office desk. This time, I tore it open immediately. Dean Cullen said the board was thrilled that I was coming and it was perfect timing because their term didn't end till the first of June. I would be able to see the campus while students were still there and I was welcome to sit in on any classes I might like. He gave me the email address and phone number I had requested. He wanted me to let him know my final intenary so he could have someone at the airport to pick me up. He also insisted that I stay at his home with him and his wife, Esme, while I visited. He ended the letter with his first name, Carlisle, instead of Dean Cullen. I felt so good about this.

In no time at all the semester was over and I was packing for my trip to Scotland. I called mama early in the evening while I was looking through a couple of the books from granddad's box. She was excited for me and asked me to take lots of pictures to send back to her. I promised I would and told her I loved her before we hung up.

I picked two of the books that I hadn't looked at yet and put them in my carryon bag for reading during the long flight to Inverness. I had to be at the airport very early in the morning so I called it an early night and fell asleep quickly.

The dream returned that night. Again, there was the corridor, the lamp light and the ice green eyes at the end of the dream. But this time, in the shadows of the room at the end of the corridor there was a person. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. The only thing that was clear was the fire, or at least what I thought was fire. There were flames dancing wildly on the head of whoever it was in the shadows and those damn green eyes were blazing at me.

**Okay, it's up to you guys. Do you like the idea? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Scotland

**Thank you to everyone who put this story on alert this week. I really am excited about writing these characters in this setting. I'm looking forward to seeing where this story goes.**

**This story will be listed as Mystery/Fantasy/Romance and will have slash. Don't like don't read. Under 18, please go somewhere else for your entertainment.**

**As always, I don't own anything but I appreciate that S. Meyers allows us to play with her characters.**

**Chapter 2/Scotland**

JPOV

I must have dozed off because the pilot's voice alerting us to look out our windows saying we could see the coast line of Scotland brought me to full attention. I felt as if I had been on a plane for days, in reality this flight and the adjoining flights had taken a little under twelve hours. I had to admit that I was going to be glad to be on the ground again though. Thankfully the flights had gone fairly smoothly and the weather had been good. My thoughts were interrupted by a rather disturbing bump and the voice of a nervous pilot coming back across the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm sorry we seemed to have run into a very bad storm. Please move your seats into the upright position, put your trays away and buckle your seat belts. Hopefully we'll be able to fly above the storm clouds and on into Inverness on our scheduled time," the pilot spoke clearly but you could hear the concern in his voice.

I didn't care much for flying anyway and now with the plane jumping and bumping with the evident wind turbulence that was brewing outside; my stomach began to churn. I took a glance out the window beside me and couldn't believe the look of the sky around us. If I had to say that it was possible for the sky to have emotions, I would have said it was angry; actually downright pissed was a better term. Lightning was flashing across the sky in all directions and the wind was whipping clouds by the plane. I looked out upon a particularly dark twisted cloud and thought for just a moment that I saw a woman's face in the cloud. The man in the seat next to me mumbled something under his breath and I could have sworn he used the word Druid, along with several other more colorful words.

"Excuse me but did I hear you say something about Druids?" I asked him more to take my mind off the storm than anything.

"Aye, you heard me correctly. Damn Druids still think they can control things by stirring up the weather whenever it suits them," the man beside me answered.

"You believe there are Druids alive today?" I was astonished that someone could really believe an ancient died out culture was still in existence.

"Aye and ye had better too. Looks to me like she doesn't want ye in Scotland, laddie," he chuckled softly.

"Why would someone want me to stay away from Scotland? That's absurd," I answered the man and turned back to the window. A few moments later I turned back to realize the man was gone. I looked up and down the aisle and realized I didn't see him anywhere. This crazy plane ride was playing havoc with my senses, first I'm seeing faces in the clouds and then I'm seeing make believe people giving me warnings.

A moment later the sky was illuminated with a huge patch of sun breaking the cloud bank completely in two. The storm was gone as soon as it had begun. I took a deep breath and realized that we could have been in real trouble had the lightning struck the plane; much less the damage that could have been done to the wings by the wind itself. The pilot's voice came back across the intercom and assured us that everything was okay and we were going to be landing in Inverness in about thirty minutes right on time. A little bit later I accidently overheard two of the staff talking and what they said chilled me to the bone.

"Did you hear what Phil said about the instrument panel? It just went dead. For a minute we were just floating dead in the air, then it came back on as quickly as it went off," the taller of the two women said to the other one. "They are going to doc the plane for a complete overhaul as soon as we land. Phil said he had never seen anything like it before in all his years of flying." They continued to talk in whispered tones after they realized that I could hear their discussion.

I definitely would be glad to be on the ground again. The jet lag was already catching up with me so I hoped that Carlisle wouldn't want to do the tour thing today. Right now I needed a strong drink, a hot shower and some sleep exactly in that order.

_**Somewhere in Scotland…**_

"Baby, I won't let him live. That little bitch stopped me this time but I swear she won't be able to stop me from killing him the next time," a woman dressed in long white robes talked to a picture surrounded by hundreds of glowing candles. She spoke an incantation in an ancient tongue trying again to bring the plane down out of the sky to destroy the reincarnate that had returned to find his life mate. The little priestess thwarted her again and returned the controls to normal. She was strong, this new young one, but she would never beat a priestess practiced in the ancient arts for more than 500 years. "The curse is still in place, darling, even now. Edward Cullen will never have his heart's desire and he will live alone, just as he has forced me to live without you." The ancient one continued to dance and chant in an almost insane mind set. She was bent on stopping the union of two hearts that could destroy everything. She allowed the madness to overtake her, use her and the spirits of demons long past enveloped her. They used her body for pleasure they could no longer feel and she used them for the power they could give her. The little bitch had no idea who she was dealing with and she would not stop her again, this she vowed to the picture of her one true love.

_**Back on the plane…**_

The pilot had just announced that we were making our decent to the airfield at Inverness. I was gathering up some of the materials that I had removed from my briefcase while traveling. One of the books, from my granddad's stash fell out of the briefcase and landed on the floor. When I bent over to retrieve it, I noticed that when it fell open an envelope fell out of the book. The paper felt ancient to my fingers and I very carefully looked to see if there were any distinguishing marks on the envelope. The only thing I noticed was the letter "C" in Gaelic on the old seal holding the letter together. I very carefully lifted the entire seal without breaking it, so I could look at the letter inside. I was amazed to see that it was written entirely in Gaelic. There was no way I was going to be able to decipher it without a translation guide. I bet the library at the campus would have exactly what I need. Refolding the letter gently I slipped back into the book and determined that one of the first places I would visit when I had free time was the library to work on deciphering the letter.

Once the plane landed and we were cleared to leave, I walked across the tarmac to the security area inside the first building with the rest of the passengers. There we had our passports checked and told where we could pick up our luggage when it was unloaded from the plane. I had only packed one large bag and due to homeland security, I had decided it would be easier to buy some toiletries here rather than try to get them through customs. Other than that I had everything thing I needed in the shoulder bag, I had carried on the plane with me.

Walking toward the designated area for our luggage pick up, I noticed a sign that kept moving up and down in the air behind some people waiting for others to department from landing planes. The sign said in very straight bold script, _"Doctor Jasper Whitlock"_. Well Carlisle did say there would be someone waiting for me, but I thought it would be a real person, not a jumping sign. I stepped through the crowd to find a very petite woman with the most striking color hair. It was dark, not quite black, but almost that dark, colored with reddish brown streaks. The cut was quite short and drastic but seemed to fit her tiny little pixie body. She was slim but seemed to be bubbling over with life.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, maim'" I said to the small woman. The look I received was not one I was expecting. She actually looked like she had seen a ghost. Her pale skin got paler and that's when I noticed her eyes. Though they were a slightly lighter shade of green, they were the same shape as the emerald ice eyes from my dream. Could the person in those dreams be a woman? I'd never been attracted to a woman before. Not that this lovely little creature before me wasn't something to look at, but a woman. No I don't think I would go there. She leaned forward before she spoke and placed one tiny hand on my cheek.

Staring deep into my eyes, she whispered words I had never heard before, ancient words, powerful words. For just a moment, my spirit or soul or whatever you want to call it, seemed to leave my body and hover above where we were standing. I could hear a still sweet voice calmly telling me I would find him here. Then in a flash I was back in my body again and she was talking in English. I mean she was talking like someone who didn't know how to stop talking. Everything she said seemed to rattle on into one long totally improper sentence.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Carlisle's sister. I'm so very glad to meet you Dr. Whitlock. Oh, that's right you don't use the doctor part. That's okay, I'll just call you Jazz that's a lot easier to say and sounds good between two friends. And we are going to be the best of friends, Jazz, I can tell you that. Some people believe I can see things that are going to happen in the future. The probable truth is I just pay attention to my gut feelings and my gut feelings are saying they are so glad you are here and we are going to be such good friends. What's the matter Prof. Whitlock? Cat got your tongue?" she laughed as she continued to talk for another ten minutes while we walked to the luggage pickup area. After retrieving my one and only bag, and by the way she is still talking, she leads me out to a jeep parked outside the airport terminal.

"Come on, hop in, Jazz. Carlisle said I was to drop you off at the house so you can take a nap and freshen up and that everyone would see you at dinner tonight. Esme serves at precisely seven each evening. If you are late, you won't eat so I would suggest being there on time. If you like I can wake you around six so you'll have time to shower and change before dinner," she was still rambling when we pulled up in front of a lovely old two story white washed house. The porch wrapped around the house from the front right side all the way around out of site.

"This is it, home sweet home. Come let's get you in and settled. You sure must be tired because you haven't said two words in the last fifteen minutes," she said sweetly.

"That's because you haven't stopped talking since I said hello back in the terminal," I answered as quickly as I could, not knowing how long I'd have before she started up again.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, you can just carry your own luggage," she huffed and stormed off to open the front door. She did stop and hold the door open for me smiling at me teasingly. I couldn't help returning a smirk of my own to her.

"I like you too, Alice Cullen," I said as I walked in front of her through the door. I heard her tinkling laugh as I sat my things down in the entry way and took a look around.

The only words I could think of to describe the house was…warm. The colors were all soft shades of browns and creams and small splotches of emerald or teal placed here or there in the room. It felt like a well loved and cherished home. I knew I would be welcomed here. I had never felt this relaxed and at home in my own place. What was it about this place, this country that made everything seem like a place where I belonged? Alright this had to stop before I started spotting poetry or some such shit. Jet lag can be a bitch I thought as I chuckled at my own seriousness over something so silly. Alice interrupted my musings after a few moments.

"Your room is on the second floor, third door on the left. The loo is right across the hall. No one is at home right now but everyone should be gathered in by six or so," Alice said in her chirpy voice. "Can I get anything for ye, Jazz?" I suddenly noticed that occasionally her Scottish accent would pop out in a word every now and then.

"Oh, so ya are Scottish, darling?" I asked throwing on my southern accent to make her laugh. And she did.

"There are just some words you can't avoid no matter how ye try," she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Have a nice nap Jasper, you are safe here, I promise ye that." And then she was gone.

Now what the hell did she mean by that comment? Was I going to be forever trying to figure out what people were saying around or to me for that matter, while I was in this place? Well, a shower and a nap would make me feel better so I carried my bags upstairs and found the room Alice had described, took advantage of the 'loo' and then tried out the bed. I kicked off my shoes and left the unpacking for later and stretched out. The large bed was quite comfortable and a window had been left open in the room where a soft breeze came blowing through. In no time at all, I was completely out.

_It was the same corridor as in the other dreams but somehow different, newer, as if it had only been finished recently. Even the mortar between the stones looked fresh and this time there was plenty of light. Every five or six feet there was a lit lamp on the wall. I could smell the oil that burned in the lamp, pungent and strong. I was different in this dream too. There was excitement in my step and adrenaline running in my veins, my breathing was erratic and my heart was beating furiously. There was an air expectancy surrounding me. _

_There at the end of the corridor was the open room, but this time I could see it clearly. It was completely illuminated by candlelight. There were shelves, several of them filled with dozens of leather covered books and to the left of the room was a giant desk. Something else was different about the room this time, there was an aroma there. I could clearly smell the scents of cinnamon and vanilla lacing the room around me and another scent that I knew so well. It was his scent. Strong, all man and everything I craved. My heart fell as I realized he wasn't there. He was supposed to meet me. I knew it. Something had kept him from our meeting place. Something was wrong, very wrong then I heard her wild hysterical laugh._

_The blood froze in my veins and I couldn't move. She was coming closer. There was no place to hide, no place to run to. And as sure as I knew myself, I knew she was coming for me. I could feel her steps coming closer. Any minute now it would be all over. I wanted to scream but that would do no good. She was here._

I was startled awake by a pounding on the door to the bedroom and a small frantic voice calling to me.

"Jasper, wake up you have to wake up. She can't touch you if you just wake up. Jazz, answer me," Alice was yelling through the door. How the hell did she know about the dream?

I untangled myself from the bed coverings that I had made a mess of and walked to the door. I must have looked like a fright because Alice's eyes were wide and she looked frightened.

"Oh thank the gods you are okay. I don't think I could forgive myself if anything…" she cut herself off and tried to mask her face with normalcy. I knew I was staring at her with a questioning look on my face.

"It sounded like you were having a nightmare. I was worried," she said before she stepped past me into the room. I turned to watch her circle the room and very nonchalantly close the window that was somehow now wide open.

"You really shouldn't sleep with the windows open. The air can be rather chilly at times," was her only comment as she walked back to the door.

"It's six and I said I'd wake you so you could freshen up. Carlisle and Esme are home but the others haven't arrived yet so I'll see you downstairs," she almost left then turned back and kissed my cheek before she added, "I really am so glad you are here Jazz."

She had done it again. Waltzed into my presence and I hadn't been able to say one word. What the hell was she? I just shook my head and then realized I hadn't been anywhere to buy toiletries. I was going to yell after her and she was back again right in front of me.

"Oh by the way, everything you might need is in the loo. I took the liberty of picking some things up for you while you rested," she said and was gone again.

I couldn't do anything but stand there and laugh. I had the overwhelming feeling that life with Alice in it was now going to be very interesting.

I grabbed some fresh clothes and went to the 'loo' and took a much needed shower. True to her words everything I could have asked for was there and most of them with scents that I would have used at home. The sandalwood soap was new but somehow it was familiar. I enjoyed the hot shower and felt more rested when I descended the stairs forty five minutes later. The sounds coming from the first floor had me curious to just how many people I would be meeting this evening.

A lovely woman was shoulder length caramel colored hair greeted me at the bottom of the steps. She immediately made me feel welcome just from her smile.

"Dr. Whitlock, we are so pleased to have you staying with us while you visit the university. I am Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife," she said warmly as she took my arm and led me into the sitting area.

A man with blond hair even lighter than mine was next to grab my hand. He was an extremely good looking man, maybe in his mid forties, this couldn't be Dean Cullen.

"Dr. Whitlock, you have no idea how excited I am to finally meet you in person. Carlisle Cullen but please call me Carlisle," he said shaking my hand vigorously. He had a huge smile of welcome just as his wife had greeted me with.

"Please, call me Jasper. And thank you both for opening your home to me, a stranger. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your hospitality," I answered them.

"He doesn't use the title Doctor, either, Carlisle," Alice chirped up. "But I just call him Jazz." Everyone laughed with Alice when she finished that statement.

Carlisle asked what I'd like to drink and then poured me a whiskey neat. I took a sip after he handed it to me and the burn felt really good. The taste was somehow different but familiar. I raised an eyebrow in question and he informed me it was a private label made here in Scotland. After everyone had a drink in hand, Carlisle made a toast to new friends and opportunities. He then proceeded to introduce me to the others in our group.

The first young woman he introduced me to was a young American woman with dark brown hair that hung nearly to her waist in long thick curls. She was slim built but not particularly curved with warm brown eyes. Her name was Isabella Swan and she taught American Government and Politics at the university.

"Jasper," she said shyly, "I was so excited when Carlisle asked me if I would join your department. It is a great opportunity to work you. I have taught at the university for three years but it will be a great asset to the students to have an entire department devoted to American Studies. I am truly looking forward to work with you."

"Thank you," I answered, "But I haven't decided to accept the position yet. Coming here was a way for me to meet with Dean Cullen, Carlisle and get to know the school and its students. Are you teaching a class this semester? I would love to sit in on a few classes to see how the students interact and what they think of Americans in general."

"That's a wonderful idea, Jasper," Carlisle stated. "Why don't you come to the university tomorrow? It's Friday, you can sit in on as many classes as you like." I nodded my agreement to the arrangement.

The next two people Carlisle introduced were clearly a couple. They had never strayed too far from each other the entire time we had been assembled. The man was a huge, bear of a man with dark curly hair and more muscle than I cared for but with one of the sweetest smiles I had ever seen. Emmett McCarty was a professor of history specializing in ancient cultures. The woman with him was his finance Rosalie Hale, Carlisle's secretary. Rose, as she asked me to call her, was also from America. She had come to Scotland as a student at the university, fell in love with the country and the people and decided to stay. When the secretary job became available, she jumped at the chance to work with Dean Cullen.

Carlisle informed me that there was one other professor who would be working in the department who couldn't be here tonight. Her name was Victoria Donovan; she specialized in ancient religious studies and their historical impact on cultures. I would meet her at the university tomorrow.

"Alright, everybody knows everybody else and I can hear Emmett's stomach growling from over here, so let's go into dinner," Esme said with a sweet laugh and we all followed her along.

Dinner was wonderful. The conversation and the wine flowed easily the entire evening. I found I genuinely like everyone in the room. Bella as she informed me she liked to be called; was shy for the most part but when talking on a subject she knew and enjoyed could be quite animated. Emmett clearly enjoyed razzing her and had the whole room laughing on more than one occasion. The evening was about over when I realized that I didn't know what Alice did.

"Excuse me but no one ever said what Alice does. I mean I know she can talk because I couldn't get one word in all afternoon but where do you fit in?" I asked turning to face Alice across the table. It was the first time I had seen a blush grace her cheeks. It made her look stunning.

"I actually teach at the university, you bloody bampot!" she smirked at me.

"Translated she just called you a damn idiot!" Emmett laughed and nudged me.

"Oh really now and what do you teach?" I couldn't help but snap back.

"I teach bloody modern English!" she snapped back with a huge smile. The whole table erupted into laughter once again. I stood and walked around the table picked Alice up from her chair and kissed her on the cheek this time.

"You were absolutely right, we are going to be best friends," I told her right before she grabbed my neck in a huge hug.

I slept that night without dreams.

The next morning Alice drove me into the university and I was overwhelmed with the setting. It was almost as large at the school where I taught in Texas but the buildings were much older. They seemed to be bursting with heritage that was so evident everything on the campus itself. Alice led me to the building that houses Dean Cullen's office and some other staff members as well as the student's assistant departments.

Carlisle took over then and spent a great portion of the morning and early afternoon walking me through each building explaining what departments were housed in each. We stopped by the building housing the cafeteria and had lunch among the students. I was amazed at the number of American students that populated the student body. Carlisle explained that the majority of students were Scottish or Irish then American and a few British and French students also. All in all it was a well rounded campus offering several different degrees to choose from. History seemed to be a theme throughout most of the studies offered and that was what led to opening an American Histories department. The one thing that I found most interesting was that Carlisle said if I choose to take the job as Head of the department, I would be free to design the courses that would be available to the students. Which meant I would be designing the course load and be able to pick the curriculum we offered to the students. It was a huge responsibility but a challenging one. Of course, that meant they needed my answer as soon as possible and the relocation to here would have to occur quickly too. That way everything would be in place for the students in August who were registering for classes in the fall quarter. Those students who showed interest in the type of classes I would be offering would be informed before the end of the semester so they could keep an open slot for the possible future classes.

After lunch Carlisle, led me to a two story building made from the same type of stone that the other buildings were made from. It set a little to the back of the campus. He stopped before we entered the door and looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"This would be the American Studies building, Jasper. Let's go look at what would be your office," he said as he held the door open for me.

Upon entering the building we made a sharp right and walked down a short corridor with four doors. The first three rooms were small offices housing regular office equipment. I noticed the door labels as we walked past; Prof. I. Swan, Prof. E. McCarty and Prof. V. Donovan. My future staff, I thought with a smile. The last door on the right had no name plate. I froze when we entered the room. It was lined with bookcases, a huge oak desk set in the middle of the room and boxes housing what appeared to be new computer equipment set by the desk unopened.

"What do you think, Jasper?" Carlisle asked stirring me from my silence.

"It's very big," was all I could think as I walked toward the desk and looked at the view from the windows directly behind the desk. "I could see where one could do a lot of day dreaming with a view like that."

Carlisle laughed and nudged me toward the doors mentioning something about lecture rooms. We toured the rest of the building, peeking in at several ongoing classes. I got the chance to wave at Bella and Emmett but we didn't interrupt their lectures and made our way back out into the late afternoon sun. Watching students depart from buildings here and there I realized I hadn't gotten a chance to meet Victoria Donovan in on any classes today.

"I forgot about sitting in on one of Bella's classes. Will I be able to do that on Monday?" I asked Carlisle as we headed back across the campus to his office.

"Not on Monday. There are no classes this Monday. Empire Day is Sunday and we allow Monday as a holiday. We have many students here who wish to be home to celebrate with their families. As a matter of fact, we are leaving latter today to go home for the long weekend. We'd love to have you join us. Bella, Emmett and Rose are coming so you would be more than welcome," Carlisle offered. I was a bit confused about the whole situation; I thought I was staying at his home.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I'm a bit confused. I thought I was staying in your home," I asked.

"I'm sorry Jasper. The house Esme and I live in here is our town home. We stay there during the school year but whenever possible and summers, we reside at our family home, Cullen Manor," he explained.

"So you live in a castle?" I hesitantly asked just a little bewildered.

"Well, actually, yes it is a castle. There have been Cullen's in Cull County since the 1300's. Cullen Manor was built right around 1520 by Michael Cullen. It is still quite the honor to be Chieftain of Cullen Manor though the name is only honorary now," he stated. I couldn't believe that I was going to see an actual castle.

"I know this is going to sound really strange but just how big is this castle of yours anyway?" I couldn't stop the historian in me from wanting all the information I could gather. Carlisle laughed in his rich baritone voice.

"It's as big as most, I suppose. You know it has all the rooms you read about in stories with castles. There's a great hall, grand staircase, several levels, dozens of bedrooms and modern bathrooms installed much later and of course libraries," he said with a chuckle. "I think you might like those the most. I'm sure Alice would love showing you around."

"So are you the Chieftain?" I asked as we sat on the sofa in his office.

"No. My cousin Edward is the last reigning Chieftain," he said standing to pour us each a cup of coffee. For some reason I got the idea that he didn't want to elaborate on the subject so I let it drop.

I sat there for a moment thinking back over everything he had told me. To see a real castle, to read from the histories possibly written there would be a lifetime experience even if I didn't except the job. Turn down the opportunity, not in this life time.

"When do we leave?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

From a window on the third floor of the Humanities Building, she watched as they left one big happy family; the damned little priestess never leaving his side. She knew without even being in the room where they talked that they were headed for the castle and Edward. There was no way in hell that she was going to let the two of them be together. Somehow she had to get Edward away from that castle. If she could keep them from meeting, the sleeper wouldn't awake. The laughter bubbling out of her wasn't her own but an evil so old that it even frightened her at times. She couldn't control it always. He wanted revenge for a life taken too soon and it didn't matter who had to die to get it. My love, he will never live again, I swear; she told the being inside her body. The laughter wouldn't stop and her body convulsed around it. Her mind cleared and she realized what she must do. She must hurry to her book of spells. There she would find what she needed to keep them apart once again.

**Well have I confused you enough to keep you interested? If you have a specific question please feel free to ask and I will do my best to give you a direct answer. Also, please keep in mind that a lot of the time I will speak in generalities about subjects you may want more detail on. That's usually because I don't have all the information I need to be more specific. Thanks for reading and let me know how you like it.**


	3. I've Been Here Before

**I am truly sorry that it has taken me so long to post. I would like to say that RL has been riding my butt, however the simple truth is I just didn't know what to do with this story. It was and has been in my mind but I just couldn't get it to write out the way I wanted. So I let it set and finally after some help from arinnawhitlock I knew how I wanted it to go. **

**One note I would like to make is that I am trying to use vocabulary that will sound out of place at times. Edward is definitely Scottish and therefore should have a brogue. At times I am sure of what the verbage should be and you will see the brogue at other times you won't. I hope that isn't confusing for some of you. Jasper is not Scottish and you will not see him speak in with a brogue at all. If you ever want to know what I mean with a certain word, just ask and I'll give you the definition. **

**Disclaimer: the characters are not mine but the story is.**

**Chapter 3/I've Been Here Before**

EPOV

The gloaming was more than beautiful to my eyes this eve. One of the few peaceful times I enjoyed in this miserable life that witch left me. But alas it was spent alone, like every other eve these past years. I had long since stopped crying over what could no' be changed. It was my life as long as she wished it. The sun was nearly set now and I heard Alice's bell like voice drift up to where I stood watching over my clan's land. It had been many years since I had cared for anyone as much as my wee pixie Alice, not since Cil. Alice reminded me so of her, Cil, my baby sister, long gone now. Her sweet laughter pulled at my heart, made it ache for times long past. My people long dead.

I had watched too many of my clan be born and die here at Cullen Manor. There was no hope left in this long dead heart. Cil had claimed that Evan had not been the one, my life partner. She died promising me he had not yet come. I'd lost count of the generations that had come and gone since Cil, my da and my brothers had passed. I no longer cared for those born of my clan because it hurt too much when they went on and I was still left here. But this generation, they were close to breaking my heart open again and I had to put a stop to that. I couldn't feel again, I wouldn't. Aye, it was time to bury myself in the past where I belong. Remembering…

_The two of us standing in our room; the one we had built together. Each shelf hand carved and placed with care to hold the storehouse of books of knowledge and magic and history that we wished to place there. Evan, with his golden curls pulled into a tight leash at the nape of his neck and eyes the color of the ocean when the sun was high in the sky overhead was my friend. But more, I wanted him as my lover and life partner. He loved me, aye, but not as I loved him. He had come to marry Cil because his father and my father wished it. It would make our clans stronger, they claimed. It would unite the Cullen and Douglas blood line for future generations. Stronger against those devils the Donovan. His laughter was like listening to the wings of birds as they rushed by. Cil knew I loved him but she would obey our fathers also. It was the way of the clan. It was the way to hell for me so I would run to the hills. Run away from him, run away from the wedding, run away from my duty. _

Aye, the hills they call to me. I'll leave at dawn after I've rested this night. If I no' tarry here, I can reach my sanctuary by gloaming on the morrow. Alice would be angry with me for a time; angry that I had not stayed to meet the new one who has come. She would want me to dress as they did, to fit in. I hate those things Alice makes me wear when outsiders come to visit. A man wasn't meant to be bandied up in those _jean things_. It very nearly cut the blood off to my cock and nay that _zipper thing_ was hell if it got stuck. Bloody hell, I had asked Alice what was wrong with a kilt and her only answer was to kiss my cheek and say please. The lass was hard to refuse but there was no way in bloody hell I was clothing myself in them again.

I heard the others arrive and I knew my time was short. Gathering the few things I would need for the morrow; I thought to slip out of the castle ore' anyone would see me. I could hear them gathered in the great hall. It would not be a problem to slip past them and into the library. As I moved in the shadows, I passed the open doors and heard a voice I had no' heard in a long time. My long dead heart began to pound furiously in my chest. Hidden in the corner of the hall, my senses were in overload, much as they were in the old days, when a man lived by his senses. I could smell the scent of musk and sun and Evan. It was not possible. No other could smell the same. One look and I would know this was some kind of trick the witch was playing on me. One look and I would know it could no' be him. My eyes peered through the crack where the door was open. I saw my clan and a stranger. A stranger with honey wheat curls resting at his shoulders. He was tall, aye, nearly as tall as me. His shoulders were more slender and his straight back narrowed to a small waist with legs that were hugged tightly in those jean things of Alice's. My cock twitched under my kilt. I could see now why Alice liked the contraptions so much. His showed off the length of his legs and the round globes of a perfect ass. It can no' be him. Then Alice said something, I donna' know what, but he laughed. The blood froze in my veins. He turned and I saw his face. It was the same but not the same and then I saw the eyes. By the Gods in the heavens, they were his eyes, Evan's eyes; the same color blue of the sea on a bright sunny day. He had come home.

JPOV

Alice had driven the two of us out from Inverness to the Cullen Manor in her jeep. I soon learned she didn't seem to believe in driving on the paved roads. There were a couple of times when I was frightfully happy that the jeep had seatbelts and mine was secure across me. She thought nothing of jumping the jeep over huge boulders or dropping off a steep incline. True, when she had stopped at the last crest to show me the castle spread out in the small valley below, it had been an unbelievable sight. Twilight here was breathtaking. Every hue you could imagine splayed across the vast sky casting the castle in a rainbow of colors; then she dropped over the crest and I swear the jeep left the ground entirely for a time.

Pulling up to the castle in the long driveway was another take your breath away experience. The structure was huge and beyond anything I had ever seen in a move or read about in a book. It was a true castle, with casements, torrents and a walkway along the outer most edge; built from some stone that slightly glittered in the setting sun's light. I could imagine a time when men dressed in kilts and swords standing guard there watched over the land. Men in kilts; my, that was something to ponder. I wonder if it was true that they never wore anything under those kilts.

The massive oak doors seemed to be carved from one gigantic piece of wood. More than twice as tall as me, I thought it would take two grown men to move them but Alice walked up and pushed one open easily. It must be on some sort of pulley system to make it swing open so easily.

But once inside it was like stepping back in time. Everywhere I looked ancient blended with modern. Even though the rooms were decorated with pieces of furniture that had to be hundreds of years old there were modern pieces there too. A large carved table graced the foyer with a vase with fresh flowers overflowing it. Tapestries hung from either side of the main door with what appeared to be some sort of story cross stitched into it. I studied a portrait that hung on an adjacent wall for just a moment as Alice grabbed my hand and pulled. Across from the doors that we had entered was another set of doors thrown wide open so that you could see into the vast room beyond it. This must be the great hall.

The one thing that you noticed first upon entering the room was the fireplace which took up nearly one quarter of the north facing wall. The hearth was tall enough for a grown man to stand in. I had never seen anything like. The roaring fire was laid out in three sections of logs giving the room an almost unearthly glow and even though there were modern lamps turned on; several candle sconces graced the room every so many feet with lighted candles. It was like stepping back in time. The room was large enough to contain a dining table and enough chairs to seat a dozen people, several leather sofas with fur wraps lying across them and four groupings of assorted wing backed chairs in various conversation areas throughout the room.

Alice and I had been the first to arrive and she promised that she would show me around the rest of the castle tomorrow. She did say that she would show me the downstairs library tonight after dinner, knowing that I would enjoy seeing that right away. I wondered at why she called it the downstairs library and just how many libraries did this place have. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose joined us not long after.

We were enjoying a before dinner drink or two and Alice had been entertaining us all until dinner was served. Suddenly, I felt as if I was all alone in this room. All alone with someone watching me. The short hair on the back of my neck was standing up and it felt like a flush was creeping up my skin. It was an involuntary thing to turn and see if someone else had come into the room. Carlisle's voice interrupted me just before I could move to look into the foyer.

"Jasper did Alice show you the hall of portraits since you arrived earlier than the rest of us?" he asked.

"Hall of portraits?" I questioned.

"I really didn't think about it Carlisle," Alice said with a sudden cold chill in her voice. "I didn't think he'd be interested in all those stuffy pictures." I'd never seen Alice become so curt before.

"Well maybe not all but I'm sure…" Carlisle started to say and a butler came into the room to announce dinner was served.

"Later," Alice said and grabbed my arm to pull me into the adjoining smaller dining room. This room was more intimate but still had the ancient feel that the larger room had. We enjoyed a lovely dinner with Alice quickly becoming the center of attention again. Desert and coffee was going to be served in the great hall so we all adjourned there.

"Well, Jasper just how much do you know about the Cullen clan?" Carlisle asked as he offered me a choice between a cup of coffee and a brandy. I chose the brandy.

"Not much, except what Alice has told me. Can you tell me who the man is in that portrait in the main entrance? I noticed the colors of the kilt he was wearing and it appeared that the style of the painting was early 1600," I had wondered about the man with the piercing green eyes.

"Aye, that was Michael Cullen. He was actually the first Cullen Chieftain. Up until Michael the clan had been pretty much been wandering and when they came across the 1,000 acres here unclaimed they decided to stay," Carlisle sipped his coffee and then continued. "He quickly became friends with a Peter Douglas and his clan who were their closest neighbors. They each had a distain for the Donovan Clan who was known for being extremely cruel in their attempts to claim more land and animals for their clan causing many battles in this area. The Donovan's did not take kindly to the Cullen's claim on the land and warred with them on many occasions trying to take the land away. It wasn't until Michael's son, Edward, killed the Chieftain of the Donovan clan, a man named James that the warring finally ended."

"Yes, it was very sad," Alice chimed in. "The legends say Edward was cursed by Jame's lover, a Druid priestess who hated Edward for killing her lover. She cursed him to walk the earth never finding his true mate since he had taken hers."

"Well the clan must have continued, you are all here," I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, the clan continued. Michael had several other children. A daughter, named Cil who died shortly after giving birth to her first child and two sons named Gar and Masen married and carried on the clan," Carlisle added.

"So who did Cil marry?" I had the oddest feeling the answer to that question was extremely important to me.

Alice looked at Carlisle and I could just barely see the slightest nod of his head.

"Cil married a man from Douglas clan. There was a son named Evan who married Cil. He was the father of her child," Alice said in a very sad voice. "Shortly after Cil died, Evan took their son and left for England. We know some time later he remarried and took his family to what was then called the Colonies. We don't know what happened to the line after that."

I was stunned and for a moment I couldn't speak. I looked at their faces one at a time. I couldn't believe that my line had somehow been intersected with this family at some time in the past. Carlisle was speaking to me but I was lost somewhere in my own thoughts. Alice squeezing my hand brought me back to the room and the faces now staring at mine.

"Jasper, are you okay? I can assure you there are no ghosts in the castle and you look as if you have seen one," Alice said trying to get me to snap out of my stupor.

"Alice, Carlisle, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm finding this all very difficult to understand at the moment," I rose and started to pace the floor. "My name is Jasper Douglas Whitlock. It has been a tradition in my family since the first Douglas came to the Colonies to name one son in every generation Douglas so that the name of Douglas would continue to stand. Do you think that I could be related to Evan Douglas in some way?"

"Well, I suppose it is possible and we could go through some of the family journals in the library here, but as Alice stated most of the history is a blank to us after Evan left for the colonies. Did your family keep in records?" Carlisle asked. My head started turning and replaying that last day spent with my mother and gathering up all those old journals, bibles and ledgers.

"It's possible, yes," I explained. "My mother and I gathered together several books that my father's family had passed down for generations. I have two of them with me in my things. I haven't had much chance to do any research into the books because I was so intent on making my trip here to visit with you."

"I do know that I will need a translation book of Gaelic to help me decipher several of the books. I'm not at all familiar enough with the language to do it on my own," I said.

"I know someone who could help with that," Alice ventured carefully. "I just don't know if he'll be available to help you."

"Excellent idea Alice, he would be perfect for the job," Carlisle piped in.

"Who did you have in mind, someone from the university?" I asked finishing my brandy and setting the glass aside.

"Actually, I believe our cousin would be better suited. Hopefully he'll be here tomorrow and you can meet him then," Alice said looking over my shoulder into the entrance hall with a smug look on her face.

"Well, it's getting late. Alice why don't you show Edward the hall of portraits on your way to take him to his room," Carlisle said as he and Esme rose to leave the room.

Emmett and Rose had hardly said two words the whole evening and left very much wrapped up in each other. I had a feeling that we wouldn't see them very early in the morning either. Alice wrapped her tiny hand around my arm and led me from the room after the others had departed. We walked into the entry way for a moment then took a long hallway down the left side of the room. Seeing the first portrait on the wall was more modern and contained Carlisle and Esme.

"The most recent portraits are hung closer to the door," Alice offered as we walked the hallway. Each portrait contained a name plate and date, so Alice didn't have to explain each one as we went. The next one was a much younger Carlisle, along with Alice and an older couple, their parents.

The farther we went the older the portraits and before long I began to see a pattern in the coloring and eyes of the individuals portrayed there. I lost count after looking at about twenty of them. Then I noticed that with the paintings dating to the late 1700's, a more rustic and simpler design began to come out in the paintings. We stopped in front of the last painting hanging in the long line. It was another family grouping. I recognized Michael Cullen right away. There was a lovely woman seated beside him with warm caramel colored hair and deep brown eyes. Seated on her lap was a tiny little girl, probably about eight years old, with jet black hair lying on her shoulders in a braid. On either side of the woman, stood two younger looking boys, probably in their teens, one of the boys looked much the way I would have thought Emmett looked as a teenager. The other boy's body was similar to the first but his hair was more a reddish brown than the black of the first boy and the little girl. Then my eyes drifted to a third son, standing slightly to the left of his father and behind him. The breath rushed out of me for a moment and I was aware that Alice was staring at my intently.

He was tall and slender with hair the color of rich mahogany wood, red but deep brown. The artist had taken much time in getting the color set. His face looked sad but I noticed his firm jaw line, almost razor sharp and he was clean shaven unlike his father with a full beard. His eyes were what held me. Where his father's green were green, like a field of new hay; his were dark green like the color of a pine tree in the forest. Deep and alluring and almost pulling me to them. Alice cleared her throat and when I looked down at her there was a puzzled but contemplating look on her face.

"This is Michael Cullen's family." She pointed as she gave names to the faces, "Michael of course, his wife Gwen, Cil is sitting on her lap, on Gwen's right is Gar and Masen on her left."

I waited for her to tell me the other young man in the picture was Edward but I couldn't breathe. Something in my gut had already told me who he was.

"And of course, the other young man is Edward," Alice whispered the words. "This was painted at his eighteenth birthday, just before he fought his first battle with the Donovan's."

"He was in a battle that young?" I couldn't help but feel compassion for the young man.

"It was a harsh time then, Jasper. Wars and battles were a way of life to them," Alice touched Edward's face tenderly for a moment and I saw a tear slip down her cheek. "It's said he was a sensitive boy and even as a grown man he was more withdrawn and alone than any other Chieftain. Often spending days in his libraries and speaking to no one."

I could see she was overwhelmed with compassion for this Edward in the portrait.

"He never married and lived alone the rest of his life," Alice pulled her hand away from the painting and wiped at her tears. "I've done a lot of research and read some of his journals."

"I'm sorry Jasper but I think I'm ready to call it a night. Talking of him often drains me," Alice turned and headed back up the hallway leaving me to stand and stare at the portrait for one more moment. "Jasper, are you coming?" I heard her tiny voice coming from the end of the hallway. I turned and followed behind her.

We walked up the stairs to the second floor and turned down the right hallway. There were at least a dozen doors in the hallway and Alice stopped at one about six doors down.

"This is your room. You'll find your bag in already there, sleep well Jasper," Alice stood on tiptoes and kissed my cheek. I got the strangest feeling she was trying to look into my soul as she searched my eyes for something. What, I didn't know.

"Good night, Alice," I said as I closed the door behind me.

Inside the room, I surveyed my surroundings. There was a chest with a large mirror hanging on the wall over it. A smaller chest by the door held a vase of flowers. I noticed that the windows were covered by dark blue velvet curtains that hung from floor to ceiling. I pulled them aside to see that the window there looked out on the stable yard below. I wondered what kind of horses they had at Cullen Manor. It would be wonderful to take a horse out across the open fields here, to ride in the meadows and glens and forests. Maybe Alice would go with me.

There was a fire banked low in the fireplace. It wasn't as large as the one downstairs but was large in the contained space of the room. The bed was huge. It set out from the corner where two walls connected. Dark blue velvet drapes hung completely around it and on the walls behind it. It set up high off the floor. Setting on it my feet wouldn't touch the ground. Pillows in various shades of blue were thrown across it; fur wraps lay across it in different directions.

I found the adjacent very modern bathroom through a door to the right of the large dresser. Finding my bags, I freshened up and changed into my sleep pants. The room was warm enough so I left my tee shirt on the side table next to the bed, for the time being. I might need it if the room cooled overnight.

APOV

"Just watch over him tonight," Alice stamped her tiny foot on the floor to emphasize that this was not a request but a demand. "I can't keep him safe and rest myself. It really isn't asking that much, Edward."

"Aye, it is," I answered her. Although I really didn't mind watching this Jasper person; being told that I must by this wee bampot was what I objected to. I was chieftain; I should be giving the orders.

"Do not call me a bampot, you big oaf," she whisper yelled at me. This was quite funny and I sometimes forgot that she was gifted in more ways than one. "He's dreaming of your library tonight. The night you said goodbye to Evan," she said shyly, knowing how that still hurt me.

"Ye, shouldn't let him see that way, Alice," I warned her. "He will no' understand and I do no' want his pity."

Huffing she said, "I can't stop what Evan chooses to show him. You know that. But Evan is not the problem here. She is. She is aware of his presence and the dreams, just as I am. She has not tried to change the dreams yet but she will. Her powers don't lie in that direction either but she has other powers and she could still harm him while he sleeps. I've guarded him the last two days constantly and I need to rest. Just watch over him this night is all I ask. I know you were watching us earlier, watching him. He is a good man, Edward, I feel it. He is the one."

"Alice, my wee one, I have long given up hope that the one would ever show up," he sighed deeply, "Please do not ask me to hope again."

Rising on her tip toes Alice kissed his nose lightly and hugged herself to his huge frame. She loved him deeply just as all the reincarnations of Cil had. She would do anything for him and she was determined to restore his heart and hope to him. She was young as Druid priestesses went but she was stronger than the others before. Her magic would break this awful curse or she would die trying.

JPOV

I threw back the covers and staying to the right of the bed the way I did at home. Lying there listening to the crackle of the fire and thinking about everything I heard tonight, I thought I would never fall asleep but I did almost instantly.

_The dream was back. I was finding my way down the long hallway far beneath the earth one more time. It had become familiar now. I was no longer afraid of what I would find at the end. I knew where I was headed but this time was different. This time there was a voice in my head whispering gentle words…"Don't be afraid of him, Jasper. He needs you. I couldn't be what he deserved. Aye, too much a coward to believe that love was more important than honor and clan decisions. You can set him free from the curse. You are the one. Love him, Jasper, love him."The voice faded the closer I came to the open room at the end of the hall. Somehow the voice sounded like mine but not mine. Just like last time the room was lit and I could see shelves with old books and tomes lined upon then. This time the person in the shadow was clearly visible. His back was to me but I could see he was dressed in the old world style. His shirt was white linen and fell gracefully from his wide shoulders draping his body, showing the outline of a very muscular back. When he moved the muscles bunched and jumped under the sheer material of the shirt. He was placing books on the shelves. The sleeves were billowing around his arms but still I could see his biceps work as he placed the books gently away. I saw the kilt covering his ass tightly and falling to hang just at the back of his knees. He wore no shoes or socks and I could see the bronze hair that covered his legs in the candle light. I felt myself growing hard in the dream so hard that I could feel the seep of precum from the tip. It felt so real. When he turned to face me, my brain almost couldn't register the beauty that was before me. Rugged and stern his face seemed to be chiseled from stone; his jaw sharp and defined with a narrow regal looking nose. But it was the eyes that drew me, sucked me in. The painting in the hall didn't even come close to the color that was staring through me. Deep as any forest that I had ever seen with golden flecks of sunlight was the only way to describe it. I was frozen in place for just a moment at the look of him. I forced my eyes to take in the rest of him. His chest was broad and full. The linen shirt was unstrung and lay open almost to his stomach. I could see the smooth pale skin of his pecs and the rosy buds showing through the material. His stomach was flat and his abs well defined, hard and just begging to be licked. I saw now that the kilt hung low on his hips and the fine bronze hair that formed above the sporran would drive any man crazy with lust. He stood with legs spaced apart as he if was readying himself for battle and I noticed that there was tension in his face; a sadness that seemed to overwhelm him. I knew this was Edward Cullen. He was older in my dream, a man full grown. But he seemed broken. There was an indescribable need in me to comfort him, care for him. He was lost somehow even in this dream. He was looking at someone else in the dream, someone I couldn't see, someone that had broken his heart. He looked down at the book in his hand and back up to the other person, with tears threatening to break from his eyes. He stiffened and held his head high then said, "Aye, it is good bye then Evan. My heart goes with ye." Turning away from me in the dream, I watched as his shoulders slumped and I awoke._

I sat up in bed and steadied my heart. I was chilled from the coolness of the room and the fine sheen of sweat that was now covering my body. It was so damn real. I could almost feel his presence here in this room. It had seemed so damn real. He was real. My cock was still hard and throbbing from the dream. Reaching for my cock, I pushed the material of my sleep pants down my thighs. I closed my eyes and I could see him again. Pictured what he would look like without those clothes, wondered what it would feel like to take a man like that; even more to be taken by a man like that. I couldn't help but stroke a little harder and faster as I thought of my tongue sliding across his tight abs, circling his belly button and dragging through the fine hair of his happy trail. God, I wanted him. I used the oozing precum as lubricant and focused back on his eyes. Those damn, gorgeous eyes, staring at me. Speeding up again, I felt my balls tighten and the flutter in my stomach as my orgasm approached. Suddenly, I visualized that kilt dropping from his hips and imagined his cock standing hard and throbbing and I exploded over my hand; streams of milky cum splashing against my chest. I rode out the high thinking of kissing my way across that face that was so beautiful but all man. Reaching for my tee shirt, I wiped myself clean and rolled over in the bed. Sleep came easily then, I was exhausted and no more dreams filled my mind.

EPOV

I watched as he dreamed. Slipping into the blue room was easy. The door behind the blue drapes was still there and still accessible from the secret passage way. He no heard me enter. I stood in the shadows watching him. He was deep in the dream with Evan when I saw something move in the hearth.

Alice was right. The witch had no power to invade the dream but she could send evil to still harm him. I saw the vermin as it slithered from the fire taking form. It was nearly four feet long and my palm would not be able to contain its girth. The head was nearly as big as my tightened fist. I moved from my cover in the shadows. It had not seen me. Stepping softly behind where it left a trail of black ooze, I removed my dearth from the leather strap across my chest. Watching, I saw it rise from the floor as if someone was making it move that way. Once raised, I easily grabbed for the neck just behind the head and poured my body weight into taking it to the floor where I plunged the dearth into its head. Four strikes and it still moved, six strikes and the black ooze began running down my hand and over the snake, ten strikes and it finally lay silent. Then, abruptly it was gone. The snake, the stench of the black ooze; all of it gone and I was left kneeling with the dearth in my raised hand.

In that moment, I thought heard him call my name. Had I awoken him? He was moving on the bed nearly ready to wake from the dream. Quietly I moved back to my place in the shadows and continued to watch. He sat up quickly waking from the dream in a confused state. His body glistened in the firelight. He was damp from sweat and smelled of man. My cock grew hard just looking at him. The golden curls were tussled from where he moved in his sleep. God I wanted him. He was not Evan and yet my body ached to touch him, taste him. As I watched him push the covers aside and slide his breeches down I felt the lump in my throat grow huge. He was touching himself. By all the heavens, I could see his cock; it long and full, hard and leaking. I watched as he stroked himself and I could no' stop myself from doing the same. I pushed my kilt aside and began to stroke myself too. I matched his rhythm and speed and could no' stop. His magic was strong over me. Pulling at me watching his mouth move and when he called my name and his seed shot from the tip, mine did too. It was powerful and the most pleasure I had had in many a year. My breathing finally slowed and returned to normal and I watched as he wiped away the sweet nectar of his body with a cloth then turned to fall into a peaceful sleep.

He had called 'Edward' when he came. He was thinking of me. For just a moment, just one tiny moment, hope surged in my heart. Then I heard her voice so clear in my mind that I shuddered, "Ye' will never find yer' love and ye' will always for all time be alone, Edward Cullen, forever!"

**Well I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think. Good or bad I would like to hear from you. Again if I used a term or word you are unfamiliar with let me know.**


	4. The Awakening

**First off I want you to know that I won't always be able to post this quickly again. I had a holiday from work and just wrote my heart out between loads of laundry. HeHe! I also need to clear up a term I used in the last chapter. I used the word dearth when I really meant the work dirk when referring to a small sharp knife that many highlanders carried. **

**Disclaimer: the characters are not mine but the story is.**

**Chapter 4: The Awakening**

The next morning I woke to sun light streaming onto my face. How the hell did the curtains get opened? I don't remember doing that. There was a slight chill to the air in the room now and I remembered my shirt. Reaching across the bed I found it. The musky smell of cum instantly brought the vivid imagines of last night's dream to mind immediately. Edward.

He was so real to me in the dream. The look of hurt was so evident on his face. The need to comfort him so strong; I could still feel it stirring in my blood. And amazingly, the need to protect was there too. I didn't know what was going on but I knew I was falling into something that would change my life forever.

After showering and putting on my favorite black jeans and blue pullover, I found my way downstairs. Following the sounds and smells of breakfast made it pretty easy and somehow, I got the feeling I had done this before in another time. As huge as this place was it still felt familiar.

Alice was the first to meet me at the door with a cheery greeting.

"Good morning sleepy head. I was just about ready to come, knock on your door," she said handing me a steaming hot cup of coffee. I took a sip and looked at her amazed. How did she know I took several teaspoons of sugar in my coffee, no cream; I liked it black and sweet. She just smiled like she was reading my mind.

"There's also crispy bacon and toast made from sourdough," she chuckled as she went to the side bar that was now set up in the great hall. What the hell was she, a mind reader?

"Among other things, we'll discuss later on," she said and I nearly spit out the sip of coffee I had taken.

"Don't let her give you a hard time, Jay, my man," Emmett laughed from the corner of the room. He had a plate piled high with breakfast items setting on the table beside him. "You get used to her being in your head after awhile. Owe!" Rose had slapped the back of his head but she was smiling when she did it.

"So, how did you sleep, Jasper?" Rose asked from her place next to Emmett. "I didn't sleep at all the first night I came here."

"Well you didn't sleep much last night either," Emmett snickered in between bites.

Rose blushed and said, "Well that wasn't because I was afraid of the castle. Last night was all, your fault."

"AWE! Come on guys I don't need a picture of that in my head," Alice moaned.

"Then stay outta' my head," Emmett suggested with a loud laugh.

The rest of us erupted into laughter as Carlisle made a rather bothered looking face at Alice. "That might be some good advice to follow, Alice," he said with a straight face and a slight smile on his lips.

"It's easier said than done but I'll keep it in mind," Alice chirped at the rest of us ignoring the chiding she was receiving.

"Jasper what would you like to do today," Esme asked quietly. "There are many things available here to entertain you."

"Well, I did notice the stable from the window in my room last night," I questioned, "Are there horses available to ride here?"

"Oh, yes," Esme beamed, "we have at least a dozen available. I believe you would probably enjoy one of the Highland ponies, my favorite is Gwendolyn. She is a lovely animal and so sweet natured. I'm sure one of the stable hands would be glad to saddle her for you."

"I was wondering if maybe Alice might go for a ride with me, later." I looked over at her giving her my best pleading puppy dog look.

"Not on your life," Alice bit back at me, "I'm not going anywhere near any of those animals. They don't like me." I could tell she was really afraid and that surprised me.

"Come on Alice, horses are some of the best creatures God created," I added as I looked at her stressed faced. "Gentle and kind and never judging, I've loved them my whole life. I haven't had the chance to ride in a long time."

"Actually, Jasper, there are several well defined trails through the property," Carlisle added in his clear voice. "Generations have worn down the trails and you shouldn't have any trouble riding alone if you wish."

"Wow. That's great! I would love to ride here. Thanks for letting me know," then I added so Esme would know, "and I'll definitely check out Gwendolyn. She sounds just right for a laid back ride."

"I'll have cook pack you a bag with drinks and snacks that you can take it with you," Esme said as she rose to go to the kitchen.

"Thank you, I said as she left the room," I was excited to be going out on my own this afternoon.

"Jasper," Alice said with a really strange look on her face, "don't leave before you see me. I'll be in the stables later." With that strange remark, Alice dashed out of the room and left the rest of us to finish breakfast.

"Carlisle…" I asked as we were leaving the great hall, "Alice forgot to show me where the library was. I thought I'd take a quick look in there before I went for my ride."

"Oh," he hesitated for a moment then continued, "Well, at the end of the hall of portraits you'll find a door on the right. The library is in there."

"Okay, I think I'll go check it out. See ya' all later," I said. Esme returned to stand with us then and said dinner would be served at seven this evening and she would see me then.

I found my way back down the hall, stopping briefly to look at the portrait of the young Edward one more time. A warmth spread over my entire body, remembering what I had done thinking about that face last night. I felt myself harden just a little then will it away because I definitely didn't want a hard on while I rode a horse. That shit would hurt like hell.

Anticipation gripped me as I opened the door. The sudden feeling of disappointment overwhelmed me and I was taken aback by the loss I felt. This was not the room in my dream. The room was old, maybe even two hundred years old but it was not the cavernous room carved from stone, lighted with candles that had grown in my dreams. That room had come to mean a place of peace and joy to me. When had that happened?

I was disappointed in this room. Not in it as a library because there were vast volumes here but because it was not a cold, damp cavern. He was not in this library. I could not feel Edward's presence here. I walked through the room running my fingers along tables, shelves and books; even stopping to lean across the huge oak desk setting off to one side of the room. This was not the library he had built with Evan. Wait, were did that thought come from? I didn't know how I knew but I just did. The library in my dreams was their place. The place they went to be together. My mind was revolving and I felt as if the floor was moving under my feet. I didn't know what was happening to me. Were the dreams visions of what happened between Edward and Evan or were they just dreams? Or was I going insane? A tiny hand rubbing my arm brought me back to myself and I jumped at the touch.

"I'm sorry Jasper," Alice said with sad eyes looking at me. "You are right he's not in this room. I can tell you, you are not insane."

She looked so sad, I couldn't help but ask, "Alice how, how do you know all these things? And how in the hell can you possibly be reading my mind?"

"I am Druid," she said with pride in her voice. "The women in this family have been gifted on occasion with powers that others do not have or understand."

"What?" I couldn't believe she actually believed this. "Alice, how can you believe that an ancient religion long dead controls anything in the twenty first century? Granted I don't know much about it but surely you can't be serious? Do you cast spells and make potions?"

"You shouldn't make fun of something you don't understand, Jasper." She added almost too quiet for me to hear, "it might save your life one day."

"I'm sorry Alice, I don't mean to make fun but do you truly believe this?" I ask her earnestly.

"Yes," then she seriously looked me in the eyes and said, "There are many things at work in this world that we will never understand Jasper and we have to have faith in ourselves and those we love to survive them. Being a Druid helps me take care of my family and those I love. It helps me protect and take care of you, too."

I walked around the library and stopped. Turning to look at her, I thought of the library in my dream and wondered if she was reading my thoughts now. A tiny crooked smile shifted at the corner of her mouth.

"This isn't the library in your dreams, Jasper. You know it and I know it. Evan showed you their room, didn't he?" she asked with that lazy smile growing wide.

"How the hell did you know about my dream? What the hell is going on here Alice?" I said as I stepped toward her, anger growing in me.

"Jasper, I can't tell you what's going on because I don't know all of it," she said taking a step back. "I can tell you that there is an evil power at work here and it is bent on destroying the things we love."

Suddenly she was standing right in front of me. She reached for my hand and dropped something into it, "Please wear this while you are away from the castle. Please just do it for me." She was using the pleading puppy dog look now and the chuckle that escaped me was instant. I couldn't refuse her.

"Alright, Alice whatever you want," I said opening my hand to find a length of rope with a small bottle attached to it. "Is this one of your potions?" I asked draping it over my head and placing it under my pullover. It warmed my skin where it touched.

"Yes," she perked up when she saw that I would wear it. "One of my best, now go for your ride and have a good time. I'll see you later."

The outside of the stable was stone and wood. Some parts were as ancient as the castle itself; while other parts were repaired with more modern materials. Inside, again the feeling of being here before overwhelmed me.

Esme was right there were at least a dozen horses in various breeds and colors. I recognized the huge Clydesdales. And there were several Highland ponies. I knew the Scots had often used this breed in battle. Scots prized and cared for their animals with much consideration. Often a lad would receive his first horse at an early age and they grew up together, almost becoming one. A warrior needed his ride to understand his every move; sometimes even before he made it.

I stopped in front of one stall that was empty. It was Whisper's stall. I knew that even before I saw the name plate above the stall. How did I know that and who the hell was Whisper? I could see her in my mind. She was a pale golden blond with a white tail, mane and muzzle. She was nearly fourteen hands high. When Edward was mounted on her, he looked as regal as any king could have. For just a moment, I could see him:

_Boots laced up his strong calves, dirks protruding from each boot cuff. Kilt wrapped around him, knowing he wore nothing underneath and only a blanket on Whisper's back; caused my cock to slightly harden. In battle, he wore no shirt. The smooth skin of his chest glistened with sweat. Leather straps crisscrossed and held more dirks. His broad sword was strapped to his back. His face hardened into a mask for battle. But when those forest green eyes sought me and found me astride Helsop, I felt his need. His need to protect and love me and the sadness took me under. I did not love him the same. I could not._

"Sorry, sir but no one rides Whisper but Mr. Cullen," someone said to awaken me from the daydream.

I stood there dazed, realizing I had been wide awake when this dream came to me. And in the next instant, I knew it wasn't a dream, none of them were. They were memories.

I had never in my life believed in reincarnation. But this was too real, real enough for me to have broken out in a cold sweat. Real enough that I knew to my very bones, I had been here before, stood in this stable, possibly living another life.

"Sir?" the man beside me asked again. He was an attractive guy, probably late twenties with soft brown hair framing an oval face. Pale blue eyes looked at me as if I had lost my mine. If only he knew.

"Yea, hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm staying with the Cullen family," I introduced myself and offered my hand. He didn't take it so I dropped it back to my side. An eerie feeling began to take shape in the pit of my stomach.

"Esme said someone would saddle a horse for me," I said turning to look for the stall where Gwendolyn might be.

"Ye, ever rid' before?" he scoffed at me and stepped in stride with me.

"Yes, I've ridden before and quite well," this jackass was getting on my nerves and something about him made my skin crawl.

"You a Yank?" he asked stopping in front of a chestnut pony with a dark brown muzzle. She was beautiful.

"I am from the US and you…" I left the question open, wondering if he'd finally offer his name.

"Alec," he said finally offering his hand with a slight smile, "Alec Donovan."

The feeling surged through my blood and screamed at me. Enemy! I stepped back and reached for a dirk that wasn't there. When I realized my body had reacted to the name as if it would do battle, I began to shake.

This was insane. How could I know this innocent looking guy was my enemy just because of his name?

"Look man, take it easy. Are ye okay?" Alec said taking a step away from me.

"He's fine Alec," Alice's voice full of authority soothed my instincts at once. "Just saddle Gwen for him," she said, turning to me and taking my hand. Softly to me she said, "Jasper? Can you follow me?" I nodded and we walked over to a side door in the stable that was propped open to allow fresh air into the building.

"Alice, what the hell is wrong with me and don't tell me you don't know," I seethed at her.

"Jasper, look I'm not sure and it's going to sound totally insane but…" she stopped and gently squeezed my hand. "I believe, Evan Douglas, is trying to communicate with you. It's possible the dreams you have been seeing are his memories," she watched me carefully to read my reactions. "He's trying to tell you…us something."

"Did you hear yourself? That is insane!" I screamed at her. "I don't want his fucking memories!"

"Shush, Jasper, calm down," she tried to settle me.

"No, Alice, I won't calm down!" I answered turning back into the stable. "I'm going for a ride and when I come back I'm packing my things and going back to the States."

Just then Alec brought Gwen around and I jumped up on her back in one smooth swing and galloped out of the stables headed for the mountains in the distance. I thought heard Alice say something like 'Please wear the talisman. Don't take it off."

I galloped at full speed until the stables and the castle were behind me. Gwen seemed to know I needed speed and let me take full reign. After about twenty minutes, I knew I had to pull back and let the horse rest. It wasn't fair to her to make her work this hard. I was the one running. It wasn't her fault. I slowed us down to a trot and let her take the lead then. She knew where she was going and something in me said she would never get us lost so I just sat and reflected on what Alice had said in the stable.

It was crazy; completely, utterly, stupidly crazy to believe that a man who had been dead more than four hundred years was trying to communicate with me. I was an intelligent man, schooled. I mean, shit, I was a college professor for God's sake. How could anyone expect me to believe in such damned nonsense! Alice believed it, my mind told me. Or was it Evan telling me that. Shit! Now I was thinking it.

For the first time, I looked at where I was. The sight before me was extraordinary. It was a glen, a meadow. There was a small forest surrounding the east end of an almost perfect circular formation of new spring grasses and just barely blooming wildflowers. I stopped Gwen and sat there breathing in the clean fresh air, sweetened by the early afternoon sun. All around me, I could hear creatures moving in the trees and grass. It was an accelerating experience. Again came the damned feeling of being here before at another time but this time I didn't panic about it. I tried to reach out and touch whatever it was that I was feeling. There was peace here, peace and happiness.

Soaking in the afternoon sun, I reached behind me and retrieved a bottle of water from the bag that Esme had the cook pack for me. Drinking from the bottle I took time to survey the surrounding terrain. There were more of those huge rocks jutting out of the ground about twenty yards to my right with wild grass growing around them. The forest that circled the glen looked dense and maybe went on further than I could see from this angle. Straight ahead of me were several small mountains not terribly high but from there I imagined there was a great view of this glen. I put the water bottle away with the decision made that I would ride on there for a look back into this small valley before I headed back to the castle.

Looking up this time I saw a man sitting on another Highland pony. He was probably two hundred yards out but even from here I could see him sitting proudly astride his horse. The sun peaked out from behind a cloud where it was hidden for a moment and when the light landed on the man, I nearly jumped out of my skin. His hair was bronze colored, thick and sticking up in every direction. He didn't wear it long as he had before. I rubbed my eyes to be sure I was actually seeing someone. Looking back I could see he was wearing a white open necked shirt and sure enough he was wearing a kilt. I was just about to move forward when the horse became jittery under me. She started prancing around as if she was afraid. I tried quieting her but the more time that passed the more agitated she became. Something was very wrong. Maybe she was startled by the other horse and its rider. Taking a look forward again, I realized they were gone. I scanned the horizon and nothing. Where the hell had he gone so quickly?

She knew she couldn't enter his mind; that had not been allowed. She could call a beast to do her bidding and even though the snake had not worked this animal was deadlier. Edward was there watching but too far away to reach him in time. He would be too late to save this one called Jasper that Evan speaks too. He will not escape me this time.

She said the words, 'I call you wild beast to do my bidding. Come forth from the forest and take down the man and his mount. Feast on them and do as I say. He must die and the other must suffer loss again, and again.' The spell was a simple one and the beast would do as she said. Evan and Edward would lose again and Jasper would die today.

EPOV

I saw him in the glen ore' he saw me, watching him as he sat still and enjoyed the beauty and peace around him. He belonged in a place like that. Alice was wrong about one thing though. He was no' the one. How could someone so handsome care for someone like me? Aye, he had the look about him of Evan but he was so much more. He was like an angel sitting there upon Gwen's back. The sun when it showed itself upon him caused a glow about him. His hair looked like summer wheat when the wind kissed it and made it fly. So soft, it must be. To touch it and run my fingers through it would feel like fine silk against my roughened skin. The blue of the cloth he wore made his eyes look more like the sky than the sea, eyes that I could lose myself in. The sun had kissed his skin too with a warm glow about it. He must have been in the sun much. Tis' no secret that no matter how much I was in the sun, my skin was always pale. It blistered me some but never darkened the skin like his. I wanted to taste his skin to see if it tasted as good as it looked.

Alice said I must help him decipher his old tomes. At first I told her nay, I wanted nothing to do with this. The curse could no' be broken and there was no sense wasting time on such foolishness. She insisted that his tomes may contain answers, especially if they were Evan's. But after seeing him today and watching his private pleasure last night, I could no' longer stay away. He drew me like no other, not even Evan. I wanted him, this Jasper Douglas Whitlock from America. I could only pray the God's would help us if he was my true life partner. Would he be strong enough to break the witch's curse?

"_Edward!" Alice screamed in my head. "Help him. She's sent something after him!"_

The wee bampot was truly gifted. She was seldom wrong and in that instant I saw the wild boar come from the fringe of the trees. It was mad, possessed. The evil beast looked around furiously, spotting the horse and rider and bore down on them quickly. Gwen could feel it but with the rider facing me, she could no' see it. I watched as Jasper turned his back and then tried to calm the animal below him. I moved Whisper at top speed so I could reach him in time.

JPOV

Had I dreamed him too? My mind really couldn't take much more of this. I felt Gwen rear up below me and I heard the groaning and grunting come from my right, low to the ground. The boar was at the horse's legs before I could make a move to get us out of there. Gwen kicked up on her hind legs and I went flying through the air. I landed with my back on the ground quickly rolling to my side and watched in horror as the wild boar snapped at the horse's legs and she reared up repeatedly trying to stomp at the creature on the ground. I stood to my feet wondering what in the hell I was going to do when the wild animal suddenly stopped its attack on the horse and turned its eyes on me. Now, I've never seen a wild boar up close before but even I could see there was something terribly wrong with this creature. Its eyes were black, vacant and its movements were jerky and almost puppet like.

It seemed to hone in on my movements and I watched as Gwen galloped away from the meadow as fast as she could. I was left standing there facing something deadly and not sure what in the hell I was going to do about it. The boar moved forward and I didn't even stop to think, I just ran. I headed for the dense crop of trees at the beginning of the forest and prayed I'd find one with branches low enough for me to climb. I heard the loud clap of horse's hooves behind me and couldn't believe that Gwen would have returned already. Stilling myself just a little as I reached the first line of trees; I looked back over my shoulder just in time to see the man and the horse I had seen only moments before on the hillside. He was magnificent, more amazing than he had been in my dreams or memories or whatever the hell they were. I watched in awe as he slowed his horse behind the boar and withdrew a huge long sword and stabbed at the beast. I had stopped running at this point and was staring at him in awe. At first he was hanging over the side of his horse, stabbing at the boar and then I watched as he jumped from the horse to stab at the beast from the ground. Nothing seemed to be stopping the crazed animal and I yelled out when I saw the boar gouge his leg with its tusks. He never screamed, never slowed down and with one twist of his body he brought the long blade down on the animal and its head was severed from its body in one quick move.

Breathless I watched as the animal's body and head turned to a small foul smelling black ooze and disappear completely. My eyes then traveled to the man standing with the sword still in his hand. The wind had picked up and his kilt was whipping around his body. Blood was running down his leg where the boar had gouged him. I wanted to go to him but I was afraid. How could he be standing there alive in front of me? Edward Cullen could not be alive.

My footing was not set and I didn't realize that there were stones jutting out of the ground all around me. I stepped forward and called his name, 'Edward'. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. I took another step and tripped over my own damn feet and a boulder at the same time. I felt the sharp pain as my head must have hit one of the boulders protruding from the ground and rolled over grabbing where it hurt. I felt the sticky wetness on my fingers and saw blood when I pulled my hand to my line of site.

"Jasper, lay still. You're bleeding," Edward's gentle voice called to me.

"You can't be real. I have to be dreaming this," I murmured as the darkness began to cover me.

"Aye, just a dream, my Jasper; just a dream," was the last thing I heard before I went under completely. But I heard him say, my Jasper, I know I heard him say that.

_Ye failed me again, woman_. His voice was loud in my head and my body shook when he talked to me. I had no control. More and more it was his voice in my head and not my own. _GO! Now! And make sure ye' complete the task yer 'self. I will not tolerate another failure._

I felt him leave my body and I shuddered at the release. There was no time to waste. If I were to complete the task, I must be there and do it myself. I picked up the cell phone and pressed the speed dial number.

"Hello, Bella," I said in my sweetest voice. "Are you ready? I can come by and pick you up. We can drive out together for dinner."

"Hi Victoria. Yes, I'll be ready in when you get here," Bella answered and then hung up. Stupid little slut, maybe she can be of use to me.

Dinner at Cullen Manor would interesting to say the least this evening and getting myself invited to spend the night shouldn't be too much trouble. Getting into his bedroom may be a little harder. Then a thought came to me, maybe I wouldn't have to be that close.

Walking to the dresser I opened the drawer and unlocked the chest inside. Withdrawing the vile, I carefully held it up to the light and watching the colors dancing. Yes, this would do nicely. A small amount of this and Jasper Douglas Whitlock wouldn't wake up no matter how hard the little priestess tried.

My head hurt like hell and opening my eyes carefully, I realized I was back at Cullen Manor in my bedroom. How the fuck did that happen? Wait, where's Edward? I tried to sit up and felt a wave of nausea hit me. Lying back down quickly, I heard the door open and sensed someone in the room with me.

"I'm awake," I said to whoever was standing there.

"Well, thank goodness," Alice said and I felt the bed dip where she sat down beside me.

"How's the head?" she asked running cool fingers over my brow.

"Hurt's like a motherfucker," I couldn't help the words. "Sorry." She laughed.

"That's okay. I've heard worse. Even said worse on occasion," she giggled.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly. She didn't say anything so I opened my eyes carefully to look at her. She was staring at the wall.

"I don't know who you mean?" she said.

"Yes, you do," I answered. "Alice, we have to be truthful with each other. I don't know what's happening to me but I know I need you to be honest." I took her hand from my brow and searched her face.

"Do you believe what I said before," she asked.

"You mean about Evan and his memories and he's trying to tell us something?" I knew that's what she meant.

"Yes. Do you believe me?" she sat up straight on the bed and crossed her legs so she could face me.

"I believe some strange shit is going on here and it has something to do with me," I shrugged my shoulders, effectively making my head throb again. "And I believe you play a part in it as well as a couple of dead guys. Yes, I believe that. Don't ask me why cause I hell as sure don't know but I do."

She grabbed a cup from the side table and offered me a drink. I sipped it slowly and made a face when I tasted the foul stuff. "Shit, what is that?" I asked pulled my mouth away.

"Something I brewed up for you. To make your stomach feel better and the headache go away," she giggled as she tried to get me to take another drink. "Come on Jasper, you aren't a chicken. Drink the damn stuff so we can go down to dinner."

I raised my eyebrows at her but drank the awful concoction. A few seconds later, I realized my head had stopped hurting and when I pulled myself to sit up in bed my stomach didn't roll either.

"Shit Alice you should bottle that stuff. That's amazing," I said feeling like a new man.

"Yea, so I've been told," she said jumping off the bed to stand beside it. "Feel like coming down to dinner now? I think everyone has arrived and we were waiting to see if you would join us."

"Let me freshen up and put some clean clothes on and yes I think I will join you," I said climbing off the bed and heading toward the bathroom. "Alice, who brought me back to the castle? You couldn't do it," I said leaving the door slightly ajar so I could hear her while I changed.

"You'll meet him downstairs. Hurry down," she said as she left the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

The bump on my head and been bandaged and wasn't as large as I would have thought. I still had several questions for my little friend Alice and she needn't think I would be forgetting about them either. If Evan was trying to reach us, there must be a reason for it and I for one would like to know what it was. I'd also like to tell him to warn me when I was having one of his memories so I'd be sure to know it wasn't really happening. And I'd also like to know who the hell it was that saved me this afternoon. Was it another memory or a real person?

From the second floor landing I could hear the voices drifting up from the great room. Evidently, there were a few more guests this evening. I stood at the open door staring into the room seeing the Cullen family gathered there. Carlisle, Esme and Alice stood in the middle of the group. Rose and Emmett were also there along with Isabella Swan who I had met at the college on Friday. There was another woman I didn't know and a man standing slightly behind Carlisle and Emmett that I couldn't get a good look at. Carlisle spotted me and motioned me into the room.

"So glad you are feeling better Jasper and could join us. Alice said you were looking much better. You know everyone else but this is Victoria Donovan," he offered her name and I knew without a shadow of a doubt, I knew this woman and there was evil all about her.

"Hello, I said quietly," I quickly stepped to where Alice stood and looked to see if she was upset too. She seemed fine but had a devilish looking grin on her face.

"And this is my cousin," Carlisle continued the introductions. "Edward Cullen."

Alice grabbed my arm to steady me as I looked into the face I had seen so many times in my dreams and Evan's memories. This Edward Cullen was just as handsome as the ones in my dreams but he was definitely not wearing a kilt. I surveyed his body and what he was wearing was a skin tight pair of dark washed blue jeans that fit him so snuggly that I thought they might be painted on. The outline of his rather large member was clearly evident and I swallowed loudly before my eyes traveled up the rest of his body. The cable knit sweater he wore was the same color as his deep green eyes. The messy 'just had sex look' hair was calling my name. If this man was four hundred plus years old, he was carrying it very well. He stepped forward and offered me his hand; there was a slightly half crooked grin on his face. I was afraid to move because I was sure he would just disappear if I did.

"Hello, Jasper," he said softly. His voice was almost musical. I took his hand and felt the current immediately flow through me into him and return. It left my blood sizzling for just amount.

"Hello, Edward," was all I could manage to mumble out.

"Well looks like dinner is served," Esme said and pointed to the table in the great hall that was now overflowing with candles, flowers and food.

"Let's eat," Emmett called and the rest of the group laughed as Rose thumped his head one more time.

I walked with Alice a little behind the others and stole one glance at her. She was smiling like the Cheshire cat and then she had the nerve to wink at me. What the fuck?

Carlisle and Esme sat to the left side of the head of the table with Ms. Swan and Ms. Donovan beside them. Alice led me to a chair across from Carlisle and she sat across from Esme with Rose and Emmett across from the other ladies. And right beside me, Edward sat at the head of the table. Everyone's eyes turned to Edward and he lifted his glass in a toast.

"To family and friends both old and new," he said and looked at me before he drank from his glass.

There were words spoken all around and everyone joined in the toast. I could not take my eyes off the man sitting to my right. I don't remember if I ate anything during the meal. I do know that Alice would gently poke my arm when someone directly asked me a question so I could respond. I also, know she giggled at me a fucking lot. Dinner was finally over and I have to say that I was certainly glad because I don't think my nerves could take very much more. The electricity flowing between the two of us was putting me entirely on edge.

We were departing the table when Emmett made a joke and everyone but Edward and I were laughing. Then he said, "Hey, Ed, are you going up to walk on the battlement tonight? You know that just fucking creeps me out when you are up there in that kilt thing," he laughed at himself. "But I think Rose secretly wishes I wore one too." That got him another smack on the head and a laugh from everyone else in the room.

"Aye, I planned on taking a walk but I will no' be wearing a kilt. Sorry to disappoint you Em," Edward laughed at him.

"I wondered if you would like to walk with me, Jasper," Edward asked turning to face me. "It's tradition for the Chieftain to walk the battlement at night's end." I was stunned a moment by the look on his face. He almost looked as if he thought I would say no. Not in this lifetime.

"I'd really like that," I answered quietly. "Thank you, Edward."

Alice bounced up and down in the corner but didn't say a word when Edward and I both turned to stare at her with a warning. She couldn't help it though and both of us heard her as we walked to the front door, "Don't hurry on our accounts!"

**Well what do you think? Edward saves the day again. Jasper's in awe. And now you know the evil is in Victoria. So let me know what you think? Reviews are love.**


	5. Kissing

**Thank you all for the alerts this week. I just can't believe how many of you signed on to be alerted. Thank you very much if you reviewed but I know how RL keeps us busy so if you can't review I understand that too. I debated over what to name this chapter and I finally settled for Kissing but I almost called it Blue Velvet and you'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns all things Twilight. The story line is mine but I am so grateful that she allows us to roll play with her characters.**

**Chapter 5 Kissing**

JPOV

We'd circled through the castle and emerged on the battlement from one of the towers I had seen from the ground. Edward held the door open and motioned me through. I didn't know if he was a gentleman or checking me out. I had to admit that I had been checking his fine body out, while following him to this point through the castle. So I figured it was only fair for him to have a turn. I thought I heard a small groan come from him when my shoulder brushed against his chest as I stepped through the door. The thought made me smile.

The spring night air was cool but not uncomfortable with our sweaters on. Edward had said little as he began to walk along the rampart.

"It was you who saved me today, wasn't it?" I hesitated then added, "I mean I didn't dream that wild boar and this knot on my head sure feels real."

"Aye, I brought ye' back when you fell and hit yer' head," he said as he walked on. "Are ye' feeling better this eve?" he asked.

"Yes. Alice gave me some kind of concoction that made the pain go away," I answered.

"Aye, Alice's concoctions can be quite powerful," he laughed.

I stood for amount and drank in the site of him and I remembered thinking that I had seen him in a kilt on a horse earlier today. I couldn't help the laugh that came from me when I thought about what mama would say when I told her that story or that I was walking the top of a castle with a man I thought wore a kilt sometimes.

"And what has ye laughing?" he asked smiling a sort of lop sided grin at me.

"I was just wondering what my mama will say when I tell her I imagined a highlander wearing a kilt, riding a horse and saving me; then walking a top a castle with another more handsome highlander," I answered blushing. I hoped in the dim light here he wouldn't notice.

His smile widened before he said, "so, ye' talk with yer' ma often?"

"As often as I can. Since I was just visiting for a few days this trip, I thought I would wait till I got home to go see her and tell her of my experiences here," I said and watched the smile slip from his face.

"Ye' are leaving?" he asked. He sounded upset and for some crazy reason, my heart thudded.

"Well, I do have to go back for a little bit," I didn't stop to think before the rest of my words slipped out. "I need to close up my apartment and arrange for my things to be shipped here." His smile returned.

"I mean, I'm supposed to give Carlisle an answer about the job offer and well there is a lot to do before I can make a permanent move to Scotland. And there's the fact that I'll need to find a place to live here and…" he stopped me.

"Ye will reside here at Cullen Manor," he said with a sound of finality.

"Well thank you but I can't accept an offer like that and I would think that would be up to Carlisle and…" he cut me off again.

"Tis' not up to my cousin, I am Chieftain and I say ye', will live here," he turned away and started walking again as if the conversation was over.

I stood there a moment stunned as he walked away from me. My mind trying to absorb his words; that rang with such authority and what almost seemed like possessiveness. Who did he think he was?

"Who in the hell do you think you are to give me orders?" I yelled at him across the walkway to his back. He stiffened then very slowly turned to face me. Even in the darkness of the night, I could see his face was flushed and bewildered.

"I am Edward Cullen, Chieftain of the Cullen Clan and my word is law. Do ye' ken' me?" he very nearly growled at me. He stood with his legs slightly parts, hands on his hips and he didn't appear to be used to having any one contradict his word or authority. For a moment the thought of an upset Edward was a hot Edward, washed through my brain and then my body.

Taking several careful steps to stand closer to him, I said, "Look Edward, I'm sorry if I stepped on your damn toes, but I'm not used to anyone giving me orders. And staying here doesn't seem like a very good idea at the moment; in fact I think it would be best if I just called it a night. Thank you for the walk and maybe I'll see you tomorrow before Alice drives me back to campus," I had already turned to find my way back to the others. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder and a shiver passed through my body, not from the cool night air.

"Jasper," he whispered my name and I turned to face him. "Please, stay at the castle for the summer when ye' return to Scotland. If ye' wish to live at the school in the fall, that would be yer' choice," his words were soft and calm, almost pleading with me.

"I ken' to know ye' better," he said as he closed the distance between us.

We were only inches apart. I could feel his warm breath fan across may face. The scent of whiskey and coffee mingled in the air between us. Another scent, almost like a warm summer day in the woods filled me at the same time, the scent of just him. I couldn't help but look at his lips, red and plump, the bottom one slightly fuller than the top.

His hand slowly reached to cup my face. It was strong and work roughened, but tender at the same time. I couldn't help the automatic reaction to lean into his touch. He watched as my tongue came out to dampen my lips. His eyes darkened then offered me the choice to accept his next move.

His kiss was gentle and oh, so sweet. Just like a first kiss should be. He didn't push for more, only gave tenderness. The kiss was the exact opposite of what his nature appeared to be. On the outside, he appeared all strength and arrogance but the kiss proved he could be a little insecure and maybe even timid.

Edward started the kiss and he ended it. I could tell from the sigh that escaped him that he didn't want to stop either anymore than I did.

For a moment a vision flashed behind my closed eyes; Edward and I, blue velvet and our naked bodies pressed closely together in a passionate embrace. I took a step back, shaken and turned on by the scene I saw.

"Did I do it wrong?" Edward's embarrassed sounding voice brought me back to the present. Still only inches apart.

"Wrong?" I asked still shaking from the vision.

"The kiss, it was not pleasant?" he asked. I liked him this way, all flustered and shy. Strong and sexy was hot, too, but this was someone you could fall in love with.

"Yes, the kiss was very pleasant," I finally answered trying to reassure him. "You act as if that was your first kiss ever." I watched as his face reddened again and I wondered what he was thinking.

"I mean it couldn't be. Just look at you," I said stunned that it could be.

"Is there something wrong with my attire? Alice said these were the right things to wear," he asked and then I was confused. Clearly we had a communication problem.

"Edward, look I'm sorry. Clearly we are having trouble understanding each other," I took his hand and looked into his eyes. "You are a very attractive man and it's hard for me to believe that I had the privilege of sharing your first kiss. Surely you have had other experiences."

He was quiet. I assumed he was collecting his thoughts before he spoke. "Tis' true it was not my first kiss. However, it is my first kiss in a very, very long time. And I did no' wish to frighten you away. I knew not if ye' would except another man's touch," he said adding painfully, "the last man I cared for, did not want my touch."

He turned to look out across the castle grounds. I watched him for a moment, rethinking his words and deciding, I liked him. He was incredibly good looking, everything I could have wanted in a lover. Strong and sure, but also gentle and a little insecure about how he affected others. His words were a little hard to decipher especially with the thick brogue. For just a moment, I wondered why his accent was so strong and yet Alice and the others had very little accent to their speech. I was determined to not let it be a problem. His mannerisms were old school but I could adjust, if he was willing to hear me out when we disagreed. Listen to me, I sound like we are already a couple. Get a grip, Jasper.

But more than any of these things, there was something about him that touched me where no one had every touched me before. My heart warmed when I looked at him. It stuttered a little when I listened to his words. And it down right, thudded when he touched me. My mind was set. I stepped to the edge of the battlement to stand at his side.

"The night, it is so beautiful, with the stars so many," he said quietly, letting me know he knew I was still there. "Will you return, my Jasper?" he asked without looking at me. I didn't miss that he had said 'my Jasper' and my heart thudded again.

"Edward, there's much we have to learn about each other, I know. If you were asking me before, if I'm gay; the answer is yes. The kiss we shared did not frighten me. It was…wonderful," I stated and watched that crooked grin grow at the corner of his lips. "If, when I return for the summer, you still want to get to know me better, I would love to stay at the castle," I saw the smile broaden. "And that other man was a fool," I watched as he turned to face me again. "Do ye' ken' me?" I chucked as I tried to add a Scottish brogue to my words.

His eyes went wide with what looked like joy. The laughter bellowed freely from him as his head fell back. We were both laughing when he reached for my hand again.

"Aye, my Jasper, I ken' ye," he said warmly. I could get used to that 'my Jasper' awful quickly.

This time I took the lead, by asking, "May I kiss you this time?"

"Aye," his warm breath fanned across my skin as I took his lips this time. This kiss was neither gentle nor insecure. Both of us knew what we wanted from this. He needed to feel the desire I was feeling for him. I needed to feel him return it. When my tongue reached out to taste him, his sweet lips opened and allowed me entrance. His taste was like nothing I'd ever tasted before and the shock of the dance we shared registered in my balls and traveled to my toes. I felt his large hands wrap around my waist to pull me closer still. I finally felt the silk of those bronze locks slip through my fingers as I touched them over and over. Hard muscled chests pressed close together caused my nerves to go on overload. And when for just a moment, his hard length pressed tightly to my thigh and I knew he could feel me too, the universe stopped. If the need for air had not been so strong, neither of us could have broken this kiss.

"Bloody hell," was the oath that came from those fucking wonderful lips along with a low guttural moan.

"Aye," was my breathless response.

He only nodded and motioned for us to finish our walk. Sometime later and with conversation flowing smoother about the castle and the grounds, we returned to the great hall. Bella and Victoria were still sitting by the fire when returned.

"Nice walk?" Bella asked as she rose to set her cup on the side board. "Alice wasn't feeling well and retired a little while ago. Cook made some coco and it's wonderful. Have some before you guys call it a night."

"Yes, it is wonderful," Victoria added. "I'm headed back to town in just a little bit. Bella if you want a ride back, we need to leave soon."

"Okay, let me check on Alice and I'll meet you outside in a little bit," Bella said then added "I do hope you are going to accept the offer of Dean of American Studies, Jasper. It would be great to work with you." I noticed Bella was leaning a little to close when she spoke but I let it go. There would be plenty of time later to let her know I wasn't interested.

A growl was the only warning I received before I felt Edward step between Bella and myself.

"Good eve'," Edward said and marched from the room, clearly upset. He was rude and I couldn't imagine what had caused him to act that way.

Startled Bella said, "Well, 'em, good night Jasper. I hope to see you on campus tomorrow. Oh, and don't forget the coco. It really is wonderful." I heard her steps on the stairs and a door slam somewhere upstairs.

The day's events and the evening's beginnings did have me a little keyed up. A drink might be a good idea before I retired myself. I walked to the side board where the coca was sitting along with several other carafes. Upon inspection, I realized one was coffee and one was hot water for tea and there was even one with some sort of mulled wine. I lifted the lid on the coco last and it did smell really good. But there was some other flavor that I didn't recognize. It was exotic, almost bitter like. Grabbing a cup, I filled it and headed up to bed.

In my room, I placed the cup on the night stand and decided to take a quick shower. The contents of the cup were very hot and needed some time to cool off, so I had time for a quick shower. Once stripped and in the shower, the hot water relaxed my muscles and gave me a moment to reflect on what had transpired between Edward and me. The thought of our kisses brought the tingle back. I felt my cock twitch and stir and I knew I'd be throbbing hard if I dwelled on that line of thinking for very long.

Once out of the shower and dressed in my sleep pants again, I sat in the chair by the fireplace and finished my now cooled drink. It wasn't long until I began to feel warm and sleepy. I dragged myself over to the bed and climbed in. Sinking into the soft sheets and pulling the blue velvet throw up around my chest. My fingers stroked along the velvet and I remembered with a flash the vision I had seen with Edward tonight. This was the same color blue velvet I had seen in that vision. This was the bed we had been in. I could feel my cock thicken as the blood began to rush to that part of my body but I was so damned sleepy. Why was I so tired all of a sudden? I wanted to think about the blue velvet and the tangled limbs but my body was going under, succumbing to a heavy need to sleep.

The room was only lit by the glow from the fireplace and I could hear the pops and cracks coming from the wood as it burned. There was a sweet flowery scent filling the room. Something in the fire that was burning that made the smell. Oh yes, he had added heather to scent the room. The nerve endings in my skin were on overload. I could feel his hard muscled chest pressing against my back as his arms circled my waist holding me to him. I felt the fine hairs on his legs as they rubbed up and down mine. The soft velvet of the throw that surrounded us was almost too much when my body rubbed against it. His semi erection was nestled between my ass cheeks and he occasionally pushed it in just so I'd know it was there. That action alone brought a smile to my face. Those red luscious lips were leaving wet kisses on my neck and shoulder as one of his hands leaves my waist and grips my growing member tightly.

"My Jasper," he whispered as he continued to kiss my now over sensitive back. "I need ye'," he whispered over and over again.

His fist around my engorged cock used the precum leaking from the slit to lubricate his up and down movements. Moaning and panting, I pushed back against his now fully hardened shaft. The movement of his hand on my swollen member stopped and I groaned at the loss. He chuckled in my ear as I heard the distinctive sound of a cap being popped on a tube of lubricant. My leg was being lifted and splayed across his thighs so he had complete access to my entrance. I felt the cool lubricant slid across my entrance as he circled it with a finger. Teasing and seducing me with every movement he made. One finger slipped inside, pushing and probing; looking for a spot of pleasure.

"Touch yerself', my Jasper. Let me see ye'," he whispered as his hands continued their ministrations on my body.

"Need you, Edward, need you now, please," the words slipped from my mouth between breathless moans of pleasure.

"Aye," he said as I felt another finger and another then the total loss of them left me aching for him.

I felt the large head press gently at my puckered hole. Then…

EPOV

I paced the floor in front of the fire in my room. Still angry and hours had passed. She was all over my Jasper and he didn't seem to fucking mind! Aye, he was mine and I wanted them all to know it but he had made no promises. I would lose again, tis' not meant for me to win my love. The witch had seen to that. Alone, always alone, tis' how I'm meant to live; if you can call this living. I have no' aged in over four hundred years. I canno' die no matter how horribly wounded. I canno' leave the Cullen property. I no longer even need to sleep if I do not wish too. At first the dreams were too much, always of Evan and when he turned me away. I wonder will I dream of Jasper now and when he turns me away. The hammering on my chamber door interrupted my thoughts.

"Go away. I do no' wish to speak to anyone. Especially ye' wee bampot," I said knowing it was Alice banging on the door.

"Edward, let me in," she pleaded then added, "I was poisoned and Jasper may have been too."

At the mention that Jasper might be in trouble, I threw the door wide. "Jasper is in trouble?"

Alice stood there looking pale and shaken. She had been ill and it clearly showed.

"Alice what happened to ye'?" I asked pulling her into my chamber.

"I was poisoned. It took me some time to understand what was happening to me. At first, I was lulled to into a heavy sleep where a dream took place; then I awoke violently ill. I realized I might die it was so violent so I brewed a cup of my special mix and it must have stopped the poison because I was able to get to you. Although I am still very weak," she said as she slumped in my chair by the fire. "My fear is somehow Jasper or even you might have been poisoned."

"Do ye' ken' how it happened?" I asked knelling on the floor at her feet. She looked so tiny and so much like my beloved Cil.

"Could have been the coco I suppose. I had a cup with Bella and Vic…" she stopped when I jumped to my feet.

"I left him there with the two women and they were trying to get him to drink the coco. By the Gods, what have I done?" I turned to the wall beside the fireplace and pushed the third stone down from the hearth. The wall popped open and I started through. I could hear Alice call for me to wait, but I could no'. I had to get to Jasper.

The secret passage from my room to the blue room was still passable and it was the one I used that first night to stand guard over him. I should have been standing guard tonight. I let my jealousy get in the way. One more turn and I could open the sliding door behind the blue drapes in his room. I stopped short when I heard a moaning coming from the other room. Gods, he must have been poisoned as well and now he was in pain. It was all my fault. I slid the entrance open with all my strength.

"Jasper," I yelled as I emerged from behind the blue velvet that covered the secret entrance. Jasper bolted upright in the bed and searched the room looking for me. When his eyes finally saw me in the corner, he threw back the covers and stood from the bed. He was bare-chested again tonight, only in thin pants where I could clearly see his manhood standing proud. I swallowed back the moan that threatened to escape from my lips.

"Are ye' alright?" I asked stepping closer to him. He looked alright. "Did ye' drink that coco? Are ye' ill?" I asked stopping in front of him. I couldn't help my eyes from drifting down to take in his whole body.

"Edward? What the fuck? How did you get in here?" he asked wiping the sleep from his lovely blue eyes.

"Alice, she drank the coco and it held poison. We were…I was…I heard moan…are ye' ill?" I was tripping ore my words. My mind was flustered at the sight of him.

"No. I didn't drink the coco," he answered motioning to the cup on the night table. "I tried some of that mulled wine. It did put me to sleep sort of quickly and I was having a really vivid dream…oh!" he said looking down at himself. "Excuse me," he said rushing to the bathroom.

A moment later, he returned wearing the jeans that had wrapped his body snuggly early this eve'. The top button was still undone and I could see the fine golden hair that traveled across his flat stomach to below the waist of his jeans. I was beginning to see the benefit of these modern contraptions. The smile on my face would not go away nor would the hardening in my own jeans.

"Jasper?" I asked as I stepped closer to him. He took one small step back.

"Ah, how's Alice? Is she going to be okay?" he said turning to face the hearth. "Why would anyone want to poison Alice or me?" He asked quietly.

Walking to his side, I pulled him into my arms and looked into that sea of blue where I saw many things including confusion and lust.

"I believe Alice was poisoned so she could no' alert me that ye' may be in trouble," I placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "But I believe ye' were the target, because I am beginning to have feelings' for ye'." The look in his eyes was shocked and then angry. He was strong, my Jasper. He would fight.

"Who the hell would want to hurt me because of that?" he asked looking at me with troubled eyes.

"I'm no' sure but I will find this person," leaving a kiss on his right cheek, "no one will harm ye', my Jasper." His body melted into mine and he turned his lips to capture mine when I tried to kiss his other cheek. Lingering there in front of the fire, I felt my hardened heart begin to melt. He touched me as no other had. I would not lose this man, I swore to myself before his lips left mine.

"I like it when you say, my Jasper," he said as his head drifted to lie on my chest. I wondered if he could hear the blood roaring threw it for the first time in hundreds of years.

"If ye are alright, I'll leave ye' to sleep," I said pulling away from him, not without regret.

He looked disappointed but shook his head in agreement. I walked to the door of his chamber but his voice stopped me when I opened the door.

"That's not how you got in here," he said knowing this to be true. "So just how did you get in my room, Edward?" he asked without guile in his voice.

"There is a secret passage from my chamber to this one," I answered him honestly.

"Behind the blue velvet drapes?" he asked cocking his head to the left.

"Aye," I said.

"So you like blue velvet too?" he asked with a smile.

"Aye," I said with a wide smile and closed the chamber door behind me.

Back in my chamber, Alice was still waiting for me. She was pacing in front of the fire but looked some better. Her color was returning.

"Well?" she asked confronting me as soon as I returned. "What do you look so happy about? Is he alright?"

"Aye," I said slumping into my chair before the fire.

"Aye, is that all you have to say?" she ranted at me waving her hands above her wee head.

"Alice, he was no poisoned. I woke him from a dream, I believe. He was rather startled but we talked and he drank the mulled wine instead of the coco," I said as I stood. "Maybe we should go check on that pot of coco." I said heading back out the door before she could say another word.

On the stairs she caught up to me and placed her tiny hand on my arm, begging me to stop, "What else has gone on this evening, Edward? Something about you has changed." I could only smile at her observation. Maybe she wasn't such a bampot after all.

"Aye," I only answered.

"Like hell, Aye. Edward what is going on," she asked again at the entrance to the great hall.

"We shared a kiss…or two," I said without emotion in my voice, smiling to myself. I knew she would be agitated at that.

"KISSED!" she screeched, jumping up and down. "You kissed? Really? That's amazing! I didn't think it would happen this soon."

"Alice, which container held the coco?" I asked her as we neared the sideboard.

"That one…it's gone," she said amazed as I was.

"Maybe cook took it back to the kitchen?" she said.

"Why would he leave the others?" I mentioned and we looked at each other. We headed to the kitchen then where we found the container had been washed and left on the counter. Cook wouldn't do that; just wash one and not the others. Alice and I looked at each other and knew that someone in the house this eve had done this; someone who knew Alice's powers and someone who wanted Jasper dead.

The only thought I had was how was I going to protect, my Jasper when he returned to his home? My heart sank.

Across the miles back in Inverness, Victoria walked the floor wondering if the poison had done its job by now. She'd given Alice a larger dose so that she could keep her out of the way, knowing the young Druid priestess was strong. It would be too late for Jasper before either she or Edward realized what was going on. It really was easy using simple minded Bella like that. Having her come on to Jasper so Edward would storm away was fun to watch. I like being in her head. I might use her for another…

'_YOU FAILED ME AGAIN, WOMAN! ON YOUR KNEES!"_

The voice in her brain was thunderous and he was angry, very angry. She would be punished this time.

"No, James, he will die. No one could survive the dose I placed in that drink," I begged him to stop. The pain was like nothing he'd ever done to me before. It had knocked me to my knees as soon as he had bellowed the words.

'_Did you see him DRINK IT? I can assure you he is alive and just fine. In fact, I had to observe the two of them in a passionate embrace that if I had a body with a stomach would have lost its contents.'_

Victoria's stomach rolled and she wretched violently, her body trembled with fear. He would surely kill her this time.

'_No, not this time, but you will not enjoy this night, my love."_

His laugh was heartless as Victoria's body shuddered time and again. The pain never let up or lessened. She screamed but no one heard or cared; not anymore. This wasn't her James this was an evil so old, so powerful, for the first time Victoria feared she would die and welcomed it.

**So how many of you think I should have named this chapter Blue Velvet? There's just something about naked Jasper and Edward and blue velvet that sets my heart to thumping. I think arianawhitlock liked that part too. He He! I let her pre-read the chapter for me. Please let me know how you liked it.**


	6. Under the Kilt

**Good evening and I hope you are all up to a little flash in this chapter. The next few weeks are very busy weeks and I'm not sure when I'll get to update again. I wanted to give you a chapter filled with a couple of things and I think I accomplished that here. There's a little more history of the story and some lemony goodness. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – The characters belong to Ms. Myers but the story is all mine and I thank her for letting me combine the two.**

Chapter 6 – Under the Kilt

EPOV

He looked like an angel while he slept. His body was relaxed and peaceful. I was sure I could have sat there all night long and watched him. Every once in a while, he would smile and my heart would beat a little faster. There was so much I did not know about him. So much I wanted to know. So much he should know about me.

One thing I had learned and very quickly, he was not Evan and I did not want him to be. For so long, I carried what I thought was love for Evan. Now I wondered what it really had been. These feelings stirring in me for Jasper were so much more than I had ever felt for Evan. I didn't know if this was love either. Cil had always said I would know when I saw him. My sweet sister was wise beyond her years. I missed her so.

Cil had promised Evan was not my other half; that he would come later. She could see things, I knew; things that hadn't happened yet. She knew she would die after her first babe came and she knew Evan would leave Scotland forever. When they married, my presence saddened both of them. It really wasn't fair to them because they both felt as if they couldn't love the other freely with me so unhappy. So I fled.

I lived in the hills, alone for months after they wed. It was nearly a year later when I visited a village for fresh supplies that I heard two old women talking about Cil and her babe. My heart broke as I listened to them talk about how birthing Evan's child had nearly killed her. She was left weak and unable to even give nourishment to her own child. A wet nurse had to be found to feed her son; Evan's son. The women said Evan had grieved for both mother and child for a time. My sweet sister lies dying while I hide in a cave. What kind of Scot was that? What kind of man? I rode for home that very day.

She lived on week to the day I returned. Da said she had waited for me to return. I never left her side the whole time. I begged her not to leave, promised her I could be happy for her and Evan. In truth I was happy for them. The year away, alone, had helped me see Evan was my friend, now my brother and while I would always love him, the burn of desire had faded. Making me realize he wasn't the one to return my love.

When Cil left us, I stayed in the library Evan and I had begun all those years ago when we were young. It wasn't long until he joined me there working quietly side by side, only stopping to bury Cil. A few days later Evan brought his tiny son to the room where I still worked, now building shelves for the books Evan would bring for future Cullen and Douglas children.

"Edward," he called to me from the door. I turned to see him holding the babe.

"Cil asked me to do something, for she left us and I could no' do it, my grief was so strong at the time," he said then continued, "She wished for the babe to be named. Our das wish me to give the ceremony soon to bind the two clans." I did no' understand him. He was looking down at his son.

"I'll name him Edward Douglas as Cil wished. Tis' that fine with ye'?" he asked. I had not even seen the wee bairn. It hurt too much to think of Cil gone and the babe still here.

I joined Evan and took the babe from him. Looking back at me were Cil's eyes in that tiny little body. In that moment I knew my sister lived on and I grieved no more. Evan and I talked to the bairn the rest of that night of the great clans he had brought together.

The day Edward William Douglas was named was the day the Donovan's struck in full force. They knew of the babe that had joined our clans and were determined to destroy both clans and especially the wee babe. The battle raged for the length of one moon rising to the next. Many died on both sides but yet the Donovan kept coming. Finally a spy returned to tell us that is was James, the Donovan Chieftain's son who was spurring on the war.

I knew that James had harbored hope that Cil would pick him as her husband. But with her powers Cil knew that James played a dangerous game with dark powers that should have been left alone. She wanted nothing to do with James or those powers.

He wanted vengeance on Evan for wedding her and giving her a babe to unite the two clans. After learning this, I tried to keep Evan at home but he refused and went to battle with his men and mine.

The end finally came the day James had Evan wounded on the ground and I came upon them. James focus was so on Evan; he did not see my approach. I was able to run him through with my long sword and cut him down. His blood covered the ground and me as I wrestled with him until he died, cursing me the whole time.

Evan was severely wounded but recovered. When he did he could no longer stay in the highlands. He found me in the library late one eve and told me he was leaving for London, with young Edward and his wet nurse, Maria the next full moon. I knew he had been making plans. But I had no wish to see him go.

That very night, I had what I thought was a dream but soon learned it was something much worse. There was a woman in the dream with fire for hair and wild eyes that looked haunted and in pain. Her voice was rough and almost like a man's blended with hers when she spoke. I could not wake or push her from my mind. Her power was strong. I remember every word she spoke that night.

_I curse you Edward Cullen to walk the earth as I do, alone without love. What you have taken from me you will never have. You will live forever without hope and never die to find peace. You may never leave Cullen land to find your mate. You must walk here forever alone._

As soon as the woman disappeared, Cil came to me.

_She is wrong Edward. You must be patient and wait. The one who can break the curse will come to you. You must protect him until he knows the truth that will set you free from the curse. Do not lose hope, brother. Do not lose hope. He will come._

When da grew old and died, I didn't think much of it but when my brothers and their wives grew old and died and I still looked the same, I knew my fate. I tried to leave Cullen land one time and the pain in my body was searing and left me weak but not dead. I fought in many battles where I took blows that should have killed me but did not. As time went by, I realized what the crazed woman had done to me and in time I realized I could never leave Cullen land. My family from generation to generation hid me from the world and allowed me to live. I watched everyone I loved die and soon I locked my heart away from my clans people. It was easier not to know them, hide from them in the shadows of the castle. They knew I was there and they kept my secret but I did not welcome them to me.

In time, Alice and Carlisle came born into the clan from parents who were more afraid of me than generations before. Not Alice though, she wasn't afraid and she had the gift. She grew to remind me so of dear sweet Cil that I could not keep her from digging into my heart. She brought me out of my hiding and into the world again. She taught me to care again and gave me hope again. She brought me Jasper.

I left the note on his bedside table just before dawn.

JPOV

I awoke feeling the lack of sleep and a sense of dread. I had to go home and leaving here was going to be harder than I ever imagined; leaving him more so. Last night when he had woken me from that dream, I was startled beyond words. He was scared and worried that something had happened to me. Standing before him, I was still shaking from the realness of the dream I had been lost in. I realized now it wasn't an Evan memory that I had last night. It had been Edward and me in that dream wrapped in blue velvet and I wanted it. I wanted it to be real. Seeing him so suddenly, standing there looking at me unnerved me. Not because I was angry with him but because my need for him was too strong, too soon.

My feet hit the floor, blue velvet slid under my fingers and I felt the flush cover my entire body again. Last night when he confirmed that he had come through a secret passage I was too out of it to explore, but not in the morning light; I had to know if it was really there. Pushing the drapes aside I saw the outline of the door but there was no handle on this side. There was probably a hidden switch somewhere that opened it. I knew he would tell me if I asked but it wasn't important now. What was important, he was watching me; watching me while I slept. It didn't frighten me, in fact it had an almost opposite effect. I was incredibly turned on by the thought of it.

He was attracted to me and he was afraid someone was trying to hurt me. However, he didn't explain why. I know he said it was because he was having feelings for me but why would someone want to poison me for that. There was more to this than he was telling and there was more to Edward Cullen too.

There was just something about him, almost like he was a man out of his time. His language was actually hard to decipher at times. He used terminology that seemed out of place too. There was our whole lack of communication with words and terms. Sometimes he understood me and sometimes he didn't. He looked uncomfortable in his clothes, like they irritated his skin. He carried himself totally different than any other man I had ever known. Whatever the secret was, Alice knew and I was almost sure so did Carlisle and Esme; none of which were forth coming with any knowledge on the subject of Edward Cullen, Chieftain. And that was another thing; he seemed to truly believe that he was a Highland Chieftain and that his word was law. Not that it wasn't sexy, but I mean who in this day and time acted like that.

I stepped away from the wall and dropped the drapes back in place. Still thinking about last night and Edward, I noticed an envelope on the nightstand beside the bed. I picked it up and even though I'd never seen his handwriting before I knew the strong strokes had come from Edwards's hand. Tearing the envelope open, I read the words inside.

"_Jasper, Come to the stable in the morning before ye leave, ride with me. I wish to show ye something special. Please."_

He signed it _Your Edward_. My heart missed a beat.

I hurried to shower and change, racing down the stairs two at a time. I yelled a good morning to those gathered in the great hall for breakfast and bounded across the open yard to the stable. I was afraid I had missed him. As I walked through the double doors of the stable that were propped open; I was frozen in place by the sight before me.

Edward was standing by a chestnut mare; I knew it had to be Whisper. It was his attire that had my whole body blazing though, especially my cock. He had a fucking kilt on. Oh my God, I knew I wasn't dreaming or imagining him this time. Edward really was a Highlander.

He wore a white tee so tight that every bulging muscle could be seen through the thin material. Every pec and ab, even his biceps were clearly visible. His body was so fucking hard. I just wanted to rip that tee clean off him and lick every inch of his body. The tee was tucked into a blue, black and gold plaid, honest to God, kilt. Some kind of soft leather shoes covered his feet with straps that circled the socks that covered his calves. I could see the muscles bunch in his legs as he covered Whispers back with some sort of blanket similar in color to his kilt. The lose material of the kilt clung to his ass showing the outline perfectly. I watched the hem move loosely around his bare knees. One strong puff of wind would reveal everything. I heard his cough and I looked up to see he was watching me eye fuck him thoroughly. The crooked grin on his face let me know he was enjoying it too. Just then he did something that actually took the air right out of my lungs.

I watched as he kicked one of those muscled legs and lifted himself across Whispers back. Just for a moment, the kilt flew up and exposed the fine round globes of his perfect ass and his semi erect cock for me to see completely. I could even see that the hair at the base of his cock was the same color as the bronze on his head.

"Fuck me now," rushed out of my mouth with the air from my lungs. I hadn't even realized I'd been holding it. I heard his deep laughter and looked up into stormy emerald eyes. He held out his hand to me.

"Ride with me…my Jasper," he said his voice clear and strong. I swallowed hard and wondered if I could adjust myself without him noticing. I doubted it.

"You mean both of us…together…on that horse," I was having trouble forming a complete sentence.

"Aye," the command came and then the request, "Please," he said softer.

Shit how could I refuse.

He grabbed one of my forearms and with one pull I was slung on the back of the horse behind Edward. It had been a long time since I had ridden bareback or double with someone on a horse. I wasn't exactly sure where to put my hands.

"Uh, Edward, I haven't ridden double with someone in a long time. Exactly where would you like me to hold on? I mean, I don't want to fall off and make a fool of myself," I admitted a little sheepishly.

Reaching behind him, Edward grabbed both of my hands and placed them on his hips. Both of us shuddered at the electrical current that ran through us where our bodies touched.

"I would wish ye, to hold tight to me," he said quietly, and then added, "and ye may wish to sit closer also."

I scooted forward until my chest was pressed to his back and my crotch was placed firmly against his ass. My nose grazed his neck and I breathed the scent of him in deeply. Then my cock did a little happy salute through my jeans that I was sure he would have felt.

"Aye, much better," came his throaty response and I knew I was affecting him the same way he was affecting me.

It felt like he was adjusting his own problem when he gently nudged Whisper and she headed out the double doors into the yard of the stable. Once outside, he goosed her and she took off at a quick gallop. I really did have to hold on then. We were probably a mile or more away from the castle manor before he slowed Whisper down to an easy gate. I was able to get a better look at the countryside then. We relaxed into each other and he started to tell me about the land around us.

"Just how much land does the Cullen clan own?" I asked, my curiosity showing.

"I know not what the exact numbers are but probably close to three thousand acres," he stated.

"Damn, that's a lot of land," I couldn't help my surprise.

"Aye, that it is but it can still be a prison," he answered with sadness in his voice. I wondered what he meant by that.

"The ground looks much rougher here," I offered.

We had been riding for probably an hour when we came upon an area that was strewn with boulders of numerous sizes. There was brush and bramble growing over the boulders and the whole area looked desolate. I also noticed what looked like timbers and bricks buried under the bramble in places. There must have been a building here at one time. The area gave off a sense of loss and foreboding almost an evil spirit. It made me nervous and I wanted to be away from here.

"What was this place, Edward?" I asked as he slowed the horse down to stop.

"In another time, a castle stood here. It belonged to the Donovan clan," he said with dread in his voice. "It was eventually destroyed by the Cullen and Douglas clans." He kicked at Whisper and took off quickly. I wondered if he felt the evil there too.

"What happened to the people who lived there?" I wondered out loud.

"When the castle was destroyed, many of them died. Some left the highlands or went to live in other villages nearby. There were a few who had hated the Donovan's so they asked for refuge with us and we gave it. Even their own family members hated the evil that had taken place there," he finished and said no more. That explained how Donovan's came to be working at Cullen Manor now. But wait he said asked for refuge with us, why would he use the word us?

Edward was quiet for a while. I had laid my head on his back along his shoulder blade and watched as the beauty that was Scotland laid itself out before me. There were bodies of water here and there so crystal they almost looked like glass. Forest patches of trees so dense and green you could not see through them. And what I would call of meadow of wildflowers, Edward called a glen. Serenity and peace filled the place where we traveled now. Above us I could see a rocky cliff jutting out along mountains that reached for the sky. The closer we got the more I could tell there were openings along the edges, caves. I wondered if this was where he was taking me.

The ride behind him had been wonderful and difficult all at the same time. It was wonderful to feel him in my arms and hear him talk of the land and his clan but it was difficult because the longer we stayed like that, so close together, the more difficult it was becoming for me to ignore the growing stiffness in my cock. I was painfully hard now, constricted in my jeans and rubbing against him for two hours on a horse moving up and down constantly was giving me a huge problem that just was not going away. I was tender now and every moment of the horse caused me to wince just a little.

"Edward, could we take a break? I need to get down off the horse for a bit," I asked and I knew he could hear the discomfort in my voice.

"What is wrong, Jasper?" he asked when he brought Whisper to a stop near the base of the mountain side. I slid from the back of the horse very carefully and walked away from him so that I could maybe relieve some of the pain and discomfort.

"It's nothing, Edward. Well, damn, riding behind you so close to you…it sort of gave…I have to, well damn it," I started to continue but when I turned he was standing behind me a few feet back and his kilt was showing a definite tent. Shit!

"I believe, I may be having the same problem," he chuckled huskily. He moved closer to me and I backed up. I didn't think I could take it if he just touched me this time. I would want more and I didn't know if he was ready for that.

"Jasper, I brought you here because I wanted to show you this place," he pointed to the mountain behind us. "One time when I was very sad, I came here and hid. I lived in that cave up there for almost a year. I did that because the person I loved had married another."

I didn't know what he was trying to tell me but it hurt to think of him alone in this place. It hurt to think that anyone would reject him in any way.

"It was a very long time ago and I have long since realized that what I felt then was not true love," he said stepping towards me again. "I know not if what I feel for you is love but it is strong and my desire for you overwhelms me at times." He looked down at his kilt and then back to me with dark lust filled eyes, "but I have never wanted another the way I want you."

All I could think was fuck me. He hadn't even touched me and his words had me on fire. His look was burning right through my clothes scorching my skin. I was sure when he did touch me I would explode from the combustion that seemed to spark between the two of us.

I realized that I had backed myself up against a huge boulder that was jutting out of the ground. I reached behind me to feel the cold stone firm against my back. Edward placed his hands on the stone on either side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"Do ye feel that way too, my Jasper? Do you feel the fire spreading through your veins that I feel in mine?" he was so close now, his chest was pressed against mine and I could feel his hardened member pressed against my thigh. I couldn't help closing my eyes and moaning as he continued to press closer into my body.

When his lips found my neck and he began to kiss his way along my jaw up to my ear where he sucked on my earlobe; my entire body began to tremble.

"Edward," I moaned out his name.

"Aye, Jasper. What do ye need from me?" he whispered against my skin. It felt as if acid was searing where his breath fanned me.

'I need you to…kiss…," was all I got out before his lips devoured mine in a hungry kiss.

My hands went immediately around his neck and pulled him closer still. I needed him pressed as tightly to me as I could get him. The hard muscles of his chest felt so fucking good smashed against mine. I could not keep my hands still. I had to touch and feel all of him. The growls coming from deep in his throat only spurred me on to want more. Breaking apart only because we needed air both us kissed and sucked and licked every exposed piece of skin we could find. I fumbled with his shirt as he did mine.

"Off! Take the damn shirt off!" I groaned as he stretched my arms above my head so he could reach more of my exposed neck. He quickly striped off his tee and pulled my sweater over my head and threw it on the ground beside us. We both moaned as our bare chests touched for the first time. His lips quickly found my nipples and he sucked gently until they formed into hard pebbles. God it felt so good.

"Damn, Edward, that feels so good. Please don't stop," I couldn't help the words or stop them.

When he let go of my nipple and his lips returned to mine, I thrust my hips against his and felt our cocks slide against each other's through the material of our clothes. The sound that came from him then was like nothing I had ever heard before in my life. It was almost a war cry. A shudder almost violent ripped through his body and he began to grind against me with abandon. He was so fucking beautiful moving his body against mine. We soon found a rhythm that seemed to work for both of us but the material was getting in the way. It was his turn to scream for clothing to be removed. He fumbled with the button on my jeans and couldn't seem to get the zipper to come down.

"I hate these jean things and zippers are the worst. Take them off Jasper, I beg you. I need to see you. Feel you against me. Flesh to flesh," his need poured out of his eyes. I had the jeans unzipped and pushed down and off with my boots in record time. Standing there naked before him in the middle of nowhere, I suddenly felt very self conscious. He stepped back and looked at me causing me to blush like a school girl.

"Jasper, do no fret. I have never desired another the way I desire ye. Ye set my soul on fire," he said as he undid two buttons on his kilt and it fell to the ground at his feet. His cock was standing proud and long and thick and there were drops of precum falling from the head sliding down his shaft. I was struck by a need so powerful to have this man; to be one with him that it took my breath away.

He took me in his arms and kissed me so softly and tenderly, I felt tears well up in my eyes. Our bodies though had other ideas. As soon as I felt his cock rub against mine, I whimpered against his lips. I kissed him this time. Biting and nipping at his lower lip, sucking it into my mouth and then thrusting my tongue deep into his so I could taste him, feed on the sweetness that was Edward. As our bodies began to rock back and forth, thrusting and pushing, I felt his hands grips my hips and pull our cocks together. Captured between our bodies, we used each other to find the friction that we needed. The kissing stopped when Edward threw his head back and let out a powerful growl between clinched teeth. I could feel my own release beginning. My balls pulled tight against my body and the searing hotness deep inside began to work its way up my shaft.

"Edward, babe, gonna come. Oh my fucking God, so good so damn good," I yelled and screamed his name again before I felt the spasm that triggered my release. Thick streams of cum escaped from the slit in the head of my cock and throbbed against my stomach and his cock. My orgasm triggered his and I had never seen anything so fucking erotic in my life as Edward in the passion of his of orgasm. His eyes were wide open and wild. His body shook with each spurt from his cock and he fucking screamed my name so loud that I was sure everyone at the castle would know what we had just done.

I could not stop touching him or kissing him and it seemed he felt the same way. I had been with my share of men and even dry humped a few but never in my life had I experienced this sheer bliss that I had just had with Edward. The tenderness he showed me afterwards was nothing that I'd ever shared with another. From somewhere he provided a cloth to clean us both up and he gently kissed me when he finished. He brought the blanket from Whisper and wrapped it around us as we settled on the ground wrapped in each other's arms.

"Was that good for ye?" he asked almost as if he was unsure of what we did.

"Aye, it was very good for me," I said with a chuckle, kissing his shoulder. "And for you?"

He was very quiet for a moment, looking at me as if he didn't know what to say. I got the feeling that he was warring with himself about how to answer or what exactly to say.

"I've not had much experience and I did not know if ye were pleased but for me, tis the most amazing thing I have every felt in my life," he said and then softly added, "Thank ye Jasper." This shy soft side of Edward the Highlander only made me want him more.

I don't know how long we lay there but one of us must have become hungry because someone's stomach made an awful sound and caused both of us to break out into laughter. We sat up then and gathered our clothing, redressing without saying a word. When I had pulled my boots back on and stood up, he took my hand and we climbed a little way up the side of the mountain and stood before an entrance to a cave.

"I come here when I need to be alone or to think," he said and then kissed the back of my hand. "I wish to share it with ye now." I was taken aback by his wish to share this part of his self with me. I knew instinctively that he had never brought anyone else here.

There was a basket near a makeshift camp site. He had clearly been planning for us to get to this point. I wondered if he had planned on the other too. He had me sit down and he opened the basket for us to share. He must have noticed that I was deep in thought because he lifted my chin to look in my eyes before he spoke.

"I did not plan to do what we did before, but I am so very happy that we did," he answered giving me the reassurance I needed. "I did plan to bring ye here to talk and that's why I brought the basket out here earlier this morn'."

"Talk? What do you want to talk about Edward?" I asked accepting the cheese and bread he offered me.

"I want to talk about me and the curse I am living under," he stated matter of fact as if it was an everyday occurrence. "And what we have to do to keep ye safe when ye leave here on the morrow."

"Curse?" was all I got out before the cave broke out in a thunderous noise and everything went black.

**Okay, I know there's going to be a bunch of how could you leave it like that's but honestly you guys all know me by now and you know I love a cliffy now and then. Besides I think you got a heck of a lemon and the flashing kilt was especially for my lovely arianawhitlock. Love ya girly. Reviews are love. Later **


	7. A Day to Remember

**Okay this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written and it is jam packed. I certainly hope you enjoy learning a little more about Edward and his curse but I think the majority of you will like the lemon at the end better. A little kinky Edward goes a long way.**

**Thank you SM for allowing us to play with your creation.**

"_I want to talk about me and the curse I am living under," he stated matter of fact as if it was an everyday occurrence. "And what we have to do to keep ye safe when ye leave here on the morrow."_

"_Curse?" was all I got out before the cave broke out in a thunderous noise and everything went black._

Chapter 7/A Day to Remember

JPOV

Edward was on top of me covering my body with his. I could still hear the thunderous noise all around us and even more, I could hear what sounded like mice squeaking. The blood in my veins froze. Bats! From the sound of it, there were thousands of them.

I tried to get Edward to move but he was steadfast and he was wincing. The bloody things must be tearing and biting at his body. Oh God, he was protecting me only to be attacked himself. The sound began to diminish and a hideous laughter soon mixed in with the sounds of the bats rushing wings. Then I heard the voice that belonged to the laughter as it began to echo off the walls of the cave. At first, I thought it was a woman's voice but then at times it seemed as though a man was speaking.

I could feel Edward shudder and I thought he was in pain or frightened, like I was. Then I realized it wasn't fear or pain. It was shear anger. He was shaking with it. He knew that laughing voice and he was fucking pissed off. He rose above me and I saw his face full of range and a determination to do battle. For just a moment though, his face softened when he saw the panic in my eyes.

He stood then and from somewhere, he pulled a long silver sword stained with what looked like rust in spots. Momentarily, I wondered if they could be blood stains. Gripping it in one hand he turned to face the echoing voice. I gasped when I saw his shirt was now in shreds' and there was blood staining what was left of it. Those animals had bitten and scratched his perfect body leaving it torn and gapping.

"Yer a fool, ye' cannot protect him always!" the voice screamed at him. "He can no' break the curse. He does no' love ye!" I saw Edward's body slump slightly then regain his battle stance.

"It does no' matter. I will defend him even still," Edward shouted back at something I could not see.

"Edward, you son of a bitch, I will see him dead!" a man's voice echoed in the chamber now.

"James?" Edward questioned the voice.

"Aye, Cullen 'tis I, James Donovan. My powers have grown stronger with the years and the woman no longer exists without my spirit moving her," the voice was close now. "She was nothing but a tool. A tool I no longer need."

"You lie Donovan. Ye are spirit only. Ye must have a willing body to do your dirty work," Edward answered sure of his assessment. "And when I find her, she will live no longer!"

The voice laughed hysterically, "Ye are nothing but a fool. She has been under yer nose and ye no her not. I will keep you a prisoner of her curse, Edward. Do not doubt it. You and your perverted ways sicken me still. Try to protect him but it will come to no avail."

The voice drifted away, along with the laughter and the bats. Edward stood still with his back to me. Forgetting the threat the voice had made to my life; I turned to Edward. My only thought was he was injured. I grabbed for and tried to remove what was left of Edward's shirt. He had been terribly wounded and I needed to care for him. He turned quickly to face me with a look of confusion on his face.

"Jasper, what do ye?" he asked, his brogue now very thick to match his heavy breathing.

"Those bats they harmed you. I need to see how bad it is and then we need to get you to a hospital right away. What if they were rabid? Please, Edward, let me care for your wounds. You received them protecting me. It's my fault you were injured," the rambling would have continued had he not grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Tis' fine I am Jasper, please no worry yerself'," he whispered against my hair. I pushed him away and looked at him, my eyes wide. He slowly removed the torn shirt and turned so I could see his back.

It was completely unmarked. The skin felt smooth and soft under my fingers as I ran my hands up and down checking him carefully. He shivered at my touch. Not believing what I was seeing, I turned him to face me.

"What the hell are you, Edward?" I asked my body now trembling.

"I am a man," he said softly sitting down on the floor, "a man who heals quickly. A man who can no' die. A man who has lived 429 years on this earth," then in the saddest voice I have ever heard he added, "Doomed to be alone without one to love me."

To say I was stunned would have been a huge understatement. He watched as I began to pace the cave floor in front of him. My mind replayed everything that had transpired over the last couple of months. I had so many questions. I didn't know where to begin. I couldn't even form a complete sentence from my fragmented thoughts.

"The dreams?" I said stopping to stare down at him.

"Aye," he answered.

"The boar and the poison?" I asked.

"Aye," he still only answered.

"The damn bats?" I heard my voice becoming louder, more frantic.

"Aye," could he say anything else, I wanted to scream.

"A curse?" This time his only reaction was a nod.

I suddenly felt very tired and dropped to the floor to sit across from him. I wasn't sure what I believed. I knew he wasn't crazy but to ask me to believe all these things was insane. I had seen the things, felt the things, heard the things that should have been impossible and yet something inside told me it was all true.

"Jasper," he said my name softly, causing me to look towards him. He had put the torn shirt back on while I was pacing. "Ye don't have to believe any of this. It would be much easier for ye to think me daft and all this a bad dream. Tis' okay, if ye leave believing that, ye will be fine. Ye would no longer be a threat and it would end the nightmare for ye." His voice was devastatingly sad. He was giving me the out to go back to my life and forget this place. Forget him. A hundred emotions flashed through my brain and my body but one stood out from all the rest. I was fucking pissed off at him.

"What the hell, Edward? What kind of man do you think I am?" I was on my feet shouting this time. "You must not think very much of me to just pat me on the head tell me to run along home and take my wagon with me!" Fuming; I was fuming. He stood now staring at me. There he was, the most incredibly fuckable man I had ever met in my life and not an hour ago we had shared one of the most intense sexual experiences I had ever had and he was telling me to go home and forget him. I wanted to slug him. Just knock the shit right out of him. So what did I do; I knocked him to the ground and straddled his hard body then…I kissed him!

The only thought running through my mind, as soon as my mouth covered his was; I can't die before he knows how much I already care. It was a kiss of desperation. Somewhere in my head I heard a familiar voice.

"Love him, Jasper. Live for him, do not leave him," Evan whispered over and over.

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my head!" I screamed at him in my mind. Suddenly another nagging thought crossed my mind. Did Edward still love Evan? Now that I knew they were alive together, I realized that Evan was the man who didn't return his feelings. Shit he married Edward's sister!

"Aye" came Evan's sad reply in my mind.

I pulled away from Edward's lips and shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Edward's eyes widened and he said, "Alright, Jasper."

I looked down to see his hurt face.

"Not you…HIM," I said pointing at my head.

Edward looked at me for a long moment then a smile slowly spread across his deep red lips. Then the jackass started laughing at me. The longer I stared, the harder he laughed.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I asked punching his stomach with a curled fist. "I can't help it that your ex lover keeps talking in my head and confuses the shit out of me." He stopped laughing immediately.

"My ex what?" he asked pushing himself up while still keeping me on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Evan. He keeps telling me stuff, like…well never mind. Do you still love him Edward?" I asked calmer now. The look of pain on his face was hard to understand and I just wished he would tell me the truth and get it over with.

"I will always have feelings for Evan," he answered and the pain went deeper than I realized it would go. "But now I know I wasn't IN love with him. He was not the one I waited for, the other part of myself." His hand reached out and gently his fingers traced along the edge of my face. "I had given up hope that he would ever come, a long time ago."

"Until now," he said just before he pulled my face to his and started again the kiss I had stopped. Urgent, demanding, needy were the thoughts filling me and something softer, sweeter that I couldn't identify. We lingered together sharing a connection that left no doubt we were meant to share this moment and so much more. His hands were still gently cradling my face when he broke the kiss. Resting his forehead on mine, he looked deep in my eyes searching for what I didn't know.

"Just so ye know, Evan and I were never lovers," he whispered.

"Just so you know, I don't give a damn and I'm not going anywhere," I added with a quick kiss to his lips.

"So, ah, Jasper, what does yer wagon have to do with this?" he chuckled as I shoved him back to the floor sharing the light moment he was trying to create.

The ride back to the castle was filled with conversation covering everything from this family to more information about the curse. He also told me what, he had discovered, the witch could and could not do. For instance, she couldn't enter your mind and manipulate you but she could use others, even animals and the elements, to come against you. I remembered the storm that day I arrived in Inverness and the man on the plane. Edward said that she had probably caused the weather to get rough and used the man to try and warn me off. It was all so much to accept, a part of me still thought it all foolishness.

My heart broke when he talked about the years when he had lived basically as a ghost in his own home. Descendents that were either frightened of him or thought him insane left him to his own devices. Year after lonely year, never having anyone whom he could share his thoughts or cares. It was amazing that he was still sane after all this time.

We also talked about how I could be safe going back to the States even for a short time. Edward could not leave Cullen land so he wanted Alice to go with me. I knew we couldn't do that either. Alice was needed here to protect Edward and warm him of any attacks on the other members of the family. The only thing we could agree on was Alice coming up with a talisman of some sort that would protect me. I would miss today's flight so I would have to reschedule anyway. It would give us another day or two to make further plans.

Alice was waiting for us when we returned to the stables. I noticed right away she was not happy. Edward quickly confirmed my observation.

"The wee bampot is upset with us," he actually sounded a little fearful. "Tis' not a good thing when she in angry." He jumped down off Whisper then offered his hand to me. He hugged me tightly when I slipped off the horses back to the ground.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Alice sneered his name. "I don't care if you are Chieftain. How could you take Jasper and disappear for an entire day? Didn't you realize how worried I'd be?" Edward actually bowed his head then I realized he was doing it so she couldn't see the laughter in his green eyes. God he was amazing. I stepped in front of Edward to confront her.

"Alice, that's no way to talk to Edward and I'm a grown man who can take care of himself," I pretended to be irate with her. Behind me I heard Edward snicker.

"Jasper, I couldn't see either of you for awhile. Something or someone was blocking my visions. I saw you dismount in front of Edward's cave then everything faded out," Alice described exactly where Edward and I had been intimate. Shit, I didn't know she could see us that clearly. I blushed, turning to look at Edward. He shook his head no realizing I wondered if it was him that blocked her. So if it wasn't him or me…Evan?

"Aye," I heard his voice clearly. "twas' a private thing between the two of you."

"Shit, Evan did it!" I said to Edward. He was just as surprised as me.

"Evan?" Alice asked drawing our attention back to her.

"Yes, he's in my head for some damn reason and just this once, I'm glad he was," I answered feeling my skin heat up at the thought of dry humping Edward.

"You mean he talks to you? Shit! That's fantastic," she cried out. "That means he's keeping everyone else out. Perfect!"

"It does have its draw backs, like thinking I was losing my mind," I answered as the three of us walked out of the stable together.

"Maybe Evan knows how to break the curse," Alice wondered out loud.

'I no' think so," Edward added. "He just seems to be there to protect Jasper. For that, I'm very thankful."

Alice stopped and turned her full glare upon the two us. Edward and I stood close together, shoulders lightly touching, feeling the current jump between us.

"There's more than kissing going on here," Alice motioned between the two us. "Come on, spill!"

"Alice, ye are too pushy for yer own good," Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me past her through the door of castle. "A man deserves privacy in his own home." Turning to face only me, Edward smiled softly and winked.

"I need to shower and change. Seeing as how our picnic was ruined, would you join me for supper," Edward asked then added just for Alice, "ALONE!"

I couldn't help but laugh after Alice harrumphed, stamped her foot and ran up the steps to the second floor. Then I added louder than I need to so Alice would be sure to hear, "I'd love to Edward. Just tell me where and when." Both of us laughed when we heard a door slam somewhere over head.

Edward placed one hand around my waist and the other around my neck, ruffling my curls then pulled our bodies close. His lips brushed across mine once igniting the fire again, then insistently urged the kiss into something deeper, sexier. Our bodies touched, each feeling the growing lengths proving our desire for the other. Edward's breath was rough and hard when he pulled away.

"I shall call for you at seven," he whispered still holding me close.

"Aye," was all I could say.

He left me as he headed for the kitchen to make our dinner arrangements, I presumed. I decided I could use a shower myself so I took the stairs two at a time and headed for my own room.

Once there the day's activities weighed heavy on my mind. Stripping I got in the shower as soon as the water was warm enough. As the heated water, worked on my muscles, I soon started to relax and I could think more clearly. Speculation was not going to help me here. Logic was what I needed. But when I thought of Edward and the way he rubbed against me earlier, logic sort of went out the window. What I felt for him was not logical. Basic, animalistic, even a little primitive, yes, but logical didn't fit in that equation at all. Was I in love with him? I honestly didn't know. It was awfully soon and seeing how I'd never believed in love before, logically how could I be in love now? Did I care about him past the sexual attraction? Hell, yes, there was no doubt. I could not leave him in the hell he was living. Did I believe he was 429 years old? Did it matter? No, not really, I was already vested in whatever was going on between the two of us and I would see it through to whatever end it brought.

Having accepted that I wasn't going to leave him the way I found him and that my feelings for him were growing; I finished my shower. The water had grown cold and I dried off and dressed quickly. I still had an hour before he would 'call for me' as he had said. I grabbed a book from my carryon bag and brought with me to the chair beside the fireplace. That's funny, I don't remember there being a fire before I got in the shower. Someone must have come in to light it while I was in there.

I sat down in the overstuffed chair and curled my legs up under me. I opened the book and wondered what that sweet smell was that scented the room. The book was definitely a diary of some sort but written by whom. The hand writing had large bold strikes leading me to believe that it was probably a man's journal. It was written in a very old script of some sort of Celtic language, I was sure. I could make out a few of the words but not all. I wondered if Edward would be able to help me decipher the rest of it. As I flipped through the book, my body seemed to relax and I became very sleepy. The sweet smell in the room was stronger now almost sickly sweet. My eyes were drooping and I thought I'd close them for just a moment and rest. What could that smell be, was the last thought I had and then I was somewhere else.

_The room was cold and damp. More than damp, I felt wet. Water was dripping. I could hear it and feel it on my face. The room was moving too. Rocking and swaying under my feet. There was someone else in the room with me. It was a woman. She smelled sweet and inviting. I was drawn to her even though I couldn't see her yet. I knew she was there. We had been on the boat for two weeks and I had to keep her in my quarters away from the other men on board. A single woman was not safe on these voyages, so we pretended she was my wife. She was my son's wet nurse that was all. I had no feelings for her but something was different this night. Maria. I had hired her while I still was in Scotia after my beloved Cil had passed on. I left my home and my family and Edward, my friend, to keep my son safe. I hated England, I wanted to go home. I had been gone for over a year now and my wee bairn Edward was almost free of the wet nurse. When he was done with her, I was going home. _

_She stopped me; bewitched me into leaving for the colonies in the new Americas. I never got to tell him why I left. He doesn't know how much he meant to me. He will never know how sorry I was that I couldn't give him what he needed. I never thought it perverse or wrong. I just didn't feel the same attraction. Now I will never be able to see him to tell him. A journal, I can keep my thoughts and my suspects written down and maybe it will reach him someday. I'll have to keep it hid from her. She would destroy it, I'm sure. Sometimes she is so kind and other times it is as if another takes her over, changes her into something else. It frightens me when she acts thus. I do not want her as a woman but I am afraid I will have no choice in the end. Edward, how I wish you were here now so I could talk to you about all of this. _

I sat up coughing, choking. The room was suffocating with that sweet scent now. Someone was banging on the door, yelling at me. Edward, I could hear Edward's voice telling me to open the door. I tried to stand and make my way to the door but I fell when I was nearly there. Tears were falling from my eyes and I was gagging on the scent now. Must get to Edward, was the only thought pushing through my mind; Evan was trying to help me to get to the door. I heard the crash of the door being slammed against the wall. I heard Edward's voice loud and hard, saying my name over and over. I felt strong arms picking me up and carrying me. And I felt strong hands slapping my back and fresh air as it burned in my lungs. Damn I was getting tired of the black but here it was again.

Moments later I awoke to the feel of Edward's hands touching my face and his now much softer voice calling my name and asking me to wake up.

"Jasper, please open yer eyes and look at me," Edward said softly. "Ye are alright now. Breath deep the clean air and wake my Jasper."

"Edward," my throat was hoarse and dry. "Need a drink, water."

Edward lifted a glass of cool water to my lips so that I could drink and I drained the glass. The water felt so good, soothed my throat and cleared my mind. I looked up into emerald eyes filled with worry.

"What the hell happened?" I asked sitting up on the sofa I now seemed to be lying on.

"Ye were overcome by some strange smoke in yer room. It was coming from the hearth," Edward said letting me go to sit up straight beside him.

"Yea, there was this awful sweet smell in the room and I fell asleep and had this really weird dream. I think it was Evan. Shit the book? I had his journal in my hands when I passed out," I looked at Edward frantic now that I knew it was Evan's journal.

"I saw no book, Jasper. Maybe it's still in your room. We can't go back in there until the air clears out," Edward said standing to pace the floor. "Why is the journal so important?"

"When I was overcome by the scent, I had a dream. Evan must have been protecting my mind again. Anyway, he was on a ship headed for the colonies when he realized that was not what he had planned. Maria, the wet nurse, or someone using Maria's body tricked him into leaving England. He wanted to come home to Scotland and someone or something didn't want him to come back here. While he was on the boat he started writing a journal that he intended to somehow get back to you," I told him what I remembered from the dream. He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"He was coming home?" he asked with a hurt look on his face.

"Yes, at least that's the impression I got in the dream," I answered him. "Would it have made a difference if he had come back?" I had to know how he felt about that.

Edward walked away from me and stood by a window looking out at the grounds for several moments. It felt like really long moments. When he finally got through his thoughts, he turned back to me.

"Nay, it would have made no difference. By that time I had realized, it would never be the same for him so we would have been brothers, friends but nothing more," Edward said and I could see the honesty in his eyes. "I had also come to believe Cil's words to me. That the one who was meant for me had not come yet."

I couldn't deny the feeling of relief that washed through me. He really was over Evan, even that long ago. It was just loneliness and time that had made his feelings for Evan seem stronger than they were. Now was our time and we would find the answer to end this curse once and for all.

"How are ye' feeling now?" Edward asked as he came to kneel between my legs. My breath caught to look at him kneeling there.

"I'm much better," I answered just as my stomach growled loudly. I could feel the heat rush into my face.

"Maybe, we should have that supper now," he laughed standing up and offering me his hand.

"Yes, I think that sounds good," I laughed as we left the great hall and headed up the stairs.

We were headed up to the third floor and I noticed that we didn't take the hall that led up to the battlement. I wondered where we were headed for this meal. Just as I was going to ask we stopped in front of a set of double doors at the end of a long corridor. The wood was hand carved and looked ancient. I couldn't help running my fingers across the workmanship that clearly showed in the details of the woodwork.

"This is my room," Edward said almost bashfully. "Do ye like the crafting of the door?"

"It's amazing, so much detail. Whoever did this was truly gifted," I said looking at the door closer. Then it dawned on me, his room.

"Your room?" I asked looking back at him.

"Aye, it is large and I had cook set up our meal there. After what happened in the Blue Room today, I thought...I wished…I hoped ye would stay with me this night?," his words were soft and tender and strained. He thought I would refuse him. He was really afraid I would reject him as others in the past had.

"I think I would enjoy that, Edward," I smiled at him and took his hand. He leaned past me and opened the doors to his room. I stepped in and gasped as I took in the room before me.

It was ancient; everything about it said sixteenth century man. There were candles and oil globes for lighting. The hearth and fireplace were huge. There was a table and two chairs sat up near one corner of the fireplace. A huge chair large enough for two and side table sat at the other corner of the fireplace, where I assumed he relaxed when he was alone. I wondered briefly, how many nights he had sat there thinking that he would be alone forever. There were other large pieces of furniture in the room seemingly made by the same craftsman who had created the double doors. And then my eyes drifted to the bed in the far corner of the room, draped in deep green. Here as in my room the windows and some of the walls were covered in floor to ceiling drapes to keep the cold out during the long winter months here. The bed was covered in fur throws of various colors. They looked so soft and luxurious. I must have been staring at the bed for some time because I heard Edward clear his throat. When I looked at him, he was offering me a chair at the table. We sat down together and he began to dish up the food in front of us.

The meal was wonderful. The most fantastic thing was we could eat everything with our hands. No utensils needed. There was fresh bread and some kind of hard cheese slices, roasted chicken in pieces and several different fruits chopped into bite sizes. There was even honey to drizzle over the bread and a sweet deep red wine to wash it all down with. It didn't escape my attention that the food could have just as easily been feed to each other. I wondered if that thought had crossed his mind. He kept the talk light and as far away from the curse and its implications as he could. I could tell he wanted this night for the two of us. After we were both stuffed, he showed me the door where I could go to clean up and when I returned he was sitting in the double chair by the fire. There were two glasses of wine on the table and the bottle, too.

I had no hesitation in going to sit beside him in the double chair and when I did, he pulled me into his arms and settled us down together. He offered me my glass of wine and we sat quietly before, enjoying the fire and just being together. Time seemed to come to a stand still for us in that moment. I knew this night would bring more than either one of us had planned on when we woke this morning but I felt compelled to talk to him about what he wanted before things could get out of hand.

"Edward, you said you Evan were never lovers," I started at the most obvious place. "Did you have other lovers through the years? I mean I find it hard to believe you have lived all this time without the comfort of another person."

I felt him stiffened beside me but he relaxed after a moment and finally started to speak.

"Before the curse, as a young lad, how do you say it now, I experimented with several of the boys who were stable hands close to my age," he cleared his throat and then continued. "We never did much beside touch each other's cocks. Kissing just wasn't something you would do in those times."

"During my first time in battle, when I was older, I think I was eighteen, I had sex for the first time," he stiffened again, then said something that didn't surprise me, "it was no' pleasant for me. The man was older and rough and after being in battle for days, men are different. They do not wish intimacy; they only wish release from the stress. After that time I would allow no one to breech me in that way, I was next in line to be Chieftain so I used that to make claim to who I wished to take."

"I was different then, Jasper, young and I knew not what love was or how important it was," he said sadly. He seemed to not want to go on.

"So since then?" I urged him to continue.

"Then there was Evan and I wanted no other. When he refused me, though he did it kindly, it hurt me deeply," he stopped and looked at me. "After that, there were an occasional man on the estate that would fill the need for a short time but I cared for no other. I stopped believing Cil's words after the first hundred years passed me by and everyone I knew and loved died. There was nothing in me to give to someone else."

I pulled him into my arms and brought his sweet lips to mine. Kissing him was a sinful pleasure and he should be kissed. The wine was following through my veins now and along with the current that followed between us; I was riding a high like I had never experienced. He surprised me though when the kiss ended and he continued to talk.

"And you, my Jasper, how many others have you shared this body with?" he asked as if it was an everyday question. I was actually shocked until he asked, "How many others have you given your heart too?" Then I was dumb struck.

"I've never been in love," I answered pulling away from him. "I don't believe it exists." I heard the little intake of breath he made and I felt his pulling away but only for a moment, then the current returned.

"I've had plenty of experiences but I've never bottomed for anyone. That would mean giving complete trust to someone and that just never happened. I don't know that I could do that," I answered him honestly.

"Sounds like we both have issues with control, doesn't it?" I said chuckling a little.

"Aye, we must learn to trust one another and give control to the other person, I think," he floored me with those words. I stared at him for a moment until I realized it was being completely honest.

"Do you want that Edward, my trust?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I want yer heart but the trust must come first, my Jasper," he said then added, "but it doesn't have to come tonight. In time, if you wish it, we will learn to trust each other."

"Do you trust me?" I asked now desire, filling me. I wanted him, God, how I wanted him.

"Aye, I want to trust you," he said softly.

I stood before him in the fire light and offered my hand to him. He took it and stood.

"I need to go back to my room for some things if I'm going to stay here tonight. Would you show me the secret passage?" I asked with a smirk on face. He grinned that crooked half smile that I loved and nodded his head yes.

We walked toward the bed and he pulled the drapes aside showing me another door cut into the wall just like the one in my room. He pushed a flip switch in the pull above the door and it popped open. There were no lights in the passage and he grabbed a candle on the side table and carried it before us in the passage. We traveled around several corners and then took a flight of stairs down. Several more turns and he stopped before a door cut into the wall. The handle was clearly visible on this side of the wall and he pushed the door open. He slid quietly without a sound. We stepped through and pushed the velvet drapes aside and stood in my room. It smelled much better now but was very chilly because the floor to ceiling windows had been left open to allow fresh air into the room.

I walked to the dresser and pulled out my sleeping pants and fresh clothes for the morning. Grabbed my toothbrush and a few other personal items from the bathroom and returned to where he stood by the door. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Are ye sure Jasper?" were the only words he said.

"Aye, very sure. We will go slow and see what time brings us," I kissed his cheek and followed him back through the passage to his room.

He allowed me first chance at the bathroom and I changed quickly into my sleep pants, brushed my teeth and took care of other things and returned to find him standing by the bed in only his kilt. To stay my cock came to attention, would be the biggest understatement of the year. It was more like every ounce of blood in my body went straight to my cock and I was instantly hard. I stepped closer to the man that I was now going to devour and let him see the need that was surely pouring out of my eyes. He gulped loudly causing me to smile wildly. When the back of his legs hit the bed, he stopped and put his hand out to touch my chest.

"Do you trust me?" asked with that same needy smile on my face.

He swallowed again and only nodded his head. That was the signal I was looking for and I stepped forward until he was only a breath away. I began by kissing his lips softly then I moved to kiss along the sharp angles of his jaw which was covered by a fine growth of stubble. I knew it would feel fucking fantastic against my nipples and we get there later but for now, he was all mine. The soft moans coming from his throat spurred me on in my pursuit of pleasure for this man before me. He deserved pleasure and it was my joy to provide it for him.

I used the tip of my tongue to circle his earlobe and a lick my way down the artery in the side of his neck. Stopping to nip at the pulse point which was rapidly firing under my touch, his blood was already racing for me. Hot damn! I spent an enormous amount of time kissing his broad shoulders and collarbone making sure that the skin there was as turned on as I expected the rest of him to be. When I finally dipped my head to lave my tongue across the hardened nipples on his chest, his hips bucked up quickly. I blew my warm breath over the wet peaks and felt his body shudder from the sensation. He liked that. I'd make it a point to return to this later.

Using my hands and my mouth, I rubbed and kissed along his toned defined abs. I felt the gooseflesh pop up across his body and I knew it was good for him. He was not quiet now. The lower my hands or mouth traveled the louder Edward's groans and moans became. When I circled his bellybutton with my tongue and dipped in for just a moment, he literally growled at the sensation. The fine hair covering his flat stomach was reddish brown just like I already knew the pubs were around his glorious cock. I kissed my way down until my tongue was sliding below the waist of his kilt. His hands were in hair, pulling and tugging gently. I wanted him to pull it harder but I knew when I reached my destination he would.

Slowly I kissed my way back up as I stood before him and looked in his deep emerald eyes. I reached with my hands and undid the two buttons that I had seen him undo earlier that day. The kilt slipped quietly to the floor at our feet. He stood before me completely naked and beautiful. I don't care that he was a man; God was he ever a man. He was still a beautiful man.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life, Edward. Just looking at you makes me want to cum," I said as I pushed him to lie down across the furs on his bed. "I love touching you and feeling you respond to my touches. I want to give you the pleasure you have missed for so long."

I crawled across the bed and positioned myself between his legs. He looked at me curiously and I wondered if it was possible that this beautiful sexual man and never had someone worship his cock. He'd said he had some experience but he never really said what it was. I looked at him for a moment then at his cock. It was long and thick and throbbing before me. I used my tongue and licked from his balls up the shaft along the vein and slipped my tongue into his slit and licked the precum that was leaking there.

"Holy, mother of God, Jasper! What are ye doing?" Edward said as he shot up in the bed. I pushed him back down and kissed the tip of his cock.

"I'm going to give you pleasure. Now just relax and let me," I said looking at him. "I don't know if anyone has ever done this for you but I want to and I want you to enjoy it."

He relaxed but still stayed propped up on his elbows so he could watch what I was doing. Hell that didn't bother me a bit, that only turned me on more. I returned to run my tongue up and down his shaft making sure it was thoroughly wet then I moved my mouth to cover his cock in one swift move. The words coming out of his mouth now were not coherent at all. There were several curse words I understood and some I didn't. The more I sucked and licked the more his body would move. I finally had to place one of my hands on his hip to keep him on the bed. He was bucking furiously against me.

"God, Jasper, feels so amazing. Never felt anything like it. Please don't stop," he called out to me. I looked up to see he was still watching me. His eyes were black as night and he had the most euphoric look on his face.

I used my other hand to reach inside my pants and stroke myself. I was leaking so much and so damn hard watching him writhe under my touch was driving me mad. Suddenly I felt the tightness in his balls. They were pulling up and I knew he wasn't far off. I continued to lick and suck but now I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked harder on every up stroke. There was a moment when he went totally still. I looked up to see panic in his eyes. I nodded my head and his body convulsed and my mouth was being filled by his warm wet cum.

"Bloody hell Jasper!" he shouted with his release then continued to call my name over and over until his body collapsed back on to the bed. I continued to lick and suck until I had gotten every drop of his essence. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his breathing was labored and forced but he had a smile on his face a mile wide. He was grinning like a fool.

He pulled me to lie beside him on the bed and wrapped me in his arms. I kissed tongue to tongue so that he could taste himself on me. He was not afraid and seemed to enjoy the kiss thoroughly. Breaking from the kiss he looked at me.

"I have never in my existence felt anything like that. You are amazing," he said his eyes full of warmth and tenderness. His thigh accidently brushed against my engorged cock and I winced causing him to look down and see my condition. He tensed then looked back to me. I could see in his eyes, he was debating.

"Edward, I don't expect you to do that to me. It's new to you and I wanted to give you something no one else had. Or at least I didn't think you'd had a blow job before," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Nay, I've never had that experience before. I'm not sure I could do the same for you but I want to try," he said starting to move. I stopped him and shook my head.

"No, not this time, that was just for you," I said trying to will my hard on away. It wasn't working.

Edward nuzzled his head into my shoulder and kissed my neck making my body come alive again under his touch. He nibbled and licked at my ear then whispered softly, "touch yourself Jasper. Let me see you." How could I refuse.

I took myself in hand and began to stroke and pull the skin slowly up and down. Edward continued to kiss and suck on the skin along my shoulder and neck leaving little love bites, marking me. God it felt so hot. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his touches and continued to pleasure myself. The need to go faster soon hit and I was pumping a little more frantically. His hands were roaming up and down my body. It was a ghostly light touch that only served to ignite me more. When I suddenly felt his hand over mine, I couldn't help the thrust of my hips to fuck up into our joined fingers. He kissed me then, deeply. Sucking my tongue into his mouth and feasting on it. Tasting and exploring giving me the sensation of being pulled into him. My actions were speeding up now. I felt his palm rubbing across my balls and I knew he could feel the tightening there. My breath was becoming shallower with each stroke.

"Jasper, open yer eyes and look at me. I want to see it in yer face when ye cum," he whispered hoarsely.

My eyes popped open and I watched as he lowered his head, his eyes never leaving mine till he was level with my dripping cock. His pink tongue came out and licked at the precum glistening there and he moaned. My movements were totally erratic now.

"Edward, I'm going to cum, move now," I tried to warn him but he didn't move and his eyes were still focused on me when I exploded all over his cheek. Damn that was the hottest thing I'd ever done and it caused my orgasm to last even longer. I rode it out cursing and screaming his name. When at last I was calm again, I looked at the beautiful face of my Highlander as my jizz dripped off his chin. He was smiling hugely.

"Shit!" was all I could think to say.

"You know when I say move, I mean move," I told him as I scooped my pants off the floor and wiped my jizz from his face and chest.

"I didn't mind," he said taking the pants and disappearing into the bathroom. I could hear the water running and he came back with a warm wet cloth to clean me up.

"Actually, I thought that was pretty fucking hot," he said and I was surprised at the words he had used. "However, your pants are too wet to sleep in now, so you'll just have to sleep raw against me."

"I don't mind that," I answered as he pulled the blankets out from under my ass and slid into the bed next to me.

"Sleep now my Jasper, let me hold you this night," he said softly against my hair. "Tis all I want to do now just hold ye close to my heart."

I fell asleep quickly and contentedly that night. No Evan dreams, no dreams of any kind. I felt safe and secure and exactly where I wanted to be.

**First off thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I made it to 100 reviews with the last chapter and that was really important to me. I'm not a review whore but they do brighten my day.**

**And second for those of you who didn't make it to Roast the Authors roast of ChloBoLow Hale author of Burning Through Ice on Oct. 28 you missed a great time. The ever popular AriannaWhitlock was there and made it a fun time for all. You can check it out at Roast the Author in the discussions forums. **

**Well part of that lemon was a newbe for my writing. Let me know what you think and as always thank you for reading.**


	8. Mama's Wisdom

**This has been the week from you know where, need I say more. The only good this is we're almost finished with a complete remodel of our bedroom. Yea! **

**Also just so you know there probably won't be an update for two weeks. Going out of town next weekend to see my BFF in Iowa and I don't know that I'll get another complete chapter done by then. Maybe I'll work on a quick outtake about Jasper's blue velvet dream if there's enough request.**

**As always, don't own anything but awfully glad SM lets us play with her characters. The story idea is mine though.**

**Chapter 8 –**

By late the next afternoon, my new round trip ticket was purchased and Alice had the talisman ready. Edward had disappeared and I didn't know what to make of that. Last night had been so fucking fantastic, that I was sure we would spend every moment together before I had to leave. I was wrong.

Shortly after we met Alice downstairs for breakfast, he left without a word. Alice just shrugged it off when I asked her if she knew what was wrong. She just kissed my cheek and told me to get packed and she'd be back later to pick me up.

Well there was one other person, I could ask but I hadn't admitted that he really existed to myself yet. And talking to him just seemed stupid and crazy. But still I did wonder did Edward regret what we had shared yesterday? Was it too much too soon?

"Nay," the voice came immediately.

Shit! He was there.

"Aye," Evan chuckled lightly. "I will be with ye' till the curse is removed."

"Okay, so how do we do this, I mean I've never been someone who talked to himself before," I felt like an idiot.

"It might be easier to just think of me as a way to help sort yer' own thoughts," he offered. "If I know something then I'll offer help. Otherwise, my purpose is to keep those out who would do ye' harm. And yer' wrong."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time but wrong about what?" I thought. I did find thinking the conversation to be easier.

"He doesn't regret anything that happened between ye'. He's just angry and maybe a little hurt," Evan explained.

"How can you know what he's thinking? Are you in his head too?" I asked bewildered at his statement. I never wanted to hurt Edward in anyway.

"Nay, I'm not in his head. I just know him," he answered softly.

"I don't want to hurt him Evan. What is he angry about?" I asked. I had left the great hall and was headed to my room to get my stuff together.

"You didn't, hurt him I mean. He's a Chieftain, Jasper. Born and bred to protect his clan and those he cares for. He can't go with ye to protect ye. It's hard for him," Evan stated. "Makes him feel less of a man."

"That's bullshit! He's all man and it's not his fault he can't go with me," I fumed in my head.

"Tis' true but still he suffers even after all this time," Evan's voice sounded as sad as I felt.

"He can't protect me always, Evan. But I know the truth now and I will be alert to the things around me and…you will be there?" I asked.

"Aye, Jasper, I will, as long as ye need me," he answered and was gone.

I don't know how long I'd been standing there outside my room but it suddenly dawned on me…someone was in there. I could hear them moving around and then I distinctly heard dresser drawers opening and closing. Whoever it was, they were searching for something.

Without thinking, I threw the door open in one swift more. He or was it a she stiffened at the crash of the opening door. Clad in a blue button down shirt pulled out to hang over straight leg jeans pushed into riding boots, the person slowly stood with their back to me.

As soon as the person turned to face me, I could see it was a young woman. The cropped blond hair cut was very androgynous but her face was soft looking with wide grey eyes framed with dark lashes. Somehow she looked very familiar and my body suddenly tensed.

Evan whispered, "Donovan" in my mind.

"Excuse me but who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked my body automatically going on the defense.

"Ah Jane…Jane Donovan," she stammered then straightened to her full five feet height and looked at me in defiance. I didn't miss that she never explained what she was doing in my room. I blocked the doorway with my body. Her eyes flashed with something that looked like disgust then went blank again. Something was not right here; I couldn't put my finger on it. It hung in the air around her and then it hit me, the scent. That damn sweet scent from the other night. It was all over her and getting stronger as she stared at me.

"Jane! Jane what the hell are you doing in here?" I heard the voice from behind me. Turning, I saw Alec Donovan standing right behind me, screaming at the girl in my room. Immediately, the sweet scent was gone and my head began to clear.

"If ye touched her, I swear…" Alec swore at me as he pushed his way past me into my room. Jane now stood in the middle of my room, crying. What the hell?

"I didn't touch her. She was going through my things and all I did was ask her what she was doing, right before you barged in," I answered as I joined the two of them. It was clear when the two stood together, they were related, siblings probably, twins maybe.

"Alec, why am I here?" she cried against his shoulder. She was sobbing loudly now. She was different, visibly different and softer somehow. Fragile, that's the word. She looked like a china doll that would shatter if she were dropped. Alec helped her to sit in the chair at the desk then turned to face me.

"I'm sorry sir," he said quietly, looking down at the floor. "Jane, is my sister, twin actually. She's…she's always been a little slow. Mr. Edward and Mr. Carlisle, they, well they let me keep her here with me. I couldn't bare to send her to one of those places. You know? They might hurt her. Most times she's like a little child, all innocent and sweet. Lately though, she takes these spells where she can't remember where she is or how she got there," he voice softened as he spoke about her. He clearly cared for her deeply.

"I'm sorry if she disturbed your things. She's never taken anything but if something is missing I'll…" he started to finish but I stopped him.

"It's okay, Alec, don't worry about it. I'm sure nothing is missing," I felt sorry for him. Taking care of her must have been a huge responsibility. I wondered where their parents were.

"I love her," he said as if hearing my thoughts. "She's the only family I have left and taking care of her is just what I do." He wrapped his arms carefully round the tiny girl's body and helped her walk from the room. I could hear her speaking as they walked down the hall.

"I don't remember Alec. Why don't I remember? Did I do something bad again? Please Alec help me," she cried and he tried to calm her as their voices faded down the hall.

I fleetingly wondered what bad thing she had done but then I registered the time on the clock on the dresser. Damn, I couldn't miss another flight. Where was Alice? I had no sooner had the thought and she appeared in the doorway.

"Jasper, what the hell? We're going to miss your flight again. What have you been doing," she jeered at me.

I quickly grabbed my carryon bag and started collecting the few things I needed for the short trip. I also explained about Jane and Alec as I packed. Alice stood still and stared into space as if she was seeing something else entirely different and far away. She shuddered violently and gasped. I reached her just before she would have hit the floor. The only words she said were, "so soon?" After a moment she came back from where ever she had been and looked at me with huge forlorn eyes.

"Let's go Jasper. You have to get back as soon as you can," one lone tear clung to her black lashes.

"What did ye see Alice?" Edward's voice was rough coming from the open doorway.

"Not important…now," Alice said standing to her feet and looking deep in his eyes. Something personal passed between the two of them and he sighed loudly.

"Let's go Jasper can't miss that plane again. I'll be downstairs with the jeep running," Alice said leaving Edward and I facing each other.

"Please be safe," he said stepping towards me.

"We're going to end this Edward and everything will be okay," I told him. I had to believe it.

"Will ye' wear this for me?" he asked producing a charm on a long leather cord. "Tis' the only thing of my ma's I still have."

"Edward," I was stunned. He was giving me a piece of himself. He tied the cord around my neck and placed the charm against my skin under my open collar. The current flowed between us stronger than ever. He leaned in closer and whispered softly, "Come back to me, my Jasper."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I swear," my whispered promise brushed his lips before I took them, searing us both with the intimacy of it. A horn blared from somewhere outside.

Two hours later seated on the place wearing his necklace and Alice's talisman in my pocket, I realized just how much I was going to miss him. The flight, though long, went smoothly. Finally arriving at my apartment, I was exhausted from the stress of being on constant watch.

I made one call to the number Edward had pressed into my hand just before I left. Alice had gotten him a cell phone so we could talk though miles apart. Even though the contraption confused him, he said but it made him feel better to know he could reach me at any time. The line rang just once and I heard him cursing as he pushed other buttons on the phone before he said, "Aye".

"Hello, yourself," I snickered into the phone.

"Bloody modern contraption," he muttered before he softly added, "Are ye well, my Jasper?"

"Aye," I couldn't help myself, "just very tired."

"I wanted to talk to you before I collapsed on the bed," I added just to tease him, "of course; I'll strip off naked before I do."

I heard the groan on the other end of the phone, low and fucking hot.

"Tis' not nice to tease, Jasper," his voice was rough. Then he chuckled and said, "I'm wearing the kilt."

Shit he didn't play fair. Now I'd be thinking about him riding Whisper butt naked under that damn kilt. A thought entered my mind and I felt a surge of jealousy rush through my veins.

"Don't you be flashing anyone else while I'm gone," I said firmly. He laughed out loud and then cleared his throat before he spoke,

"I swear, my Jasper, no flashing," he said with an obvious smile in his voice. "Come back soon."

"Hopefully one week from today, I'll be there," I promised then added, "Good bye for now."

"For now, I…I'll miss ye'," he said as he hung up the line. I swear he was going to say something else and then changed his mind. He couldn't feel that way, could he?

I fell asleep thinking of him and woke up thing of him. This was crazy. I didn't do high school crushes. What we had between us was chemical, physical but more? No, I didn't believe that. People didn't stay together anymore. Relationships come and go like fashion trends. I should know. They say they love you then they leave you for someone else.

I spent the rest of the morning on the phone making arrangements with moving companies, storage facilities and utility companies not to mention the agency which was going to sublet my apartment for me while I was away. I had a few more months on the contract before I could break the lease. Whoever sublet would have the option to start a new lease at the end of that term.

It was actually looking like I'd be back in Scotland in a week after all. The movers would be here day after tomorrow. I'd have everything sorted into what goes into storage and what gets shipped to Scotland by then. There were only two things left to do; clean my office out on campus and see Mama. The second one scared the shit out of me. The woman could read me like a book.

The meeting with Dean Brady was tense. He still couldn't believe I was leaving but eventually accepted that my mind was made up. Campus was pretty much deserted now with the majority of students already gone for the summer. I grabbed the boxes I'd brought with me from my car and made my way to the building where my office was.

Looking around I realized there really was nothing here that I cared to take with me. I managed to fit everything in one box. Is this really all my life had amounted to in the time I had taught here? I suddenly realized just how lonely my own life had been. True I had the freedom to come and go as I pleased but I was just as trapped as Edward was. Never sharing anything more than a one night fuck with anyone had left me in my own curse of sorts. The name Riley and then Peter flashed in my mind. Riley had ruined everything for me and Peter suffered from it too. A knock at the door brought me out of my grumblings. Who the hell could that be? Surely the dean wasn't going to try and change my mind again.

"Come in," I shouted as I continued to put books in the box in front of me.

"Hello Professor," Mike Newton's lazy voice said as he walked through the door. He leaned back against it and I thought I heard the click of the lock. Tension spread through my body quickly.

"So it's true. You're leaving," he said as he walked slowly to my desk, eyes down.

"Yes, Mr. Newton," I said trying to keep things formal. "I am moving to Scotland to teach at a university there."

Mike was now standing very close to me and I could see he was slightly trembling. Surely he hadn't developed some sort of stupid crush from our one experience. We had briefly spoken about maybe next fall when I wasn't his teacher but we both knew that was nothing but pretense. His eyes now looked at me and there was something wild flowing through them. Then it hit me, that same damn sweet scent! She was here! She was using Mike and Edward was hundreds of miles away. I was on my own this time.

Backing up slowly, I felt in my pocket for the talisman Alice had given me. Shit! It was gone. I must have dropped it somewhere. Too late, I realized I had to get out, get away from Mike and do it now.

"Looking for this," Mike opened his left hand where he was now holding my talisman. "It was really foolish of you to drop it, you know? I almost missed it on the ground outside the building when I was searching for you. As soon as I found it, I knew where you would be. The little witch is good but you have to keep it on you for it to work, Jasper." He sneered out my name as those crazed eyes watched me.

I had managed to back myself away from the desk with a direct line to the door while he had rambled on. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I rushed towards the door. Mike or whoever the hell was inside his body, grabbed my wrist twisting my arm behind my back to secure me. Slamming my face into the door hard, he used his entire body to keep me pressed to the door.

"Now, Jasper, I can't have you running off," his breath was hot on my neck. "They wouldn't like it if I lost you." His body pressed against me harder. And through the fog of panic, I felt it. His evident erection was pushing into my ass, almost like he was thrusting.

It wasn't Mike Newton's mind in that body but the body was Mike's and it was obviously remembering our last experience together in this room, pressed up against this same door. I could use this. I pushed back and got exactly what I had hoped for. He groaned loudly.

A plan quickly formed in my mind and it was not going to be easy to get him to believe that I was feeling passion for him. That I didn't realize it wasn't Mike that was holding me. But if I could convince whoever it was that was using Mike that I was turned on then maybe just maybe I could make a break for it.

"God damn, Mike that feels good! I've missed you. Please give me more, I want to feel your cock pressed against me," I faked a groan and pressed back against him again. "I guess you missed me too. You are fucking hard baby. Come on let me feel you." I felt his grasp loosen just a little, and then he flipped me around to face him. I wasn't expecting that move.

"Jasper," he whispered my name, his face showing confusion and lust. Mike was still in there somewhere not understanding what was happening.

"Mike, let me go, please," I begged. "I know you don't want to hurt me," I said trying to get whatever part of Mike was left in there to respond to me.

His face contorted in pain and then his eyes went black. A hideous moan escaped his lips just before the laughter wracked his body.

"He's too weak to help ye', Jasper," the voice changed. It was darker, hysterical almost. I watched in horror as Mike released my wrist to place his hands around my throat. Instincts said grab his hands but in my head Evan whispered.

"The talisman is in his pocket, grab it quickly Jasper," Evan's voice was urgent and I listened to it.

Mikes hands were tightening around my throat as I reached for the talisman. As soon as I had it in my hand two things happened very quickly. One, a rush of electricity raced up my arm to my neck. Two, Mike realized what I was doing but the look on his face told me it was too late. Mike let out a dreadful scream and he fell backwards, hitting the floor hard. I had pulled the talisman from his pocket as he fell and I stood gripping it in my hand looking down at his unmoving body.

After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, my breathing returned to normal and my body finally calmed. I knelt on the floor beside Mike's body to see if he was still alive. Thank God, he was still breathing but was out cold. As I started to stand, I noticed his hands. They were open palm up and they were burnt. Large red welts were clearly visible on both palms, oozing as only a severe burn would. Looking closer I could see the outline of the cord that hung around my neck; Edward's gift.

I grabbed the box off my desk and left the building quickly. In my car, as I was making my way off campus, I called the campus police and told them I had seen a student near the history building, staggering and not looking well at all. They assured me they'd check it out. None of this was Mike's fault and I knew he needed medical attention. This way I was far enough away from him that he couldn't attack me again but someone would be there to get him help. Hopefully he wouldn't never remember what happened, just like the episode with Jane.

Reaching my apartment, I collapsed on the bed, just lying there thinking about everything that had happened. I believe that when I touched the talisman in Mike's pocket and he had his hands on the cord around my neck the two things combined to force him away from my body. Maybe even force whoever had invaded him out of his body too. I knew I should call Edward but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, right now. It was over and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Not then or now. Instead I picked up the phone and called my mama.

I explained that the movers were coming tomorrow and I wondered if I could stay with here until it was time for me to fly back to Scotland the next day. She was more than thrilled to have me come for a visit. I also asked if she would bring me back and take me to the airport that way she could keep my car while I was out of the country. I could tell she wanted to ask me what was wrong but she didn't and I appreciated that fact. After all, what could I tell her? Knowing it would be late in the day when I arrived; she said she would wait dinner on me and that she loved me and would see me tomorrow. I hung up feeling a little better after talking to her.

I took a shower and let the warm water run over my body and relax me even more. After putting some sleep pants on, I found a bottle of Jack that I hadn't packed away yet and poured myself a double. Downing it quickly, I refilled the glass and took the bottle with me to stretch out in bed. With two doubles down and working on the third, I really didn't mind when the cell phone rang and it was Edward. Finishing the drink in my hand, I quickly answered the phone.

"Edward!" I slurred his name. "God it's good to hear from you. So how has your day been going? Me, you ask well my day has been a piece of work; flashes of ex lovers, one night stands trying to kill me and running out on a seriously injured man like a coward. Yep, that's been my day," I finally shut up and there was only silence on the other end of the phone. Where the hell had he gone? Did he hang up on me?

"Have ye' been drinking a little, my Jasper," Edward said slowly as if I were a child.

"Hell, no I've been drinking a lot!" I answered him. He was making me angry.

"And I think I'll just keep on drinking until I completely forget this whole fucking day," and to prove it I took a rather loud swallow from the glass I was still holding.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Jasper," Edward's voice was full of anguish. "I would no' want you hurt."

"I no want to be hurt either," I stumbled over the words.

"Shit Edward, Mike could have killed me this afternoon and I would have never seen you again. Never been able to tell you just how..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't know how I felt. I was as scared of my feelings for him as I was when Mike's hands were around my throat today. I touched my throat and felt the cord still hanging there. I hadn't taken it off since Edward had put it around my neck.

"Your gift…I think it's what saved me," I said so low I wasn't sure he would hear me. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Jasper," he barely breathed into the phone. "My life would have been ore' had he harmed ye." Now I was the one barely breathing.

"I think I'm going to pass out now, Edward. I'm going to mama's tomorrow evening and I'll be home in two days," I said as my eyes began to close.

"Aye, home," was the last thing I heard him say.

The following morning I was too busy to think about the events of the day before or the barely remembered conversation I had with Edward last night. Boxes were piled everywhere and I was directing traffic to which boxes went with which services. Finally towards late afternoon all that was left in the apartment I had lived in for the last five years were the multiple suitcases I was taking on the plane with me. Everything else that I would need in Scotland had been shipped yesterday and would arrive late next week. I locked up and left for my new life.

The drive to mamas was not a difficult one but it was filled with a lot of internal debate. What exactly could I tell her about what was going on in my life? I could tell her about the university and Carlisle and what my office and staff were like. I could even tell her about Cullen Manor, and what a castle was really like. But what did I tell her about Edward? What did I feel about him? I went over everything in mind several times. Maybe I just wouldn't say anything maybe she wouldn't ask. Like hell she wouldn't ask. And I couldn't, no I wouldn't talk about Riley or Peter and compare them to Edward, because there was no comparison between them. Pulling up in front of the house, I turned off the engine and just sat there for a moment. I was a little earlier than I had expected to be so I took advantage of the time to just calm myself down and clear my mind. I must have sat there for fifteen minutes when the front door opened. I gasped.

There stood my mama; her hair tussled all over her head wearing this silk flowing robe with an incredible smile on her face. You know one of those smiles like you have after you've had really great sex. I heard myself gasp again when a dark haired man dressed in a police uniform grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck gently. She giggled. I could hear her damn giggle all the way to where I sat in the car.

He was a fine looking man but he was kissing on my mama's neck for God's sake, right there out in the open for anyone to see. I couldn't stop myself from throwing the car door open and standing up beside the car. As soon as I slammed the door, they both looked in my direction. It was about fucking time too!

I heard mama call my name and I saw his face flush a deep red. Well, at least he had the good grace to be embarrassed when I caught them. I stormed up the sidewalk and stood on the porch looking at both of them. Now that I was closer, I could see that the man was probably mama's age or a little younger and he was nice looking and in good shape but that didn't excuse him from groping my mama like that.

"Charlie, it's okay. I'll call you later," she said sweetly while she was giving me the evil eye. Then she had the nerve to kiss him on the cheek before she pushed him past me on the porch.

"Caroline Whitlock what the hell is going on here?" I asked as we stood there alone on the porch after '_Charlie_' had left.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Jasper Whitlock and get your ass in the house. I'm not going to discuss this with you out here on the porch in front of all the neighbors," she said turning and retreating into the house.

"So you can't talk to me on the porch in your robe but you can kiss him on the porch?" I stopped when she suddenly stood rigid in front of me. She turned to face me and I took a step back.

"Jasper, I'm a grown woman and whether you like it or not, I have needs and well Charlie he, he's special and I like him, Jasper. I like him a lot and he's good to me," she said as the tears started to roll down her pretty cheeks. Now I felt like shit for upsetting her.

"Mama, I'm sorry, really I'm sorry. It was just a shock to see you dressed like this and see him kissing you like that," I tried to explain while I wiped at her tears with my fingers.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I was going to tell you about him tonight and then you had to go and be early and you really shouldn't show up when people aren't expecting you, you know?" she said finally calming down. "Come on let's get a cup of coffee."

We walked into the kitchen where we had talked so many times in the past. Just the last time I had been here, sitting right here at the kitchen table; I told her it was okay to date again. And here I was yelling at her over her happiness. Deep down inside I guess I was a little jealous, not of Charlie; but of what she had found.

We sat in silence for awhile and then she said she was going to go get dressed. I agreed it would be easier to talk if she had some clothes on. She just popped me on the back of my head as she walked by me then reached back and kissed the place where she had hit me. I loved my mama.

A short time later she appeared freshly showered and wearing jeans and tee shirt. I had put some coffee on while she was gone but it wasn't done brewing yet. She had a pink glow on her cheeks and she looked happy, satisfied as she flitted around her kitchen barefoot. I was jealous; jealous of my own mama.

She could freely give a part of herself away and accept love from someone else without fear. And when I got right down to the bottom line; that's what it was for me, fear. Fear of giving my heart and having it crushed again. Fear of not being able to give my heart, too. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice when she placed the cup of coffee in front of me and sat down in the chair across the table from me.

"Tell me baby, tell me what's wrong?" she pleaded but I couldn't say it out loud. Not yet.

"Tell me about Charlie," I changed the subject. She knew I was stalling but she smiled anyway.

"He makes me smile. In fact, I haven't stopped smiling since we first met," she said sighing quietly.

"And when was that?" I questioned. She smiled again and then blushed. She looked so young when she blushed.

"About six months ago," she answered, waiting for my reply.

"But you didn't," I started to say when she interrupted me.

"I know. It was actually your visit that made me see. I was ready to move on Jasper, I just didn't know how. And Charlie, well he's a good man, Jasper. Sweet and kind and for the first time in a long time, I feel wanted, needed," she sighed again and patted my hand.

"We met at the Walmart," she giggled. "He was trying to pick out a pair of boots for his teenage daughter and he was clearly out of his element in the women's shoe department."

"Wait a daughter? Mama he's married?" I shouted before I could filter the words.

"No baby, he's a widower. His wife died a little over four years ago. Cancer," the word reminded us both of dad. "He's been raising, Sara, all by himself ever since."

The relief that he wasn't married was instant. The guilt was worse. How could I be happy his wife had died? I wasn't happy about that, that was awful but married men stink.

"Anyway, I helped him pick out the boots, he offered to buy me a cup of coffee in appreciation. Two weeks later, he called and asked me to dinner. I said yes and well what you saw today only happened recently. I'd been hedging for months. I knew I wanted more and I was pretty sure he did too but he never pushed me, Jasper. He would have been content if I'd never made a move," she was smiling again.

"Made a move?" I asked not sure I wanted to hear the rest.

"After your last visit, I sort of let him know it was okay to want more," she was blushing again. I held up my hand that was all the info I needed. She laughed out loud and stood to refill our coffee cups. When they were full again, she turned her full force on me.

"Now tell me Jasper, who is he?" she asked straight out.

"His name is Edward Cullen and he's amazing," I couldn't help but be the one who blushed this time.

"Does he make you smile?" she asked softly.

"Yes," I answered honestly because he did. Just the thought of him did.

"Has he been honest with you?" she always knew the hard questions to ask.

"Yes, I believe so," and that was true he had been honest since day one.

"Do you love him?" she asked it. Oh shit, she had to go and ask.

"I can't love anyone and you know it," I answered the sadness overwhelming me.

"Jasper, you are an idiot!" she yelled at me. I was stunned. She was actually angry with me.

"I am so ashamed of you right now. You are going to let an asshole like Riley Martin destroy your entire life," she was standing now staring down at me. "I know what he did to you was unforgivable. He lied to you Jasper from the very beginning. You were young, naïve and wanted to be loved. He used that and he used you. Finding out he was married all along was a terrible shock for you. But then to have him tell you that he couldn't see you anymore because she was having a baby and he wanted his life with her more than a life with you was just a shitty thing for him to do, Jasper. But you have got to stop blaming him for not trusting anyone with your heart. It was a long time ago, baby."

"And what about what I did to Peter after that? No I wasn't hiding a marriage from him but he loved me, really loved me and I couldn't say it back. Couldn't give him the trust and love he deserved. I was no better than Riley with the way I treated Peter," I was standing now too, shouting at her.

I realized in that split second that it wasn't what Riley had done to me; it was more what I had done to Peter. Peter was the first man after Riley that I had allowed myself to see more than one time. All the others in between had been one night fucks. Peter, he just got to me. The way he cared and was determined to prove to me that I was worth loving. He tried, really tried to make a relationship between us work. He didn't push and he never got upset when I couldn't or wouldn't say 'I love you' back to him. He tried for nearly a year before he couldn't take it anymore. I would hear him crying at night and I knew I was the reason for it. But I wouldn't change, couldn't change. Riley had ripped out my heart and I didn't know how to get it back. Love, trust, faith were things that I just didn't have to give.

The last time I saw Riley was at a club one night when Peter and I were out. Peter and I had been dancing and I looked across the room to see Riley with his hands all over some young twink. I stopped short when Riley's eyes met mine and then he had the balls to wink at me. Peter caught the transaction between us and started walking out of the club. When I caught up to him outside, he was crying. He was angry and he couldn't even look at me. He moved out that night and I hadn't seen him since.

I was shaking now. The realization that hurting Peter was worse than being hurt made me crumble inside. The tears started then. Tears I had never cried over Riley or Peter. If I cried my heart would be involved, so I just didn't, no matter how hard I hurt. Mama was there with her arms around me in a flash. She was rocking us and telling me it would be okay. It was okay to let it all out. It was in the past and it was time for me to move on. Sometime later, my legs were aching and I figured mamas were too. I grabbed her around the waist and led us into the living room. We sat down on the sofa with our arms still wrapped around us. I felt like a weight had been lifted from me. I could love someone. It wasn't all gone. Riley hadn't killed it and I hadn't killed it with Peter. He just wasn't the one who was meant to make me feel love again. His name and face floated in my mind. Edward. I smiled. Mama saw it.

"Tell me about Edward," she said softly.

"He's tall and has a fantastic body and…" I started to continued and mama cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at me. "He's romantic, and tender and compassionate and wants to take care of me," I finished quickly. We both giggled.

Now she was smiling, she said, "Sounds like he might be the one, Jasper."

I thought about that for a minute. Could he be the one? The one I'd been waiting for. Someone I could give my heart to and know that it would be safe and well cared for. I hoped so. I really hoped so because I think that's what I'm feeling. Maybe it really is more than chemical and physical.

"When does your plane leave tomorrow?" mama asked taking me out of me thinking.

"Four. So we should probably leave around noon," I answered suddenly feeling the weight of exhaustion falling on me.

"Can we have breakfast with Charlie? I'd really like for the two of you to meet before you leave. I don't know when you'll be back again," she said saddened by the thought of my leaving. I kissed her hair and squeezed her tight.

"Only if you'll let me buy?" I said trying to get her to smile again. It worked.

"Thank you," she said as she stood before me. "Let's fix a bite to eat, we missed dinner and then call it a night."

I followed her to the kitchen and we did just that. Next morning, was interesting to say the least. I think Charlie thought I was going to tear into him or something. I mean come on the guys a cop; what was I going to do. When Charlie finally relaxed breakfast went well. He was nice, just like mama said and it was clear he adored her. His eyes very seldom left her and it was everything he could do not to touch her. He must have thought I wouldn't approve and mama well, she finally just grabbed his hand and held it tightly while we finished our coffee.

The drive up was filled with every detail I thought was safe to tell her. At the airport, it was hard saying goodbye. But I promised I would call soon and that I would be bringing her over to Scotland maybe for the holidays. I wanted her to see the campus, Cullen Manor and of course Edward. I had every hope that everything would be settled then and it would be safe for her to be there.

The flight seemed longer this time. Layovers between connections took forever. I was antsy, needing to be where he was, needing to touch him again. There was a delay at Heathrow for the last leg of the flight to Inverness, I took the time to call Edward and let him know of the delay so Alice wouldn't be sitting around the airport waiting extra long. His voice sounded so good to my ears. He seemed to crave me as much as I was craving him. There was a longing in his voice that soothed the tense feeling that had been filling me during the last long hours.

Finally the plane was in the air and in a short couple of hours I would be seeing Edward again. Just before we started to circle for the descent into Inverness, the pilot came on the speaker and announced that we were headed into some stormy weather. He advised us to stow anything movable and buckle up. Right after that the turbulence became really rocky. It was almost as if the plane was being pushed side to side but some huge gust of wind. When we broke through the cloud bank, rain was gushing down in torrents and lightning was striking every few seconds. The plane continued to be whipped around like a toy. I hadn't really been too worried until I got a whiff of a scent I recognized. Panic struck. She was here either in the plane or in the storm. The sweet smell of lilies was everywhere. That was the first time I'd been able to put a name to the scent. It was lilies, like the kind they have at funerals. The entire body of the plane was rank with the smell.

The interior lights flickered and went out. Emergency lighting popped on along the floor and around the cockpit door. A steward stood up and tried to calm the crowd which was growing upset quickly. One of the pilots came out of the cockpit and announced that power had been cut to the plane and we were going down. Everyone should get prepared for a crash landing. The screaming started then and crying. I could see the runway through the window beside my seat and we weren't that far from the ground. We were however going way to fast. The ground was rushing up now and just before the planes wheels hit down roughly and a loud crash was heard, my last thought was Edward, I love you.

**Okay I know this is going to make a few people upset. And I really didn't intend to end it like this I swear but this chapter was already over 7200 words and if I continued it would be more like 10000 so I thought I'd end it here. And the battery on my computer is about to die too. **

**Hope you all visited the Roaster for ariannawhitlock's roast on Friday night. It was fabulous. I reread everything this morning and laughed all over again. Look for me to be roasted later this month. I'll post the date as soon as the Roaster lets me know. **


	9. Someone from the Past

**Hello, my lovelies and here is the chapter I promised. There is a little blue velvet and a little kilt flash and a lot more Alice. I hope you enjoy.**

**The story is all mine but the characters belong to the talented SM and always will.**

**Chapter 9 – Someone from the Past**

Alice stood outside the airport watching in horror as the storm increased all around her. She knew his plane was due to land at anytime. She jumped when the sirens started to blare. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She could feel it. Jasper was in trouble and she didn't know how she was going to stop it. The clouds seem to part and the jet fell from the sky almost in slow motion. It was dropping and the wind was screaming at her that she was too late. She couldn't save him now.

Alice knew that she was destined to end the curse but she had never tested her powers to this extreme. While all around her people ran and screamed and sirens blared, she closed her eyes allowing a wave of calm to overcome her. Her arms raised at her sides all by themselves, lifted toward the huge plane in the sky. Could she do it? Could she really save all those people and fight the wrath of the person who was flinging the storm at them.

She felt the rain burn her skin. There was no way, she was going to let them distract the words she needed to repeat in the ancient language buried deep in her mind. The chant started low and began to build within. Over and over she formed the words in her mind. The crowd around her didn't notice her, she was but a tiny little girl in the way to them. They didn't know that she was so deep in a trance that she didn't feel them push past her or scream at her to get out of the way.

She felt the warmth growing in her and pushed it out. It was almost like her hands were leaving her body and expanding, growing becoming something more. In her mind, she pictured a pillow a great big fluffy pillow in her hands and she smiled. She could see it, the pillow in her hands, held under the belly of the plane, catching it in mid fall. It wasn't enough to stop the plane from coming down but it was enough to slow it spiral decent. Bystanders, watching the horror take place in the sky, would later tell people they talked with that it was like the plane stopped falling and suddenly started to float to the ground.

When the plane hit the tarmac, it skidded with a great shriek of metal against concrete. It collided with another plane that was waiting on the ground, its passengers already unloaded. The crash was deafening, metal against metal along with the storm still crashing around it. As soon as the plane was on the ground emergency vehicles were everywhere at once. Alice was released from the trance and tried to reach out and feel Jasper. He was there but something was…different.

She knew she would never be allowed to get near the plane or its passengers so she headed for the hospital. Instinct told her that's where they would take Jasper along with the rest of the passengers.

Waiting at the hospital was agony. The phone in her pocket would not stop ringing. She knew it was Edward or Edward having Carlisle call. There wasn't anything to tell them yet so there was no sense in answering the phone. Why was it taking so long? Surely they should…the sirens broke her line of thinking and she watched as emergency crews started pouring in. Ambulance after ambulance lined up at the emergency entrance of the small hospital. The third vehicle in opened and she watched as Jasper was pulled out lying on a stretcher. His hair and face were covered in blood. The breath caught in her throat as she watched him taken through the doors to the staff waiting inside. She went to the nurse's station at once and explained who she was and that Jasper had no family here in Scotland and needed her to be there. The nurse was about to tell her that the rules stated family only but Alice smiled sweetly and used another of her recently acknowledged gifts, persuasion, and the woman immediately wrote down that Alice would be allowed to see him.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, that same nurse came to Alice and said he was in a room now and she could see him. Alice walked down the hall behind the nurse and pushed the door open on a darkened room.

"He hit his head pretty hard in the crash. Head injuries always bleed a lot but it wasn't very deep. They've given him a light sedative to help him rest. It was funny how he rambled on about where the bloody hell he was and asking how many died in the battle? He should be able to go home in the morning if there are no complications over night," the kind nurse reassured her.

"Thank you. I'll just sit with him for awhile if that's okay," Alice answered. "I think someone should be here when he wakes up."

The nurse nodded and left Alice in the darkened room lit only by a lamp that ran across the head of the bed. He looked so drawn and pale. He must have lost a good deal of blood. But he seemed to be sleeping peacefully and for that Alice was very grateful. Someone had cleaned the blood from his face and hair and the bandage on his forward was large. She pulled the chair beside the bed up closer so she could hold his hand while he slept. She knew she would have to go out and call Edward and Carlisle soon so they would know that he was okay but just for a moment she needed to sit. The spell had been a strong one and it had used up a great deal of her energy. She hadn't realized just how tired she was until she had seen Jasper and knew he would be alright.

Sometime later she stirred when she felt a tug on her hand. She opened her eyes to see Jasper looking around the room trying to understand where he was. He looked very confused.

"Hey, glad you're awake," she said softly trying not to startle him. "You're going to be just fine. You've got a nasty bump, cut on your forehead that had to be stitched up and you've lost some blood but all you need to do right now is rest. Is there anything I can get you?"

He looked at her and then back out into the room again. I suppose he was feeling disorientated and I couldn't blame him for that. But there was something else to it and Alice knew it. He looked back at her again trying to say something.

"Cil? Where in the bloody hell am I?" he asked in a voice that wasn't Jaspers at all.

In shock Alice looked at him for a moment and then understanding flooded her mind. Oh my God, it couldn't be, she thought.

"Evan?" Alice asked with a trembling voice.

"Aye," Evan answered back from Jasper's body.

EPOV

What the bloody hell was wrong? His areoplane landed hours ago. The wee bampot was not answering the talking box for me or Carlisle. I could feel it in the air around me, something was wrong.

This past sennight had been hell without my Jasper. I missed him so and talking to him on that confusing small box only made it worse. He needed to be here; right here at Cullen Manor where I could protect him; love him. And I did love him. My heart beat as if it would leave my body at just the thought of Jasper. My cock hardened instantly when I thought of touching him. Aye, he was the one Cil had told me would come. If I lost him now; nay, I could no let my mind go there. There would be no life without Jasper. For now all I could do was pray to the Gods, that he was safe and would return my love some day.

"Damn it Alice, call!" I tried to force her.

I wandered the castle while the storm ranged outside. At first, I had walked the balustrade but Carlisle said I could no see his areoplane from there. The stable where they kept such things was well beyond Cullen land. I'd seen them in the sky before. They did no look safe to me. Much like the metal wagons, Alice and Carlisle rode in. I'd known they existed in this modern world and I'd read the books that explained how and why they worked; but that didn't mean I had to like them.

There were some things I did like about his century. The inside showers, I could never get enough of. The music you could play on the tiny metal boxes. Oh not all of it, but some of it was peaceful and lifted your spirit. Those I liked. Food too was another luxury most took for granted, I particularly liked the one they called ice cream.

Standing in Jasper's room there was one more thing I enjoyed about this time. The material available to choose from was something I would never grow accustomed to. There were so much more than wool and furs and the colors were so vibrant. I ran my fingers across the velvet draping his bed and felt the delicious softness and texture. This color blue was the color of Jasper's stormy eyes when lust filled them.

That night I thought my Jasper had been poisoned, I stood on the other side of the secret door for one moment. Hearing his moan then, I thought him in pain. Knowing now the sounds he makes when we touch, I know 'twas not pain he was moaning from that night. He had been dreaming and in my heart I hoped he was dreaming of me.

Standing here now I could picture him, naked, lying on the soft cloth that covered his bed. Golden curls surrounding his head on a pillow, eyes as blue as the cloth he lay upon, beckoning for me to come to him with outstretched arms. His body long, lean and firm, so luscious, a man could die from just the need to touch all of it, any of it. His bare chest sculpted like a marble statue, stomach flat and soft golden fur peppered down to where more golden curls wrapped around his cock. The hardened length of his member standing against the curve of his hip, long and thick, dripping; made me ache with the need to touch, taste. He had given that gift of pleasure freely to me. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to bring him the same gift of pleasure he had shared with me. I was not an innocent but I had never given that gift but with Jasper I gladly would kneel.

I thought about how he would taste, how his stiff member would feel between my lips. My eyes closed and my hand found my own hardness under my kilt. My mind kept up the scene as I stroked myself.

_Crawling across the bed I knelt between his legs spread for me, open and willing to give his body. Jasper's eyes followed my movements; a sweet soft smile on his beautiful mouth. I could no help the urge to place my lips on his body, trailing kisses up and down the inside of his thighs, first one then the other. Hearing the moans and gasps from Jasper only served to make me increase my movements to where I was soon running my tongue over his balls and puckered entrance. He shuddered at my touch finally vocalizing what he felt._

"_God, Edward, your mouth is driving me crazy. Please, more…" his moans lingered in the air encouraging my efforts; his fingers wrapped in my hair and pulling firmly. _

_One long lick along the tube running the length of him, released a curse from his lips so loud, I could no help the smile crossing my face. Aye, he liked it._

"_Damn, Edward, don't tease me…waited so long for this…please…" he moaned, his head rolling from side to side. As the head of his cock hit the back of my throat, being new to me, I gagged. Jasper tried to pull away. There was no way in hell, I was going to let that happen! I hummed around him and looked up to see him raised and watching me. I released him only long enough to tell him, "I want it. All of it." Then I licked the nectar dripping from the tip. His eyes rolled back and a growl erupted from his sweet lips._

_This time I knew what to expect, I swallowed slowly, relaxing my throat. I smiled to myself when his cockhead throbbed against the back of my throat and I no gagged this time. I remembered how Jasper had sucked hard then bobbed his head up and down. I did this too, causing more delicious sounds from my Jasper. Then suddenly, he stilled all movement._

"_Edward, gonna cum, babe, so fucking good," he yelled to warn me. _In my mind, Jaspers warm nectar exploded in my mouth. In reality my own seed shot from my body in hard blasts. My entire being was there enjoying my Jaspers taste, while my body shuddered with intense pleasure.

How could just mind dreaming about him bring such strong feelings of peace and rightness? Ah, my Jasper, please come home to me. I must have been in my mind for some time because I heard Carlisle and now Emmett's voice calling for me through the castle.

"Edward! Where the hell are you, man?" Emmett's voice boomed outside the door. "We got news. Alice called."

The wee bampot had called. I quickly cleaned up and made haste to find them. They were just bounding up the grand staircase as I was on my way down. Carlisle did no look happy. My heart missed a beat.

"Let's go into the great hall," Carlisle suggested, turning to go before me. Once inside, he poured us each a glass of McClelland whiskey. I took the glass he offered; drinking it all in one swift motion. The burn felt good.

"Alice called. He's okay but they won't be home until tomorrow," he said then took a sip from his glass.

"Why is that?" I asked my words low and strained.

"The plane crashed…" he began and I rose to my feet, a war yell coming from my lips. I noticed Emmett jump back at the sound.

"God damn, Edward. Carlisle said he was okay. No need to take it out on us," Emmett stated. He was right, but my Jasper may have been injured.

"Sorry," was all I could muster to say. My mind was churning. Then I remembered the talking box.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked Carlisle hopefully. My heart sank when Carlisle's eyes lowered and his head shook no.

"Alice said he hurt his head and he's sleeping now," he explained as I started to pace the floor in front of the hearth. "The news is reporting it was some kind of miracle that no one suffered anything more than a few bumps and bruises."

"Alice," I breathed and we all knew she had saved Jasper, saved everyone on the plane.

"She'll call if there's any change, Edward. And she said she'd have him home as soon as the doctors release him in the morning," Carlisle tried to reassure me.

"Thank ye both," I said as I turned to leave the room. It was late and I knew they were both tired. I heard there whispered words but didn't understand them. I only knew one thing, he was hurt and I had failed him again. I wasn't there when he had needed me.

Instead of going upstairs, I went down the hall to the library. Knowing my destination lie somewhere else. I hated this room. It did no hold the warmth of Evan's library. But I knew he would have been amazed at the number of books in this room. The thought brought a smile to my face. I pushed on the latch under the shelf next to the hearth and watched as the wall slid back enough for a hand to grab hold and push. Once, inside, I closed the secret door behind me and flipped the switch on the wall. Light immediately illuminated the passage way. I was so glad Carlisle had suggested the electric lights that now lit the way to the library below.

The path was easier to see now with the electric lights. Torches or candles had left the tunnel with an almost haunted look. But the room had no changed in all these years. Still rough and hand tooled, barbaric compared to the library above. It was our place, mine and Evan's. We had created it for generations to come and here I still sit. What use was I when I could no protect those I loved anymore? Suddenly a fire burst into flame in the hearth, shaking me from my internal debate.

"_Aye, what good are ye, Cullen? Not a man surely," the voice came from the fire full of hate. "Ye are of little good to man or beast. Ye, cannot even make him love you," the voice laughed at me. _

I knew the voice, James Donovan. He was there to taunt me and in my present state of mind, I almost agreed with him. I wasn't much good to anyone.

"_That's right, why bother to try. Ye know that he will never love you. The curse will no be broken even if he loves you. I will no let him live to do so. Ye cannot protect him, Cullen just like ye could not protect Douglas all those years ago or my Cil." _

As soon as he said her name, my temper came forward and knocked me back to my senses. Nay, I would not let him trick my mind. Jasper was mine. Cil had said he would come and the curse will be broken.

"Bastard! Get out of my mind and out of this house!" I screamed at the fire. "Yer mind tricks will no work on me and the curse will be broken. Jasper will love me and in time we will end this and ye will go to the hell were ye belong!"

Laughter, hideous and whining filled the library for a one long moment then he was gone. The fire went out and I was alone again. Alone, would I always be alone? If Jasper could no love me, what would I do? I could no stay here if that happens. I didn't realize that I was standing by one of the book shelves until a tome fell from the shelf and hit my foot. Bending over to pick up the small leather covered book, I realized that it looked familiar. There was a piece of silk inside the book, nay it was a hair ribbon and the instant I touched it I knew. I opened the book to see the familiar script. Cil. My beloved sister's journal was in my hands. I suddenly didn't feel so alone.

Evans POV

"What the hell have you done Cil?" I yelled struggling to sit up in the bed holding my head. It was throbbing fitfully.

"Stop yelling, before someone else hears you and lay the fuck back down," she screamed quietly at him.

Evan only knew one thing he was not supposed to be in this place and he had to get out now. Closing his eyes and turning inward he searched for Jasper. But he wasn't sure who the hell Jasper was. All he knew was he had to find him.

"Evan, look at me and I'll try to explain," she whispered seeing my confusion. I opened my eyes and stared at her. She looked different but the same. I no liked her hair this way, cut close to her head and sticking up absurdly. I much preferred the long, black as night, braid she only loosed for him, when he bed her the first time. Tis' how a woman should behave, he thought to himself. Not like this bampot dressed in practically nothing, out in the open this way.

"Evan, I'm sorry but I'm not Cil," she explained. "My name is Alice Cullen. I am a descendent of Cil's. Actually I am from the line of one of her brothers."

"Edward?" the memories flooded me. The pain hit like a sword to the heart.

"No, not Edward, his younger brother Gar," Alice told him softly.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's a hospital. You were in an accident, well Jasper was in an accident and his head was injured and now you're here," she rambled on. "Evan, do you remember Jasper or anything about him?"

"Aye, Jasper is the one I am to protect. He will break the curse," at that spoken thought something snapped and knowledge filled my brain. Everything fell into place in that moment.

"Bloody hell woman, why am I here? I'm not supposed to be able to talk to you or Edward or anyone. Only in Jasper's mind, Cil said I would only be in his mind. That's why she sent me. Do ye have the journal? Have ye found the second one? Cil's?" Evan blurted out quickly.

"Nay, I mean no. We didn't know there was a second journal. We had yours but it's gone missing," Alice answered but averted her eyes. Evan noticed and realized she was lying; but why?

"What do you mean Cil sent you to his mind?" she asked. "How is that possible?"

"I know not the hows. I only know she carried her gifts with her into the next life and she's been watching everyone over the long years. Even ye Alice, she watched ye a great deal," I told her. I remembered how Cil could no stay away from this Alice. "Your blood runs strong with the magic. Cil knew this."

"What year is this Alice?" I asked hoping I would no react unkindly. She eyed me carefully.

"The year is 2010," she answered quietly. The air rushed out of my lungs. He'd been alone for so long. How did he survive?

"Edward," was all I could say as I felt tears sting my eyes.

"He's going to be okay now that Jasper is here," the tiny bampot tried to reassure me. Alice was so much like my lovely lass Cil, her heart on her sleeve for those that mattered to her. I could no help the urge to touch her. I raised my hand to rub fingertips on her sweet cheeks. So soft, her skin was and warm too. Alice's eyes grew wide looking at whatever she saw on my face.

"Evan, you need to get some sleep," she said pulling away from my touch gently.

"Aye," I answered her.

"Tomorrow will be strange and maybe a little frightening for you in this time. And I've got to figure out what we're going to tell Edward and the others," I cut her off before she could finish.

"Nay! He cannot know 'tis me and not Jasper," I stated firmly.

"Evan, how can we keep him from knowing? He and Jasper have been…well intimate, kissed and more, I believe. He's going to know something is wrong as soon as you don't react the way Jasper would," Alice tried to explain.

"I don't know wee Alice but I know we've got to figure out how to get Jasper back here in this body, before Edward knows what's going on. The journals Alice, we've got to find journals, especially Cil's," I watched her to see her reaction. Her eyes darted again. Aye, she was hiding something.

"I don't know where either journal is but we'll start hunting for them when we get back. I promise, Evan," Alice answered before she got up to go sit in a chair across the room. "Now sleep."

APOV

Watching him as he finally passed out, I realized I was in deep trouble. He knows I'm lying and he'll call me out on it. My only chance is to decipher the rest of Cil's journal before he realizes I have it. And I don't know how we can keep Edward out of it. He loves Jasper and he's going to know that's not Jasper in that body. And where the hell is Jasper anyway? I've got to get his spirit back in this body and yesterday would have been the best time. Sleep was a relief when it finally came but the dreams were not.

Next Morning

"No wonder men in this century are so brainless. Ye cut off their manhood with these tight fitting trews and then expect them to think," Evan ranted at Alice.

She had been listening to him complain ever since they had left the hospital two hours ago. First it was the _trews;_ that took me a moment to figure out he was talking about the jeans he was wearing; they were too tight. Then it was the _metal wagon_ that he was never going to ride in. Next, it was all the other metal wagons making too much noise; surely they would frighten the animals he said. And now, we were back to the trews again because they were still too tight.

"Evan I never realized that Highlanders were such Neanderthals!" I ranted back at him. "Or such cry babies!"

"Cry baby, who the bloody hell is a babe? I'm just stating facts here, ye wee bampot!" he threw back at me.

"Hey, watch it! Nobody but Edward is allowed to call me that," I said right back.

"Edward," his voice softened and he looked wistful for just a moment.

"Cil, ah Alice, why do I feel so much when I think of him?" Evan asked as he turned his confused face towards mine.

"I'm not sure what you mean but you have to remember that Jasper is still in there somewhere and he has deep feelings for Edward. Even though he hasn't admitted it to himself just yet," I tried to explain.

"Aye, strong feelings, they are," he confirmed. "Much the same as the ones I have for my Cil."

We rode in silence for awhile until we crested the hill overlooking the valley where Cullen Manor sat. I heard his intake of breath and the low oath when he first sighted it; still the same but different after all these years.

"It has no changed much," he whispered.

"No I suppose it hasn't changed much on the outside. However the inside has been done over several times in the generations since you lived here," Alice tried to prepare him for what he would see once inside.

She stopped the jeep and turned to face him. She couldn't help the tug at her heart when she looked at him now. She knew Cil was looking on him too; through her eyes. The love surging through her at this moment was almost overwhelming and had no place in what they needed to do. Quietly, she begged Cil to not make her feel these things. I need a clear head, Cil, she whispered to her in her mind. Please. Immediately, the feeling left and she felt relief and sadness. I wanted to be in love too.

"Evan, we have to decide how we're going to handle this. I mean with Edward," she began and his eyes drew towards her.

"Do you still think it's a bad idea for him to know it's you?" I asked him carefully.

"I think he would be hurt, if he knew Jasper was gone," he answered her. "He already feels like less of a man because he cannot protect those he loves from what's happening. To think that he's lost Jasper, even if only in the short time, he will grieve. I know what grief feels like, Alice; 'tis not a good feeling."

"Okay, I thought about this a lot and I think this idea might work. At least it will give us a little bit of time to try and get you and Jasper changed back," I explained what I needed him to do as we drove the last mile to the castle. By the time we parked in front of the castle, Evan agreed it was a good plan for a wee bampot.

EPOV

I heard the metal wagon pulling up outside on the lawn and ran for the door. As soon as I saw Alice helping Jasper out of the metal contraption, my heart fell. He had been injured as I had feared. Racing to his side, he withdrew at my touch. My heart dropped. He must be angry with me for letting this happen to him.

"Jasper," I said under my breath. I ached to hold him. Tell him I would never let anyone hurt him again.

"Ah, Edward, he's really tired and I need to get him up to bed. We can talk…in the great hall after that. Okay?" Alice nodded toward the door. Jasper had yet to meet my eyes or say a word. What was wrong?

"Alice?" I wanted to question her now. She only shook her head no at me and pushed Jasper past me quickly into the house. The others stood just inside and he no spoke to them either.

A short time later, Alice appeared in the great hall. Looking…nervous. All of us were there, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, and even Isabella had showed up that morning. Alice stalled. Pouring herself a cup of coffee from the side board and sipping it slowly. Finally she turned to face the crowd in the room.

"He can't remember who he is? He hasn't spoken a word since they brought him into the hospital," she answered quietly taking another slow sip of her coffee.

Shock filled the room followed by silence then everyone was talking at once. Each person asking the questions she seemed to know they would ask. I stood to the side and watched the commotion but I watched Alice closely. The way she answered their questions, the way she stood and responded; she was lying out her ass and I knew it.

No, it's not permanent, she answered Carlisle. The doctor's believe the amnesia is only temporary, she added to Esme. Yes, he has several stitches, she told Rosalie but no it won't leave a scar. Well, maybe a tiny one, she added with a grin. She answered Emmett's question about why he didn't speak with a shrug and a general comment about no one knows why. She finished up with he needs lost of rest, left alone so he could sleep and recover. The doctors said he'd remember in time and be able to speak again probably after his memory returned. There's nothing physical causing the problems. Probably mental stress is what the doctors said it could be. With that statement, she turned and looked directly at me.

"They said we shouldn't push him to remember. Just let it happen naturally," she said staring into my eyes. Somehow trying to will me into believing what she said. Bullshit was the only word that came to my mind. But I smiled gently and shook my head in understanding. At that a relieved look washed over her face for just a moment then vanished.

"I think I'll get cook to fix him a plate and take it up to him. He trusts me because I was there when he woke up. You should all give him a couple of days to adjust before you try to visit with him," she said as she made to leave the room.

"Alice," I said slowly and I watched her step freeze.

"Yes, Edward," she answered and turned to face me.

"I want to see him," I said firmly giving no room for refusal. She swallowed hard and looked as if she was trying to decide what to say. Then guilt washed over her face, surprising me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. He's frightened of you for some reason. He told me so when I took him to his room," she said softly but the words brought a crushing blow to my already bruised heart. He did no want to see me? I frightened him? How could that be so?

"Give it a day or two, please and I promise you'll be able to talk to him," she said as she kissed my cheek and continued out of the room.

"Edward, I'm sure it's only because his memory is confused," Esme said as she tried to comfort me.

"Yea, man, you know he's crazy about you. When his memory comes back, everything will be fine," Emmett added trying to cheer me.

Carlisle added, "Edward, I'm sure he will be fine in a day or two. He just went through a terrible ordeal and he's probably still in shock. When he's comfortable and feels safe again, he'll remember everything, I'm sure."

I smiled and tried to give the appearance that I was fine but under the surface, I was seething. Alice was lying and she was keeping Jasper away from me. I knew it. I knew it as sure as I knew that I loved Jasper with all my heart. Whatever Alice was up to, I'd give her two days and that was it. After that, I was facing Jasper no matter what she said.

No one saw Jasper for two days. Alice took all his meals to him in his room. The only person to come and go from his room was the wee bampot and she was getting on my fucking last nerve. She avoided everyone else, answering no one's questions and allowing no one in to see him. It was the third day since he had returned and I'd had as much I could take. I was seeing him this morning no matter what the bampot said. The easiest way to do that was take the secret passage so here I stood on the other side of the door second guessing my decision. Then I heard him, laughing. His laughter was like music to me. He was alright, really alright. The joy that rushed through me nearly took my breath away. I slid the door open quietly and stepped behind the curtain covering it. I could clearly hear her talking now.

"Really, if you keep taking showers, you're going to wash all you skin away," Alice laughed. The next sound I heard caused my heart to stop.

"Aye, but it feels so bloody good, lass. I could take them all day long," the voice was not Jaspers; it was rougher, edgier with a brogue. It sounds familiar but yet not. And what the hell was with the accent. Jasper had no accent so who the hell was in there with them?

"Here I found this in the attic in some old chests. I suppose it could even have been yours at one time. Maybe this will be more comfortable than the _trews_," she drug out the last word laughing. I stepped from behind the curtain in time to see Jasper drop the towel from his waist and stand in front of Alice, bare. Her face tinted with red but she did no look away from my Jasper. I watched as she drank in the site of him. Stunned, I could no speak nor could I move as I watched what was happening between them.

Alice stepped forward and handed Jasper a plaid. I recognized the colors of the plaid. It was Douglas colors. It had been Evan's and I had packed it away centuries ago. Why was she giving Jasper, Evan's kilt? And why wasn't he putting it around himself? Bloody hell, how long was he going to stay naked in front of her? My heart was in my throat as I watched Jasper close the distance between the two of them. He took the kilt from her hand and threw it over his shoulder then pulled her into his arms. Pain seared through me much as a fire would burn my skin to ash. I slipped back through the door before I could witness what else would transpire between them. I could watch no longer. As soon as the door, clicked shut, I was running and I didn't stop running until I flung my legs up over Whisper and galloped out of the stable at full speed.

APOV

God he was beautiful, just as beautiful as Evan had been in his prime. Cil was flooding my mind with desire for her mate. She had taken control and I could not look away from his nude form; no matter how hard I tried. I felt her need building inside me. When he stepped forward to take me in his arms, I knew it wasn't me, Alice and Jasper that were tangling together. It was Cil and Evan. That had been only spirit to each other for so many years. They couldn't help the draw, the pull that seemed to connect them. As soon as, Jasper's arms were around my body, I watched as if in slow motion as his eyes closed and his lips came closer to mine. We were mere millimeters apart when I heard the soft click from the secret panel door. I jumped back from Jasper and Cil's mind left my body. Evan pulled back and stared at me. In that moment, Evan looked like Jasper more than he had in days. A blush crept over his body and he grabbed the kilt from the floor and quickly wrapped it around his body.

"He was here," I said watching his eyes grow wide. "He saw us…like that." The words caught in my throat and I knew we could no longer keep Evan's presence a secret.

"I'm sorry Alice. I did no mean for that to happen," Evan said as he paced the room. "I would no hurt him again. Not for anything."

"I know," I told him. I knew he had fled as sure as I knew the sun would come up tomorrow.

"When he returns, we'll go to him and explain. In the mean time, I have to tell you something," I stilled myself for his wrath that I sure would come. "I know where Ci's journal is."

His kind eyes looked at me and softly he said, "I know."

"You know? How the hell did you know? I haven't told anyone where I hid it," I stamped my foot in frustration and Evan laughed. It was good to hear him laugh.

"And where would it be, my wee Alice?" he said still smiling at me.

"It's in the library of course. I kept it hid there. Edward so seldom goes there anymore, I knew it would be a good place to keep. Now that Cil visits my body, maybe I'll be able to decipher it, finally," I added and felt his hand on my arm.

"Cil visits your body?" he asked stopping me in my place. "Is that what was happening before? Cil being drawn to me?"

"Yes," I answered. I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

"That is not good wee one," he stated letting my wrist fall. "We must get Jasper back before she and I do something in these bodies that would hurt all those around us."

I shook my head in agreement. He followed me through the secret passage and down the adjoining stairs till we came out in the library downstairs from there he knew where to go. He remembered the switch in the hearth even though this room looked nothing like it had the last time he visited. He even mentioned hoping he'd have time to visit this library again; so many books, he whispered. But in the library below, the journal was missing. We spent much of the night looking through the books in the lower library but to no avail. The journal simply was not there.

Evans POV

Neither I nor wee Alice slept much last night and I was up when the sun came across the highlands very early in the morn. I needed to ride. Clear my head. There was much we needed to do and soon. Edward had not returned the night before either which frightened Alice and worried me. When I reached the stable, I walked right to where Edward always kept his Whisper knowing that the animal alive now was a descendent of the one I remembered. The animal was still gone and that didn't surprise me. I quickly found a mount that suited me. Finding a blanket and bit, I prepared the animal for the ride I so desperately needed. The wind rushing past my face, a mount under me at full gallop would help me to ease the pain and stress I was feeling.

I heard before I saw his mount come into the stable yard. He had returned. Good. Somewhere inside me Jasper was trying to tell Edward something and I let him take over. I looked at Edward full on. Saw his intake of breath as he watched me. I was wearing the Douglas kilt that wee Alice had provided. I grabbed the horse's mane and carefully lifted one leg and with a determined kick pushed the kilt up allowing Edward a view of things he needed to see. I caught the look on his face of bewilderment and lust. It caused me to smile. Once seated on the horse, I slowly moved toward him still mounted on his horse in the stable yard.

"Edward," I stated watching him closely. His eyes grew large at the sound of my voice. "We need to talk. Race you!" And at that I spurred the horse's ribs and set out at full gallop, knowing Edward would be close behind very soon.

**I hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter we'll see Jasper come back, they'll get some answers from the journal's and maybe what you've all been waiting for. Thank you to all of you who have put my stories and myself on alert this since my last posting. I am just overwhelmed but the audience that just keeps growing. Don't forget to review, good or bad, I love to hear from you.**

**Thanks to the Roaster for allowing me to be in the hot seat the other night. It was fantastic. I've been asked to come back when HD is over so we can talk about it. It should be a lot of fun. Have a great week and keep reading.**


	10. Fight to Win

**Well it's been one heck of a week. I've had the toothache from you know where this week. It is better today thanks to a doctor who took pity on me and prescribed something strong enough to stop the pain. Anyway, I've said all that to explain that if this chapter seems off, I'm going to blame it on the meds they are pretty strong. Here goes nothing.**

**Don't own anything except the story idea, everything Twilight belongs to Ms. Meyers, bless her heart.**

Chapter 10 – Fight to Win

EPOV

So many emotions playing through my skin and nerves; hurt and just plain anger were at the top of the list. There was also confusion at how Alice could let it happen, when she knew how I felt. There in the back of my mind though was the long ago memory of Evan and Cil, my own blood, locked in a passionate embrace. Cil knew I cared for Evan, but she could no' help her feelings either.

Now the pain was fresh, so I ran, again to my cave. Was all I knew how to do! _NAY!_ _Stay and fight for him! _The voice in my head shouted at me. My heart cried. How? The voice said _you have touched him, held him, kissed him. Ye know he is meant for ye! _AYE, he is my Jasper! _AYE! Then fight!_

I would give Whisper the night to rest and return early in the morning and face them both. I would not let go my Jasper without a fight this time. I truly loved Jasper Douglas Whitlock and he must know.

At first light, I was headed back to Cullen Manor. Whisper and I rode quietly though the early dawn, enjoying the cool fresh air and beauty of the rising sun. Pulling into the stable my eyes flashed to a chestnut mare and Jasper wearing Evan's kilt. I watched with amazed eyes as Jasper slipped onto the back of the waiting mare with grace and a sure knowledge of horseflesh. Then with a wicked grin on his face, he kicked his kilt up exposing his firm arse and the long length of his cock; much the way I had teased him in the beginning. He acknowledged my presence, by calling my name; then challenged me and was gone.

Stunned into silence, I watched as Jasper and the mare disappeared toward the west. From out of nowhere wee Alice appeared in front of Whisper blocking our path.

"Move Alice, I must go after him," I pulled Whispers reins to the left.

"Wait. Edward what you saw…well it's not what you think," her cheeks were flaming as she tried to explain.

The memory of Alice and Jasper in their embrace pained me and I did not hide it from her.

"So what did I witness," I asked her.

"It was Cil and Evan," she answered lowering her eyes. "None of us wished to hurt you."

"That makes no sense wee one," I said seeing the anguish on her face.

"When Jasper awoke after the place crash, it wasn't Jasper. Evan woke up instead. We were hoping to get them switched back before you could figure it out. He didn't want to hurt you again and we did anyway," she barely breathed the next words. "Cil just wanted to touch him again. But I stopped them before…I'm so sorry Edward." She was crying as I dismounted and came to pull her into my arms.

"Evan?" I asked still not believing her words.

"Yes. Evan and he is going to need you. I fear he's headed for…" I stopped her before she could continue. I knew he was going west when he left.

"He's headed for the Donny. He doesn't know?" I asked almost in shock and watched her shake her head no.

"I've got to catch him before he reaches the ruins," I kissed her on the head and grabbed Whispers mane pulling myself upright on her back.

"Twill be alright, Alice. I'll bring him…them home," I called out as the horse sprinted out of the stable.

EVAN's POV

I'd been riding hard, feeling the wind in my hair again. I realized soon that Alice must have stopped him for a time. There was no way that I could out race Edward on a horse. He was too fine a horseman. Slowing the mare to a lazy walk, I enjoyed just being alive in the highlands again. There were differences but there was much the same. The scent in the air, the green of the fields, the very air was almost too wonderful to take in. I would have to thank Jasper for this little bit of time. I owed him much for it; the freedom was precious to me.

I was almost home. I knew the direction as if it had been stamped in my memory. The Donny lay over the next brae in a sweet glen not for from a deep blue loch. As I reached the top of the brae, I slowed the mare; then stopped her dead. The tears began to fall freely from my eyes and the sound that ripped from my body echoed through the glen below me. My clan, my home, gone!

EPOV

I knew I wasn't too far behind him but I heard the strangled shout echoing across the land. I knew he'd found the ruins. I goosed Whisper and sped on as quickly as the horse could go.

Reaching the glen, I saw the mare wandering idly in the unkempt fields around the ruins. He was on foot now; I knew where he would go first, 'twas where I would go. I found him there on his knees between his da and ma's graves, weeping.

"Gone, all gone Edward," he cried out in anguish. "How could this happen?" His tear stained face turned to me for answers. Answers, he wouldn't want to hear.

"The dates here are so soon after I left London. No one ever wrote. No one told me this had happened. I thought the war was over when I left for the New World," he stood to full height and dried his face.

"A fortnight after you left, what was left of the Donovan's who had not taken refuge with us, rallied and attacked at night. Yer da and brothers never saw them coming," I sighed deeply and continued. "Neither did we; we were lured into thinking James death ended it. Those who survived the battle here said it was like they were crazed with rage."

"My family," he asked nodding toward the graves.

"Yer da, and three younger brothers were murdered in the battle," I hesitated but added, "yer ma died in the fire helping clan children to escape. Yer sisters survived and stayed at Cullen Manor until they were grown. I cared for them as my own till they wed and went to live with their husbands clans. The both lived long happy lives, Evan."

"I'm sorry, Evan," I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Why would ye be sorry? I could have stopped all this, had I been what ye had needed," he spread his hands wide and moved among the graves.

"Nay, you could not," I tried to reach for him. "This was all caused by a crazed man and his dream to control everyone and everything around him. Even from the grave he still tries, Evan!"

"Aye, he does," he said angrily.

"It has to end, Evan," I answered just as angrily. "We will find the way."

For a time we walked in silence, remembering. I allowed him the quiet he much needed to grieve those long gone. I would no push him now. Evan had been and was now my friend. I had been wrong to wish it more. It had hurt all of us.

"Nay, Edward, you did not hurt us," Evans voice was calm and sure but startled me from my musings. "I am beginning to see now that there was a force in place that none of us were aware of. Something dark and unseen caused us to act and react in ways that we might not have. Cil knew and I think she lost her life because of the knowledge."

What he said didn't surprise me but seemed to be full of truth. There was a strong evil at work then and now.

"We've got to find Cil's journal, Edward. I'm sure the answer lies there," he said and I stopped quickly beside him.

"Cil's journal?" I thought it was your journal we needed?" I asked when he turned to look at me. It was strange to talk so freely to Evan while looking at Jasper's body. I had no expected that.

"My journal tells of my discovery of who Maria really was. Donovan's woman, Victoria, came to reside in Maria's body causing me to leave London for the New World, instead of coming back to you, my friend," he answered then added, "but Cil's journal will have the real answer to the mystery."

"Nay, it won't!" seeing his stunned face at my answer I told him, "I have Cil's journal. I found it the night of the areoplane crash." Taking a breath I continued, "It is naught but a young girls telling of her life and the love she felt for you." I watched as his eyes clouded from thinking of his love.

"Do you have the journal now?" he asked.

"Aye, 'tis hidden in our library," I had grabbed Whispers reins while he walked toward the mare.

"I've been to the library. Alice and I went there last eve to retrieve it and we could no' find it," Evan laughed. "Ye must have taken it from Alice's hiding place. No wonder we could no' find it. She will no' be happy with ye' for moving it, I'm afraid."

His laughter was much like my Jasper's and warmed my heart. It was good to have my friend back but I missed Jasper. I needed to have him in my arms again, longed for him. Evan saw my look and smiled knowingly.

"He'll return Edward, I promise," then he jabbed the horses reins and took off through the ruins.

He was galloping fast. Racing me, daring me to try and catch him. Our happy voices echoed across the fields bouncing back to us in woops and hollers. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Once catching him, I pretended to fan back and allowed him to think he could win. Laughing he sped on. I saw it before it happened. I knew it was a gentle beast but something was not right. It was only a hare but it jumped from out of nowhere and tangled in the mare's legs. The mare frightened and taken unaware reared into the air. Standing on two hind legs, a strangled cry from its throat it was frightened. I screamed his name which one I knew not, watched with my heart in my throat as he fell and saw when his head hit the rock jutting from the ground. Then there was nothing; no sound, no movement, nothing.

Jumping from the running horse, I landed on the ground beside him. Lifted him into my arms and felt the warm blood dripping from the back of his head. A strangled cry tore from my body and screamed through the open air around us. My Jasper! Evan!

JPOV

The room was dark when I finally began to stir. I stopped the movements immediately because my head began to throb horrendously and the nausea was almost uncontrollable. What the hell was wrong with me and where was I? Why couldn't I remember? Shit, the plane was going down! I was dead! That can't be happening. I didn't get to see Edward, wasn't able to tell him how I felt. My hand reached for my aching head and I felt the bandage at the back covering my hair. Lying perfectly still for awhile longer, I was finally able to open my eyes again. This time I saw the fire glowing in the hearth. The room wasn't completely dark and there was a scent in the room. Hell no, I am not in the mood to deal with that son of bitch or his bitch. They'd better just stay the fuck away from me! Then I realized it wasn't the overly sweet scent of lilies that filled the room. It was something more subtle; damn, it's coffee with vanilla and sugar. I tried to sit up but a pair of large strong hands pushed me back down gently. Edward.

"Lie still Evan, you injured your head when you fell from the mare," he said softly, reassuringly.

Why did he call me Evan? I didn't understand and for a moment something in my heart hurt.

"Edward?" I started to ask and he shushed me.

"Quiet now. Ye need to rest. The doctor said ye would hurt for a short time and then yer head would feel better. Do ye wish me to get ye some broth? Are ye hungry?" he asked but he had withdrawn his hands. He wasn't touching me and I needed him to touch me.

"No, well, yes I'm sort of hungry but Edward that's not what I need," I tried to turn in the bed to face him.

I drew in a breath when I saw his face again. The impact of seeing him was so much stronger than I had thought it would be. His beautiful face was clearly showing concern for me. The hair that had played in so many of my dreams was more disheveled than I had ever seen it, as if he had been wringing his hands through it time and time again. His eyes though dark and stormy looked tired with rings surrounding them. He hadn't slept in awhile, I could tell. He was holding his hands, keeping them tight against his legs. Was he trying not to touch me? Why? When all I wanted was to be in his arms; held tight to those muscles I could clearly see through the thin material of the linen shirt that was open to show his abs for anyone who wished to look. Hell, nobody as was supposed to see him like this but me.

"Edward?" I questioned him. "I need you to hold me. I want you to hold me again."

His eyes opened and nearly popped out. He was clearly torn between doing what I requested and holding himself at bay from me. Why?

"Evan?" he asked quietly.

"Evan?" I returned the question. His eyes suddenly opened wide and the confusion that had been there before was replaced by clarity.

"Jasper!" he yelled just before his hard body came to rest on top of me and his lips were crashing on to mine.

He pulled away almost immediately and I couldn't help but laugh at the concern on his face. He'd thought he'd hurt me. I reached up to those strong shoulders and pulled him back down. His shirt had come completely unlaced so that his marvelous chest was open to me. With one hand I held him close, with the other I ran it up and down across his bare skin. Feeling it burn under my fingertips and watching his eyes roll back at my touch.

"Jasper, yer head must still be hurting. Ye must lie still and rest," he whispered as his warm breath fanned against the skin on my neck. Gooseflesh popped up where I felt it; leaving tingles of excitement and desire bubbling just under the surface. He pushed up on his hands away from my body, but looked down at me smiling warmly.

"Stay with me Edward," I begged him. "I can't stand to be away from you another minute." I heard his gasp and felt the shudder pass through him.

"I will stay with you if you promise to go back to sleep and rest," he said kissing my cheek and then my jaw with soft wet kisses.

"I will rest if you hold me close and never let me go again," I said returning the soft kisses with much attention.

He stood and removed his shirt. He was wearing a pair of soft leather pants I had not seen before. They showed every muscle in his thighs and his hard cock was clearly visible. Then he grabbed the corner of the covers and lifted them, waiting for me to move over. The movement caused my head to throb again making me flinch at the pain. He noticed immediately and gathered me against his hard body holding me gently to him.

"Close yer eyes and sleep, Jasper. I will no' leave you. We will talk on the morrow," he whispered against my brow.

The warmth of his body and firm way he held me to him soon lulled me into a deep sleep. As much as I would have desired otherwise, I couldn't help but fall into it. There would be another time, another night when I would have him in this bed doing more than just holding me close. I sighed with the sense of complete satisfaction at being with him. The last thing I remembered was his soft baritone voice singing softly an old song, I'd never heard before.

EPOV

He felt so good here pressed up against me. With one of his hands rubbing softly against the skin covering my thigh and the other splayed across my chest. He was Jasper and he wanted me. He asked me to hold him and never let him go; if he only knew what those words meant to me. My heart was so full at this moment listening to his soft snores against my chest. I could feel the hardness of his length pressed against my side and my need for him was overpowering. I wanted him as I had no other. He was everything. He was my love. As he snuggled closer into my body, I yearned for the day when he would be mine and I his and I would hear him say the words. Those simple words that would change everything for the both of us; I love you.

I slept longer that night than I had in many nights; his warm body next to mine and I dreamed. Dreams that frightened and made no sense; dreams of things from the past and future mixed together. Dreams of Evan telling me that the answer was in Cil's journal; I just didn't see how. It was a young girl's journal.

She talked of days spent with our family, of games we played as children and what she dreamed her future would hold. She talked of boys who had come and gone in her life. She wrote of learning of her gifts and how they had frightened her at first. Then there was a subtle change as she matured into a young woman; she fell in love. Evan was her everything. She wrote then of the sadness of knowing that she and her brother loved the same man. She did not hate me for how I felt. She neither thought it wrong nor perverted that I cared for Evan. It hurt her to keep the secret of loving him from me. The dream was so real. I could see her sitting at the table in her room writing as the days passed outside her window. I saw her face in death as she promised he would come, the one meant for me. My Jasper.

Warm morning light coming through the curtained windows, his soft voice woke me. He was murmuring my name. I saw a sweet smile cross his lips and his hands slid over my body achingly slow. Moving would not be wise but I knew he would need nourishment when he awoke. Carefully lifting his hand from my chest and his leg where it was thrown over mine, I slipped from the bed. Standing I bent down and kissed his soft lips and whispered his name. Grabbing my shirt that was still lying on the floor where I had dropped it the night before I crossed the room and reached for the handle on the door. Just before I opened it, I looked back at him. His body was still curled on his side facing where I had just lain beside him. He was so perfect, his blond curls and firm tan body lying between the blue velvet throws, one long muscled leg showing. My desire for him was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life. It was a slow burning fire that was fueled by the mere thought of touching him. It burned now, filling me with so much love that I knew not how to contain it. A small doubt crept into my yearning but I pushed it away. He felt for me too, I didn't know how I knew but I did.

Once downstairs, I went to cook and asked for him to prepare a meal for the two of us and place it on a tray I could carry upstairs. The rest of the family had gathered in the great room for breakfast. Waiting for cook, I went to join them.

"Edward, my man, you are looking much better this morning. Any special reason for that shit eating grin plastered all over your face," Emmett said between mouthfuls. He wiggled his eyebrows at me while he continued to eat. I wondered fleetingly how he did that.

"Em does everything have to be about sex with you?" Rosalie said as she stood to go to the sideboard for more coffee.

"Yep!" was the only clear thing I could make out as his mouth was still full of food.

"Edward," Carlisle drew my attention. "How is Jasper this morning?" He was truly worried for the newest member of our group.

"He is still sleeping," I answered Carlisle then turned toward Emmett, "and he rested quietly during the night."

"That's good to hear, dear," Esme said as she came to place a kiss on my cheek. "I hope he is up to coming down to dinner this evening. Rose and Em have some news to celebrate and we've invited Bella and Victoria to come join us for dinner too."

"News?" I questioned Rosalie.

"Well, yes but it can wait till tonight," Rosalie said blushing.

"I think we should invite Alec and Jane to dine with us this evening too, darling. It's been too long since we had a party," Esme said to Carlisle. "Is that alright with you Edward?"

I thought for a moment and yes there was reason to celebrate. Jasper was home and we needed a reason to celebrate. Cook brought in the tray at that moment and I took it from him heading for the staircase. As I turned back to give my approval for the dinner party, a thought crossed my mind, Alice.

"Has anyone seen wee Alice this morn?" I asked of the entire group.

Looking amongst themselves, it was clearly evident that no one had. For a fleeting moment, I wondered if Alice was in trouble but then the thoughts of Jasper filled my mind and I continued on to the stairs. I took them two at a time, not wanting to waste any time in returning to my love.

At the door, I held the tray in one hand and opened the door. Jasper was still sleeping and I could no help the smile that was plastered to my face as I looked on him in his slumber. I sat the tray down beside his bed and decided I needed to go to my quarters freshen up and change clothes. I slipped back out and was headed to the third floor when I passed by Alice's door. I heard a strangled cry and knew immediately she was struggling with something or someone.

I threw my shoulder against the door and it slammed open against the inside wall. Alice was on the floor beside her bed. She was wrestling about on the floor as if someone held her in their grip but there was no one there.

"Alice," I called to her as I dropped to her side on the floor. She looked at me with wild eyes and tried to speak but nothing was coming out of her mouth. The color of her skin was almost gray and her eyes looked swollen in her face. It was then that I realized she was not breathing. I also took note of the scent in the room. The sick sweet scent of lilies filled the room. I scooped Alice up into my arms and rushed her out of the room where the air was clean. Just as we reached the landing the others were coming out of the great room and I called for their assistance.

"Carlisle, she is no breathing!" I shouted at the group as the all stood stunned at the bottom of the stairs. "What should we do?"

Alice was growing weaker in my arms and still unable to speak or breath. It was Emmett who came to the rescue. He bounced up the stairs in long strides and scooped Alice up like she was a ragdoll. Wrapping his massive arms around her tiny frame, he began to gently grasp her midsection. Once, twice and third time he squeezed her then we all saw it happen. Alice opened her mouth and something flew out across the floor. She gulped in a great breath of air and then began to cry uncontrollably. Emmett very gently turned her in his arms to face his huge body and gently rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay now honey. You're alright," he whispered to her over and over again, reassuring the tiny woman in his arms. I grasped her tiny form and lifted her into my arms hugging her to myself.

"Thank you Emmett. Ye saved her life," I said as I carried Alice down the stairs to the great room. Everyone followed. All the commotion had not woken Jasper.

In the great room I sat on one of the long sofa's near the fire with Alice draped in my lap like a small child.

"Alice can you tell us what happened?" Esme asked from the seat next to me. Alice had stopped crying and her body had finally calmed. Her voice was rough and scratchy when she began to speak to us at last.

"I'm not really sure what happened. I was sleeping and dreaming about Cil's journal," she looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "I had been trying to decipher it but I lost it."

"I know where the journal is wee one," I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead. She sighed heavily in my arms.

"Good. We need it. Anyway, it was almost like I was able to finally read the damn thing and understand it, when I smelled the lilies in my dream. I knew she was near but I didn't think she could reach me in my dreams. I tried to wake but couldn't. That's when I felt…" she stopped and a shudder ran through her tiny frame. "I felt something in my throat. I don't even know what it was but it became stuck fast and I could neither swallow it down nor spit it out. That's when I woke up. I couldn't breathe. I fell out of the bed onto the floor and that must have been when Edward found me."

"Hey, look at this," Emmett shouted as he came into the room. He had gone back out into the hall only a moment before. He held something in his hand.

"It's some kind of hard candy," he said handing it to Alice.

And indeed it was a small lemon drop, there was blood on it where it had been lodged snuggly in Alice's throat. She looked at me and I at her. We both knew it was Cil's favorite candy.

"I had been dreaming of Cil and she witch didn't want me to find out what Cil was trying to show me," Alice answered as she gave the inoffensive piece of candy back to Emmett to dispose of. "I must have been getting close."

"Aye, that would be my guess," I answered deep in thought about how we were going to explain this to the others in the group.

"Edward, it's time we explained to them so they can be on their guard," Alice said standing to face the others.

"Alice I will leave you to explain. I do no like leaving Jasper alone, especially now that they have attacked you. No one should be alone at any time. That seems to be when they are most likely to attack," I told her my thoughts and turned to go to Jasper.

"Esme, I think it is a good idea to keep the dinner plans. Maybe we can come up with a plan of action if we are all together," I saw her nod her head in approval as I left them to hear Alice's tale.

JPOV

I heard Edward shouting in the hall but everyone had gone downstairs before I could get out there. My head was still throbbing but better than the night before. Someone had brought in a tray and left it. I could smell the breakfast food under the lids and my stomach grumbled loudly. First off I needed to relieve myself and wash up then I could dive into the food and the coffee, I could also smell.

In the bathroom, I finished my morning leak and then stood before the sink to see myself for the first time since the plane crash. My hair was a mess of tangled curls and I still had a bruise on my forward from the plane crash. God, how long ago had that happened. There was also a huge bandage at the back of my head close to my neck. I pulled it off to see that it was covered in blood. My head hurt like hell and my mind was a mass of confusion. I wasn't even sure what day it was. First off, I nearly die in a plane crash and then I couldn't wake up. I was in some dark dream state sort of place. It felt like I was floating in some sort of free for all. There was that awful voice, too. Constantly telling me that Edward didn't love me, he loved Evan; always had, always would. I was just a tool to be used. It also said that Edward would never break the cruse and that I would die before he allowed Edward to have me. It was just plain shitty. I was so damn tired of listening to that asshole. I also remember I kept thinking where the heck was Evan; he hadn't said a word the whole time I had been in that dark place.

The one thing I do remember is last night, waking up to see Edward sitting beside my bed. Talking to me like he didn't know who I was and the look of relief on his face when he said my name, he had thought I was Evan. Is that what happened? Evan came to the surface while I was in that dark place. Edward said we would talk this morning and that's exactly what we were going to do. I was not going to lose him to Evan, not now. Not after I knew how much he meant to me. I would never let him go not without a fight.

I returned to the bedroom to find him sitting the platters of food out on the table he had pulled close to the fire. He turned to face me as soon as he heard the door open. His smile was warm and full of love. All doubts of his feelings for Evan were washed away in that one look. My cock came to life just from that single look. God what that man did to me, but what he did next took my breath away. Taking three long strides, he came to stand in front of me. Taking my hand in his he brought it to rest over his heart, then brought his face so close to mine, I could feel his whiskers brush against my skin.

"Good morn, my love. I have nourishment for ye," he said as he placed a single slight kiss against my lips. The fire started there and rushed through my body until it reached my toes and god damn if they didn't curl.

"Good morning," was all I was able to say. Still holding my hand he pulled me to a chair at the table and had me sit down. We ate together quietly, neither one able to look away from the other.

"Edward, about last night," I started and his eyes crinkled at the edges with his smile. I felt myself blush. "I mean, you said you would explain what happened to me over the last couple of days." I had to look down at my coffee cup because it felt like his eyes were boring into me. The sexual tension between us was palpable.

"Aye, I can explain it all but there is something that we need to do that is more important at this moment," he said as he stood and kicked the chair out of his way. I sat back in my chair and watched as he came to stand before me. His out stretched hand reached for me and lifted me from my seat, backing me slowly until I could feel the bed at the back of my legs.

"We have waited too Jasper. We need to be together as one. Do you agree?" he said, his voice thick with lust. I could only stare at him. Then he added, "Do you want me?" Shit what was I supposed to say to such a direct question as that?

I shook my head yes. I just couldn't find the words to tell him just how much I wanted that. I fell back upon the blue velvet coverlet. I could feel its soft texture under my hands as he pushed me back on the bed. He crawled across my body until he was straddling my thighs. Our cocks were touching slightly and I heard the hiss come from him when he felt them rub together.

"I know not of the words they use in the modern world. Am I supposed to ask if you are a top or a bottom, do you have lube or sheaths?" he said as a wicked smile curved at one corner of his mouth. My mouth fell open. His head fell back and a glorious laugh broke free. He seemed so light hearted in the moment.

"Alice gave me a book to read," he said when his laughter died down. Then I started laughing because I realized he was trying so hard to be something he wasn't; a modern man.

My nerves relaxed and the cocky Jasper I had always been came out to play. I started running my fingers up and down his chest. Ghosting them across his nipples that hardened under my touch even through the tee he was wearing. I liked the linen shirt he wore last night much better and oh those leather pants. Yep, I'd have to get him to wear those again. Not that the tight jeans he was wearing now were hard on the eyes, cause they sure weren't. He suddenly looked worried and started to back off me.

"Oh, no, you don't," I said as I pulled him back to me by those strong shoulders of his. Wrapping him in my arms, I used a hand to bring his eyes up to meet mine.

"I have been both a top and a bottom. It really has never made a difference to me. I can find pleasure in both. However, I am sure that _Chieftain Edward Cullen_ has never been a bottom and I wouldn't dream of making him uncomfortable because he means too much to me. And as for the other things you mentioned, top drawer of the nightstand," I said just before I took his lips.

I tasted him, savored the flavor of him against my lips. Felt the weight of his body as it pressed down on me and felt so right. The only thing I could think in that moment was there was definitely too much clothing between the two of us and did he lock the door.

I broke away from his lips for only a moment, "Did you lock the door?" I asked him. "I don't want anyone interrupting us, especially Alice." He was breathing hard and so was I but I saw heard the soft "Aye" he spoke before it was his turn to take my lips. He sucked on the bottom lip until I moaned and this he plunged his tongue into my mouth. Tasting and touching, warring with my tongue for dominance. I gave in. I was so into the feel of him that when his lips moved to kiss along my jaw, I could only move so that he had more skin to kiss. It felt so fucking good. His hands were traveling down my sides, tickling the sensitive skin causing me to jerk against him and thus our cocks were rubbing together. That action alone caused curses to fly from both of us.

"Damn it Edward, too many clothes," I protested and tried to pull the tee off of him. He sat back up on his knees and pulled the tee off over his head then moved to pull mine off also. After our chests were bare, he sat there just a moment staring at my body then he lightly ran his fingers over my nipples, pinching them and watching my face. It was almost too much the stare as he watched me, I could feel the heat crossing my face but it was so good, I couldn't help the moans of desire that escaped.

"Edward," I cried out as he bent forward and licked one nipple with long languid strokes. Lapping at one then moving to the other. I was literally squirming under him. The pleasure was so intense.

"Stop moving, Jasper," he groaned out as our cocks came into contact again, the sweet friction growing stronger. I reached between us and tried to unzip his jeans, he got the idea and stood only long enough to quickly remove them. In the mean time I slipped my sleep pants off and threw them somewhere across the room. This time when he stood before at the side of the bed I could see exactly how much he wanted me. The line of fine reddish brown hair that covered his flat stomach traveled to cover the base of his long shaft with darker red curls. He was so fucking hot. I had to have him and it had to be now. I watched as he opened the door of the side table and plucked out the items we would need. He looked at both curiously and I wondered if he had ever actually used either one.

"Jasper," he said as he handed both items to me. I could see the look of confusion on his face. "I no not of these things or how…" he said as he rejoined my on the bed.

"Okay, we'll take this slow. Ask me anything you want and I'll show you whatever you need," I said as he lay beside me.

"I do no wish to hurt you," he said touching my stomach and working his hand downward.

"You won't hurt me but if you don't touch my cock soon I may have to scream," I said smiling at his startled face. "Touch me, Edward. I need you to touch me."

His hand grasped my already hard cock and he began to stroke it slowly. I watched him as he stared at the way the skin moved up and down over the head. When I saw him lower his head and lick across the slit to lap of the drops pooled there, I nearly came off the bed. He looked up at me through his lashes and smiled.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time. Dreamed of what you would taste like and returning the gift you gave me," he said. "You will teach me to do that too." What could I say, hell yes, I'd be happy to let him practice on me?

"I'd…be…glad to teach you that but right now," I said as I opened the lube. "Right now, I'm going to show you how to prepare for something else." I poured the lube onto my fingers and handed him the bottle. I spread my legs open and began to circle my entrance with a single digit when I slowly pushed it in his eyes grew dark as night and he held his breath.

"Touch me," I begged and he began stroking me again. Watching me as I slowly entered a second finger and began to stretch the muscles with a scissoring movement. His cock was twitching and dripping but he could not take his eyes away from what I was doing. I stopped and then reached for his other hand that was resting on my hip. He looked at me with those huge dark emerald eyes and watched as I poured the lube on his fingers this time. The lust was clear on his face as he realized what I wanted him to do. His movements nearly matched mine as he began to push gently inside me with first one then two fingers. I was clearly fucking his fingers now. I couldn't help but to push down against them as he pushed in. I screamed out in pleasure when he accidently hit my sweet spot. He withdrew his hand from me because he thought he'd hurt me and I had to beg him to return his fingers and do it again.

"So good, baby, so damn good, please don't stop, that's it right there," I screamed again and this time he knew it was pleasure causing the scream so he did it again. I was panting with my need for him.

I grabbed the condom and tore open the package. Pulling it out I motioned for him to move closer to me. I began to roll it on the length of him so that this time he was the one screaming in pleasure. Once it was rolled on, I used the lube to coat him and pump him a few times. There was a new look in his eyes after this. He now knew exactly what his body wanted to do and he needed no further instruction.

His body was tensed and his cock was like steel as he kneeled between my legs and pulled my hips up on his thighs. He used his fingers again to open me a little before I felt the head of his cock at my entrance. He leaned over me and looked directly in my eyes as he kissed me and pushed slowly into me. The first ring of muscle was tight but he was quickly inside and pushing further still. I relaxed and allowed him to push on until I felt his balls pressed against my ass. He stopped then giving me time to adjust to his size. He was long and thick and swollen and it felt so damn good.

"Bloody hell, Jasper you feel so good. So tight and warm and perfect. Never felt anything so wonderful," his words came out stilted and strained. He was having a hard time holding onto his control. It was fucking erotic to watch all that play out across his face and feel it in his body.

"Edward, I'm ready. Let go. Fuck me deep and hard and don't stop," I told him so he would know it was what I wanted. And he did. His thrusts became wild; in and out, pounding against me with everything in him, his lips never moving from my body. Traveling from one spot to another almost devouring me as he went; he was amazing in his desire. It had never felt like this with anyone before. It was almost as if our bodies were coming together as one unit; two missing pieces that had been searching for the other, only being a complete person when we were joined together. I looked up to see him watching where his body was entering my body. When his eyes finally searched for mine, the look on his face was breath taking. I reached between us and began to stroke myself. I was so close; every time he thrust into me I could feel it.

"Now, Jasper, cum for me now," he growled and I let go. I saw a flash of light and then that feeling of floating somewhere where the pleasure is so pure, it's all you feel; all you want. What happened next was mind blowing, because as Edward continued to pound in and out of me, I heard a god damn roar roll from his body. He arched his back and thrust deep one last time as the roar quieted and his body shuddered above me. We rode out the end of our mutual orgasm together.

He nearly collapsed beside me on the bed. I rose from the bed and pulled the condom off him so I could dispose of it. I cleaned myself off with the tee shirt I had been wearing and then climbed back into the bed beside him wrapping the blue velvet cover over the two of us. He pulled me into him and sighed deeply. It was the sound of contentment.

"Jasper, I have never. Ye are an amazing man," he said placing soft kisses on my hair.

The bed felt so comfortable and warm with his body so close and the soft velvet all around us. I must have drifted off to sleep rather quickly. I awoke sometime later still wrapped tightly against my highlander. He was stroking my body softly and slowly.

"Hello," I said as I began to return his warm kisses. "Did we sleep long?"

"Aye, 'tis nearly dinner time and Esme has planned a party. They will be looking for us shortly, I'm afraid," he said. Neither of us were able to stop touching or kissing.

"A party, ugh?" I said then added, "Edward how would you like me to show you something new?"

"Aye, what did you have in mind," he snickered.

"How would you like to take a shower with me?" I asked rising up on one elbow to look down into those emerald eyes shining with laughter.

"Bloody hell yes, Jasper!" he answered.

And so it was that Edward learned another reason why he liked modern bathroom.

**I hope it was worth the wait. Ten Chapters is a long time I know. But look there was no cliffy this time. I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who has put this story or any of my stories on alert or put me on alert. I have just been overwhelmed with the amount of them the last few weeks. I just cannot say thank you enough. I appreciate it so much. I also appreciate when you have the opportunity to review. It lets me know what you think and in fact I have gotten an idea or two from reviews in the past. So hit that little button below and send me some love. Later**


	11. The Party

**First off I want to say I'm sorry for needing the extra week to get this chapter posted. I won't bore you with RL issues but they happen to us all. This chapter is much darker than the ones before but will give you a glimpse into whom and what James, Victoria and Vicki are. **

**I do want to send a special thank you out to all of you who have put one of my stories or me on alert during the last two weeks. It just has been amazing. I feel so blessed and I just can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**

**I'm also thinking about posting another one shot. It has to do with Edward and Jasper of course, snowflakes and snowmen. My first try at vampire lovin'. **

**As always S. Meyers owns all things Twilight, only the story idea is mine. I am ever grateful that she allows us to play in her garden. And here's Chapter 11.**

Chapter 11 – The Party

Vicki's POV

When I looked in the mirror I no longer recognized the woman I used to be. Yes the hair and the face were mine, but no longer looked liked mine. My once long red curls were straighter somehow and blond highlights were slowly replacing my natural red.

My eyes were different too. They were once bright green, now they were turquoise nearly blue and so cold. No life showed in them. I was scared, really scared.

Finding those diaries belonging to an ancestor of mine had been such an exciting thing. How could I have been so lucky to have stumbled upon them buried in some old boxes belonging to an aunt who had passed? Had I known that reading them would open the door to…him; I would have burned them, hell I would have burned the house down where I found them. How could she have loved him? The one whose name I also carried. She had been in love with something so vile, so evil; it still lived and was trying to live through me.

I could feel it when he seeped into my body. Knowing it was him controlling my body, using it; while my mind was left in the black hell hole of pain and nothingness, sickened me to the core. It had not always been that way.

In the beginning, at first; he was a wonderful feeling of sexual satisfaction when he came to me, touched me. But then he brought the pain mixed with the pleasure so that I didn't recognize it for what it was.

Now there was only pain and it never left. He would leave my mind for short times, like now, but I could feel him in my body. I'd let him willingly use me in the beginning, but I swear I didn't know what he was, what he could do. And the hate it was always there; strong, overpowering hate for Edward Cullen. Even now the bile rolled in my stomach, the hate was so strong.

Over the last few weeks, ever since Jasper Whitlock had showed up, things had intensified. James, her beloved, was growing stronger. The black hell was lasting longer each time and the pain had increased. I knew with no doubt that he would leave me in the black hell soon, never to come back.

Tears freely fell from the eyes that weren't mine, anymore. Tonight, if he left me in my mind, I had a plan. They had to know what he was planning. Maybe, there was hope, if Edward knew the truth; but somewhere inside, I knew I would not survive this.

My body stiffened and I felt the revolting creep of his touch on my skin. He was returning.

"Please, don't send me back there, please," I begged as I fell to the ground on my knees. His voice always came before the pain.

"My lovely, do not beg for something, I won't give ye. Ye should know by now, yer mine," his laugh was low and brutal, just like the burn that began to creep over my skin.

It felt like spiders creeping. Biting and stinging all over my body. At first, it was faint, bearable, and then the bites became deeper. The burn turned to fire that seared my skin, leaving me screaming.

"Ask me to make it stop, my love. Ask me to send ye to the black nothingness," his voice echoed in my mind. "The pain will stop when ye ask, love." His voice was full of disgust and loathing and lies.

I could not stop screaming. The pain was all I knew but I wasn't strong enough to let it go on. At least in the blackness, there was no pain, after a time. I heard myself say the words and another piece of me was gone.

"Please, James, my beloved; take it away. Oh god, please," I screamed the words he wanted to hear.

"Now that's a good lass. Enjoy the nothingness, love," his hideous laugh rambled in my mind and I was gone.

It was quiet and black. There was nothing. The pain was gone now but I was left with an emptiness that felt as big as an ocean and I was agonizingly drowning in it.

James POV

I could admire that she had a fine body this wench who looked so much like the one who lived before. And had I been in a male's body, there were many things I would have enjoyed doing to the body I was now in; but alas my Victoria only left the door open for female decedents. Not for the first time, I wondered where my Victoria was. At first she accepted me, easily; but then something changed and her flesh rejected me, would not allow me in.

I did not mean to destroy her body, but the anger burned through me into her and she was gone before I could stop it. She should not have rejected me. I was more powerful than she when I returned from death. She knew I would never stop till he paid. Knew I needed her to make sure Edward Cullen paid for taking my life, a Donovan life. The law was clear in that time; a life for a life.

I had to change the curse and to do that I sold what was left of me to them; _those that came before_, the evil that came at the beginning of time. Their name was long forgotten in the ages before man. Only what they caused was left behind with names; famine, pestilence, Black Death, disease. They existed to feed off the mere humans who were free to walk the earth. They bargained with those who were dying or just dead; promised a life that they had no intention of giving. They used humans because they could no longer feel. Human emotion was what they feed from; how they gained their strength, how they survived.

Once emptied of emotion, a human's body would wither and die as if all fluid had been sucked from them. The pain was unlike anything a human could comprehend or bare; they were crushed under it. Moderns tell tales of vampires who suck blood to live. _Those that came before _find those stories amusing. We should, after all those creatures were much like us.

I became like them when I gave them my own emotions in death. I knew of them long before but never dared to hope that they would offer to me the existence they had. So I made the trade just as the last death blow was given to my body. Then I was one of them; but unlike them, I learned. Learned to use the power within, saw the way I could still live, in a way; through humans like my Victoria and her female decendents. It took some time to understand what I could and could no do. Because she loved me Victoria, she had already placed her curse. Love how that word sickened me. She knew nothing of love and neither did I until it was taken from me.

Love was not an emotion that fed us well. It was weak, putrid. Anger, fear, jealousy; these emotions were ones that made us stronger. Lust, ah lust it was a most powerful emotion and enjoyable too.

When I was finally able to take Victoria from her body to the blackness; it was then I realized the wench had left him a way out of the curse. I pulled from her fear and used it as anger to make her submit. The power was so great; I knew this was the answer. It was much easier to place the second curse then, she could no fight me, only obey me.

It was easy, only one Cullen need hear the second curse, she chose Cil. I thought she did it for spite but it mattered not. Now, in this form, I felt no emotion for the wee woman. All I wanted was Edward to suffer. Suffer the way I did in my human life. Watching him from afar, seeing his sick perverted ways he would share with another. Aye, he would suffer.

It was shortly after that Victoria's body refused me and it died. It was easy then to send disease to invade Cil's body causing it to die. Then good fortune smiled on my plan and Douglas left with the bastard child and wet nurse. I knew Edward would be in pain from the loss of his beloved Cil but to lose Douglas too; it tasted sweet, his agony. He had not yet realized the extent of Victoria's first curse. Aye, I found much pleasure in watching him suffer as those he loved grew old and died and he did not. In time, he realized he could never escape and that brought resignation and defeat in him. More sweet morsels to feed upon.

But sweet Cil had placed her own way out, she thought. Telling Edward that one would come, who could break the curse? There was no way in the hell where I existed that I would ever let that happen. There were a few over the years who would have returned his affection, it was simple enough to be rid of those and much fun to watch him suffer again.

Then a short time ago, things began to change. I felt Victoria's presence, again. She had come back and she dared to stop me. That would not be permitted, I warned her. I did not worry but I could not forgive her for betraying me this time. She was siding with the little druid priestess and Edward. It made no never mind that Cil had sent Evan too. He was easily disposed of, should I wish. There was much Victoria did not know of this being I had become. I will not allow her or anyone else to stop his suffering! NEVER!

EPOV

I'd only just left him and I already felt…empty. As if I had left a part of me in that room on the floor below. A smile crept across my face when I looked in the mirror. Remembering his body spread out before me sent a thrill through my own body now, even though we had made love a second time in the shower. I should no want him again so soon; but I did. The hardness of my cock was proof of that.

And even though my heart was sad because he had no said the words, I still knew he did. He loved me as I loved him. The words would come, though I longed desperately to hear them.

As much as I wanted to return to him, my Jasper and stay locked away for a fortnight, only loving him; I knew we could not. There was much to do and I had a dreaded feeling not much time to accomplish it. The attempt on Alice had confirmed my and Evan's suspicion that a stronger evil was at work here than we ever imagined. My Jasper was not safe and I would not allow anyone or anything to harm him. Determined to protect my clan and those I loved, I would find a way to destroy whoever was coming against them.

I had just finished dressing when a knock came to the door. I knew not who it could be but the feeling of dread had come back in full force.

"Edward?" a voice called along with another knock.

"Edward, if you are in there, I really need your help," Alec called to me.

I opened the door and found a frantic looking young man whose face froze upon seeing me. He looked my body over then a tiny smile lifted at the corner of his lips.

"I didn't know it was a costume party?" he snickered out.

"Tis' not a costume," I said firmly, opening the door farther and bidding him enter.

I knew not what he found so jovial. I was dressed in my finest Chieftain regale, suited for important functions. I had chosen well, I was sure. The linen shirt, the one Jasper had so admired; as well as the kilt, I knew he liked to see me in, graced my body well. I even found my best sporran, the gold one and a torque; I had no worn in centuries these things. Socks and soft leather boots too. Suddenly I realized Alec was still there when I heard him clear his throat. Looking at him again, distress was covering his face.

"What is it lad? You said you needed my help," I asked turning to face him fully.

"Jane," he said then quickly added, "She's missing. I can't find her. Have you seen her in the castle today?"

"Nay," I answered, continuing to study his movements. "When did you see her last?"

"This morning at breakfast, I shared coffee with her before I went out to the stable. I've been looking for her for a couple of hours," he returned then looked at me guiltily. "I'm sorry I was away from the animals that long." He thought I would be angry with him for shirking his duties.

"Tis' not for you to worry about the animals now; gather more help and we'll do a search of the grounds," I patted his shoulder as we went to the door. "We'll find her lad, no worry. She will be alright."

Out in the hall, he shook my hand and hurried down the stairs. An odd feeling overwhelmed me. As though eyes were watching me, I carefully turned to look up and down the floor where only my rooms were. And though I found no one, I knew someone or something was there watching me. A cold chill washed through me and the scent of lilies filled my lungs. I tried to return to my room but was soon overcome.

The scent was so powerful, suffocating the air from my lungs. I grabbed for my throat as I fell to my knees unable to take in a breath. Darkness spread over me quickly, sucking me under deep until there was nothing but blackness…

'_I opened my eyes to a bright sunny summer day. There was a blue lock spread out before me. I was a young lad, not more than twelve years. Even then I was tall but my body was not that of a man. Thin and willowy with no muscle and the maids said my skin was pale like the moon. I was lying on my kilt spread out upon a rock. I'd been swimming in the lock and was now drying my naked skin in the warm sunlight._

_From the woods across the lock, I could hear voices; one demanding, deep and fierce; the other softer, conforming to the others demands. Soon two boys older than my years but not grown men came forward. I recognized, Peter, one of our stable boys right away. Warm brown hair and eyes, I'd seen him many times. He had a sweet soft character and he'd always treated me kindly, respectful of my position as next chieftain. _

_It was the other boy, though, who took my breath away. Even at this early age, I knew I favored lads over lasses. It was not uncommon for lads my age to have already tupped many a maid servant. I had no interest in such things or lasses at all, preferring to train to join my da and uncles in battle someday, soon._

_But this boy made me feel things, I had never felt before. He was older, maybe sixteen or seventeen; nearly a man grown. His hair was long, braided with war beads and light brown in color. His body was muscled and bare except for his plaid hanging low on his hops. My fists clinched as I noticed the colors of his plaid, Donovan! What was he doing on Cullen land?_

_Given his build and probable age, I knew now it was James; the oldest son of the Donovan Chieftain. Neither of the boys saw me as I slid from the rock I had been perched on. I gathered my plaid about my hips and hid among the rocks._

_They were too far away for me to hear their words but I could clearly see them. I watched as Peter dropped his kilt and lay down in the cool grass; naked before the other boy. Although not much older than me, Peter's body was firmer and fuller than my own and beautiful. His member was hard and standing against his flat stomach as he lay there looking up at James._

_I watched as James knelt before him removing his plaid too. His cock was much larger than Peter's, long and thick. There was no way I could not watch what was about to transpire between the two lads. James crawled up Peter's body until his cock was at Peter's mouth. Peter opened and took him in, sucking greedily at James hard length. James head fell back as I watched him thrust eagerly into Peter's mouth._

_James thrusts began to speed up and become more violent. Something changed then, because Peter was clearly trying to push James away. James pulled out and slapped Peter hard across the face, causing the younger boy to cry out._

_Just as I readied to leave my hiding place, James stood and flipped Peter over; yanking Peter to his knees. Peter screaming so loudly now that I could hear what he was saying; he was begging James to stop but he didn't._

_I closed my eyes because I knew what was coming next. The anger boiled in my blood. Everything in me ached to protect Peter; he was of the Cullen clan. It mattered not that James was older or bigger. He had no right to force Peter. When my eyes opened again, I watched as James pulled a vile from his sporran and poured liquid over his member with one hand while he held Peter down with the other. I was on my feet now and moving toward the two of them. Peter could not see me and James was too intent upon his quest to see anything else but the crying boy beneath him._

_Just as James began to push his cock into Peter, I lunged for him and pushed him aside. The only way I was able to do that was by shear surprise because as soon as James came to himself he pushing me off and trying to throw me to the ground. I fought back with everything in me but he was larger and stronger and soon had me wrestled to the ground. _

_I screamed to Peter to run for home and get away. James screamed at him to stay put. Peter finally recognizing me yelled to James that it was the Chieftain son and that he must let me go. That stopped James from hitting me but in that moment something else happened. _

_James was straddling me, still naked; his cock still hard and he noticed the hardness of my own erection under my kilt. His eyes grew large and he ground his hips against mine. A moment later Peter was pushing him off me and I fumbled around till I was on my feet. James was still looking at me as he back handed Peter across the face. Peter was crying and begging him to just go before my da or uncles found him on Cullen land._

_James face contorted in anger and yelled at me for being a pervert. After that he looked at Peter and told him he was a whore that no one would ever want and that he didn't want to ever see him again. He grabbed his plaid and took off running through the woods back toward Donovan land. _

_I sat there on the ground for sometime just thinking. Peter stood a ways off from me, staring into the woods where James had ran. Finally he turned and spoke to me._

"_Do ye wish me to leave Cullen land?" he asked between sobs._

_I really didn't know what to say to him. My mind had not yet come back to me. I had been brave enough to stop James but I had also learned that I craved the contact of a man's body. What did that make me? James was vile and degrading and he was not what I craved but I could no deny the feelings surging through my body when I looked upon him and Peter naked._

"_Where would I go?" Peter cried. I still had not answered him._

"_Please I promise to do anything you say, please do not turn me away from the only home I have ever had. My poor ma would be lost without me," he was on his knees before me now._

"_I told you to go home, Peter. Go home now," I said quietly still stunned by what has transpired this day._

_Suddenly the bright day was gone and I was somewhere else. Bed, I was in my old bed waking to a cloudy gray day. It was raining and then I heard screaming. A woman was screaming. I jumped from my bed and ran into the hall where lots of people were running to the front door. I followed them. Once outside I could see that everyone was running to the stables. Someone was still screaming and there was lots of crying. Then maids were rushing past me, headed back to the house; crying and shaking their heads. Something in the stables had made them cry._

_I pushed past the crowd of people gathered just inside the door until I came to stand at the front. There before my eyes hung Peter. The rope was still moving and my da and Peter's da were trying to cut him down. He'd hung himself. I felt the hot wetness sliding down my face. Why? Why would he do this? My father cut the rope and Peter's da caught his silent body and laid it gently on the ground. It was Peter's ma who had been screaming and now she was laid out on top of Peter's unmoving form, sobbing loudly._

_My da looked at his body and stepped back from the grieving parents to talk to my uncles. I heard their conversation as I watched the scene before me._

"_He did not die by that rope," my da said. His brothers looked at him questioning._

"_He has many bruises about his neck much darker than the rope would have caused. Someone took that lads life and hung him there," da said quietly. "Made it look like he took his life."_

_Without a doubt I knew. I knew James Donovan had done this. But would anyone believe me, if I told what I had seen by the lock that day. A chill ran through my young body and I…_

Someone was shaking me. My body reacted as in battle and struck out at the person it assumed was attacking me.

"Hold on Edward! It's me, Jasper," his voice finally cut through the fog my brain had been in.

"Jasper," I called out.

"Yea, Jasper. It was nearly time for dinner and no one had seen you so I came to look for you and found you here on the floor. Are you alright?" he asked helping me to my feet.

"I'm not sure," I said leaning against the wall for support. "I was talking to Alec. He couldn't find Jane. Then the scent of lilies overtook me and I must have passed out."

Jasper's eyes were wide with concern. I was looking at him when I remembered where I had been. That memory, where had it come from; I don't remember those events happening before now.

"Edward, what is it? Alec found Jane in the kitchen a little while ago. She's fine," he asked.

"I had a dream. A dream about something that happened when I was a lad; James was in it," I tried to answer him.

"What kind of dream?" he wrapped a warm arm around my waist and pulled me into my room to sit in the chair by the hearth.

"_Dream again Edward, you must remember it all," _her voice whispered in my mind and I drifted away to another place. I knew not whose voice it was or what I was supposed to dream but I began to remember another time many years later. And I remembered…Evan.

_We were older, just past twenty. The battle had been fierce, many had died around us. The Donovan's were a large clan and brutal in battle. Our da's had joined forces to keep the Donovan's from securing anymore Douglas or Cullen land. Virtually throwing Evan and me together night and day; we were comrades who became friends, brothers; but for me it had become more. _

_Beside him in battle and sleeping near the fire under the open sky close together caused me to notice much about him. He was strong and brave and loyal. He was beautiful to look on and I looked a lot._

_We'd gone off to a nearby loch after the battle to wash the sweat, dirt and blood from our bodies. I pulled my kilt from my hips, laying my long sword upon it and jumped feet first into the ice cold water. When I broke the water, splashing up; Evan was standing on the bank, laughing as he watched me. He was naked. Even though the water was icy, it was the sight of him that froze me in my place. Heat washed through me as I stared at his manhood, thick and heavy, very nearly level with my eyes._

_The next moment cold water splashed over me as Evan had joined me in the loch. He came up out of the water screaming and cursing._

"_Bloody hell, Edward! Why did ye no warn me? This water is damn cold," he laughed and yelled at me. His face fell as he came closer to where I stood like a stone in the water._

"_Edward are ye all right?" he asked with concern in his voice._

_Even in this ice cold water, I was hard; harder than I'd ever been in my life. I closed my eyes trying to will the tremors in my body to stop. I jumped when Evan's hand fell on my shoulder._

"_Edward, yer shivering. Ye need to get out of this cold," he said softly, gentleness in his voice._

_My body betrayed me. A million things were passing in my mind. His mouth, his loyalty; the way he made little Cil giggle and blush when he teased her. His cock and how the thought of it made my blood rush. He was my friend, my best friend. How could I feel such lust rushing, burning in my veins for him?_

_I did not think; I only reacted. My hands went to his head, the soft hair dripping with water felt like silk, golden silk. My mouth crushed into his before I could stop myself. For one fleeting moment, I thought he would return the kiss. Then I felt him freeze. Gently he pried my fingers from his hair and pushed me away. When I opened my eyes, I wished I hadn't; for there was a mass of emotions playing across his face and in his eyes. But strongest of all was disappointment and disapproval. It would have been kinder if he had been angry or even fighting mad._

_His hands fell away and we stepped apart. Neither of us saying a word nor looking at the other, we left the loch and redressed. Rejection flowed through me and all I could do was pray to the god's that I hadn't lost my friend. Once he was seated on his horse, he finally spoke._

"_I'm sorry Edward. Ye are my best friend, a brother. I do no feel that way about ye," his voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry." Then he was gone. I barely saw his horse fleeing across the glen. I know not how long I stood there holding Whispers reins. My defenses were down but I heard another horse walking slowly to my left and I turned fast, not before someone knocked me to the ground._

"_He didn't want ye," he said as his face lowered to mine, "but I can give ye what ye desire." His lips crashed on mine. It was neither a wanted nor desired kiss. It made me ill. I wondered; had I made Evan feel this way?_

_I pushed the man aside and realized it was James Donovan. I reached for my long sword but found it nowhere close. He laughed then pulled himself to stand in front of me._

"_Do not deny that ye have the urge for a man in yer body, Edward. I've watched ye for some time now. I can see it in yer eyes," he strutted towards me. "The Douglas is a fool to walk away but I have much experience and I would gladly teach ye pleasure ye cannot imagine."_

_The contents of my stomach took that moment to show themselves. James stepped back with a scowl on his face._

"_Do not make the same mistake young Peter made, Edward," his scowl deepened and turned to rage. "Do not suffer his fate."_

_My own rage finally appeared. Roaring through the blood that flowed in my views; Cullen blood. On my feet, now standing to my full height, long sword now secure in my hand, I faced him._

"_Flee this place and never touch me again. Nothing about you attracts me, Donovan," I spat his name out. "Ye are on Cullen land. This is the only time I will give you the freedom to leave, after that I cut you down where ye stand."_

_The anger and rage rolled off him. His eyes turned black and the timber of his voice lowered and echoed when he spoke next._

"_I will not be rejected! Sleep! When ye awake ye will not remember my presence here, Cullen." He chanted the words in a voice I knew was not his._

Now standing before Jasper, the dream state was over and I heard her voice again. It played inside my head, breaking free all those long forgotten things.

"Highlander 'tis time to remember," her voice, soft and tender; "Ye cannot hope to beat him or yer own, but with your Jasper and Alice and my help; he can be defeated."

JPOV

He was scaring me. He'd left his body. Went somewhere long ago in his mind and would not respond to anything I said or did. I was about to call for the others when I felt Evan.

"Evan?" I questioned when his spirit felt fresh inside my mind.

"Aye, Jasper. No need to worry. He is remembering," he said soothingly in my mind. "She's causing him to remember things that had been forced from his mind. Things I never knew. Things he needs to defeat James."

"Who and what things?" I asked still concerned for the man sitting before me not moving. "Why can't he hear me, Evan?"

"He does. He just has to finish the dream state and it's almost over…I think," he answered.

"Well that's not much help you know?" I snapped back but forgot it quickly as deep green eyes focused on me again and a tender smile crossed his beautiful face.

"Jasper," he whispered pulling me down to him. His lips touched mine so softly I almost thought I was mistaken until the familiar burn raced through my veins. When he released me from the gentle kiss, I asked him if was alright. His response was brief, "I will be now."

He stood and gathered me into his arms, pressing his entire body as close to mine as he possibly could manage; standing up anyway. It was such a relief to have him back. So quiet I wasn't sure at first that I actually heard him say the words, he barely breathed into my ear.

"I love you Jasper Douglas Whitlock."

Stunned, I froze with the knowledge that he had actually said the words and I feared he needed me to say them back. I wanted to. I knew deep inside what I felt for him was stronger than anything that I had ever felt in my life. But saying those words was not an easy thing for me. So I said nothing just stood there in his arms hugging him back with everything I could not say.

"Tis' alright Jasper, there is no need to say the words…now," he whispered in my ear again. "I just needed ye to know it was how I felt."

Pulling away from me, he took my hand and led me from his room.

"We've got a party to get to," he said cheerfully and headed us down the staircase.

Everyone had gathered in the great hall; Edward and I being the last to arrive. Carlisle and Emmett were pouring drinks at the sidebar. Esme, Bella, and Vicki were laughing quietly at something Rosalie had said while looking over at Emmett. Alec and Jane were standing alone near the fireplace, apparently having a very intense private conversation.

Esme had outdone herself. The great hall looked amazing. Soft candles glowed from every corner of the room. Music filled the room with the sound of violins and urethral voices sang gently in the background. Roses and heather arrangements graced several side tables and the huge dining table was set for a feast. For a moment watching Edward dressed in his Highland best greeting his family and friends, I felt as if I had been transported in time, to another era.

He looked magnificent in his Chieftain attire; so sure of himself and so handsome. I wondered briefly what I could have possibly done to deserve this man in my life. I didn't deserve him. He'd said he loved me, even if I couldn't say it back. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just say the words? I felt them, I know I did.

"Aye, ye do!" Evan laughed in my mind. "Ye might as well admit it out loud."

"Shut up!" I told him under my breath. He just laughed again.

"Ye are just being an ass," he said teasing me. Then turning serious, he added, "Ye do deserve it Jasper. Ye are a good man too."

"I'm scared," I admitted as I drank my second glass of MacKellan. It burned as it slid down my throat but felt good. "What if love isn't enough?"

"Ye have more than that with him and ye know it. Let the fear go, Jasper. Trust me," Evan said then went quiet.

The evening went on and I seemed to always have a glass of warm amber whiskey in my hand. Dinner was served and it was excellent but I couldn't eat it. Everyone tried to bring me into the various conversations going on around the table but I could only continue the internal battle within myself. Edward watched me continuously and it was beginning to tick me off. Somehow knowing I was debating something in my head, he had stayed away giving me space but constantly I felt his eyes on me. Every time I went to refill my glass, it was there; that feeling of being watched. It wasn't until he had brought me a cup of coffee and took the drink out of my hand, that I had finally had enough.

"That's it!" I shouted at him trying to right myself from the chair I had been sitting in. I faintly registered that I was a bit dizzy and might be just a little drunk.

"Jasper?" Edward questioned me. That damned eyebrow was cocked over his left eye when he spoke to me. _God, he looked fucking hot like that. No, shit! I can't say that out loud._

"I'm a man Edward, stop following me around trying to protect me and take care of me," I sprang at him; instantly regretting my words when the hurt look on his beautiful face appeared. His face, damn, his face was all sharp angles and lines and just begged to be licked and kissed. _No, I won't get hard, no I won't get hard; I chanted to myself in my head only to hear Evan laugh 'too late'._

"Jasper, maybe ye've had enough whiskey this night," Edward said gently trying to get me to sit back down. The others had noticed my behavior and were stopping their own conversations to see what the problem was.

"Hey man, sorry to break it up but Rose and I would like to make our announcement," Emmett tried to distract me.

"Well go ahead. Seems like this would be a good time," Carlisle the ever diplomat chimed in.

I slumped back in my chair, pouting and Edward stood by my side making sure the whiskey flask was well out of reach.

"So…well…shit…Rosie?" Emmett stammered and blushed. He looked kind of cute when he did that. _Crap, I was drunk_.

Coming to stand at his side, Rosalie placed her hand in his and looked at him with eyes of love, then said to the rest of us, "Emmett and I are having a baby." Her voice was full of joy and awe.

The whole room erupted in cheers and then everyone was hugging and kissing everyone else. Giving out congratulations to the happy couple; when the cacophony calmed down, Emmett spoke up again.

"Thank you all for sharing this with us. I guess now I'll have to marry her. OWE!" he said as Rosalie popped the back of this head hard, causing us all to laugh.

"What makes you think, I'd marry you?" Rosalie teased him.

"Awe, Rosie baby you know I love you," Emmett said as he grabbed her and lifted her high in the air.

"Well in that case…yes, I'll marry you," Rosalie said as she placed a kiss on Emmett's lips that he immediately moaned into.

"And that is how you got into this situation," Carlisle laughed. "Everyone get a drink so we can toast the happy couple and soon to be family."

I watched as the small group before me laughed, cried and merged together as a single unit; a family. Every one of them willing to share the joy or the pain of the other; my family. Thanks to some great twist of fate, which brought me across the world to a country where I never imagined I would be, I had a family. I missed mama right then; longed for the time when I could bring her here to meet all of these people I cared so much about.

Suddenly it became very clear. I was being foolish and it wasn't the whiskey making me feel that way. He wasn't ever going to hurt me. He loved me. He moved me like no one ever had. And I loved him. There was no doubt. I would care for him the rest of my life as he cares for me.

"Edward," I called his name clearly across the room and he turned towards the sound of my voice. His smile was broad and full of love as he looked at me. His stride was sure and strong as he crossed the room to me.

"Aye, Jasper" he said coming to stop in front of me.

"There's more to celebrate," I told him as I wrapped my hands around his waist pulling him to me.

"What?" he asked softly, his green eyes piercing my very soul.

"When you told me earlier that you loved me you said it was okay if I didn't say it back. That's not true," I said looking him straight in the eyes. "I love you, Edward and I promise to love you every day for the rest of our tomorrows…if ye' still want me too." Closing my eyes, I kissed him trying to show how I felt in that one kiss. But when I opened my eyes, he was staring at me; a total look of shock on his face. For a moment, I feared I had been wrong. Then Edwards head fell back and the most musical laughter I had ever heard bellowed from his chest.

"Ye love me!" he screamed pulling me to him. "Ye love me!" He turned to the family who had all gone completely silent and said it again. "Jasper Douglas Whitlock loves me!"

At that exact moment, the doors to the great hall slammed shut with a deafening bang which shook the panes in the windows of the room. The fire in the hearth burned out of its stoned encasement causing sparks to fly about and around us. Then to the shock of each of us, Vicki seemed to walk right out of the blazing hearth itself. Her hair was wild as if wind was whipping it and her voice sounded like what I imagined the sound of a banshee would have sounded like.

Edward stepped slightly in front of me, to shield me. One look from me reminded him we were both men, equal and we would fight together. He stepped back to my side so that our bodies were touching.

Everyone in the room watched as Vicki's body contorted and twisted. Her face was full of rage and her eyes were black and vacant. Apprehension and fear gripped each of us. She began to talk but it was clearly not Vicki's voice coming from her body.

"It matters not, Cullen that he loves ye," a man's low angry brogue swept from her. "That is only one part of the curse and ye will never break the other."

"James?" Edward carefully walked toward Vicki. "I remember James. I remembered it all."

"NO!" he screamed through her body. "Ye cannot remember!"

"I do and I know the truth you hid from everyone else. Ye can't hide from it anymore, James," Edward inched closer while Vicki's body slumped to the floor.

Her head came up with a sickening crack. The eyes in her head were dead and tremors rocked her body.

From behind us, the room was suddenly full of that sweet lily scent we've come to know too well. I turned to see Jane almost floating across the floor. She came to stop beside me. When she looked at me, it was as if she were looking straight through me.

"Enough, James," she said and the fire in the hearth diminished. "Edward knows you craved him. That his rejection of you is what set the chain of events into motion."

My head snapped to Edward's quickly at her words. James had wanted Edward. Edward had rejected him. I watched as Edward's body stiffened when he felt my eyes on him. Could he have wanted James?

"He's gone but I don't know for how long," Vicki spoke to Edward from where she was still slumped on the floor.

"I have to tell you," she tried to stand but it was clear her body was badly broken.

"What lass do ye have to tell?" Edward asked as he kneeled beside her body on the floor.

"There is more to the curse," she breathed deeply then looked across the room at Alice. "And you know what you must do."

We watched in horror as she fell over in a twisted heap on the floor. Later the autopsy would show that her internal organs were all charred and burned. Doctors would say they had never seen anything like it. But those of us, who had been in that room that night, knew it was caused by James possession of her body.

**Okay, I'm hiding here behind the staircase outside the great hall. I know you got some answers and I know you probably have more questions and I probably won't post again until after the New Year. **

Edward: Bloody Hell Woman. What are ye thinking?

Cbaty: I'm sorry but what with the holidays, work, baking… (_mumbling to herself)_

Jasper: That's no excuse to leave them hanging and I didn't even get any in this chapter (_pouting)_

Edward: Aye, ye didn't. Would ye like some now? (_cocking his eyebrow over his left eye_)

Jasper: Aye, I think I might. (_grabbing Edwards hand and walking away)_

Cbaty: Guys wait don't go away mad. I promise I'll write it in the next chapter…guys…can I watch

Edward and Jasper: NAY!

**Let me know what ye think!**


	12. Alice Has the Answer

**Well guess what I'm not dead! I have no excuse except that I was suffering from a major case of writers block. MAJOR! No one was talking to me. I could not get one character to speak up. Finally, finally Alice let me in on a few things and I began to see the light at the end of the tunnel. To all of you who read faithfully, I apologize for taking so long to post. I am truly am sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I believe things will roll along much easier from now on. So go read and enjoy Edward and Jasper's reunion.**

**Chapter 12 – Alice Has the Answer**

JPOV

It had been five days. Five damn long days. Why was he avoiding me? What started out as a wonderful moment between the two of us, turned into a frightening experience for everyone in the room. The party, that awful party where a woman died and a hell of a lot of information was brought to the surface. James had wanted Edward and that's what this whole shit was about. At least, in my opinion that's what it was about.

James Donovan had made some pact with ancient demons which gave him the ability to possess other people's bodies and wreak havoc on anyone he chose; and he chose the Cullen family. Edward wouldn't deny that James was attracted to him; in fact Edward wasn't saying shit. It was almost as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. If I didn't know that Alice had pretty much disappeared too, I would have been worried. They were together and they were trying to find a way to break the second part of the curse which no one would take the time to explain to me. I was pissed and that was putting it lightly. The other thing that was really strange was Evan had taken off on me too.

After the police had finally wrapped up their investigation the following day, everyone seemed to go off on their own. We were all exhausted, drained. The night had been emotionally charged to say the least and long. It had been nearly twenty four hours and no one had slept. It wasn't unusual for everyone to head off to get some shut eye but I was sure Edward would show up in my room sometime during the night. I was wrong. He didn't.

So the next morning, I went in search of him. He was nowhere to found. His bed didn't even look like it had been slept in. Where the hell was he? And who the hell was he with? Downstairs at breakfast the only person in the room was Carlisle. He still looked drained.

"Good morning Jasper," he said over his coffee. The food in front of him didn't look like it had been touched.

"Carlisle," I said grabbing a mug of coffee myself and sitting across from him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked trying to sound casual about it.

"Esme isn't feeling well and was having tea and toast in our room. Bella, Rosalie and Emmett went back to Inverness. It was just too hard to be here. I think," he said quietly. He was worried and it showed. "It worries me for us to be apart. I think we would be more at risk from another attack. But I understand why they didn't want to be here. I will never forget the awful site of watching that pour girl die that way." He stood and went to stand by the fireplace.

A chill passed through me at remembering the scene. He was right; I would never forget it either. She was in agony and there was nothing any of us could do to stop it.

"Have you seen Edward?" I had to know if he was still here on the castle grounds.

"He and Alice are working on Cil's journal. Hoping that they will find a way to stop James before anyone else is harmed," he answered turning to look at me with sadness in his eyes. "He blames himself, you know?"

I knew who he was talking about immediately and Edward would feel that way. It was just a part of who Edward Cullen was; to accept the responsibility of the lives around him. It was a part of him that on one hand, I adored and on the other, angered me. None of this was his fault. And yet, the knowledge that if he had returned James attentions, he could have saved so many lives must be eating at him right now. I understood that, I did. But did he not also understand that if he had returned James feelings, we would never have found each other? Was he not thinking about us at all? I didn't mean to sound like a whiney teenage girl but without direct conversation with him, its how I felt.

"He's not shutting you out Jasper. He's just confused about which direction to take here," Carlisle was good at reading those around him. I shrugged as if it wasn't important. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

I left the great hall and returned to my room wondering where all of this was going to lead. I'd told him I loved him and yet he hadn't wanted or needed me to be the one to help him solve this. It hurt. I wanted to be the one he turned to when he needed help. That's what partners did, relied on each other. The thought stopped me cold where I stood before my bedroom door.

Partners, when had I started thinking of us in those terms? Before I said the words or as a result of acknowledging my real feelings for him. I didn't know and it didn't matter. I did think of Edward that way as in long term. My resolve was suddenly solidified. I was not going to let James Donovan, a demon, a ghost come between Edward and I. At least that's the way I felt the first day but now it was four days later and I wasn't so sure.

I watched the sun rise in the sky and move toward sunset. At twilight, I had pretty given up hope that he would show up and I took a long hot shower but it didn't help my mood. I grabbed some sleep pants and poured myself a glass of whiskey. Slumping into the chair by the fireplace, I thought about what I could and couldn't do and where the hell he was. I was getting angry all over again.

Not one damn word from the man. Did he honestly think that I would sit here forever and just wait for him to save me like some damn princess in a castle? Enough was enough. I'd give him one more day and then I'd start my own research. I still had my ancestor's books in my office at the campus. I could start with those. Maybe there was something in there that would give us a clue as to where to begin.

"Nay, ye won't find anything in those writings," Evan said coming from out of nowhere. It had been so long since I'd heard him speak; his voice gave me a start.

"What the hell, Evan? Don't sneak up on me like that. Give a guy some warning when you're going to pop in like that," I said calming myself back down.

"Sorry, lad," he answered softly.

"Where in the hell have you been anyway?" I asked sitting back in the chair by the fireplace in my room.

"Oh, nowhere really, just thinking," he answered with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll give you that. But what were you thinking about?" I really wanted to know what seemed to be upsetting him so much.

"Edward," was his only answer.

"Yea well what about him?" I was getting pissed at having to drag it out of him.

"He's avoiding us," he said and seemed to withdraw. Maybe he knew how I would react to that statement.

"What the hell? He's not avoiding you! He's avoiding me and I don't understand it one bit," I yelled out this time. "I fucking told him I loved him and then he just disappears on me. What kind of boyfriend is that?"

"Aye, Jasper calm down. I don't think he's avoiding ye, not really. More than likely it's me, he's avoiding. That's why I've stayed away from ye. Hoping that he would come to ye and explain," he was clearly upset.

"Evan, you didn't do anything wrong. Hell, Edward didn't do anything wrong! This is all James Donovan's fault and I'm tired of everybody taking the blame when the only person that needs to blamed is that son of bitch," I stood and paced the floor now.

"Aye, Jasper it is James that needs to be blamed," he answered. "I know I'm not helping ye much and I fear my time is almost up." He was quiet for a time before he spoke again.

"I just wanted to tell ye thanks for allowing me this time of freedom again," he spoke softly. "I will miss ye, Jasper."

My heart was aching and I realized I had come to think of Evan as being a part of me. Somewhere along the line, he had become more than just a voice in my head. I would miss him too.

"Don't be too angry with him. He'll come to ye in time," his voice was stronger now, determined. "I will do what I can as long as I'm allowed, I promise ye." With that last thought I felt him retreat again.

Draining the whiskey glass, I poured myself another and drained it too. Thinking there was nothing else I could do tonight, I lay down in my bed and thought about everything that had happened over the last few days. How it made me feel and what I could possibly do about any of it? It dawned on me that there was really very little I could do. But I also realized that I was being foolish to be so angry with Edward. He couldn't help the way he felt and acted, after all he was a Chieftain. It was born and bred into him to care for his clan, be strong and right wrongs. It's what made him who he was. The man I fell in love with.

The whiskey helped and soon I was drifting off thinking about those emerald eyes and that mess of bronze on his head and the long lean muscles of his chest and abs. The way he would kiss me senseless and then stare at me for what seemed like hours, drinking me in. I knew he loved me and I knew that everything was going to be alright. I just needed to give him the time he needed and I would. I'd be here when he finally came to me. I wasn't going anywhere. I could be just as strong and willful as him when it came to those I loved.

Sometime during the night, I rolled over sensing that I was not alone. I felt the warmth coming from the fire that had been freshly lit in the hearth. I could smell the heather burning to scent the room. My mind went immediately to Edward; he loved the scent of heather burning. Then I felt the bed dip at the side. There was another scent in the room, closer. It was earth and sun and man, my man. Edward was here.

I opened my eyes to see him sitting beside me staring at the fire across the room. He sighed deeply and reached a hand over to cover one of mine. I wondered how long he had been there, just sitting. When I gripped his fingers firmly in mine, he immediately looked at me. A small sad smile crossed his face and he gently lifted my hand to his lips. They lingered over my skin for a moment, tasting me. I shivered but I wasn't cold.

"I'm sorry I stayed away," he said softly, stretching to lie beside me. I could do nothing but welcome him into my embrace.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now and that's all I care about," I whispered in the firelight of the room. "We'll figure this out Edward, I promise you. Nothing can keep us apart now, if we don't let it."

"Did ye mean what ye said?" he asked as the fingers on his right hand stretched to rub small circles on my hip through my sleeping pants.

For a moment I was lost in his touch, just feeling the emotions he could bring out in me from just a simple touch. I reveled in it, wanted it; needed more of it. The feeling started as a slow burn like a single flame, spread it's warmth through me until the blood in my veins felt like molten lava. Where his fingers still traced those simple circles, my skin was crackling with intensity and my cock was twitching with anticipation.

I opened eyes that I hadn't realized I'd closed and looked deep into an emerald forest dark as night. The way he looked at me, like he was hungry, made my desire for him reach new levels.

"I love you," I said and watched the pain and tiredness fall away from his face to be replaced by a smile full of joy.

His lips were on me before I could take another breath. My heart missed a beat and then began to beat furiously in time with his. Wet and slick; the taste that was only Edward filled my body and my mind while he bruised my lips with his desire.

EPOV

I needed him. God, I needed him. I had acted like a fool, staying away from him. Seeing him lay there in that blue ocean of velvet, his chest bare and the skin glistening, several days' worth of blond beard growing on his cheeks and chin and a halo of curls softly tumbling across the pillow where his head rested caused a blaze to grow in my stomach. A blaze that turned into an ache that spread through my limbs and into my heart where I kept the words he had spoken, "I love you".

He'd said it right there in front of everyone and as happy as that made me, the realization that it changed nothing wore on me like a lead weight around my neck.

James was still winning. He had somehow changed the curse. Now he was controlling us all and there were too many players and possibilities in the game! Someone would not make it out alive, but who?

Jasper stirred in his sleep, called my name softly and reached for me.

"I love you," he whispered.

My body responded immediately, blood rushing through my veins, breaths coming out in pants, cock firming. God what he did to me!

Our lips' touching was just the beginning of where we both knew we would go. Tasting him was like the sweetest treat a man could ever have. Stretching out beside him, he welcomes me into his embrace. It felt so good, so right. I took his lips again hungrily; desire rushing through me. So glad he had forgiven me for staying away.

His face usually soft and hairless was now covered with days' of growth. That he didn't shave let me know his mind had been troubled and probably centered on me and my absence. My only thought was I like the beard. The texture was rough against my own skin and heightened my already intense lust for him.

"Sorry for the gruff," he whispered as I kissed over his cheeks, jaw, chin and neck. The growl that escaped me caused him to chuckle. "Unless that is; you like it."

"Damn straight," was all I could manage as I continued my attack on his jaw; licking, nipping and biting it; rubbing it against my lips and face.

"Alright, then lay back and let's see how you like it touching…other things and places," I could almost hear his eyebrows wiggle, making a shiver run down my spine.

I stretched out on the bed on my back next to him and watched as he threw back the rest of the blue covers revealing his chest. His abs were tense and firm. I could just see the fine hair on his stomach which leads down to my happy place. He smirked at me when I licked my lips in anticipation of kissing him there.

He straddled my hips and grabbed a fist full of my tee shirt to pull me up slightly so he could remove the item he had grasped in his hand. I could feel his cock press ever so lightly against mine and I groaned at the sensation. He bent over at the waist and started kissing his way down my neck to my collarbone taking time to lick and suck the skin before he rubbed his beard across it just rough enough to tingle. I couldn't help but the thrust up against him and he sat up quickly.

"You have to stay still Edward or we'll have to find something to make you stay sill," he said with a slightly evil look in his eye. I gulped loudly. He laughed quietly and continued to kiss across my chest.

When he rubbed his beard across my already hard nipple, I thought I would scream from the feeling that it gave me. I know I mumbled something about _Mary Mother of Jesus _and Jasper giggled against my chest. He slowly licked a line across my chest to the other nipple and proceeded to give it the same treatment causing me to writhe and moan. I just couldn't help it.

"Damn it Jasper, it feels so bloody good," I tried to tell him what he was doing to me. He just kept going.

I noticed then that he had begun to slip down my hips. At the precise moment he stuck his tongue in my belly button and proceeded to fuck it, I felt him unzipping my jeans. Damn he was good. He tugged slightly letting me know he needed me to lift my hips and he had my jeans off in one swift motion. I opened my eyes to see him on his knees, straddled across my upper thighs as he wiggled his sleep pants down and his own stiff cock popped out to bounce against his flat stomach. I'm not sure how he did it but in a flash we were both completely naked and he was eyeing my length as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Ever so slowly he slid his bottom down my legs stopped at my knees and bent forward again. He began rubbing his beard in both sides of the v below my waist. Down one side and then up the other, kissing, biting and then rubbing with his beard, sometimes he switched. First he'd rub his beard and then lick or kiss where the rough hairs had caused friction.

He hadn't even touched my weeping cock and I was going to blow. This was the most intense experience I had ever had. And Jasper had given me a lot of experiences since we had begun this relationship. I felt him rise above my legs just below my knees and he motioned for me to spread my legs out for him. Of course, I obeyed.

My legs spread wide; Jasper resumed a position on his knees but between my legs this time. He started with my left foot and began the long trek up my leg to the left side of my groin. I felt him kiss, lick, and nibble every inch of my leg; stopping every few inches to rub his beard where his fucking fantastic mouth had been. I was in heaven; a slow tortuous heavenly heaven. By the time he made it up my right leg, my entire body was visibly trembling from the strain of keeping control over my spreading orgasm.

"Jasper you are driving me mad. If ye don't put yer mouth on my cock soon, I may die," I whined at him. His only response was to chuckle against my ball sack causing me to writhe even more.

He rubbed his beard roughly across the same spot he had just chuckled against and a low growl emerged from deep inside me. I thrust up sharply and nearly threw Jasper off my body.

"Enough!" I yelled and Jasper immediately jumped up only to sit down just as quickly wedging both our cocks between our bodies.

"Jasper, I want ye now," I said my voice sounding rough and low even to me. His eyes darkened and became hooded. He pointed to the bedside table where I found what we needed in the top drawer.

He took the sheath from my hand and tore open the tiny package with his teeth being careful not to tear the thin rolled material inside. I watched as he rose above me above me and rolled it over my engorged member, stroking it several times to harden it amazingly even more. Opening the lube I motioned him to get on his knees. He turned across my lap until his firm sweet arse was right in front of me.

Reaching out I grabbed each perfect globe and kneaded it gently. A smirk formed on my face that he couldn't see.

"Ye will not tease me thus again, will ye Jasper," I said as I drew back a hand and let it slap against the firm mound before me. Jasper yelped and looked back at me over his shoulder with an amazed look on his face.

"I 'er thought…you liked…the beard," he mumbled out quickly.

"Aye, I did," I said as I pulled back to give the other cheek a slap while he watched. "What I didn't like was ye teasing me thus." This time Jasper groaned and I heard his breath catch in his throat.

"I would never tease you and not please you, Edward," he said softly and I immediately felt remorse for striking him so. "But don't tease me now. Fuck me Edward. Fuck me hard and deep." His voice was gruff with need and it made me tremble with desire.

He watched as I opened the tiny bottle and tipped it over his crack letting the oil slide down to where I would soon be connected to him. One finger easily slipped into his rose colored entrance. He ground against me and begged for another.

"More, God more Edward, deeper," he thrust back against my hand.

Two fingers were snugger and the tightened for just a moment against them then relaxed and let me plunge them deep.

"Fuck, so good!" he cried out. "Need you now Edward. I want to feel you inside me."

Coming to my knees I placed the purple head of my cock against his skin, rubbed it up and down the ridge between his glorious mounds. Friction heated up the skin of both our bodies making it impossible to not touch each other more. One swift move and the head was inside the first wall of muscle. I stopped to give him time to relax and when I felt his body do so, I pushed on. Jasper pushed back against me at the same time causing me cock to fully seat in him quickly. I could feel ever ridge, every hot inch of his tunnel surrounding me, tightening, milking my cock.

"So Bloody Good! So hot and tight, Jasper it feels like nothing ever has," I whispered against his back, leaving soft kisses on his shoulders. "I love ye Jasper. I love ye more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. Say it. Say ye love while we are joined thus." I begged to hear the words from him again.

His body shook beneath me. He panted harshly with the exertion of control he was using. This man who allowed me to join with him this was everything to me, everything I had ever dreamed of having. He pushed back against me again and his words were soft and sweet.

"I…(_thrust_)…love…(_thrust_)…you…(_thrust_)…Edward. Only you," he said clearly and directly to my heart.

I felt one lone tear slide down my cheek and stilled inside him for only a moment. He was mine and I was his and nothing and no one would be allowed to ever come between us. Something wild broke free inside me in that moment and my movements became strong and true. I pushed up knowing that the angle would give him the most pleasure, I heard him scream my name as a result.

It was all heat and fire and passion, groans and grunts of pure need. Each thrust of our bodies bringing us closer to where we became one being. I felt my balls tighten. I heard Jasper call my name, felt the spasm rock his body and it pushed mine over the edge into an abyss of pure ecstasy. Sometime later our hot sweaty, panting bodies collapsed together into a pile of limbs and tussled sheets and bed throws. Neither of us able to speak, neither of us wanting to leave the emotionally charged pairing we had completed. Only needing to be connected, nothing else mattered.

APOV

Edward had gone to Jasper and for the first time in days I could think; make plans. There was so much to do and I know she wouldn't leave me alone for long. I was right.

I felt her presence long before she entered the lower library where Edward and I had been holed up. My body reacted with the warning signs of danger approaching, just as it should. Cold chills washed over me along with a strong sense of foreboding. This was it. We knew she'd approach me when I was alone and make the offer. And here she was right on time.

"Hello, Jane or should I call you Victoria and save the pleasantries," I couldn't help the bitter feeling spewing from me.

She stood there smiling smugly at me. Something sweet innocent Jane would never have done. My heart broke again for her and how she was being used in James evil plot.

"Come now Alice, you've read Cil's words. You know this is the only answer to save him," she stated as she slowly walked a circle around me in the center of the room. "So tell me Alice, do you love him enough to save him…for someone else?" She laughed to herself when my eyes revealed what she assumed was pain.

"Cil thought she was so clever. Waiting until Evan's reincarnate came here. You know, she knew that there was enough of her DNA that carried down through the ages, in you, that you wouldn't be able to help yourself. You didn't have a chance in hell!" she snapped at me suddenly. "She doomed you to repeat her process. Die for the man you love. What a crock of shit!"

I could see her agitation grow as she spoke. Arms flaring, face reddening as her anger tried to break free from Jane's tiny body. Suddenly she stopped in front of me, face solidifying into an evil twisted thing.

"But you and I Alice, we can get our revenge. James and Evan and now Jasper only wanted Edward. Edward the perfect! Edward the ass! They didn't care about the women who loved them; just Edward," the last time she said his name, if felt like a filthy slime oozing over me. I couldn't help the shiver. She mistook is for compliance with what she had said.

For a moment we stood staring at each other; sizing the other up. She was waiting for me to consent or deny my help. Closing my eyes, I briefly prayed, "_Let me have the strength and don't let her figure it out."_

"What do you want me to do Victoria?" I asked drawing out each word for emphasis my eyes still closed slowly opened to take her in.

A smile so venomous a snake would be envious crossed her face. She placed one of Jane's slim arms around my shoulder and pulled me close to her body.

"Oh sweet, sweet Alice; it really isn't much," she hesitated before hideous laughter broke from her lips. "All you have to do is…die."

An hour later, the scene was set and she was gone. I was on my own now. Edward would not like any of it. So I wouldn't tell him. At the moment, I couldn't see any way out of what she planned. I felt resigned.

James would be destroyed. Edward and Jasper would be free to love each other, grow old together. The rest of the family would be safe. Alec would get his sister back. Victoria would have her revenge. And I would be gone. In the plan of things, my life meant little when so much would be gained.

"BULLSHIT!" sounded a female voice in my head. I jumped from the chair where I had been sitting since Victoria had left the room.

"Did you hear me, lass? I said bloody BULLSHIT," she screamed at me again.

"Cil?" I questioned. She'd never actually spoken to me.

"Who the hell else would be in your head since I made sure of your DNA? And who does that witch think she is making all those plans anyway?" she continued to rant. I couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up inside me.

"You know, I never expected to hear you curse so much. I thought you were a lady," I laughed as I spoke out loud.

"I am a lady. I'm just a little ticked off at the moment," she huffed finally settling down.

"Everything is going to be fine Alice. I promise," the certainty in her voice warmed me. She truly cared.

"How can you say that Cil," I asked her then added in a quieter voice, "What's it like?"

"What's what like," she returned.

"Being dead," I couldn't help the sadness creeping into my voice.

"Alice, I'm not going to let that happen," she whispered. "Everyone is going to get what they deserve. I've waited a long time to see all this righted."

"How long do I…we have?" I just wanted it over with.

"A week maybe two should be enough. Will the rest of the players be here? You know _she_ has to be here?" Cil asked.

"I haven't spoken to them yet but I'm sure they'll all agree we need a good memory to replace the one of Vicki's death," I answered Cil. "Does _she_ even realize yet what's happening?"

"No, but it will soon become quite clear. Don't worry everything will be okay," she assured me once more.

"Now no more spoken words, going forward only speak to me in your mind. No one, not James, not Victoria or even Edward must know of my presence. And especially not Jasper," she sighed deeply. "I'm afraid; Evan would try to stop us. He can't know I'm here this time."

The rest of the conversation was unheard by anyone else, human or not. By the time I dragged myself to bed, I felt like maybe, just maybe, we stood a slim chance to pull this off.

Walking by Jasper's bedroom, I couldn't help but smile. The sounds coming from behind the closed door were clearly proof that Jasper and Edward had reconnected. My only thought was he was worth it, no matter the cost.

EPOV

Sleep over came us both quickly and it was morning before either of us stirred again. I awoke to find Jasper lying across my chest, his leg thrown over my waist while one arm draped across my shoulder. He was beautiful. I didn't care if it sounded wrong for a man to think that way about another man. He was and he loved me. My heart swelled one more time at the thought.

But as quickly as the thought warmed me, the anger at the curse left on us came just as quickly. There had to be a way to end this. I was so sure that we would find the answer in Cil's journal but nothing made any sense when Alice and I kept going over it. Every idea I came up with, Alice found fault in, every single one. Thought ran through my mind so quickly that I shot up virtually pushing Jasper off me and awakening him.

"Edward, what the hell," Jasper asked brushing his hair out of his eyes. Then adding, "What's wrong?" when he saw the look on my face.

"Alice," I said staring at him. "I think Alice knows how to break the rest of the curse."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" he asked sitting up beside me and pulling me against him.

"Somehow I don't this so," I answered.

"Let's get a shower and dress then we'll find her and talk to her," Jasper said as he began to kiss my neck below my ear.

I groaned softly at the fell of his lips pressed to my skin.

"If you keep that up, we won't be going anywhere anytime soon," I said as I captured those lips with my own. It was his turn to groan. Hesitant to break away from each other, we lingered for awhile, just touching and sharing soft sweet kisses; never letting it grow into something heated.

Pulling away finally, I placed my forehead against his and looked into that endless blue sea of Jasper's eyes.

"Ye have a way of making me forget everything but you. Shower? Food?" I asked and he nodded with a grin when his stomach let out a low growl.

"Say it again," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, Edward Cullen, Chieftain of Cullen Manor," he whispered back. Aye, life was so good.

**I hope you all enjoyed and I should be back on posting schedule now. For those of you who have read some of my other stories. I am finally working on the epilogue for Finding Myself Again! and I have had a request for a couple of outtakes from different points of view on Money Matters which I am very excited about working on. So let me know what you thought and if you want to yell at me for taking so long that's okay too. I really do understand. Thanks for reading and reviewing,**


	13. Summer Solstice

**I hope you are all still with me. No excuses this time, no RL struggles that occupied my time. Time just got away from me. This chapter is a mixture of POV's because there were many voices that needed to be heard from. Next chapter and the final chapter(s) will go back to Jasper's POV. It was his story to begin with and that's how it will end. I apologize for the delay; it was truly not my intention to take so long to get this out to you.**

**I own nothing Twilight and I will be forever grateful to S. Meyers for creating these beautiful characters she allows us to play with. And now…**

**Chapter 13 – Summer Solstice**

APOV

I love a party, any party, anywhere, any time; there was no way in hell Victoria or James was going to take that from me. Even if this was going to be my last party ever, it was going to be a damn good one.

Next Friday was the eve of Summer Solstice. Rosalie, Emmett and Bella had agreed to come to the party I had planned for that evening. Carlisle and Esme, of course, went along with it because they loved me and always indulged my plans. I just wish Esme was feeling better. Lately she'd been sick a lot and spending most mornings in her bedroom. She'd left most of the preparation up to me and that was just fine.

It had taken longer than Cil and I had thought to pull everything together and of course the timing had to be exactly right. And it was harder than I had originally thought, keeping Edward at bay, I mean. The man was persistent. Well at least he was when he and Jasper came out of their room which is where they had spent much of the last two weeks.

One night last week, very early in the morning, I was coming back from a meeting with Cil in the library. I had just stepped off the grand staircase when Jasper came running around the corner wearing nothing by Edward's kilt hung low on his hips. It flipped up as he passed by and I saw more of Jasper than I needed too. He came to an abrupt stop a few feet in front of me. His back was to me as I watched him take a deep breath and swallow loudly. The muscles in his back bunched and tensed, the kilt slipping a little revealed the tops of his ass cheeks. Then he turned very slowly to face me. He was burning red from his shoulders all the way up to his hairline, eyes wide with disbelief at me standing there, I guessed.

I was just about to ask him what the hell he was doing when I was suddenly pushed aside by a completely bare ass naked Edward with an obvious erection. For the life of me I couldn't figure out how he could run with that thing standing up like that. Edward stopped in front of Jasper, a laugh dying on his lips at the look on Jasper's face. I could see his body react as soon as it registered that I was standing there in the hall with them. He turned slowly to face me. He obviously forgot his lack of clothing at the moment. The look on both their faces was priceless.

I leaned against the wall that Edward had just shoved me against and exploded with laughter.

Cil was giggling uncontrollably in my head making it impossible for me to stop laughing.

"Tell my brother to cover up his arse and other things," she bellowed. "Did he lose his brains when Jasper helped him find his dick?"

I was doubled over, tears streaming down my face. The weeks of planning and the knowledge that things were coming to a head soon had taken their toll and my nerves were frayed. It was too much seeing the two of them, Jasper easing his way in front of Edward to hide his manhood and Cil carrying on in my head.

"What the bloody hell is so funny wee bampot?" Edward asked sternly over Jasper's shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing," I said trying to regain some composure. I knew I couldn't mention any thing Cil was saying.

"Just wasn't expecting to get flashed by not only one but two hot guys," I giggled as a blush crept over Edward and Jasper reddened even further.

"I think we'll go now," Jasper choked out as he backed Edward down the hall to his bedroom door.

The only thing I heard then was a soft thud after the closed door from the inside and a strangled _'Fuck Edward'_ from Jasper as I passed by the door.

For just a moment I felt the jealousy seep in. I wanted that too, wanted someone who would desire me that way; someone who would love me like that and the time to enjoy it. I made my way to my room determined to put these feelings away. I didn't sleep much that night. Tossing and turning and dreaming on and off left me restless and tired the next morning. When morning finally came I was still lying there wondering what it would feel like to have someone love me that much.

Several days had passed and last night was much the same. In fact most every night had been the same since Cil and I had decided what had to be done. But this morning was different.

Summer Solstice was only a few days away, yet the days were unseasonable warm. Summer had come to the Highlands early this year. I realized that Cil had been right to plan it this way. The celebration on the eve of Summer Solstice was the perfect time for everything to play out. I was thinking about how careful we would have to be around those most sensitive to the ancient ways when I walked to my bedroom window and threw open the drapes.

The summer sun was already warming the morning air and a warm breeze flowed through the window when I opened it. Below me I could see the stable, yard and training circles. My breath caught at the sight before me.

Alec was in the largest training circle with the new golden mare Carlisle had purchased recently, a gift for Esme. His gentle touch and approach with the mare was evident even from where I stood watching.

I was in awe as he walked the horse and talked to it. Of course, I couldn't hear what he said but I could see the animal was relaxed and responding to him. He placed a bit in her mouth, wrapping the reins over her head and praised her with gentle pats.

He walked away from the mare pulling his shirt up his body and over his head. Then I watched as he grabbed the reins and with a smooth fluid leap he landed astride the mare, barebacked. I couldn't help but stare at the muscles in his chest and back as they bunched and rippled under his golden skin. The gentle breeze was blowing his ash blond hair about his head. He looked regal astride the mare. Suddenly I was very warm.

"Aye, he is a fine looking man," Cil said somewhere in my mind. "Ye like him, lass." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Stunned for a moment I answered her the only way I could. "Sure, I like him. He's a nice guy. A little shy maybe but just look at the way he handles that mare. And the way he's always taken care of Jane. He's different than most men I have known, I suppose. What's not to like about someone so caring?" I hoped it sounded like a reasonable explanation.

"That's not what I mean, Ali and ye know it. Ye like him," she repeated.

"Like I said, he's shy and besides I don't think I'm his type," I said turning away from the window. I still didn't want to give what was hidden in my heart away.

"Ali, I know what ye think…and I know what yer heart feels. Why didn't ye ever tell him?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess I just always thought there would be plenty of time and maybe he'd come to me," the long restless nights were taking their toll on me. I felt drained and didn't want to have this conversation. It was too late.

"Ye could have used yer powers…" she started to say and I cut her off.

"NO! I would never do that," I was getting angry with her now. "Let it go Cil. It really doesn't matter now. I'm tired and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Ali, ye know all I wanted to say was…" she started again but I just couldn't take anymore.

"Let me go back to sleep Cil, please," I begged as I slipped back into the bed.

"Aye lass if that is what you wish," her voice answered and faded away.

Sleep finally came. Dreams followed. What started out as a pleasant dream of Alec and I riding the golden mare quickly turned into visions of Jane's face twisted with Victoria's anger. Vicki's body burning from the inside out, her screams still so real. I tossed and turned most of the morning into the early afternoon, only waking when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I opened the door to find Esme standing there with the most horrific look on her face, along with tears overflowing her eyes. The first thought that raced through my mind was _'what the hell's gone wrong now?'_

Alex's POV

She was standing in the window again, watching me. A strange tingling sensation came over me every time I noticed her looking at me. I liked it. It felt good to know that she watched me. But she was a Cullen and I was a Donovan and a stable hand at that. There could never be any way that she could feel for me what I feel for her. What I had always felt for her.

I tried to remember when I didn't care about Alice. When she wasn't the first thing I thought of when I woke in the morning or the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep at night? I couldn't remember. I was probably twelve or thirteen when I first realized that I had a crush on her. She was always so happy. It was contagious. The light in her onyx eyes glowed and warmed you when she smiled at you.

Then my parents were killed and there was Jane to take care of and my life had stopped. I didn't mind taking care of Jane, she was my sister and I loved her. The last few weeks since poor Vicki had died though Jane had changed. Something was just not right with her and I couldn't get her to tell me what was different, wrong. She was avoiding me and not talking to me. Not like Jane at all.

Last night she came to my room late and told me that she wanted us to go to the Summer Solstice party that Cullen's were planning for this year. She wanted to have some fun and she needed to be there. Jane never cared about that kind of thing before and normally large crowds of people made her really nervous. If it were possible, I would have to say that the girl who talked to me last night was not my sister at all. She looked like Jane but there was nothing else about her that resembled Jane.

The mare was a beautiful animal, gentle and easy to work with. Sitting astride her, I would have given anything to be able to whisk Alice away and take her for a long ride out across the glens and through the wild heather. It was a nice dream. One I wished with all my heart could come true but I knew in my head never would.

I saw the drapes fall back in place over the window and the veil fell across my heart once again.

JPOV

How could he be ready again? I was completely drained. We had not left the bedroom, hell we hadn't left the bed except for necessities in the last twenty four hours. I had created a monster. He finally let me shave three days ago and the scruff was growing back in again. It itched like crazy but the way Edward reacted when I rubbed along his hips and the insides of his upper thighs, well it was worth every bit of the discomfort.

I was trying to ignore the gentle prodding of his morning stiffness rubbing over my left ass cheek. Maybe if I lay still long enough he'd think I was still sleeping. Then he had to go and start talking smut in my ears very softly. My body shivered and he knew I was awake. I could feel his smile against my shoulder where he was leaving wet licks with his tongue. He was driving me insane with his touches.

I had been trying to be gentle with him and it was getting harder and harder for me to hold back what I truly wanted, needed from him. I knew all of this was new to Edward. He was enjoying discovering what he liked and what he loved about our bodies and sex in general. But I had needs too. I was just afraid of hurting him or pushing him before he was ready. He brought me out of my musings when he started whispering in my ear again.

"Jasper, ye have the finest ass in all of the Highland," he murmured as he grouped my backside roughly. "Ye have no idea how it drives me crazy with lust to rub and knead it so." He continued to talk and rub my ass and lick my back and shoulders until I thought I would lose my mind. Then he said something so out of the blue that I nearly lost it.

"I love to watch my cock sliding between yer mounds. So hot. So good," he licked my ear. "Do ye ever think about my ass in such a way, Jasper? Do ye ever want to ride me the way you let me ride ye? Do ye not want me that way?"

To say I was stunned would have been an understatement. He sounded almost hurt; like he was disappointed that I had never taken him. Something deep inside me broke. I flipped over to face him nearly knocking him off the bed in the process. He looked at me stunned and a flash of insecurity passed through his eyes. He thought I didn't want him. How could I have been so wrong? I only wanted him to feel secure in his sexuality. I never meant for him to think that I didn't want to…didn't need to…damn, I wanted to fuck him bad. I had never wanted it so bad in my life.

"Edward, not for one moment since I have known you, did I not want to fuck you senseless," I said taking his lips forcefully, bruising them with the desire I had for him. "I just knew that this was all so new to you and that being on the receiving end of things may not be what you had in mind. I was willing to give that to you because I love you but hell yes, I want to fuck you! I mean when you are ready for it." I told him after I broke the kiss.

His eyes grew large for just moment and then he smiled shyly and said, "You realize I have many questions." I smiled at him because I knew he would.

"I'll answer any question you have as truthfully as I can," I said as I lowered my body to stretch out on top of his. I began to kiss along his neck at the pulse point where I could feel it pump faster as he became more aroused. He moaned softly when I licked and nipped at his Adam's apple.

"I'm not afraid of it. I know you would never hurt me but it will hurt," he stated. He wasn't asking the question but making a statement.

"There will be discomfort, yes. But if he go slow and use the right lubrication, it will become pleasurable too," I answered him as I licked across his collarbone from one side of his body to the other. His body shivered below me. "I will stop if you tell me to."

I licked and sucked one hard nipple between my teeth and then bit down gently. This caused Edward to buck up into my body forcefully. I could kiss the sweet plains of his stomach all day long and I know he enjoyed it when I did, from all the moans and growls that came from him. So for now I spent time worshiping the body that writhed below me. Smooth soft skin with a faint dusting of fine red brown hair covered defined abs hard as steel. His body quivered whether it was my lips, tongue or fingers ghosting across it. By the time I reached his cock, it was hard and straining and the head was a deep blood red. I licked across the slit and gathered the precum nestled there and he damn near pushed me off him.

Rising up, I ask him to look at me. Watch me make love to him. I grabbed the items I needed from the bedside table and then moved down the bed until I was settled between his legs.

Taking his cock in hand I kept eye contact with him as I began to stroke him. Long slow pulls from the base to the head where I squeezed and listened as he gasped for air. Never taking my eyes from his, I used my tongue to lick from his balls all the way to the head and then blow warm air across the wetness I'd left with my tongue. His eyes rolled back and I knew I had his mind on what I was doing to his cock, not what my other hand was doing.

Lifting his legs to my shoulders, this opened him to me exactly how I wanted him.

"Beautiful," I whispered to him as I looked at him spread for me like that.

Popping the lid to the lube I squeezed some across his puckered opening but kept stroking his engorged cock at a smooth steady pace. Sliding one finger over and around where I wanted to be so fucking badly, I felt him jerk just a little and then settle down. I played there for a bit and circling and teasing. When he started to squirm a little more, I lowered my mouth to the head of his straining cock and sucked on it while I slipped one finger inside him. He didn't seem to notice so I slowly worked my finger in and out rotating to reach as far as I could. After a few moments the movement of his hips began to change and he was pushing back as I pushed in. I figured it would be safe to add another finger. I pulled out only long enough to add more lube and was rewarded by a god damn whine. Fuck yes, he was enjoying the finger fucking.

Two fingers slipped in this time and I knew the stretch would burn more and feel tighter.

"Bloody hell, Jasper!" he finally cried out with something I could understand instead of mutterings. I hadn't stopped sucking his dick so I let it go and stopped moving in him.

"No, don't stop. Feels so damn good," he moaned and squeezed my fingers with the muscles in his ass. Damn, that was hot.

"Are you sure you're okay, darlin'?" I asked as I slowly began pumping him again.

"Hell yes, harder, faster," he moaned as I began to pick up the pace again.

I moved my fingers slightly and I knew the instant my index finger found his sweet spot. He screamed 'Fuck' and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"What the hell was that?" he asked me, eyes wide and sweat popping out on his forehead.

"We call that the sweet spot. It's your prostrate and if it's touched in just the right way it can be very pleasurable," I explained but I never stopped my fingers.

"Do it again…please," he said. I did and he fell back against the bed arching his back up when the sensation overtook him.

I lowered my mouth to his cock again and continued to suck him while I added a third finger. His entire body was broke out in a fine sheen of sweat at this point and he was thrashing his head from side to side on the bed.

"Need you Jasper. I need you now," he called out to me.

I had to remove my lips from his cock and my fingers from his ass so I could put the condom on my own cock. He watched me, eyes nearly black as night as he began to stroke himself. For just a moment, I got lost in the sight of this fuck hot man, legs spread wide, his ass lubed and waiting for my cock; stroking himself lazily and moaning quietly at the sensations he was giving himself. A shudder of pure lust wracked my body and I couldn't wait a moment longer.

I pushed his legs farther apart and rubbed the head of my cock against his rosy entrance and pushed slowly until I was past the first tight ring of muscle. Always watching his face for any sign of pain, I saw him wince and then nod his head at me to continue. It felt so good to be inside of him. Slowing down let me get myself under control before I thrust into him the way my body was aching too. Once I was sure he was he okay, I pushed in again. I could feel each ridge of his tight tunnel. Knowing that no man had been there before me was such a high. I was feeling it all; each inch I traveled made me want him even more.

Edward was thrusting back against me and by the time I was fully seated in him he had nearly lost control. I pushed his hand away from his cock and began to stroke it in time with my thrusts into him.

"Fucking hell Edward, you are amazing. I love you so God damn much. So hot and tight, it just feels so damn good," I know I kept repeating those phrases and he was repeating them back to me.

"I can't believe how good it feels to have ye inside me so deep and moving so good. Don't stop Jasper I want it more, harder!" he screamed out at me. And of course, I couldn't refuse.

The only sounds in the room at this point were the slapping of our bodies, skin to skin and the moans and groans of two lovers.

"I need to cum Jasper. Make me cum," his voice was hoarse with desire.

I changed my position just a little and lifted his ass a little higher. It must have done the trick because the next time I thrust in he yelled.

"Hell yes that's it, right fucking there!" Edward's voice was deep and guttural.

"Let it go Edward. I can't hold back anymore. Cum with me," I moaned out.

Edward's cock pulsed in my hand and I felt his warm fluid pump out and splash onto to his stomach, chest and my hand. Pearly streams of cum glistened in the morning light.

His orgasm caused him to tighten around my cock which caused my own release. Powerful, amazing, mind fucking; I could have used any of those terms to explain how that moment felt. But in all honesty, the one word that came to my mind was…love. Both of us had our eyes open and we were staring deeply into the others eyes. Our bodies were shuddering with our mutual releases and nothing that I had ever experienced could compare with the complete connection the two of us made in that moment.

I've never blacked out during sex, never believed that it was possible when I heard someone else say they had experienced it. But it must have happened because the next thing I know, I am stretched out in the bed beside my love. The condom is gone. Edward had cleaned up and was holding me close to his body. Legs and arms intertwined and nothing could have come between us, we were that close. Soft kisses were being shared. Languid touches only meant to spread love and contentment to the other person was offered. It nearly felt as if I had died and woken up in heaven. Stupidly sappy I know; but it's how I felt and I didn't give a shit who knew it.

_**A conversation between two of 'those who have no name'**_

"_It's been so long. I don't remember what that feels like."_

"_I know. I think I remember that it felt…pleasant."_

"_It seems more than pleasant when they do it. Is this why James wants to be one of them again so badly?"_

"_Why do you think he wants to be one of them? He has everything here. What more could he need; than what the Darkness provides?"_

"_The Darkness doesn't provide that." It stated while watching the two men below them._

"_The Darkness is everything."_

"_The Darkness isn't that."_

"_What?"_

"_Love."_

James POV

I refuse to believe that I am going to have to wait for another generation of Donovan's to be born before I can finish this. That Jane thing is the obvious choice but that little Druid bitch is keeping me out of her body. I don't know how.

Pain; there's so much pain here in the Darkness. I can't stay here. I must find a way to return. If only there was another Donovan.

"_There is."A cold dead voice whispered in the emptiness that was so vast._

"Who is that?" I couldn't imagine who else was here with me. The other bitch Vicki was long dead and I had cast no other in the pit.

"_I have no name," the voice came back._

"Are you one of the old ones?" I asked carefully feeling my way to where the voice seemed to come from.

"_It does not matter. You only need to use that brain you boast over so much. The answer is right there."_

"Do not toy with me, what the bloody fuck are ye talking about? What is right there?" I asked as the anger began to build inside the mist that was my body in this place. I had no form, no shape. Everything was raw and pain here. Anger only intensified the feeling.

"_Victoria is laughing at you while she walks the earth."_

"What the hell do you mean walks the earth? Victoria is no more. She's in her own Darkness; her own vision of hell," I screamed at whatever it was that was tormenting me.

"_Her curse has been fulfilled and is now complete. So she lives where she wishes."_

"How can her curse be fulfilled? I AM STILL DEAD and Edward has not …" my mind stilled and thought.

"_Yes…"_

"Edward is loved," the words slipped from me and I realized in that second that Victoria could no longer keep me from what I needed.

Alec POV

As strange as Jane had been acting her words to me this morning, were even stranger; she was making no sense at all.

"Alec you need to lighten up. I mean really. It's a party of course you are going," Jane threw the words over her shoulder as she pranced around her room throwing clothes this way and that.

"I mean this would be the perfect time to hook up with some girl and get some this evening. You need to get laid Alec. It would definitely help your mood," she said as I stared at her with my mouth hanging open and unable to say a word.

"Jane," I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stop and look at me. "Jane, what has happened to you? We need to get you an appointment with the doctor in Inverness soon. Something is very wrong with you." She pulled out of my grasp violently and stormed across the room.

"If you ever touch me again," she was seething as she picked up the sweater off the bed and pulled it over her head. "I'll kill you, myself." Then she was gone.

I just didn't understand what was going on. That person who had just stomped out of this room was not my sister. It was her body but the person inside was not Jane Donovan. I had to help her and the only person I knew who could do that was Edward Cullen.

I tore through the door of our small apartment attached to the stable and headed to castle. I had to find Edward; maybe he could help me figure out what the hell was going on here. Just as I stepped into the middle of the stable between the stalls where the horses were standing silently, I was overcome with the sudden sweet smell of some sort of flower. The odor was strong and was sickening. Gasping for air I fell to my knees on the floor of the stable, hay strewn all around me. Grabbing my throat I felt the searing pain burn it. My mouth was filled with the sweet taste of the flower. I couldn't breathe. My lungs would not work. I was gripped with a fear like I had never experienced in my life.

As my body's breath was being choked out of it, my blood rushed in my ears making it had to hear. My eyes began close, that's when I saw it; I saw the face of a monster, hideous in its ugliness. It was a human face, or at least it had been a human face. Now it was burned flesh, rotting and falling off in random places leaving gaping holes you could put your finger through. Hair was stuck to it in patches but where there was no hair the brain was exposed and seeping. It was smiling at me. The last thing I heard before I gave up the struggle and my eyes closed in death was his words laughing at me.

"DONOVAN. I live!"

Alice POV

The festival would begin around ten this evening. Everyone here at Cullen Manor and in the surrounding villages had been invited to celebrate on the grounds. Women had been baking and preparing food for days now. Children were being told the ancient stories of our clan in preparation of the celebration. Young men and women alike were wondering if they might meet a future lover or mate across the firelight on this night.

It had been many years since a Cullen Chieftain had presided over the celebration. Edward was hesitant at first but after I explained it was the perfect time to celebrate his and Jaspers love and show his self to the villagers at the same time; he agreed hesitantly. Carlisle even reasoned that it made perfect since for him to take his place as Chieftain again on this sacred occasion.

Cil and I had been over the plan so many times, I could recite it in my sleep. We already knew that Victoria had taken over Jane and was controlling her completely now. We knew that by now James had figured out that Victoria's part of the curse had been broken. Cil felt sure that he was determined to make Victoria pay for releasing Edward from the curse and that he wanted Jasper dead and Edward alone again. What we didn't know was who James would over power and show up in.

Summer Solstice was a time of celebration of the ending of the winter months and the beginning of growth and newness. There were many stories of things that were possible on this night that weren't possible any other night of the year. Druids could intensify their powers on this night and that's what we were banking on. My powers already strong combined with the power of the longest day of the year. I just hoped we were right.

At midnight we would light the bonfires and make offerings for our thanks for the long days of summer. Sunrise would come at approximately four and half hours later and with the coming of the sun on the longest day of the year James and Victoria would be gone from our lives for good and the curse would finally be ended. I hoped.

**AN: I hope it was worth the wait and I truly would love to hear from you. I want to thank all of you who alerted this story or any of my others. I truly feel blessed each time I receive a review alert and I look at them too! Next chapter will be the at the Summer Solstice Celebration. Send me some love please. I truly love to hear from you.**


	14. Not A Happy Ending

**Hello everyone. I hope you are all well and staying warm if you are in the Midwest States like me. This chapter has to be one of the most draining chapters I have ever written. You will see as you read it.**

**I don't own anything Twilight but I am grateful to be allowed to play with the characters.**

_Where the hell am I? Shit I can't feel my body. Alec knew he was some place dark and without form. Then he remembered the pain, searing, burning his flesh from his body. Is that what happened, he wondered, was he dead. The pain was gone now but it had stolen something from him. It ripped the part of him away, his soul maybe or his consciousness; that made him who he was._

_From somewhere else in the darkness he heard something, sobbing softly. Someone was crying. It tugged at his heart and made him want to help whoever it was. The sobs grew louder and more familiar. Jane?_

"_Jane?" he called out not realizing it was only thought not spoken word. The sobbing stilled._

"_Alec?" Jane's tender voice called to him. "God, not you too!" she shrieked and screamed over and over again. "Not you too!"_

_Alec wanted to wrap her in his arms, comfort her but there were no arms, no body. He realized he would have to use words instead._

_Calling to his sister calmly and with love, he soon heard her begin to relax. She stopped screamed, and then the sobs slowed. Sometime later it could have ten minutes or ten years, there was no way to judge time here, Jane quieted and asked the same question that had been plaguing Alec's mind._

"_How do we get out of here?"_

**Chapter 14 – Not a Happy Ending**

JPOV

If I had thought Edward was regal before, nothing had prepared me for this. The sun had just set and dusk, twilight was upon us. The sunset reminded me of the ones when I first came here and Edward and I would walk the balustrade at night after dinner; long leisurely walks filled with soft conversation and flirting. Accept tonight the grounds around the castle were not quiet at all.

The crowd had been growing all evening. People had been coming and going for hours it seemed; all of them happy and filled with laughter. And all of them wanting to catch a glimpse of the new Chieftain, Edward Cullen.

Sure it was an ancient tradition but these people were descended from an ancient clan. They believed in the life of the clan and it had carried down from generation to generation. Clan Cullen was a part of every person gathered on Cullen ground to celebrate the coming of Summer Solstice, in one way or another. And every single one of them, young and old, wanted to meet the new Chieftain.

Edward had chosen to wear his full dress attire this evening. Just like he did for me, the night I told him that I loved him. He was breathtaking. Young girls giggled and blushed. Young men snickered but still seemed to a little in awe by the site of him. Older women got a little starry eyes wishing for younger days. And the men, especially the older ones, showed respect and honor.

He took it all in and gave so much back. He was gracious and kind, gentle with those that needed it; respectful of those that had earned it and above fair in his actions to each one; a true leader among men. I couldn't believe a man like that loved me.

But it was there in every look he glanced my way through the entire evening; love, joy and happiness too. They were there in his dark emerald eyes. I put them there. I knew I did and it made me love him even more.

Just after dark several of the men lit a huge bonfire. The blaze was encased in a circle made of stone about six feet in diameter. Several feet back was another circle of stones. I assumed that was to keep anyone from getting too close to the blazing fire. The pyre at the heart of the blaze was taller than me. I'm sure the blaze could be seen for miles in the night sky. It lit the entire area around us.

The blaze was set up about one hundred yards from the main grounds of the castle beside the ruins of an old abbey or at least that's what the locals called it. It looked more like rubble to me. I'm sure some sort of building was there at one time but nothing much was there now, just a lot of scattered bricks and stones.

Alice had set up a magical atmosphere for everyone to enjoy. Tables overflowed with enough food to feed an army. And then there was the table where casks of ale were set up. I had to admit Clan Cullen knew how to throw a party.

The band Alice hired had a make shift stage set up a few feet east of the table with the ale casks and the music was great. A local band, I guessed but they could play it all. Young and old were enjoying the music and the party overall.

Edward and I both managed to finally meet up with the rest of our close knit group. Emmett and Rosalie were talking excitedly about their upcoming wedding. Rosalie also informed the ladies that she was doing just fine with the baby. Doctor said everything was progressing as normal and she wasn't having much discomfort. Emmett piped up that the sex was even better than ever and of course, Rose popped him in the head for the comment causing the entire group to break into laughter.

Bella had brought a date she introduced to us. Evidently, he was an old friend from back in the states come to visit. I could tell from just one glance that Jacob Black wanted to be more than an old friend to Bella by the way he looked at her. He also kept a protective hand around her waist most of the evening. Letting any would be suitors to stay away. Bella seemed to be enjoying his company too. It had been a long time since I had seen her so relaxed and calm.

The one person who looked the most amazing, though, was Esme. I mean yes, she was a lovely woman but tonight she just…glowed. She had hardly spoken a word to any of us. Her whole attention seemed to be focused on Carlisle; as his was on her. The way they looked at each other, you would have thought they were newlyweds or a couple sharing a very intimate secret.

Everyone was talking at once and the noise level was incredible. We were all huddled together not far from the second ring of stones when the music began to change into something totally different. It must have been close to midnight when I noticed the shift in the music and the mood of the crowd. It was otherworldly; like it was coming from a different time. I laughed to myself when I thought I heard the shrill sound of a lone bagpipe. I'd never heard anything like it before. When I looked to Edward he had a look of astonishment on his face. He recognized the music but it was almost like he disbelieved what he was hearing. The music flowed softly then peeked and dropped again, carrying us with it along its path. It was leading us, taking us in a direction that no one seemed to know.

A woman's voice, tender and sweet, carried across the air and joined in the haunting melody being played. The crowd began to grow silent. Listening to the beauty of the voice enthralled you into blocking every other thought out of your mind. Just the voice, just the music; it lifted you and became a part of you as you stood there listening.

We all turned toward the stage just as a woman stepped from the shadows. She was the one whose voice had captured us. It was Alice. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was dressed in a long flowing gown with a tight bodice from where a sheath of creamy colored silks and satins flowed to the ground and swayed around her bare feet. A wreath of heather wound through her dark hair and she almost seemed to…sparkle as she spread her arms and continued her song. I didn't recognize the language she was singing. It had to be something Gaelic I knew that, but the dialect was one I didn't recognize. I turned to Edward and saw his stunned face. Touching his arm, I hoped to get him to turn to me and it worked. He slowly faced me with the most confused look on his face.

"She's speaking as I would have in the old days," he looked to her then back to me, "how could she know that language? I haven't heard it in more than three hundred years."

Both of us now stunned, turned to watch as Alice descended the stage and walked toward the blazing pyre. She walked as if in a trance. She didn't notice or acknowledge anyone around her. Stopping just outside the first ring of stones, her song stopped.

I felt it then. The pull was indescribable. It was like a part of me was leaving my body and I had to follow it. I dropped Edward's hand and began to move toward the blaze. I had no control over what my body was doing. Panic and fear ripped through my body and I tried to stop myself from moving forward. Somewhere far away I heard Edward call my name but I couldn't turn back; couldn't stop moving toward the fire.

I could see Alice across the blaze from me. She was glowing. There was a foggy mist around her body. It shimmered in the light from the fire like a kaleidoscope of colors in a prism. Changing from pinks to blues to greens to yellows and shades of gold; over and over again. Briefly I wondered if others could see what I saw.

At the same moment, we each stepped into the space between the two rings of stone. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward run towards me. He was stopped cold outside the farthest ring of stone. I couldn't hear his words either, though I could tell he was shouting. It was almost like an invisible wall had been erected around the outside of the stones. He banged on it with his hands. I saw him circle to Alice's side and try there but he still could not enter the wall that had come up around us. I watched as he withdrew his long sword and tried to stab at the wall, that didn't work either and the look on his face changed from rage to devastation. He realized he couldn't get to me and I saw the overwhelming sadness in his eyes. Then his face changed again into a look of awe. I wondered what he saw when he looked at me. But it really didn't matter now, because I was leaving my body and floating in the air above the crowd.

I saw Alice there too, floating. She was looking down, smiling and my eyes followed her line of sight. What I saw shocked and amazed me. I couldn't believe it for a moment because inside the two circles of stone was two people I had never seen before but was sure I knew. Cil and Evan stood and looked across the fire at each with love deep in their eyes.

EPOV

"Jasper can ye hear me! Jasper answer me please answer me!" I slammed my body hard against the invisible wall that had sprung up around the pyre. He was just standing there as if he was frozen in the spot; unable to hear me and unable to move to me.

I didn't know what the bloody hell was going on but I had to get to him. This wasn't good and nothing I had done would break through the wall. Alice was glowing with some sort of aura about her that kept changing and growing. And when my beloved Jasper stepped across the first ring of stone, he began to do the same thing. The aura around him was darker though. Where Alice's was light and airy, Jasper's had rich jewel tones wrapped around him. Sapphire and emerald were the predominate ones but also ruby and gold glowed around him.

When the auras around both of them started to ascend towards the heavens, I felt the panic rush through me; I was going to lose him. My focus was so much on what was happening to Jaspers aura that I didn't even notice what was happening to his body. Suddenly a movement pulled my attention away from the auras above the blazing pyre; on the ground standing between the two circles of stones were my sister, Cil and my best friend, Evan. Dressed as they had been on the last day I had seen either one of them. Where had Alice and Jaspers bodies gone? What happened next took my breath away.

I could see the smile on Evan's face as he walked the circle to where I stood outside the invisible wall behind Cil. He took her into his arms and stared down into her eyes with love and desire, and then they began to dance. Holding on to each other, they had eyes only for the one in their arms. You could see the bond between the two of them mold and become something of its own. They were so happy; happy to be together again, holding each other and feeling the warm of the other's body. No one looking at them could deny the love that was between the two of them. Why had I not seen it all those years ago? They belonged together. Guilt washed over me for a moment. Guilt for being the cause of keeping them apart. Guilt for begrudging them this joy. Then the guilt vanished just as quickly as it came because I could see just how happy they were to be together again right at this moment.

They twirled and danced and laughed around the circle several times before they came to rest again where I had been standing watching them. Evan claimed her with a kiss, sweet and tender and filled with so much love. They turned to me and both smiled. I felt the calm and love from them rush through my body and suddenly I knew everything was going to be alright. They were together now and so would Jasper and I be together. With a wave of their hands to me, they parted and Evan walked to the opposite side of the pyre.

The auras that had been circling over the pyre began to lower each into its own body and as they did the bodies changed. Suddenly Alice was where Cil had been only moments before and Jasper was back in his spot also. I could feel the wall drop. I didn't have to see it to know it was gone. I rushed toward Jasper and had him in my arms before he opened his eyes.

"Edward?" he voice was soft and strained.

"Aye, love. I have ye," I breathed against his silky golden locks.

"And I always will."

JPOV

I came out of the trance tired and unsteady but realized that Edward's arms were around me. I wasn't sure what had happened or how much time had passed but I felt different. I felt alone. Evan was gone. Whatever part of him that had resided in my mind the last few months had left me. I would miss him. I looked up to see Edward watching me carefully, studying my every movement. There was a look of worry on his brows that I didn't mean to put there. I moved my hand to gently rub the lines that were forming and smiled at him as I touched him.

"Evan is gone," he said quietly.

"Yes. I don't feel him anymore. How did you know?" I asked pulling away from him slightly.

"He and Cil met and danced and reclaimed each other. They are together, never more to be parted," he said quietly.

"Were they happy?" I asked.

"Aye, and so in love. It was plain to see," he answered softly.

"Good. Then at least we have accomplished that," I stood apart from him and immediately searched out Alice.

I could see Carlisle and Esme on either side of Alice across the pyre from Edward and me. They were holding on to her much the way Edward had supported me only moments before. She didn't appear to be as shaken as I was by the experience and she seemed to be looking around for someone. There was a look of tension in her face and her eyes became wide and frightened when she looked at someone in the crowd behind Edward and me.

Turning I saw Jane and Alec coming to join us in the light of the pyre. Funny how I hadn't seen much of them this evening, this was the first time I remembered seeing either one of them tonight. I wondered where they had been. Jane walked across the yard to stand in front of Alice.

Kissing Esme on the cheek and squeezing Carlisle's hand, Alice pushed both of them away from her outside the farthest circle of stones. It was almost like she was telling them goodbye. The whole situation was confusing to watch. And when Jane began to speak, every head in the crowd turned with a sort of dreaded anticipation and froze.

It was if time had stopped in that moment. I couldn't grasp the fact that this was not normal and the fear that slipped up my spine settled deep inside me. As soon as the voice that came out of Jane's body spoke; I knew this was not over by a long shot. Looking around the only people who seemed to not be in the trance were Alice, Jane, Alec, Edward and me. This was not good, not good at all.

"She is gone, young Druid. She cannot protect you any longer," Jane screeched at Alice. "We must do it now. We have to make him show his face so that we can end it." Jane swiftly turned to face the crowd. The look on her face was terrifying. This was not the young innocent girl we all knew. This was something much more and totally evil.

"I know ye are here, you bastard! Show yerself! Face me now," she screamed at the crowd. People were being pushed away by some unseen force as far from the two women standing in the inner circle as they could be pushed.

"Ye cannot take form, I have the body of the only female Donovan left and ye cannot have her. I will continue to walk this earth and ye will be banished to the Darkness forever. Ye will know what it feels like to be left there with no hope of ever returning to this life," the voice coming from Jane laughed uncontrollably with hate.

"Well now that isn't exactly how it's going to happen, my dear Victoria," Alec spoke as he stepped into the circle of stones. "Ye didn't exactly plan yer curse all that well and seeing as how it has been broken well I can take any form I chose. And I chose this form, a male Donovan. It has been a long time since I have walked in a man's body and I find that I am enjoying it quite immensely. In fact when this is over, I may even fuck you just to prove that I can."

As Alec turned to look at Edward and I, something close to panic began to overtake me. Edward stepped to shield my body from Alec but it was too late. Alec rose a hand, swiped it across the air in front of him and Edward was thrown aside leaving me to stand directly in front of Alec. The look on his face was pure hatred. He turned to face the fire then whipped back around suddenly and I watched as a flame from the fire spread through the air across the space between us and I felt it when it hit me square in the chest.

I flew backwards through the air and landed on my back outside the two circles. I was dazed for a moment from the impact of my fall but quickly came to myself when I realized my shirt was on fire. Grabbing handfuls of dirt beside me on the ground, I tried to put the flames out before it burned through to my skin. I rolled over and was able to smoother the flames. Jumping to my feet, I dodged another flame that Alec had tossed in the air at me. He was laughing hysterically.

"How could you love such a piece of shit Edward? I mean really look at him, he's nothing," Alec slurred the words as he turned to search the circle for Edward. "I can burn him to a crisp in an instant and you'd be left alone again. Would you grieve for him? Would you cry for him? Would you want me then? HE'S NOTHING!" He screamed to the sky and threw his arm out behind him directed at Jane.

I stumbled across the stones to Edward's side. He was still out cold on the ground where the force of Alec had pushed him. I tried to wake him by whispering to him and shaking him gently. It seemed to work because shortly he startled awake in my arms and whispered back to me something I had not taken into account.

"It's not Alec. Tis James," he said quietly as he rose from the ground to stand beside me. As he rose, he drew his long sword from its sheath and prepared to advance on Alec or James or whoever the hell it was. I held him back because James attention was solely fixed on Victoria at that moment.

"Now, Victoria you need to step away from the little Druid priestess. I'll deal with her in a moment when I'm done with you. You cannot possible defeat me, Victoria," he drug out her name as he circled the blazing pyre slowly and deliberately. "I have powers that you cannot possible comprehend. They accepted me as one of their own, taught me; allowed me the privilege of becoming as powerful as they. You have to leave her body, Victoria. How can Edward possibly defeat my curse if there is no Donovan to trade a life for?"

Victoria's face suddenly aware of whatever it was James was talking about screamed and pushed a wind against the blazing fire just as James walked behind it. The blaze pushed out for several yards and should have encased James. It didn't. He stepped around the blaze with his hands on his hips almost as if he was going to reprimand her for being a naughty child.

The whole time that James and Victoria had been sparring with each other none of us noticed Alice. She had silently moved herself outside the second circle of stones and when she caught Edward's eye, she motioned for him to do the same. He backed us up slowly and we stepped across the last row of stones. But as soon as we did James head whipped unnaturally toward us with a snap.

"Oh no, Edward, you and your little lover can't leave yet. The party isn't over," a violent sneer crossed James lips and he raised both of his arms as that another invisible wall sprung to trap us again. I saw Alice step back and knew immediately that she was outside the wall even if James didn't seem to notice.

Alice closed her eyes and spread her arms out and I could see she was chanting something under her breath, even though we couldn't hear what she was saying. The fire in the middle of the pyre started to change colors and after a few minutes I was having a hard time believing what I was seeing. There inside the fire were shapes flickering in the light of the blaze. Not human shapes. I didn't know what they were but I could see what appeared to be distorted, tortured faces inside the shapes.

James jumped when a mournful high pitched sound screeched through the night. Turning toward the fire his eyes widened and it almost looked like fear. Then it was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

"I don't know what you think you are doing little Druid but it is of no avail. They are a part of me and they will not turn on me," he stopped abruptly when he realized Alice was outside the wall. "How the hell did you get out there? Ye do not have the power to stop me, wee one. Do not cross me and maybe I'll let ye live to love the man whose body this is. It might be pleasant to take a woman to my bed again and seeing as how ye have feelings for this body well I can give him back to ye, in a way. Only I can do that."

Alice stopped chanting for only a moment but did not break her concentration. She continued with her chant and the figures in the blaze began to show great agitation. The sound that came from the blaze then was ear splitting. I covered my ears as the pain felt as if my ear drums would burst. Edward was in much the same shape as I was and I saw that he had dropped his sword to cover his own ears.

_Why did you bring us here young one? Why did you interrupt our sleep? No one has called us in generations? Stop the call, it is painful to us. The pain is too much young one. Stop!_

But Alice didn't stop. And neither did James. By this point he had made the trek around the circle and was standing directly in front of Victoria. His body was glowing with some sort of light and the air was filled with that sickening sweet scent of lilies. I could feel the air rushing from my lungs and I grabbed my throat and tried to cover my mouth to keep from choking. Edward was beside me, seemingly not affected by the scent and trying disparately to help me.

James took Victoria by the throat and we watched in horror as his free arm turned to mist and appeared to reach inside of Victoria. She screamed and thrashed about in his grasp as he effortlessly held Jane's body in the air. He slowly began to pull what must have been Victoria's essence out of Jane's body. When he had Victoria completely removed from Jane, he dropped Jane's lifeless body on the ground. I closed my eyes and then opened them because I could clearly see what James was about to do and I did not want to watch, however I couldn't help but do just that. I had been right not want to look. James opened his mouth and swallowed Victoria's soul, her voice screaming and cursing him as he did it.

I don't know how long we stood there after James had absorbed Victoria into his dark soul. A tiny hand seemed to stroke my cheek in the night and two lips planted a kiss softly where they had stroked. I opened my eyes but there was no one around me. I looked across the circle to see Alice, her eyes open now and she was looking directly at me. I clearly heard her words although she was several feet away from us and the wall was still up between us.

"Thank you for loving him. I ask you now to do something that he might hate you for but do not let him leave your side. No matter what happens or what you see or what he thinks he must do. Hold him tight to you. All will be well, I promise you," she whispered and then her soft sweet voice was gone.

On the ground in front of James, Jane's body started to come back to life. It was clear to see that it was Jane. There was just something innocent about her and fear radiated from her. It was clear that she didn't know where she was or what was going on. She looked up at the body that was her brothers and smiled for a second until she realized it wasn't Alec and she began to tremble and sob uncontrollably.

"Oh look at her Edward, isn't she just a poor innocent thing. But really how could you have any feelings for her, after all she is a Donovan," James said as he circled the crying girl on the ground. "I mean really, ye hate us all don't you?" He kicked a boot at Jane causing the girl to cry out in pain.

Beside me, Edward reached for his sword. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me. Inside the blaze the demons or whatever the hell they were, began to scream and cry out even louder. Almost begging Alice to release them, she seemed to not hear them at all. She was chanting again. The blaze began to take on more color and began to feel hotter than it had before. James was still carrying on his monologue to no one in particularly but it seemed to be directed to Edward.

"Ye, know I would have cared for you Edward but ye didn't want any part of me. Victoria loved me back then and the day ye killed me, the sweet thing put a lovely curse on ye didn't she. Ye would walk the earth without love because ye had taken her love. But I didn't love her, she was a bitch I used when I could not have ye or what was his name, oh yes, Peter, poor sweet Peter. Victoria figured it out though and she changed the little curse she placed allowing Cil to leave a few clues for the right person. The little Druid over there thinks she was the right person but really the clues were for ye, Edward but you've had yer dick up that one's ass so much lately ye didn't see what clues were left for you. So you see this is your fault," he reached down and grabbed Jane by the hair making the crying girl scream out again. Edward stiffened by my side and made to move toward the two of him. I held him fast and he tried to pry my hands off him.

"Let me go Jasper. I must help her," he said between gritted teeth.

I only held him tighter and I could see he was becoming angry with me.

"Oh, she really was a piece of work ye know. Victoria I mean. She was supposed to keep yer lover from ever even coming here. I mean I just didn't think it was right to let ye be happy when I was in hell all these years. See them in the fire. My real form looks just like that, constant pain and constant torture. Not really much of a life but then I never have to die either," James threw Jane back to the ground and from a back pocket he produced a long thin knife. Running it along his fingers, we watched as he drew blood from his own hand and let it run to the ground. He laughed and looked straight at Edward. The next words out of his mouth nearly dropped me to my knees.

"The only way ye can get rid of me, dear sweet Edward, is an eye for an eye," he said it calmly without emotion of any kind.

Edward grabbed my arms with a strength I would never have imagined he would use on me; he pushed my arms behind my back and shoved me to the ground. He looked at me for a moment and then rubbed my cheek with his knuckles.

"I love ye Jasper and the happiest moments of my life have been with ye. Always remember that," his eyes were clear and true and I could see every ounce of love he had for me in there and I knew what he was going to do.

At that moment my entire world exploded. The beings inside the blaze screamed in unison and the invisible wall around us shattered into millions of tiny crystals, raining glass down on all of us. James raised his arm to plunge the knife down into Jane's sobbing body. Edward lurched himself forward prepared to give his life to save hers; an eye for an eye, a Cullen for a Donovan. Edward had taken James life all those years ago and he would have to give his to break James curse.

As I rose to my feet and grabbed to hold Edward back, I watched in shock as Alice raced across the stones and covered Jane's body with hers. I knew the instant the knife had penetrated Alice's body. The blaze that had been burning for hours suddenly went completely out as if a hand had reached down and snuffed it out. Edward's agonized scream of "no" filled the night air. But the worst site of all was the demon's that had been in the flames for so long were now pulling and biting and trying to devour James. His screams were more agonizing than the others had been. His black spirit rose out of Alec's body trying to escape the others around him but there was no getting away from them. They did to him exactly what he had done to Victoria and in a fraction of a second he was gone and the night air was still.

Edward had thrust me aside and rushed to Alice's side. I followed after him quickly. Edward was gently picking up Alice and trying to turn her in his arms so as not to push the knife in her back deeper. Even though she was losing a lot of blood and very weak she tried spoke to us.

"Edward, he's gone," she said softly. "I can feel it."

"Yes, he's gone. Alice what were you thinking. I should have been the one to die," he gently pushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead with tenderness.

"Oh Edward, why did it have to be you, the curse only said a Cullen for a Donovan," she said then smiled weakly.

"It was in Cil's diary. She helped me set this up," her eyes closed for a second then opened to look at us again.

"Ye set this up," Edward asked unbelieving her words.

"Aye, ye silly man. Cil knew that James would come to do this when you broke Victoria's curse," she coughed and Edward helped her set up a little higher. "So I made a deal with Victoria to draw him out instead of waiting for him to come to us."

"Now you must listen to me, I don't have much time," she looked at both of us and then sighed deeply.

"I have left exact details for my burial in the lower library. You must follow them to the letter," she grabbed Edward's hand and held it as tightly as she could.

"Alice, don't talk like that. We're going to get you to the hospital and everything's going to be fine," I tried to tell her. She smiled at me sweetly.

"I'm so glad you finally came for him," she touched my cheek before she was wracked with another cough.

"Take care of him," she said when it had passed.

"Alice, stop this ye wee bampot. I will not let ye die," Edward cried to her. I saw tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Too late, Edward, I did what had to be done," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Without opening her eyes she mumbled, "Promise me you will follow the instructions."

Edward was gripped with pain as he looked down at her, "I promise ye wee…" She never heard the last words. She was gone.

Beside us on the ground Alec came to himself and saw Jane. He crawled over to her and pulled her into his arms. His look of confusion was probably etched on all our faces at that moment. And the grief on his face was plain to see when he realized Alice was dead.

At that exact moment, the silent night was broken with a scream. I stood to see Carlisle holding Esme in his arms where she had fainted. I ran to help Carlisle carry her back to the castle. Edward stayed behind with Alice while the crowd which had been frozen began to come back to life and the sun began to rise in the sky.

I don't know how it happened but no one in the crowd had seen what happened that night. Only the small group who had actually participated in the awful events and the Cullen family members knew what really happened that night. Edward took Alice to the lower library and stayed there for two days before he rejoined the rest of the family and me.

We had not spoken a word since that night. When he appeared early on the second morning, he was carrying a letter from Alice in his hands. Her body was still in the library, we all assumed. He sat down at the table and handed the letter to Carlisle who began to read.

"_My dearest loving family, please do not cry for me. Everyone is safe now. The evil is gone and will not return. I have left Edward specific instructions as to what to do with my body. Please do not stop him. You will not understand but it is what I wish. _

_It is my last request to be left in the lower library with the door sealed tight for six months. Six days after the six month you may open the seal. I have left special balms and ointments that will preserve my body until that time. Edward will know how to apply them._

_Emmett and Rosalie, you are going to have a son and if you would, I think Evan would be a fine name for him. And Rosalie, you are going to find that the investigator who has been searching for your family will discover that you actually are a Douglas._

_Carlisle, I know I don't have to ask you to take good care of Esme. You are both special people and you deserve every happiness you are going to receive in the next few months. My dear brother I cannot tell you how much I love you. _

_Edward do not blame Jasper for my death because he stopped you from doing what only I could do. Do not believe that you don't deserve happiness because I died. You could not have stopped this from happening. You are free now, live and love the way you were meant to._

_Jasper, you are one of the bravest men I have ever known. Thank you for coming to free us all from ourselves and the curse that was holding us all under its spell._

_And please someone tell Alec, that I'm sorry I never told him how I felt. Maybe in another life it could have been different._

_All my love, Alice"_

The room was silent. The only sound was silent tears dropping down every face in the room…except for one. Edward. He rose to leave the room and I reached out for him. He pulled away from me without even a look. At the door he stopped and turned back to face me and his family.

"I have done as she wished and sealed the library," he turned to leave.

"Edward, where are you going," I asked as I tried to get close to him. He held out his arm to keep me away. The ache that raged in my heart was threatening to break me in two.

"I can't stay here. I'm leaving," he said. He never looked back, he never said another word.

I watched his body move to the front door, open and then close. I think I must have cried out but I didn't even feel it when my knees collapsed and I hit the floor. I only knew he was gone and he had ripped out my heart and took it with him.

**As I said before this was a draining chapter and I'm not sure how you all will feel about it. This is not the end so don't worry about that. However, I really do need to hear what you all thought about this chapter. I don't usually ask for reviews because I completely understand how RL is but good or bad please let me know what you thought. **


	15. Stuck in Time

**I only have two things to comment on this week. First I was amazed at the number of reviews the last chapter of HD received. Amazed and overwhelmed. It was the most reviews I had ever received on a single chapter in any of my stories. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and to those who read too. **

**The other item that affected me greatly this week was the passing of a life taken way too soon. Some of you may have read his stories or gotten reviews from him. Some of you already know of his passing and some don't. His fan fic name was jacksonmccoy and he was a kind and gentle soul that passed through my life all too quickly. He will be missed. I wrote a character into the first part of this chapter in his honor, I hope you all don't mind. This chapter is dedicated to arianawhitlock, love ya bb.**

**As always, I own nothing Twilight but I have grateful to be allowed to play in Ms. Meyers garden.**

Chapter 15 – Stuck in Time

Six Months Later

The bell rang and the stream of students was quick to empty the lecture hall. This was the last class, the last test of the semester. The students were jovial and offered well wishes for a happy holiday as they departed and Jasper knew they meant well.

In the months since fall semester had begun, Jasper had learned names to go with faces. Learned which were the serious students and which ones were still lost and trying to find their way. Getting into the new American professors Civil War History classes had been difficult and most of the students were just curious. It didn't take long for Jasper's unique teaching style and winning personality to make him one of the most popular teachers on campus. His classes were full and there was a waiting list for next semester already.

Christmas break meant family, friends and good times to most people. Jasper could have flown home to spend the time with his mother but he knew he wouldn't be good company so he lied and told her, he had plans in Scotland, maybe he'd be home in the spring. It was just one more lie added to all the others he'd told since the day he…Edward had walked out of his life six months ago.

His head came up when he heard the shuffling feet nearing his desk. He knew who it was so he didn't lift his eyes to the young man now standing in front of his desk. Instead, he gathered test papers and collected other items to carry to his office down the hall. He'd been really hoping that he had been wrong and this wouldn't happen.

"Big plans for the holiday professor?" the soft masculine voice asked. Jasper knew it was Jackson McCord. He was young, very good looking with black wavy hair and ice blue eyes; his face soft and sweet. In complete contract to his strong muscular body which was now leaning over Jaspers desk.

Soft fingertips brushed Jasper's cheek; which only caused Jasper to immediately think of the knuckles he longed to feel there.

"Jasper, my time as your student is over," his whispered words only made Jasper sigh deeply. He knew Jackson would mistake it. Think it was something it wasn't. Jasper had been fully aware of the young man's growing attraction to him and had tried time and again to fend him off. He had even used the old can't date while you are my student line. He had been dreading this moment for weeks. He really didn't want to hurt the younger man that he had come to truly like.

"I know whoever he was, he hurt you deeply," Jackson said, "but I want to help you forget him."

Jasper sucked in a breath at the sudden boldness Jackson put forth. He gently removed the younger man's hand from his face. Rising from the chair behind the desk, Jasper took a step back to put more distance between them. He finally lifted his eyes to the other mans, seeing the hope there only hurt more.

Jasper remembered a time when he would have locked the door and fucked this man mindless. That was the old Professor Whitlock. The one before…his life had been so abruptly changed.

This Jasper, he couldn't do that to the man in front of him. Couldn't use another person to try and block his own pain. And there was still pain. Six months had done little to appease the gaping hole that dwelled inside him. Finally brave enough, Jasper pushed his own heartache down and spoke to the younger man.

"Jackson," Jasper saw his eyes light up and then darken as he continued. "I'm sorry."

A small stilted 'oh' came from Jackson who was truly handsome in his own way.

"I won't use you. You deserve better than that. And I won't lead you on to believe in time things could be different. That I could feel more for you than just as a friend. If I have given you that impression, I'm sorry about that too," Jasper wanted to be as honest with him as he could.

"You haven't. I only hoped that…" he stood still in front of Jasper with his head down and eyes averted.

Walking around the desk and taking his hand Jasper squeezed it gently. Jackson slowly raised sad ice blue eyes to look at him.

"You deserve love, true love and you'll find it. I did and there's nothing like it. Wait for it," Jasper chocked back a silent sob, "and when you find it, never let it go."

They stood still for only a moment longer. Jackson sadly nodded his head and left Jasper standing alone in the lecture hall.

Back in his office, a while later, Jasper finished grading the last of the test papers. It was well after dark now and he could hear the cold wind blowing outside the large window facing the campus in his office. He opened his briefcase to pull out his lap top so he could sign on the university's web site and enter the final grades for his last class.

As he pulled out the lap top, the small envelope with the Cullen crest on it fell out. Jasper didn't have to open it to know what it said. He's already read it a dozen times. It was from Esme. Jasper would have refused anyone else and Carlisle knew that.

'_My dearest Jasper,_

_ Please come home for Christmas. Every one, well almost everyone will be here and we all long to see you. It's been too long. Come home Jasper, please._

_ Love Esme"_

Sitting back in his chair Jasper stared out at the black cold night. It wasn't fair to use Esme against him but he couldn't help but smile. The babies were due any day now and he hadn't seen any of them since Em's and Rose's baby had been born. He did miss them.

It had been hard avoiding them all on campus but so far he had. It was the only way he could survive. Seeing any of them just hurt way too fucking much. It made the dreams come back; made him feel. And that was the one thing he never wanted to do again, feel. It was so much easier to shut it all off, then he could get through the day and the longer torturous nights.

He stuffed everything in his bag. Grabbed his coat and pulled it tight around him. The nights were damn cold in Scotland in December. The walk to his flat wasn't far but with the wind blowing tonight; it would cut right through him. He needed to get home. He needed a drink. The memories were overwhelming him. Seeing the hope in Jackson's eyes triggered the hope he had held for a time. Esme's invitation brought back even more. It was all gone now and there was only emptiness left in its place.

Finally, home he lit and stoked the fire in the hearth in his living room, changed from his suit into soft faded jeans and an old sweat shirt. Grabbed the bottle of whiskey and a glass and curled up in the large chair by the fireplace. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, he already knew that. The only chance he had was to drink himself to sleep. He hadn't done that in a long time. He was beginning to learn to live with the emptiness and the pain. It was just a part of him now.

He'd made up his mind he was going to Cullen Manor tomorrow. He wasn't sure how he'd get through it but he owed that much to the rest of them. It wasn't right to shut them out of his life just because Edward had shut him out of his. For the first time, in weeks he wondered where he was. Wondered what he had been doing for the last six months and wondered who he had been doing it with. The whiskey burned as he drank the first glass in one gulp. Burned and yet soothed the ache just little.

Six Months Ago

JPOV

I awoke with a start. Someone had been calling my name; a soft feminine voice, not his voice. Not the voice I wanted to hear.

"Jasper, sweetie," Esme called softly. "Can you hear me? Jasper you have to wake up dear."

"Esme," I asked.

"Jasper, yes it's Esme. Oh dear, I have been so worried. Well we all have. You wouldn't wake up," she said as she slipped down beside me on the bed.

"Is he back?" I asked finally opening my eyes to see her looking down at me with worry lines creasing her lovely brow. Tears started to spill from her eyes. She didn't have to say the words. I knew. He wasn't.

"No, dear," she answered anyway.

I sat up in the bed, feeling the soft blue velvet throw surrounding me. The instant I did I felt my stomach start to lurch. I pushed aside Esme to get out of the bed and run to the bathroom. Losing whatever had been in my stomach as soon as I entered. After the heaves had stopped, I stood and splashed some water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the dark circles under my red rimmed eyes. How long had I been out? How long had he been gone? Had anyone gone to look for him? Returning to find Esme still waiting for me, I knew I had to ask.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her.

"Two days," she answered. "You were beside yourself for the first day and then when you finally stopped calling for him, none of us could wake you."

God, what a mess I had become. I was sorry I had caused them all so much stress.

"I'm sorry if I've been a problem," I said quietly, retreating to the chair by the fireplace. I couldn't go back to the bed. It only reminded me of him.

"Can I get you anything, dear?" she asked standing, "something to eat or drink?"

At the moment I couldn't think of anything I needed but Edward.

"Have they looked for him? I mean did he take Whisper with him this time. Maybe he went back to the cave again," I said starting to get up until I saw her shaking her head no.

"He took Whisper but she returned to the stable yard late last night alone," she answered him sadly.

"He could be hurt somewhere. We have to keep looking," I said raising my voice.

"They are. Emmett and Carlisle and Alec have been searching everywhere. We'll find him dear if…" she trailed off and I knew what she was going to say. She didn't add the 'if he wants to be found' part.

"No I don't need anything. Thank you," I turned away from her to face the fire.

I heard the door softly close a moment later and the tears began to slide down my cheeks again. I sat there for most of the next two days. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Just sat there, watching the sun come up and then set outside my window. All the while staring at the bed where we had first made love, reliving every moment of it. Seeing the ghosts of us making love on that bed. Making myself remember so I would never forget and praying that I hadn't dreamed it all.

The following day, I couldn't stand myself anymore so I took a shower and dressed. Then I went down stairs in search of the rest of his family. I couldn't stay here any longer not in that room. But then every room in the house had a memory of him in it. By the time I had reached the foyer, I knew I couldn't stay here without him. I just couldn't.

Everyone was gathered in the great hall. The servants had put out the usual breakfast by no one was eating. Rosalie was trying to comfort Esme in one corner of the room. Carlisle, Emmett and Alec were bent over a huge map spread out on the table. I realized that they were talking about where they hadn't searched yet and wondering if they had missed him somewhere. Everyone stopped what they were doing when I stepped through the massive doorway.

"Jasper, it's good to see you," Carlisle's face smiled warmly at me. "Can we get your some breakfast?"

"Coffee will be fine," I said as I came to look down at the map spread out before them.

"I'll get for him Carlisle," Rose said and she brought it to me after she poured it.

"Thanks, Rosie," I said kissing her on her cheek. She smiled at me but I could see the hurt in her eyes. She felt sorry for me. I didn't want any of them to feel sorry for me, that wouldn't bring him back.

I listened to Emmett and Alec return to their discussion about where to search next. The phone rang and Carlisle went into the hall to answer the call. I was totally focused on the red x's that had been drawn on the map letting me know they had already searched in those areas. A small gasp from Esme had all heads turning to look at Carlisle. He was pale with a look of shock on his face.

"Carlisle what is it?" Esme said dashing to his side. Looking straight at me, I knew whoever was on the phone with Carlisle did not give him good news. Whatever was said was bad, really bad.

"That was Mr. Cardwell, our banker. He received a call from a bank in Ireland this morning asking for funds to be transferred to a new account with them. He said they had the code word and number so he made the transaction. He was just calling to let me know it was completed," he finished then looked away from me abruptly.

"What the hell does that mean, Carlisle?" Emmett came to stand beside me as he asked Carlisle.

"It means we can stop the search, Edward is no longer in Scotland. He was the only one who would have known the code word and number," he answered in a voice just barely audible to the rest of us.

"He left the country?" I heard the stunned words coming from Rosalie. "Why?"

"I don't know but he left no contact information with Mr. Cardwell," the strength in his voice returning Carlisle added. "I'm sorry Jasper."

Shock ran through my body from the top of my head to my feet. I was frozen there. He had left the country. The curse had been lifted and he was free now. Free to travel to all those places he had never been. Free to see the world. Free to find a new love.

I didn't say a thing to anyone. I just turned toward the door and headed up the stairs. There was really very little to pack and it didn't take me long to do it. I came back down the stairs with what luggage I had and sat them by the front door. Standing there, I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't have a car and no place to go when I left here. The only thing I knew was I couldn't stay here.

A warm hand rested on my shoulder causing me to turn. Carlisle's warm face smiled sadly at me. He offered me a set of keys. I took them then looked at him questioningly.

"Alice's Jeep is in the garage. Use it for as long as you need. The other key is to a flat at 2122 East Kemper Street in Inverness only a few blocks from the campus. I had intended to offer it to you when you accepted the position. And Jasper the position is still yours. Don't leave just yet. Give it some time. Give him some time," Carlisle pleaded with me.

All I could do was shake my head. I was grateful for the Jeep and the flat but I didn't know if I could stay in Scotland, not now.

"I'll think about it," I promised him and I meant it.

Most of July is a total blur to me. I was drunk for the majority of it or passed out. The flat was really a tiny one bedroom cottage and in all honestly under different circumstances I would have loved it. There was a kitchen and bath along with the bedroom. But most of the place was the living room where a beautiful old hearth and very dated furniture made you feel like you had stepped back in time.

I tried going out. There was a few clubs in town where I discovered that gays would meet. I even let myself get picked up a couple of times but nothing ever happened. I couldn't let anyone else touch me. That's when the anger set in. I'd been through the '_what did I do wrong'_ stage and then came the '_poor me_' stage. But when the '_I don't give a fuck_' stage set in things got really ugly. Instead of picking up a quick fuck in those same bars, I ended up in fights; pissing someone off just so I could hit a nameless face when what I really wanted to do was hit Edward.

It was after one of those particular nights that Rosalie came to visit. I hadn't seen anyone from the family since the day I had left Cullen Manor. I didn't answer their calls and I didn't return messages. So when the pounding on the front door woke me from my most recent hangover, I was ready to go at it again with whoever it was. I didn't remember the last time I had showered or done laundry for that matter and I really didn't give a fuck. So I went to answer the door in whatever it was I was wearing, and I didn't give a shit as long as my ass was covered.

"What the hell do you want?" I screamed as I yanked the door open. A hand came up quickly and slapped the shit out of me sending me reeling backwards into my own place. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

There stood Rosalie with her hair thrown back over her shoulders and a look of pure disgust all over her face. She was holding the hand she just jack slapped me with in her other hand and she was cursing softly to herself and then more loudly to me.

"What the hell yourself, Jasper? That's no way to talk to anybody, least of all me. Cause I'll knock the shit out you if you ever do it again. Now get your scrawny ass over there and sit down in that chair," she shoved against my chest and then slammed the door closed behind her.

"Wait. What is that awful smell?" she asked stepping a little closer to me. "Ah, gez, Jasper get your ass in the shower right now. Right now!" she screamed pointing toward the bathroom. I jumped up ran for it figuring it was the smartest thing to do.

I was turning the water on and just stepping into the shower when she threw the door open and stared at me.

"Hell Rose I'm naked here," I yelled at her.

"Well you don't have anything I haven't seen before. Do you have any clean clothes in this place at all? Most of what I see laying around her needs to be burned," she continued to stare at me.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright, I'll gather up some of it and start the laundry. In the mean time just wrap up in a towel or something if any of them are clean," she said and stomped off.

I had to admit the shower felt pretty good and I really didn't remember the last time I had done the laundry. By the time I had stepped out of the shower and dried off, I was feeling amazingly better. The problem was she had come back in and taken the clothes I had been wearing so I had no choice but to wrap the towel around my waist before I exited the room. I stopped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't believe what was looking back at me.

My beard had grown in and looked in desperate need of work or just gone altogether. My skin had a dull gray tint to it. Dark circles under my eyes were huge. There were several scrapes and bruises from the most recent fight. I'd lost weight; a lot of weight, if the sunken cheek bones in my face were any reflection of the rest of me. But it was my eyes that scared me more than anything. They were listless, showed no sign of life at all. I had done this to myself and I couldn't even blame Edward. I was the one and nobody could bring me out of it but me.

I found Rose in the kitchen pouring coffee. She sat it on the table beside a plate on which a sandwich sat. I was surprised that there was even anything edible in the house. I looked up at her and tried to give her a smile. She motioned for me to sit and I did.

"Jasper, what happened to you?" she asked softly as she settled herself in the chair across from. For the first time I realized she really looked pregnant. She was more beautiful than before if that was possible.

"Look at you," I said finally smiling for the first time in a long time. "You're pregnant." She laughed at my observation.

"Well yes I am. Nice of you to finally notice," she said smiling back.

"Why are you here Rose?" I asked taking a tentative bite of the sandwich not because I didn't think it wouldn't be good but because it had been awhile since I had eaten and I wasn't sure how my stomach would react to solid food.

"I got some news that I wanted to share with you," she said softly. When my face popped up to stare at her, she knew what I was thinking and she frowned. "No, nothing about Edward; we still haven't heard a word from him." I shook my head and sipped on the coffee she had made for me.

"Emmett and I are getting married on Saturday," she started again. I was happy for her. "And well I have a favor to ask. I want you to walk me down the aisle."

Stunned, I swallowed the bite of sandwich I had in my mouth without chewing it.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I finally heard from that detective that Carlisle hired to look into who my birth mother was," she said. I nodded for her to continue. "Well it seems my mom died giving birth to me. She was just sixteen Jasper and all alone. She was living in some hovel in a county about fifty miles from here. Both her parents had been killed in some accident and had left her on her own. No one in the village nearby even knew she was pregnant. The authorities found me beside her where she had died when neighbors reported hearing a baby crying. So sad that she had to die like that all alone, I'll never know her. But here's the interesting part her da was a Douglas. Jasper I'm a Douglas. Can you believe that? The detective did some research and he was able to trace the family line all the way back to Evan."

I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of rightness and family that coursed through me listening to her.

"Evan married Maria eventually after they came to the states and one of their sons returned to Scotland. He married and had a family and my mother was descended from him," she was crying now. But they were tears of joy.

"Anyway, it would just mean so much to me if you would give me away. Seeing as we are related," she chuckled. She looked at me hopefully. How could I let her down? How could I let Evan down?

"Sure sweetheart. Of course I'll walk you down the aisle. Just tell me where and when," I smiled over the table at her. She squealed with delight and came around the table to hug me fiercely.

"Looks like we're a little late in getting you to the wedding," I joked with her and she playfully punched my shoulder.

So I walked Rose down the aisle and handed her over to a very happy Emmett. The wedding was the first time I had been back to the castle since Edward had left. It was hard but not as hard as I thought it would be. The wedding was small and intimate with only family and a few friends. There was one other amazing thing that surfaced at the wedding. Towards the end of the reception dinner, Carlisle stood at the head of the table and clinked his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. As soon as we all quieted down, he cleared his throat and looked down at Esme smiling. He reached for her hand and held it tightly before he began to speak.

"Today has been a truly beautiful day. To Rose and Emmett we wish you happiness. But Esme and I would like to share with you some happy news of our own," he looked down at his glowing wife and she blushed deeply. "For years we were told, that we would never be blessed with a child of our own. And for some unknown reason that the doctors can't explain, we are expecting. As a matter of fact, we are expecting twins to be born sometime in late January."

The room broke out in a riot of laughter and applause and congratulations. Everyone stood and gathered around the two of them and showered hugs and kisses and well wishes. It was a wonderful moment. A wonderful moment Edward had missed.

The party broke up and the guests went home. I was glad I came but I couldn't stay. Staying there at night would only bring the ghosts back and I couldn't handle them yet. It almost felt like he was there watching us from some dark corner. I shook off the feeling and shared my goodbyes and headed for home.

In early August, I called Carlisle and told him I was staying. There really wasn't anything for me to go back to and I truly was excited about teaching at the university here. He was thrilled and told me I could start working on campus in my new office any time. That gave me three weeks to get lesson plans drawn up, decide on materials I would need and pull it all together before the first classes started in September. It was a lot to do but that was okay. It kept me busy and my thoughts only strayed to Edward in the night when I lay in bed alone.

I missed him. I missed his scent. I longed for his touch. I ached to make love with him. And even when I finally realized it was all over and he was not coming back, I still couldn't stop loving him. I knew it was going to be a long time before I would get over him. So that's how my days came to be. Busy and full during the day light hours, lonely and aching during the night.

Late August brought another wonderful taste of life. Emmett woke me around midnight with a frantic phone call. Rose was in labor and the baby was coming. He said she wanted me there and to get to the hospital as soon as I could. I got dressed hurriedly, fumbling in the dark. I ran out the front door of the cottage and jumped in the Jeep. Just as I turned the engine on, I was startled by a strange scent in the vehicle. It was like whiskey and coffee and something warm; something that I had smelled before but I couldn't put a finger on it. I chastised myself for being asleep and imagining things and put the jeep in drive and took off for the hospital.

Later that afternoon, Evan Douglas McCarty was staring up at me with large blue eyes from where I held him in my arms. He was beautiful. He had a full thick head of dark brown hair much like Emmett. But those eyes were Douglas eyes. I saw the resemblance right away. Rose was exhausted it had been a long and difficult labor.

"You know of course, we want you to be his Godfather, Jasper," Rose said quietly as I placed her hours old son back in her arms.

"I'd be honored," I said as I placed a kiss on his tender forehead.

The ride home from the hospital was filled with the 'what ifs'. What if Edward and I had stayed together? Would we have wanted to have a family someday? I'd never really thought about having a child. But Edward was a Cullen and of course he would want to carry on the family line. But then now that Carlisle and Esme were having a child the Cullen name would go on. I smiled at the thought of more babies to come. It was a good feeling.

School started and time passed quickly. Lectures, papers, grades and just learning the campus filled up my days. Making me so tired at night that the dreams had finally begun to stop, not that I still didn't miss him; I did.

Sondheim came and of course there were many celebrations. I was invited to attend the one at Cullen Manor. I promised Rose I would try and I did make it out of a short time and I did but I couldn't get away from the feeling that I was being watched. It all reminded me too much of what happened at the Summer Solstice celebration and I left early. I got home and decided one drink by the fire wouldn't kill me. I'd stayed away from the whiskey every since Rose had come to my house in July.

Thanksgiving came and of course, Carlisle invited me to share the day with the family. I lied and said I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to spread any germs to Esme and the twins. I'm sure he knew I was lying but he didn't try to pressure me into coming. He only offered his hope that I would feel better soon. My days were full of lectures, students and grades. My nights were long and lonely but I just wasn't ready to face anything else at this time.

Christmas Eve Morning

A soft beam of sunlight falling across my face woke me the next morning. I was still sitting in the chair by the hearth but the fire had long burned out. I realized I wasn't feeling cold and I should have been. Wrapped around me tightly was the coverlet off my bed. Funny I don't remember getting up to fetch this last night. I gathered it around me and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. The water soothed the achiness of sleeping in the chair all night and I stretched out tired muscles.

I had already packed for my trip to the castle but I stole a look out the window to see that the snow had really come down over night. A thick white blanket covered the entire area around my little cottage. I dressed quickly realizing the snow was going to slow down my drive out of town. I didn't bother to put water on for coffee because I knew I could stop at Bailey's on the corner for a fresh cup and some sweet treat to eat on my drive out to Cullen Manor.

I was feeling a little better this morning. Somehow I felt a little excitement about seeing the castle all decorated up for Christmas. I'm sure Esme and Rosalie had done a fabulous job but a sudden sadness hit me when I realized Alice wouldn't have been there to help. I bet Christmas was one of her favorite times of the year.

The gifts that I had purchased were stacked in the corner by the front door for easy retrieval this morning. It took two trips to the Jeep to get everything loaded. It was on my last trip back into the cottage that I noticed it. The snow under the front window had been tapped down and there were boot prints scattered across the snow. Someone had been standing at that window and it had been recently.

It had to have been in the last hour since I had awaked because the snow was still falling slightly when I had looked out the window earlier. Someone had been spying on me. A chill wash over me and left me with a feeling of dread. The first thing that came to my mind was James. Then thinking about it clearly, I knew that couldn't be it. Alice had given her life to keep us all safe. No, James was gone for good but someone had been standing there. The evidence was clear. I decided I wasn't going to worry about. No one broke in and everything looked fine on the outside of the cottage. I had a long drive ahead of me and I needed to get started.

On the road outside of town, I snatched the bear claw out of the bag in the seat next to me and took a bite. It was still warm and the taste was heavenly. I relaxed into my seat and enjoyed the scenery as it passed by, grateful that I had Alice's Jeep to drive. The snow was going to make it necessary. Finishing the roll, I took a sip of my coffee and thought back about the first time I ever took this drive. Sudden warmth spread across my being thinking about Alice again. I really hadn't allowed myself to dwell on her much either over the last six months. I missed her too. But now the memory of her and that first drive from the airport only brought happiness. I vaguely wondered if I'd ever be able to think about Edward that way or would it always hurt.

Three long hours later, I pulled into the circular drive of Cullen Manor; just as in awe of it as I was that very first time. Today though there was a huge decorated wreath hanging off the massive front doors and a completely decorated and lit tree on either side. I piled the stash of presents in my arms, leaving my bags till later and kicked my knock on the front door. Moment's later one side of the door was being yanked open by Emmett. He was grinning from ear to ear and shouting '_Merry Christmas'_ all at the same time.

"Damn, Jasper. Let me help you with those," he exclaimed as he grabbed several boxes from the top of my load.

"You know, I am assuming at least three of these are for me," he said as he placed them on the table in the middle of the foyer and wagged his eyebrows at me. How the hell did he do that? Then he grabbed me and pulled me in for one of his world famous bear hugs. It felt good.

"Merry Christmas to you too Emmett!" I called back to him. "And there is at least one gift in that stack for you. I promise." It was so easy to fall back into the routine of being a part of this group and it felt right.

"Well come on in the others are in the great hall and," he lowered his voice before he continued, "there's a surprise for you too." With that he winked and turned on his heels, expecting me to follow.

My heart missed a beat and I was finding it hard to breath. Could he be here? And in the same instant, I knew he wasn't. I'd be able to feel him if he was there. I plastered the smile back on my face and preceded a head stripping my gloves and coat off as I went.

Just inside the doorway I saw Alec and Jane standing by the hearth, drinking what appeared to be eggnog. Carlisle was sitting on the couch by the double windows on the east of the room. Esme was relaxing back into the couch with her feet up and in Carlisle's lap. A first glance all I could think was she's huge. Then when I looked closer, I realized she looked absolutely stunning at the same time. She looked up just as I lay my coat and gloves in a side chair by the door. The smile that broke out on her face warmed me from the inside out. She was truly glad to see me. I crossed the room and knelt beside where she sat.

"Jasper, darling, it's so good to see you," she said as I took her hand and kissed it gently.

"It's good to be here Esme. Truly," I answered her. I wondered at how she could look so tired and so wonderful all in the same breath of time. I looked at the rounded mass protruding from her where her other hand was unconsciously rubbing circles.

"Are they doing alright?" I asked softly. She took my hand and glided it across her swollen stomach. I felt a definite thud against my hand and would have drawn it back had she not held it firm in place.

"They are very active tonight. Did you feel her kick?" she asked with angelic eyes looking up at me.

"Her?" I questioned.

"Well, we're really not sure but I've been calling them she's for a while now. It just seemed right," she glanced over at Carlisle with a knowing smile. Ah, secrets again. It was good to be home.

I stood as the feeling washing over me, home. Yes this place and these people had become home to me. Why had I been fighting that for so long? I had been a fool once again. The only place I was going to get over Edward was right here with these people.

Carlisle placed Esme's legs gently on the softly and stood to shake my hand and also pull me into a hug himself.

"We've missed you Jasper," he said looking deeply in my eyes. "I know this was difficult for you but she had been missing you and well I'll admit I knew you would never turn her down. I'm sorry if it's causing you pain to be here."

"I wanted to be here Carlisle. Not just for her but for me too," I answered and turned when I heard Rosalie's squeal discovering me already in the great room.

"Jasper!" she screeched as she ran across the room and into my arms.

"God it's good to see you Rosie. I'm sorry I stayed away so long," I whispered into her ear as she hung tightly to me. I heard the sob catch in her throat but there were no tears in her eyes when she pulled away from our embrace.

"Where is my Godson? He is napping?" I asked looking around at the rest of the group who had suddenly all taken on this silly sort of lopsided grins. Why the hell were they all looking at me like that?

"Jasper," I heard her soft voice and turned quickly to face the doorway. The breath rushed out of me quickly when I saw her.

"Mama?" I stunned for a moment.

There she stood, my mama. She looked beautiful. She had let her hair grow out a little and she was wearing it a little curlier but still no gray to speak of. She somehow looked tinier than the last time I had seen her. Tears were sliding down her flushed cheeks and little Evan was wiping at them and giggling madly. I stepped forward and watched as she handed off the squirming baby to Emmett and then open her arms wide for me.

"Mama," I sobbed as I fell into her arms and all the months of pain and anguish seemed to pour out of me all at once.

Later that evening after a fine meal and Emmett interrupting Rosalie's tale of how they got mama hear without me knowing about it after I said I couldn't come home for Christmas; I finally got hear what happened. It seems Esme had been writing mama and then emailing her and keeping her updated on what was going on with me and how worried she had been about me. Mama had known all along that I had been struggling but she had never said a word to me. I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was so good to see her again. She'd had arrived two days before and had already been absorbed into the Cullen family as its newest member. And little Evan had been so taken with her; Rosalie decided that she could be his stand in grandmother.

"His eyes Jasper, they're just like yours were at that age," she had whispered to me while she had been holding him before Rosalie took him up to bed.

It was nearly midnight and Esme was exhausted so we all decided that we'd call it a night and meet for breakfast in the morning before the opening of packages. The only person who was upset about that of course was Emmett. He thought we should open presents and eat at the same, seeing as how both things were very special to him.

Alec stopped me in the hall as I was on my way out to get my bags and said he had already gotten them and put them in my old room. I froze for a moment. Mama's hand rested on my arm and she asked if I was okay and one look at her troubled eyes made me realize I had to be strong. I could do this.

I saw mama to her room and whispered good night. With a kiss to my cheek she told me she loved me and she was so happy to be here with me. I assured her I was happy she was here too. I walked down the hall slowly knowing her eyes were following me and opened the door to the blue room.

The scent hit me instantly. Whiskey and coffee and warm and sunshine blasted over me in waves. Closing the door behind me I fell against it for just a moment. Let it seep into my mind and body. It never occurred to me to ask why the room still smelled so much like him after all these months. I just bask in it. It was his scent. I'd smelled it a lot lately, in the Jeep and in the cottage. I didn't care whether it was real or not; I just cared about the fact that it made me think of him.

While a part of me ached for him, longed for his touch still and part of me cherished the memory of him; for the first time I knew my life would go on. That he would always be a part of me. That someday I might love again, he had opened that door for me. But there would never, ever be another Edward Cullen and a part of my heart would love him until it stopped beating.

I got ready for bed and stood looking down at the blue velvet throws and pillows for a long time. Exhaustion was allowing me to feel and think things I had not done in a long time. I could see us laying there. Arms and legs tangled bodies sweaty and breathing labored after we'd made love. I could hear us as we vocalized what we felt while it was happening and how we felt afterwards. The love we had shared was a tangible thing, alive with a life of its own. How could I have denied myself these feelings for so long?

I climbed into the bed and let myself sink back into them this one last time. The scent of him was everywhere on the linens. I didn't fight it. I wanted it. I wanted to dream of him again. Tomorrow I would start over. I would go on with my life and it would be okay. But tonight I would lay with him again, if only in my dreams.

It was so real. He was running his hands over my chest. Stopping to feel each indentation and how my body reacted to his touch. My breathing was shallow and occasionally a whispered whimper would escape my lips. The sex had been amazing as it always was but this; this was the climax for me. He could lay here for hours just touching me. Transferring his love through his fingertips into my body and I craved it. The dream didn't last near long enough and for most of it we never spoke a word. But somewhere close to dawn the haziness of the dream crept back and I heard him clearly say, "I love ye Jasper and I always will."

Christmas Morning

I don't know what was more fun. Watching Emmett squirm all the way through breakfast because he was dying to get those presents under the tree over in the corner by the hearth in the great room or watching Rosalie tell him no not yet Emmett, over and over during breakfast. Either way, we laughed much of our way through the meal.

More snow had fallen over night and Emmett estimated there was near to three feet on the ground now. Alec, who had joined us along with Jane, added that the news was calling for another foot on Christmas day. This only caused Em to be even giddier because he mentioned that the snowmobile machines hadn't been out of the shed yet this winter and we could take them out for a race later in the day.

Esme was looking a little pale this morning and I noticed more than once that Carlisle was watching her very carefully. Maybe being out this far from the hospital was not a good idea. The babies weren't due for another month but still getting her to the hospital in snow like this would be rather difficult. I was just about to ask Carlisle what his plan was in case she did go into labor early when we all heard the front door open and close.

"Were we expecting anyone else this morning," Esme asked Carlisle.

"No I don't think so darling. I'll just go see who it is," Carlisle stood to go to the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

I turned to see who had startled Carlisle when my heart stopped beating.

He stood there in a long brown leather coat. Snow was stuck like tiny ice cycles in his hair. His eyes as seemed darker than their normal green with some emotion I couldn't decipher. He seemed older and yet the same. And there was a smug smile on his face as he looked at us and said,

"Aye and it is a Merry Christmas I am wishing my family this fine morning."

Edward Cullen was back.

**I can hear the collective outcry across fandom. I'm sorry but this was exactly the place to end this chapter. The good news is next chapter will be from Edward's point of view and you'll find out exactly where he has been and with whom. Let me know what you think.**


	16. A Long Way from Home

**Hi there everyone. This is the longest chapter I have every written for a fan fic and some of you may find it too long. If that is the case I apologize up front. However where Jasper's side of the six months they were apart were filled with pain, Edward's side well it was much more adventurous. I just couldn't find a place where I could break this chapter in two. The POV for this chapter is narrative. If I had let Edward talk, God knows how long it would have been.**

**As always I own nothing Twilight, the characters belong to Ms. Meyer but the story is mine.**

Chapter 16 – A Long Way from Home

In his mind he still argued with the letter stuffed inside his front pocket. It was too much to ask. Alice had to be wrong but what if she was right?

"Damn it Alice, why did you have to do it?" he cursed at the tiny body stretched out on the desk, covered in a white lace cloth.

With tears in his eyes, he left a kiss on her brow and closed the door behind him.

He'd followed her instructions to the letter and even as he sealed the library door, he still didn't see how it was all going to work out.

As he stood from this kneeling position on the floor, every joint in his body screamed. It had been a long time since he'd felt any real pain. He didn't recognize it for what it was at first. But Alice's letter had been right, he was aging. Quickly! He could feel it.

There was no way to stop it. He was aging rapidly and would die if Alice's plan didn't work. The potion Alice had prepared would take time to work and if he stayed…

So as he took the stairs to join his family, each step caused pain to shoot up through his ankles to his hips. He knew she had been right. He must go.

Alice's potion wouldn't stop the aging. It would slow it down but Edward had to find the person who could reverse the process once it started. Alice hadn't been sure exactly where he was but she left general instructions. The problem was Edward had never been where he was headed. He had never traveled in the modern world at all.

But the real problem was Jasper. Edwards heart pulled tightly when he thought about what he was about to do. It hurt worse than the pain ripping through his body. He couldn't stay and let Jasper watch him age a hundred years or more and possibly die. He couldn't do that to him.

It was only six months and Alice's letter said everything would be fine in the end. He'd be able to come home and tell Jasper everything. He thought. He prayed.

He could hear them in the great hall. Pulling his body up straighter, he pushed the pain down and tried to stop the quaking in his limbs before he faced them. They couldn't know what was going on. He wouldn't give any of them false hope; especially his lover, Jasper. If Alice was wrong, well it would be better if he was far away when he died. Jasper need not watch it.

He handed Carlisle Alice's letter to read to the rest of them and he waited as he read it. Jaspers eyes never left him. They bore into him even though he could not look back at him. Under his breath he begged, "Please forgive me, Jasper". Then rose from his seat and headed for the door.

He knew Jasper would try to stop him. He loved him and would not understand why Edward was leaving. The memory of hearing those words for the very first time from Jasper was the only thing holding him together at that moment. Putting out his arm coldly to keep Jasper from touching him, Edward held back the tears. He knew if Jasper touched him, he'd cave.

When the door, slammed closed behind him, he slumped against it. He heard Jasper's scream on the other side of the door and took off at a run as fast as his pain flooded body would take him. Whisper was ready and as he pulled his body a top her, he felt the first of his own warm tears slide down his face. Goosing Whisper, he took off not knowing if he'd ever return.

When he finally awoke, he had no idea how long he had been out or were the hell he was. The only thing he knew for sure was the pain was gone, at least for now.

Lying on the stone floor of the cave, even though there were several layers of furs beneath him, he could feel the cold and dampness seep into his bones. The searing burning pain that seemed to be tearing muscle from bone and bone from bone had turned into a dull achy pain that seemed to play through his limbs and torso. Stretching slowly, he sat up and then rose from the floor.

Finally standing, he walked about to test his strength. Though the achy pain was there his strength seemed to be little diminished. That was good.

He found the items Alice had stored for him and within fifteen minutes, a fire was lit warming the cave around him and he had coffee brewing. Thoughts of her flooded him and a new pain tugged at his heart. He missed her. The wee bampot had done all of this for him, for his Jasper too.

The thought of Jasper was almost too much. What would he do if he lost Jasper now? What if he went back to the States? What if…he fell in love with someone else while Edward was gone? Edward felt the tear rip into his heart, almost physically shreading it in his body.

"_Stop it right now, Edward Cullen," _her voice rang in his ears and vibrated off the cave walls.

"Alice," he startled. Was he going to lose his mind now too?

"_You are not losing your mind but I can only reach out to you so many times and you're wasting this one,_" she shouted and then calmly added. _"Everything will be okay, Edward. We're going to fix all of it and Jasper won't stop loving you."_

"Aye," he answered the voice with determination. She had bolstered his strength.

"_Follow the plan, Edward. Find the Druid. And get the other ingredient we need. Then come home to Jasper and we'll put an end to this forever," _she said and was gone.

He lifted the lid of the box. Inside he found clothes, passports, money, credit cards, Alice's cell phone and additional instructions.

Checking the cell phone, he was shocked to see that four days had passed. Fleetingly he hoped Whisper made it home okay. Then his stomach growled at the knowledge of not having eaten in so long. First things first, he found something to eat. Alice had thought of that, too. He shook his head smiling. He took three of the protein energy bars and a bottle of water, Alice's letter and sat down by the fire to read.

After he finished eating and changed into fresh clothes, he made two phone calls. First to the bank in Dublin to set up the new accounts there and transfer the money he would need while he searched for the Druid and second to the airline for a ticket to Dublin. He packed the rest of the items including an extra change of clothes, the remaining energy bars that actually tasted more like straw but were filling and several water bottles into a backpack Alice had thought to provide.

It was midday by the time he was ready to leave. He was sure that the walk to Inverness would take several hours but he should make it by midnight. He'd find a room for the night and his plane to Ireland was due to leave at nine tomorrow evening. That was something he was not sure he was looking forward to.

Several hours later, as the sun was setting, Edward realized he wasn't going to make it to Inverness on this day. His body once strong and able to fight and do battle for days at a time, was gone.

What he had now, was the body of a much older man who was struggling with every step. Out of breath and stopping every hour to rest was so unlike him that he thought he would break under the strain of it.

Midnight grew closer and he realized he was still a good eight hours from Inverness. He would never make it eight more hours on his feet. He had to find someplace to take shelter for the night and finish the trip tomorrow. He could still reach the outskirts of the city where he could get a ride to the airport.

He walked on for another hour before he found a deserted cottage that would have to do. The owners must not have been gone many years. Though full of dust and vines growing through open windows, the hearth looked useable and there was a bed.

Edward dropped his bag on the bed frightening a family of mice into scurrying out from under it. He gathered wood that was lying about and started a fire in the hearth. Soon the little cottage was warm and well lit. It would do.

Dropping down on the bed, he opened the bag and pulled out another energy bar and bottle of water. He was too tired to do much else than swallow it down quickly. Stretching out on the old mattress, he watched the fire glow until his eyes couldn't stay open another minute. Fueled by exhaustion his sleep was fitful.

Stormy blue eyes and honey wheat curls filled his dreams. Rough hands touching his body brining fire everywhere they landed. There were lips softer than rose petals that kissed him softly. A sea of blue velvet surrounded him and then nothing.

Gone, Jasper was gone. Edward searched everywhere. His frail body not allowing him to move fast enough to catch him. Each place he looked, Jasper had already left. Soon Edward couldn't move any more, his body had stopped. He was lying in a bed with blue velvet all around him and he was dead.

Edward shot up from the bed wide awake. The dream had been so real. He was going to die. All these years, he had thought that was what he wanted to live a normal life and die a normal death. That was before he had found Jasper. He didn't want to die now, not without a lifetime shared with the man he loved.

He jumped from the bed, regretted the quick movement then ignored it. Inverness was six hours away and he wasn't going to waste another minute in this cottage.

Outside the city, he caught a ride with a farmer carrying items to market. In town he took a cab to the airport. His plane didn't leave for several hours so he took time to eat some real food and go over Alice's instructions one more time. And it gave him time to think about riding on the metal areoplane.

Two Months Later

The metal flying machine was not so bad, after his stomach had returned to his body. How did modern people ride in those things as if it was a natural thing to do? Nature did not intend for metal things to fly. But auto's that was a different story.

He thought freedom was being astride Whisper at full gallop across a wide open glen. But this, this was a totally different feeling of freedom.

The salesman who had showed him the sleek black BMW M3 said nothing else in the world felt like this car. And seeing as the only other vehicle Edward had ever rode in was Alice's Jeep, the man was right. He would thank Alice forever for forcing him to learn to drive that Jeep last summer.

Just because the Highlander in him didn't enjoy modern things, like autos, computers and cell phones, didn't mean he couldn't see their uses. However, the areoplane was one thing he would never get used to.

As he sped through the Irish countryside, he thought about everything that had transpired over the last few weeks. The good news was the aging had seemed to have slowed to a crawl. When he looked in a mirror now and saw the gray hair at his temples and the fine lines around his eyes and mouth, he hardly knew himself. He wondered what Jasper would think of him at say forty something and looking like this. His heart swelled and ached whenever Jasper crossed his mind so he tried not to think about him. He couldn't stop the nightly dreams though and damn it they were killing him. If he closed his eyes he could still see the one from earlier this morn. Still feel ghost kisses on his skin. Nay, he could no' go there, not now.

The bad news was the damned Druid had somehow escaped Dublin before Edward could find him. Edward felt like he had been in every bar and clubhouse in Dublin. He still flushed when he thought about the first gay club he'd ever been in.

Men, all sizes and shapes crowded a small smoke filled room buried below street level. It seemed his Druid was also gay or at least he frequented places like this one. Dark and smelling of sweat and semen, Edward felt overwhelmed with what he had seen there. Maybe if Jasper had been with him, it wouldn't have seemed so foreign.

Watching the couples dance so close together, some of them grinding their bodies against one another, made him long for his lover. It also hurt to see them gently caress each other and kiss. He missed Jasper.

Across the room he saw blond hair with golden streaks. The man's back was to Edward but he couldn't help but think it could be him. The man turned and Edwards's heart fell. Of course, it wasn't Jasper. This man was thin and gaunt, not nearly as tall as Jasper and his hair was really more white than blond. His eyes, dark as night, perked up when he noticed Edward's obvious stare. Misunderstanding Edwards look, he crossed the room to where Edward sat at the bar.

Edward turned to face the barkeep, a short pleasant looking man with pale green eyes and vibrant red hair. Downing his drink quickly, Edward nodded for a refill. He hoped the blond man would get the message and turn his attentions elsewhere. He didn't and sat down on the stool next to Edward.

Edward ignored the man beside him and ordered another drink. Thomas the barkeep filled his glass with the umber liquid fire that Edward was drinking. Taking several bills from his wallet, he offered them to Thomas and watched the man's face. They were several large bills, much more than Edward's tab and Thomas looked at him and questioned. His eyes grew even wider when Edward told him to keep the change.

"Anything else I can get for ye?" Thomas asked with leery eyes.

"Aye," Edward said taking a sip from the glass of whiskey and enjoyed the burn as he swallowed.

"I'm looking for someone. I thought maybe ye might have heard of him," Edward raising lazy emerald eyes to Thomas.

Thomas liked the look of the man and knew he was no trouble maker. He'd been in the bar several nights this week. Always kept to himself, just watching people.

"Who would that be?" Thomas said leaning across the bar to get a better look at Edward.

"His name is Riley, Riley Beers," Edward said and watched Thomas carefully for any reaction. He saw it immediately; recognition followed closely by fear.

Thomas straightened up abruptly, grabbing a cloth to wipe an already very clean bar top.

The blond man next to Edward cleared his throat and Thomas looked to him nervously. Thomas still eyeing the blond man spoke to Edward.

"And why would ye be wanting to find this Riley?" he asked off handedly.

"He has something I need," Edward said keeping his eyes focused on both men now. Watching the clearly unspoken conversation they were having.

"So you are a friend of Riley's?" the blond finally spoke to Edward. His accent was foreign. He clearly was not a Scot or Brit and certainly not Irish.

"We have a mutual acquaintance," Edward offered without emotion in his voice and thought of Alice.

"Riley doesn't like strangers even if they are a friend of a friend and anyway, he ain't here," Thomas said and quickly went to serve someone sitting at the other end of the bar.

Edward knew he'd finally hit a nerve after all these weeks. Riley had been in this place and these two men knew him. Whether he was still in Dublin, he didn't know but he would find out.

It was late and Edward grew tired quicker these days. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anymore information tonight, he decided to head back to his room at the boarding house.

The black BMW sped through the streets of Dublin at a time of night when there was very little traffic. Edward parked his car around the corner from the boarding house and locked it, setting the alarm as he got out.

The hot July night was muggy and Edward was longing for the coolness of the Highlands. Lost in his thoughts of home and Jasper, he didn't see the two men standing in the shadows of the building until it was too late.

The larger of the two towered over Edwards six two frame. He had Edwards arms gripped tightly and pulled behind his back quickly. The other man slightly shorter than Edward was wiry and wore a sneer across his face. The first punch to his stomach took Edwards breath and caused him to double up.

"Hold him still Felix," the one who hit him told the other man.

"I am Demetri. Just get this shit over with," the taller man said pulling tighter on Edwards arm causing him to straighten back up and wince in pain.

Edward knew there was a time when he would have easily overpowered these two but not now. He could only take it and pray he'd recover quickly.

After several more blows to his stomach and ribs, the smaller man landed jabs to his face. Blood spurted from his mouth and from a cut above his left eye.

The pain from the blows was nearly more than he could take and he hoped he would pass out soon. He was lucid enough to realize they hadn't gone for his wallet or auto keys. This wasn't some random robbery. They had deliberately followed him but why.

Felix dropped Edward to the ground and the one called Demetri grabbed his head and slammed it into the concrete sidewalk.

"Enough," a voice from the corner in the shadows said. Edward recognized the voice. It was the blond from the bar.

Edward turned his head to the side as the blond stepped from the shadows. He stared down at Edward and he slowly put his cock back in his pants and zipped them up.

"Damn it Caius, you get off on the weirdest shit. I really didn't need to see your…" Felix didn't finish his sentence as Caius pulled a small revolver from his front pocket and aimed it at him.

"I really don't give a fuck what you want or need Felix," he stated waving Felix and Demetri away from Edward.

Bending down Caius rolled Edward over on this back. Straddling Edward he pointed the gun down at him.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me why you are looking for Riley Beers, now do you Edward?" he spoke with a slight inflection in his voice. "I mean maybe we could help each other. Riley owes my brothers and me an awful lot of money and we'd really like for him to pay up."

Edward coughed feeling a searing pain in the ribs on the right side of his body. Probably cracked, he thought.

"Like I told Thomas, a friend sent me," Edward choked out the words, tasting blood on his lips.

"I'm sorry to hear that Edward, because you see, I know you're lying. That little queer druid is mine and I'm not about to let you find him before I do," Caius pointed the gun at Edwards head again.

Edward closed his eyes and saw Jaspers face and gathered every ounce of strength he had left. Just as he was about to move every light in the boarding house came on and someone was shouting and screaming.

Edward kicked up with his right knee catching Caius in the balls. The force of that simple action sent Caius spiraling over Edward to hit the sidewalk and that sent the gun flying from his hand.

Cursing, Caius screamed at Edward and scrambled to his feet gripping his balls. Felix grabbed Caius around the waist and they all took off down the dark street. A few minutes later Edward could hear tires screaming in the dark in the opposite direction.

For a moment all he could do was lay there on the cold concrete and breath. The previously muggy air had given way to an early predawn breeze. The cool air washed over Edward's face and he could have sworn, he felt Jaspers warm breath fanning over him whispering that everything would be okay.

Something was not right. The hands touching him were all wrong, too soft. He wanted, nay needed, Jaspers hands and he moaned out his name.

"Aye, 'tis him you would be wanting. And me here taking care of ye," the woman's voice huffed out. Edward's eye popped open at the sound of her voice and the intimate way she was touching his dick.

"What the hell! Woman," Edward shouted and sat up quickly. That was his first mistake. The pounding in his head nearly caused him to lose whatever was in his stomach. The second was moving his body. His ribs screamed at him for moving.

"Ye damn fool, lay back down!" she cursed at him. "I'm just trying to clean ye up some."

"I don't think ye need to be cleaning that," Edward said, pulling blankets up over his naked form.

"How did I get here? This is no' my room and who the bloody hell removed my clothes?" he looked at the woman who was now standing beside the bed.

She was definitely Irish. Her hair fell around her shoulders in rivers of red silk. Skin, speckled with tiny red freckles crossed the bridge of her nose, pale as milk and looked just as smooth. It was her eyes though that drew his attention the most. Two words came to mind when he looked at them; ice cold. They were green like his own but pale with ice in them and he had a feeling that she could freeze a man in place with just a single stare. They were staring at him now with pure unadulterated…disgust. What had he done to make this stranger hate him so much?

"Da and my brother, Liam, brought you in off the street after those Volturi scum beat the shit out of you. You seem to be very intelligent, and you are right this isn't yer room. It's mine. It was easier to care for you here on the first floor. Although I have no idea why I am bothering with ye," her eyes grew colder, although Edward couldn't believe that it was possible. Then she added in a syrupy sweet voice, "And as for ye clothes, there is no need to worry, Highlander. I did not strip you and have my wicked way with yer unconscious body. Da and Liam did the honors so I could clean the blood and dirt from yer wounds and wrap yer damn ribs!"

At that she threw the cloth she'd been twisting in her hands in Edwards face and stomped from the room. When the door slammed shut behind her, Edward jumped causing his ribs to ache again. He wondered to himself what the hell just happened.

Liam sat beside the bed watching as Edward swallowed down the broth and coffee he had brought in. The boy looked much like his older sister, Kate. He had said that was the name of the strange angry woman. Liam blushed when he explained Kate was a little hot tempered. Then chuckled, when he added that his da said that's why no man would have her.

Liam also explained to Edward that it had been two days since he was attacked.

"Doc Morgan was in yesterday to take a look at ye. Right side has three broken ribs and likely several more cracked and bruised. Right kidney bruised and a concussion," Liam said as he stood to clear the tray and dirty dishes. "He also said for a man your age ye were damn lucky to be alive."

Edward flinched at those last words. A man of his age, how old did he look to these people? He had to find that Druid and soon.

"I brought ye some fresh clothes from yer room. I can help ye change if ye like," Liam said quietly. "Kate said it would be a bloody cold day in hell before she would do it." Liam chuckled under his breath and Edward knew there was no way he wanted that either.

Edward tried to sit up on the edge of the bed and his head felt like it would explode. He looked at the younger man and saw his kind face and realized he did need his help. He motioned for Liam to come closer.

"Doc says it's going to be a week or two before ye can move around real good," Liam mentioned as he helped Edward into his jeans and then his shirt.

"Thanks Liam. I think I'll sleep some more. My head is still pounding," Edward smiled gently at the young man and he returned the smile.

"Aye, that's good. I'll bring ye some dinner later. Kate's making stew and its damn fine," he said as he closed the door behind him leaving Edward to sleep.

Edward stared out the window across the room and wondered how long he'd have to stay here. It was already almost the end of July. He still had time to find the Druid. But now it would be a race to get to him before Caius and his goons did. His last thoughts were of Jasper as he closed his eyes.

Recovering from the broken ribs and concussion took longer than Edward would have thought. It was nearly four weeks later before he was able to get around on his own and move without pain. Liam and old man Wilcox, the owner of the boarding house, quickly became good friends to Edward but Kate stayed clear of him as much as possible. Yet, when she was there, she cared for him as no other had. She saw to his needs and doctored his wounds until they had healed. When she discovered a certain food he liked, she prepared it frequently whether the other guests at the boarding house liked it or not. Once or twice she had come in late in the evening and read to him before he fell asleep. There were times when the anger was still there and he still didn't know why.

He had stayed as long as he could but he needed to get moving again before Riley got away from him completely or worse, Caius found him. Moving back to his room after the first week had been a chore but he was glad for the privacy in the long run. He decided he'd make one more trip to see Thomas before he left for Belfast in the morning on the off chance that Caius was long gone and Thomas would be a little more cooperative.

It was the first of September and the nights were getting cooler. He grabbed his coat as he headed out for the evening. He noticed Kate sitting in the parlor and decided to try just once more to understand what he had done to offend the woman.

"Kate," he said as he stepped into the small sitting room. "I would like a word with ye."

"Kate, I do no' understand what I have done to offend ye. Ye and yer ken have done nothing but kindness to me and I will be forever in yer debt. Why do ye hate me so?" Edward asked with a gentleness he would have used with any wounded animal.

"Ye are after Riley," she said quietly looking him straight in the eye.

"I need to find him yes," Edward answered truthfully. "But I'm not sure what ye are implying."

"Riley, he…well he's special," she said still searching his eyes for something. Edward didn't know what.

"If ye mean he is gay, I know that," he stated then added, "And I know he is a powerful Druid."

Kate's eyes grew wide and then narrowed as she continued to stare at him.

"Aye both are true. Ye have a man of yer own, so I know ye do not want him for that," she responded then her anger flared. "What need have ye of a Druid such as him?"

Edward still wasn't sure what her problem was but he was growing tired of the whole situation. Also, it troubled him some that she knew there was a man in his life. He had not spoken of Jasper to anyone during his time here.

"How do ye know I have a man?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her for a change. Something was not being said here and it was making him nervous.

Kate stood and walked to the hearth, picked up an iron and stirred the fire. He vaguely wondered why she had lit a fire anyway; the evenings were not that cool yet. The room was very warm, Edward realized. Kate pulled the iron out of the fire and pointed it toward him.

"How long?" she asked aiming the fire iron at him.

"How long what?" he asked not moving.

"How long have ye lived, Highlander?" she stepped toward him slowly.

"Long enough," Edward answered as he quickly stood and stepped away from Kate.

"Ye were cursed," she took another step towards Edward.

"Kate, put the iron down," he said gently.

"Ye look for Riley because ye think he can stop the curse," she laughed and dropped the iron near the hearth.

Smiling at Edward she said, "you know as Druid's go. He's a lousy one." Her laughter was genuine and full of mirth. "Last winter, he tried to perform the spring rites and we ended up with eight more weeks of bloody snow."

"I've seen him try to do several things in the past that were a complete failure. Edward surely there is another Druid that can help you," she said as she patted Edward's hand and pushed him back into his seat.

"How do you know what he can and cannot do?" he asked after she sat again.

"I've known Riley since he was a small lad. His mother, she was a powerful Druid priestess and people came for miles to her for help. Riley was her only son and did inherit some of her traits and she did try so hard to teach him but he just does not have the gift," she said watching Edward's face fall.

"But Alice said he was the one who could reverse the aging," Edward said and for the first time he felt like he might fail.

"Alice?" Kate stopped for a moment then jumped from her chair. "Alice? Do you mean Alice Cullen? Oh my, your name is Edward Cullen. I never even thought about Alice."

"How do ye know Alice?" Edward was amazed that this could be happening.

"Ye are the Highlander with the curse she talked about," Kate said with sadness filling her eyes.

"The one who had to live forever without love," she asked and seeing the answer in his eyes.

"Where is wee Alice?" Kate asked.

Edward's eyes closed before he answered her, "She died at Summer Solstice."

He could hear Kate's indrawn breath and wondered how Alice had managed to be in Ireland and he have no knowledge of it.

"She studied at the university here for a semester and lived here in our boarding house. Riley lived here then too. Alice was such a joy and everyone loved her. Even then when she was so young, we all knew she would be a strong priestess. Riley was in awe of her powers and yet she begged to learn from him," Kate looked wistful as she told Edward about Alice's stay with them.

"When she left, she gave Riley something to keep for her. She told him to keep it with him always and that someday he would know what it was for," Kate's eyes misted as she spoke.

"It was for you," she added.

"Do ye know what it was?" Edward asked already knowing that she wouldn't.

"Nay, only Riley," she stood and grabbed a paper and pen from the writing desk near the door.

Writing quickly she wrote on one page and then a second. She folded the first piece of paper and handed both to Edward.

"The folded paper is for Riley when ye find him. The other is a map," she said as Edward looked down at the papers. She pointed as she spoke to him.

"Go north to Dundalk, there is a pub there named O'Laughlin. He has friends there. Then in Lisbum, try to find Connor Roberts. He could be hiding with him. In Belfast, there was several underground retreats for men of yer persuasion and he frequents them all," Kate held Edwards hand in hers for just a moment. "He is a tender heart, Edward but he does love to gamble. That is why that scum Caius Volturi was after him. If he gets to him before you do, Riley won't live to help ye at all."

Edward took the map and letter slipped both into his pocket. And marveled once again at Alice and her uncanny ability to take care of those she loved. Wrapping Kate in a warm embrace she let herself be held only for a moment before she pulled away.

"If Caius is still after ye when ye find Riley, go to Donaghadee and visit the docks. There is a boat that can be hired to take ye across the water to Stranraer and from there ye can make yer way home. The Volturi will know if ye try to leave Ireland and they will be watching the airports, I can assure you. Over land in small villages will be the best way to travel," she said as she stepped away from Edward and straightened her dress. "Get him out of Ireland, Edward. It's the only way to keep him safe."

Dundalk proved to be fruitless although Edward did enjoy O'Laughlin's. He spent nearly a week there before he realized Riley just wasn't going to be found there. He did spot Caius one night in the club and decided he'd best move on to Lisbum.

Conner Roberts turned out to be a great guy but he hadn't seen Riley in over a month. He had gotten a call from him about two weeks ago and he said he was going to Belfast. So after staying one night in Conner's home Edward moved on to Belfast. Hoping he was ahead of Caius at this point. With any luck at all the Volturi would keep searching town to small town, giving Edward a few weeks head start on them in Belfast.

Belfast was much like Dublin on a smaller scale. If Riley was here, he would find him. Connor had recommended another boarding house where Edward was able to secure lodgings. There was little to unpack so he quickly settled in to his new room. He needed to get some sleep. Staying up all night searching clubs and driving across Ireland was wearing him out quickly.

He awoke later in the evening after the sun had already set. He washed up and changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark green pullover. Looking at himself in the mirror over the washbasin, he thought of Jasper.

Jasper's eyes would always grow large with lust when he wore this color. The ache in his heart never diminished. It was always there strong, reminding him of what he had left behind. He not only missed Jasper but his body longed for him. It had been too long since he had held him, touched him and kissed him. He could feel his cock start to swell just thinking of his Jasper. His body was perfection. Every muscle, lean and long or hard with skin like silk stretched over it drew Edward. He could not keep his mind from going to the man that he loved.

In the few short months they had been together, Edward had memorized every inch of Jasper's body, worshiped it with love and lust. Jasper had awoken a part of him that had lain dormant for hundreds of years. He would never forget their first kiss or the first time Jasper had wrapped those sweet lips around his length and brought him to an ecstasy that he never knew existed.

His body was shaking now almost in time with the pulse of his cock, tight in his jeans. He shook his head trying to remove the images of Jasper's naked body from his mind. This would do him no good now. Jasper was far away and he still had a job to do.

Descending the stairs to the lower level of the boarding house, a wonderful aroma wafted up to him. He hadn't realized just how famished he was. He followed the aromas and the sound of laughter until he came to the dining room where other boarders gathered, enjoying an evening meal.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," a robust woman with rosy cheeks spoke as he entered the dining room. "Would you care to join us? We saved ye a seat." She pointed toward the far end of the table. Edward found his seat and enjoyed the meal with the happy folks at the table.

After the delicious meal, he thanked the owners and headed out for the evening. They told him to be careful on the streets. There had been several people accosted lately and the constable wasn't able to make any arrests in the cases.

O'Malley's was a small bar on Eighth Street and was the first one Edward came to. He spent several hours watching people come and go. He listened in on conversations to see if anyone mentioned Riley or a card game going on. About eleven, he decided to try one more place before calling it a night. The barkeep mentioned a place two streets over that was called Willie's and sounded like a place Riley might hang out.

When Edward pushed the door open, he was immediately assaulted with the smell of sweat and men. Inside, after his eyes adjusted to the dim lightening, he could see tall booths around the outside of the room with tables and chairs scattered along the edge of a small dance floor in the center of the room. Young men without shirts were dancing, more like bumping and grinding to the deep bass of the music that blared in the small bar. Edward couldn't help but appreciate one or two of them with their smooth chests and lean frames. The bar itself ran along the far wall. Several men were seated there observing the rest of the room.

Edward didn't miss that several pairs of eyes roamed over his frame appreciatively. His ass was definitely attracting attention as he walked towards the bar to order a drink.

The boy and he used the word loosely; behind the bar couldn't have been more than a day over eighteen. The smile on his face grew large when Edward straddled the stool right in front of him.

"Well hello there," the boys American accent stood out and explained the blond pony tail and teal eyes that practically fondled Edward.

"Hello, whiskey please," Edward ordered smiling widely at the boy. This might be the way to finding Riley, Edward thought as his drink was being poured for him.

"Here you go…wait, I don't know you're name yet. I'm Bo, short for Robert. And you are…" he left the words hanging as he passed Edward his drink. Letting his fingers linger just a little longer than was necessary against Edward's hand.

Edward smiled at Bo's bold flirting.

"Edward," he offered just loud enough for Bo to hear over the music. He watched the young man shudder.

"Mmmm, that's a nice name," Bo winked at Edward. "Let me know if you need anything else," he added suggestively.

Edward chuckled to himself. He couldn't help but like Bo.

Bo kept up an excited commentary with Edward for the rest of the night. Edward relaxed; he let everything rush from his mind and just enjoyed the moment listening to Bo's crazy stories. During their conversations Edward discovered Bo wasn't as young as he looked. Nearly twenty three, Bo had come to Ireland as an exchange student and when the time was up, he stayed.

Suddenly, there was an all too familiar voice in the bar. Edward turned his head slightly just in time to watch Felix grab a guy by the shirt collar and drag him from one of the tall booths across the bar. Caius and Demetri stood by watching. Edward really did not want to run into them but they were between him and the entrance.

The other barkeep grabbed his own huge muscle man from the far left side of the bar and headed toward the ruckus. Edward stopped Bo from following by softly grabbing his arm.

"Is there a back way out of here?" Edward asked keeping Bo's focus on him.

"Yes, but," Bo was clearly torn between helping his boss and helping Edward. His mind suddenly made up, Bo motioned for Edward to come around the bar and follow him.

They left through the office which was located behind the bar. Bo led them through several back alleys until they came out on a main street several blocks away. They had been walking at a fast pace and stopped to catch their breath. Edward was totally taken by surprise when Bo's lips suddenly made contact with his.

The kiss was urgent but unsure at the same time. Bo's soft lips crossing Edwards gently, only testing, not forcing was causing his cock to pay attention. Bo was offering something and Edward was…tempted but he didn't kiss the other man back. Bo pulled away and Edward really looked at him for the first time.

Sometime during the evening, Bo had taken the tie out of his ponytail and his blond hair now hung, long and straight, touching his shoulders. His teal eyes smoldered, while they gazed up at Edward. Bo was a good six inches shorter than Edward and his slim build made him appear younger than he was. But Edward knew Bo was much more experienced than him by the way he carried himself and spoke. Edward admired him for his directness.

Too much time had passed and Bo realized Edward wasn't responding how he hoped he would. Rejection washed over the younger man's face quickly followed by hurt. Edward hated himself for not being able to return Bo's desires, but he couldn't. Jasper's face popped in his mind, he saw him the way he looked the day Edward had left. Pain now edged Edward's features and Bo saw it there.

"Someone's hurt you," he stated. "I don't want to hurt you, Edward." He was gentle as his fingers touched along Edwards jaw. Edward's eyes closed at the memory of another's touch so much like this one.

"Nay, I hurt him," the words left Edward before he could stop them and they stung. He softly removed Bo's hand.

"I can no explain it but my heart is elsewhere. I am new to this life and not sure how things are done but I will not break his faith in me while we are apart," Edwards earnest words warmed Bo's heart.

"Damn, he is one lucky man," Bo said as he pulled himself away from Edward. His mood changed quickly.

"So you gonna tell me what was going on back there?" he asked turning to walk up the silent street.

"Those men who were assaulting one of your customers, I did not want them to see me," Edward said suddenly realizing he could trust Bo.

"Oh you mean Caius and his goons," Bo said. "They're assholes and cause way to much trouble. Think they own the world."

Edward stopped Bo with his hand, "Ye know them?"

"Naw. Not personally. Not my type," he winked at Edward. "Caius, he's what you call a collector. When some fool owes the Volturi family money, Caius and his pet goons are the ones who collect. You don't owe them do you?" The last question was full of concern and warmed Edward's heart.

"Nay," he smiled at Bo. "We're both hunting for someone but for very different reasons."

"Yea. Who?" Bo asked as he walked to the front door of a small cottage set back off the street.

"His name is Riley Beers," Edward had barely said the name when Bo turned on him.

"I can imagine why Caius wants him but what the hell would you want with him," Bo's friendly demeanor suddenly turned ice cold.

Edward stepped back from Bo and held his hands out in surrender. Bo's features softened at the jester.

"I need his help," Edward told Bo, who was clearly protecting Riley.

"For what," Bo asked as he removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the cottage door. He motioned for Edward to come in.

The cottage was like one large room. The sitting area consisted of two old high backed chairs and a small table with a lamp on it. The chairs were in front of a small television on a beat of stand. The kitchen was in one corner of the room open to see. Edward watched as Bo grabbed two beers from the small icebox. There was a door to the right of the kitchen area which probably contained the bathroom. At the other end of the room was the largest piece of furniture he had, a bed.

Bo brought the beer to Edward and they took a seat in the chairs. After one drink from the bottle, Edward saw Bo was waiting patiently for him to speak.

"It's a long story," Edward finally said shrugging.

"Look Edward, I know Rile and he's a lot of things but I don't know if he can help anybody. Most days he can't seem to help himself," Bo sipped his beer. "Whatever it is you can tell me and I'll keep it to myself. And as for a long story, I've got all night."

Edward knew he had less than two months to find Riley Beers and get back to Cullen Manor. Alice's deadline was looming over him now. Of all the people he had met on this journey, Bo seemed the most likely to be trusted.

"Alright. It all started…" Edward talked for over an hour. Bo hadn't said a word the entire time. Just sat there nodding his head occasionally and drinking his beer.

When Edward finished, it had to be close to dawn. He was exhausted and weariness was threatening to close his eyes right where he sat.

Bo watched the man sitting across from him. If he told him the truth now, he knew Edward would be devastated. He had to help him, he just wasn't sure he could. He knew Edward was waiting for his response.

"It's late," Bo said rising from his seat. "Let's go to bed." Edward sat up very alert at Bo's words and glanced over at the bed in the corner.

"To sleep Edward," Bo laughed and took Edward's hand pulling him up. "We'll talk more in the morning and I'll help you find Riley."

"Bo, I can't," Edward started to say but Bo slipped a soft finger across his lips to stop him. "Sleep, Edward, that's all I'm offering. I promise."

Much later in the morning, Edward awoke feeling a warm body pressed solidly against his chest. Bo's breath whispered across him where his shirt was unbuttoned. It felt good to have someone in his arms again, too good. His morning stiffness clearly meant he felt some sort of attraction for the younger man or maybe he was just horny after all these months away from Jasper. His right hand was just not enough anymore.

Bo stirred and blinked blurry eyes at Edward, then smiled when he felt Edward's obvious erection against his upper thigh.

"Yep, one damn lucky guy, that Jasper of yours," Bo said as he peeled himself away from Edward's body.

"Morning," he added as he slipped from the bed. "The loo and shower are through there if you need it. You can go first. I'll put some coffee on."

Bo busied himself in the kitchen area while Edward used the facilities. Sparse like the rest of his home, Edward appreciated how Bo welcomed him and shared his home with him.

When Edward appeared a short time later, there was a plate with eggs and toast to go with the coffee sitting on the table.

"Go ahead. I've already eaten. We can discuss what to do about Rile when I get done," Bo said as he grabbed clothes and headed to the shower.

Weeks passed. Thanksgiving had come and gone and they were no closer to finding Riley than they were in the beginning. Bo worked till midnight most nights then he would join Edward searching other bars and clubs.

The frustrating thing was, Riley was in town. He had been sighted several times. But Edward always seemed to be a step behind him. Caius and his goons were still in town, too; which made searching some nights difficult.

Edward didn't want another run in with Caius but now there was Bo to consider and there was no way he would endanger his friend.

And that was what Bo had become. Even though it was clear Bo would have been open to more, he was happy being Edward's companion for a time. He kept Edward's spirits up and hope alive when Edward was fighting the battle to not lose hope as time was running out.

Three weeks before Christmas Edward awoke one morning in pain. He tried to shrug it off but by late afternoon the pain in his body was growing more intense. He was aging again and rapidly. He managed to make it from the boarding house to Bo's, where he collapsed as soon as Bo answered the door.

"Edward," Bo screamed as he reached to help Edward through the door to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked watching Edward wrap his arms around his torso as if he was holding himself together.

Between gasps Edward said, "The aging has started again."

Bo's eyes grew large and he knew he had to do something quick, but what? Then it clicked, it was his only choice.

"Edward where are Alice's instructions?" Bo asked urgently. "Do you have them with you?"

Edward could only shake his head no as a very intense spasm pulsed through him. Bo reached inside Edward's pocket for his keys. He lingered just a moment touching Edward's face and sighed. Quickly moving to the kitchen he prepared a drink for Edward.

Edward could hear Bo in the kitchen. He didn't know what he was doing. The pain was worse than it had ever been. It felt as if a searing slash was twisting his body on its way to his heart where it intensified. Edward felt Bo return to his side and lift his head slightly, encouraging him to swallow the drink he was offering.

"Stay here in bed. I'll be back as soon as I can," Bo said and then he was gone.

Quickly the pain began to dissipate. Edward could breathe again. His body began to relax and he wondered what Bo had given him to drink. His limbs began to become very heavy and soon a deep need to sleep overtook him. Where had Bo gone and why had he left him alone were the last thoughts to cross Edward's mind.

At the boarding house, Bo went through Edward's things quickly. He had to find Alice's notes. Finally he found them stuffed in the inside pocket of a long leather coat.

Alice, true to form was meticulous in her plans. What he hadn't planned on was the one ingredient he would need. It was in the amulet Alice had given him year ago and he had traded it for a debt. Caius still had it hanging around his neck like some trophy.

Without the amulet he wouldn't be able to bring Alice back. Dropping his head in his hands, he realized what a failure he was. Gathering his strength he looked at the last letter. It was folded different than the others. Opening it, he shuddered and a tear rolled down his cheek followed by another. The words on the page blurred and his only thought was 'Mama'.

He stopped two places and then hurried back to Edward. One the apothecary, where he picked the additional powder he needed for Edward's potion and two, Caius. The blond man would be after him as soon as he put it together. He'd owe Nick big for distracting Caius with a blowjob in the dark backroom of Willie's while Bo carefully lifted the amulet from his neck. God just the thought of that shit's dick in his mouth made his stomach turn over.

Bo knew exactly how to mix the potion needed to reverse the aging in Edward. The potion wasn't the problem. The problem was inability to get the incantations right. As he opened the door to his cottage, he remembered the words his mama had written in the note. She believed in him and had faith that he was up the challenges he was now presented with. Bo just wasn't so sure her faith was justified.

He didn't bother to turn on any lights. Edward was still out and it would take him some time to prepare the mixture and recite the incantation properly. He only prayed he had enough time before Caius discovered the missing amulet and came looking for him.

Edward woke to darkness. The cottage was quiet except for someone moving around in the little kitchen area. There was a single candle burning on the counter next to the cook stove. Edward's body felt sluggish as if it would be very difficult to move his arms or legs. He tried sitting up but it proved too difficult so he turned to and called out for Bo.

"Bo is that you?" Edward questioned. The soft spoken words that didn't sound like English or Irish stopped.

"Edward, just lay still for a few more minutes. I'm almost done," Bo answered from the kitchen. The soft strange sounding words started up again.

Shortly Bo turned a light on in the sitting area and brought a mug over to Edward. He hadn't turned the lights on since he had returned and was surprised to see how much Edward's body had changed. If Bo didn't know what was going on, he would swear Edward was at least eighty years old. His hair snow white and dark age spots showing on his skin were not the only signs of his apparent age. The fingers on his finds were bent at the knuckles showing signs of advanced arthritis. He worried that some of Edward's internal organs may be starting to shut down. He tried not to frightened or worry Edward but he was terrified that this wouldn't work.

He helped Edward sit up slightly and sip on the mug, encouraging Edward to finish it all, before he lay back down on the bed. Standing up Bo repeated the incantation and prayed the dialect was correct. Once finished he replaced the mug in the kitchen. Now they had to wait. By morning Edward's body would have returned to the age it was when the original curse had been placed or he would be dead.

Edward felt his body react to whatever was in the mug that Bo had offered. It didn't cause him any pain but he could feel it warm him and run through his veins. A tingling sensation was starting in his toes and was working its way up his legs. Soon his body began to relax and he knew he was drifting again. He felt Bo's body dip the mattress as he lay beside Edward holding him in his arms. He could hear Bo repeating over and over that he was sorry and that he prayed it worked and that he wouldn't leave him.

Early the next morning, both men were startled awake when the front door of the cottage came crashing down. Bo was out of the bed first and watched as Felix stepped through the doorway ahead of Demetri and Caius. Once inside, Caius stepped around both his goons to observe Bo standing in front of the bed shielding a man lying there.

"Riley, Riley. Did you think I wouldn't figure out who took my necklace?" Caius muttered as he looked across the room at the young man. "And did you think I would never figure out that you were using another name? I mean come on you can't be that stupid."

Bo didn't say a thing as he watched Felix start toward him. He saw no point in making any comment to any of them. There were three of them and he was nowhere near strong enough to take any of them on. If Edward wasn't still lying there in the bed, he would run for it but he wouldn't leave his friend behind.

"So who's the guy?" Caius asked stepping closer to the bed.

"Nobody you know," Bo moved to protect Edward. "This is about me Caius, he doesn't have anything to do with it. What do you want?"

"I want my treasure back. I want the money you owe my brothers. And I want you stripped naked so I can fuck you into next year," he sneered as he reached out to grab Bo. "Then Felix here is going to hold you down while Demetri beats the shit out of you."

Bo or none of the other men had noticed Edward moving slightly in the bed. He had been awake as soon as the door had crashed in and Bo had jumped from the bed. He had heard everything. Bo was really Riley Beers. He had lied to him the whole time. For a fleeting moment, Edward was angry then he realized that Bo or Riley was in real trouble here and he had to do something quickly. Edward glanced down at his body, mentally testing hands and fingers and joints and smiled to himself. Whatever Riley had given him last night had worked. He was young again, strong and fit and there was no way in hell he was going to let Caius do any of those things to Riley he had just heard him say. Edward waited for the opportune moment and he jumped from the bed lunging for Felix.

Surprise was plastered on the other men's faces at the quick moves Edward was making. He had Felix on the ground almost immediately. Using the lamp on the table in the sitting room, Felix was out before he knew what hit him. Next was Demetri. Edward owed that son of a bitch for the beating he had suffered from him months ago. It felt good to use his body again. Fight and feel the energy and strength rush through his muscles and veins. Demetri was crying out and begging for Edward to stop in no time at all. That just left Caius. But whenever looked up from where he had Demetri on the floor, Caius and Riley were gone.

Edward saw his keys on the kitchen counter, grabbing them and was out the door and running down the street just in time to see a black sedan round the corner headed straight at him. Caius was driving but there was no sign of Riley. Edward feared he had Riley trapped in the boot. Riley had parked Edward's little BMW across the street from the cottage. Unlocking the car and jumping in, Edward was after Caius in a heartbeat.

He chased him through the downtown streets and watched as Caius headed out of town gong west. Edward knew what lay in that direction and he knew he had to catch them before they reached the coast. Outside the city Edward saw the mileage signs for Donaghadee. He followed far enough behind that he didn't think Caius would suspect he was being followed. Caius never stopped in along the way and continued on his way to the coast.

Edward watched as the black sedan weaved through the tiny streets of Donaghadee. The smell of the ocean and the salt in the air let Edward know they were nearing the ocean. Caius pulled into a side street, parked the car and got out. He walked to the rear of the car and knocked on the boot, said something and then laughed as he walked away from the vehicle. Edward's fear was confirmed Riley had been in the boot of the car every since it left Belfast.

After Edward was sure, Caius was not coming back to the car soon; he slipped from his vehicle and made his way to where Bo was trapped. His body felt good again, young and strong as he made his way through the street. Once at the car he knocked on the boot and heard someone struggling inside.

"Bo, it's Edward. Hold on I'm going to get you out of there," Edward loud enough for Bo to hear he hoped. Looking around in the alley nearby, Edward saw a long metal pipe thrown against a trash dumpster. It would do. Seeing that no one was around; Edward grabbed the pipe and slung it at the lock on the boot of the car. It only took two swings and the lid flew open. Inside Bo, lay bound and gagged, large eyes looking up at Edward gratefully.

Edward lifted the smaller man out, removed the ties around his ankles and wrists and helped him across the street to his car. Bo removed the tape across his mouth breathing deeply.

"Thanks," Bo said looking at Edward carefully.

"We need to get out of here before he comes back," Edward said. Adding, "I'm glad ye are alright, Riley." He smiled broadly at his friend and watched happily as relief flooded his face.

"I was afraid…" Riley started to say but noticed Caius coming back down the street. He shrunk down in the car seat. "If he sees me, it won't be good. He's caring a gun." Riley looked at Edward.

Edward slowly moved the BMW out from the curb and drove in the opposite direction from which he had just come. Winding through the streets, he headed for the docks. He was supposed to look for a mooring that housed a boat named 'Lilac'. A Mr. Walton would give them passage across the straight. They were almost at the end of the pier when Edward spotted the tiny vessel where it was docked.

An aging seaman, with several of his teeth missing met them on the dock.

"We're looking for the owner of the 'Lilac'. We wish to hire his services to sail us to Stranraer," Edward said as he and Riley walked up to the man.

"And who would have been sending ye this?" the older man asked.

"Kate," was all Edward said and a smile burst across the man's face showing pink puffy gums.

"Aye, Kate and you would be," he asked of both men.

"Mr. Walton I know you haven't seen me for awhile but its Riley, sir. Riley Beers," he offered the seaman his hand. "And this is my friend, Edward Cullen."

Shaking Riley's hand nearly off his arm he welcomed the two men aboard and a few hours later they set sail. He couldn't take them straight to Stranraer, it was too far inland but he had a friend who had a dock on the coast line of Scotland and he would take them that far. They'd have to walk to Stranraer and find transportation back Inverness from there.

Edward decided he liked sailing just about as much as he liked flying. When they finally reached land the next day he was very thankful. He appreciated Mr. Walton's kindness but he the land was where he needed to be. It was two weeks before Christmas and the weather had turned to much colder than when Edward left Scotland over five months ago.

The walk to Stranraer took well over a day but when they got there they found the village very welcoming. They secured a room where they freshened up, ate a good meal and rested for a night. The next morning Edward secured a vehicle that they could drive to Inverness and they would be home in time for Christmas.

Driving to Inverness gave Edward and Riley time to discuss everything that has transpired. Riley confessed that he had realized who Edward was that very first night. He was afraid that he couldn't help Edward and he liked him and didn't want to disappoint him. It was only when Alice's potion had worn off and the aging started again that Riley understood he had to do something. He searched Edward's room at the boarding house, found Alice's and Kate's letters. Alice had told him which spells to use and which ingredients he would need to reverse the aging spell. He wasn't sure he could do it but seeing Edward sitting there not looking a day over twenty eight, well that was enough for both men to agree that it had worked this time.

They had the amulet and what was inside would hopefully be what was needed to bring Alice back. Riley was still unsure how it was going to work but Edward had faith in him so he would try.

Riley had fallen more in love with Edward and it was hard for him to keep from pushing Edward for more than friendship. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle Edward being back with Jasper.

They got back into Inverness several days before Christmas. Edward took Riley to the family's townhouse and they rested from their trip. Late one evening after Riley had retired; Edward slipped out and made his way to the cottage at 2122 East Kemper Street. Edward had learned that Jasper was living in the cottage now. He stood outside the cottage window waiting to catch a glimpse of his love. When Jasper came into view Edward's heart stopped beating for a moment.

Dressed in jeans and a sweat shirt, Jasper looked tired. He'd lost weight and he had let his hair grow longer. The curls were more prominent now than six months ago. It still looked silky and soft. Edward remembered what it felt like to run his fingers through it. They ached to touch him now.

Jasper grabbed a bottle and glass and sat down in a chair before the fire. Several hours and an empty bottle of whiskey later, Jasper was out cold in the chair. The fire had died down and Edward still stood at the window looking at the man he longed to have in his arms. He used the key he had to the cottage and quietly slipped into the tiny dwelling. The room had grown chilly when the fire had died down so Edward stoked the fire and added a log then went to the bedroom and retrieved the bedcover. Wrapping it around Jasper's sleeping form, he let himself take in the smell of him and listen to his light snore as he rested. Edward wanted to pick him up and take him to the bed but he knew now was not the time. Kissing the top of Jasper's head softly, he listened to the soft whimper escape Jasper's lips. Forcing himself to leave Jasper's side, he locked the door behind him as he slipped back out into dark morning light. He stood outside the window with snow falling around him wondering if Jasper would ever forgive him. Just before daylight began to cross the sky he went back to the townhouse and woke Riley so they could head to Cullen Manor.

The snow had begun to fall heavier and Edward worried about Jasper driving out to the castle alone. Riley chattered happily beside him talking about anything and everything. Edward sensed the younger mans nervousness but couldn't bring himself to think about anything but Jasper. Tomorrow, Christmas morn, he would be with his love again, that's all he could think about at the moment. Cresting the ridge above Cullen Manor he pointed across the valley below so Riley could get the first sighting. It was the only time Riley had gone silent during the entire drive.

"Shit, Edward. That's fucking amazing," Riley said as he looked over the snow covered valley to see Cullen Manor rise up to its full height against the winter sky.

"Home," was all Edward said aloud but the name Jasper on his mind.

They hid the car behind one of the farther out buildings where no one from the castle would see it. Edward led Riley around the east side of the castle and came in through a servant's door. Taking the stairs quietly, they made their way to the third floor where Edward's rooms were located. Staying hidden was a priority at the moment but they were both starved so Edward took the stairs again waiting in a dark corner until it was safe to take some provisions from the kitchen.

It was while he was in the kitchen that he heard Emmett's booming voice welcoming Jasper home. He retreated to a corner near the servant's entrance to the great hall and watched as Jasper joined everyone there.

Seeing Jasper now Edward felt the ache in his stomach grow, Jasper was just as beautiful to him now as he was when he first laid eyes on him. Seeing him last night had only intensified his desire to be with his love again. He couldn't wait to see the surprised look on his face tomorrow morning. It was the best Christmas present he could give Jasper.

Riley and Edward spent the day going over what items would be needed for the ceremony to release Alice and the time line. Everything had to be planned down to the second and everything depended on Esme. Edward did not like the idea that Esme could be hurt by this but he trusted Alice and he had to trust Riley now.

Later in the evening Edward slipped back downstairs and watched as Alec took Jaspers things to the blue room. He waited until Alec came back out then slipped into a secret passage that would lead to the blue room. Once inside he ran his eyes over Jasper's things and finally turned to look at the bed. Flashes of Jasper naked beneath him with his back arched in ecstasy made his blood burn in his veins. He could hear the whispers of love the two of them had shared in this room and feel the joy of the laughter that often found its way into their joining.

He heard someone outside the door and quickly slipped into the secret passage. Standing there he listened as Jasper prepared for bed and when the room grew quiet he opened the door once more. The firelight from the hearth was the only light in the room but it was enough to see Jasper's form stretched out on the blue velvet throws and pillows. Blond hair mussed from Jasper's tossing body. His naked chest glistened in the firelight. Even if he could have made himself stop, he wouldn't and he knew it.

Edward slipped around the other side of the bed and lay down quietly beside Jasper. Jasper was talking in his sleep and every once in a while, Edward's name slipped from his lips. Edward smiled knowing Jasper was dreaming of him. Using just his fingertips, he brushed them lightly over muscled abs and the light dusting of blond hair that trailed down Jasper's stomach. Edward realized he's lost some weight. He frowned at that and wondered what Jasper had gone through the last six months. Had they been as painful for him as they had been for him? Could he still love him, the way Edward loved Jasper?

Sometime just before dawn, Edward knew he had to leave so he brushed a soft kiss across Jasper's sweet lips; savoring the taste of him once more. Closing the secret door behind him he made his way back to his room. Riley had made himself comfortable and was stretched out in Edward's bed holding one of the pillows like he would hold a lover. Edward knew he would have to do something about that situation too. He didn't want to hurt Riley but there was no other man for him but his Jasper.

Edward woke Riley after he'd showered and changed giving the younger man time to do the same. Then they traveled down the back staircase again through the kitchen and outside the castle. Retrieving the rental car they pulled up the long drive like they were just arriving and walked up the steps to the castle. Edward wasn't even thinking of Riley when he opened the door and went on in. His only thought was of the blond haired blue eyed man who was waiting for him inside.

Carlisle was the first to see him and face was full of shock. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to see who Carlisle was staring at. But the only eyes Edward cared about were Jaspers and they were on his face now. Edward couldn't help but smile at the way Jasper was looking at him.

"Aye and it is a Merry Christmas I am wishing my family this fine morning."

Jasper got up from the table and walked into the entry way stopping in front of Edward. He reached out his hand to touch Edward's cheek to see if he was real. Edward leaned his head into Jasper warm palm moaning with the pleasure of his touch once more. Both men stood unable to move or speak until a movement behind Edward had everyone turning to look.

Riley stood behind Edward smiling up at him. He walked over to Edward wrapping himself around the much taller man and spoke.

"Darling, it wasn't nice leaving me standing in the cold like that. Why don't you introduce me to the family, love," Riley turned a sweet smile on Jasper as he held Edward tighter.

Jasper stepped back and looked between both men. It was clear there was something between the two of them. The younger blond definitely was staking his claim on Edward. Jasper hands became fists at his side as his eyes took in the intimate way the man was touching Edward. He didn't notice that Edward was trying to remove Riley from his side. Jasper looked at Edward one more time.

"Edward," Jasper said catching Edward's full attention. Then Jasper's fisted hand made a swift connection to Edward's freshly shaven jaw and Edward's ass hit the floor.

Jasper walked past Edward and the young blond who was falling all over himself to care for the fallen Cullen and headed toward the stairs holding his swelling hand as still as possible. He was pretty sure he had broken it.

**Well there you have Edward's side of the separation. Next chapter will be from Jasper POV of view again. Loved it, hated it let me know what you thought.**


	17. White Out

**I'm back and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**As always I own nothing Twilight and I am thankful Ms. Meyers allows us to play with her characters. The story idea is mine.**

Chapter 17 – White Out

JPOV

As soon as he slammed the bedroom door behind him, he felt the pain. His hand was probably broken. It hurt like hell. He still had it clutched tightly with his left hand close to his racing heart. That was where the real pain was.

Looking across the room at the bed, he realized it hadn't been a dream last night. He'd been there touching me, leaving soft kisses with his luscious lips. The son of a bitch was here all along! Damn it!

His right hand fell back hitting the door and he cursed again. He needed ice but there was no way he was going back down there, not right now anyway. A draft blew the curtain behind the bed and the movement caught his eye.

"Oh hell, no!" he yelled as he ran to see if he could lock that door too.

"Shit!" he yelled out, realizing the only way to keep him out was to move the giant bed closer to the wall. He grabbed his cell and quickly dialed.

"Ah. Jasper?" Emmett's voice came through the phone.

"Em, get up here quick. I need your help. Oh, can you bring some ice for my hand," Jasper was quick and to the point.

"Your hand," Emmett questioned. "Hey look, are you sure you don't want Ed…," Emmett didn't get a chance to finish before Jasper stopped him.

"NO! Just you!" Jasper yelled and hung up.

Emmett didn't waste any time. In less than five minutes, he was outside the door knocking.

"Jasper, man, it's me," Emmett's softer than usual voice called.

Jasper opened the door just wide enough for Emmett to squeeze through. Emmett's usual jovial spirit seemed stilted. He handed Jasper an ice bucket from the bar in the great room. Jasper smiled at the big kind mans thinking.

"Too bad I didn't tell you to bring the scotch, too," Jasper said trying to lighten Emmett's mood. Somebody like Emmett shouldn't look so sad. Damn, Edward for doing that too.

"So you think it's broke? I mean you decked him pretty hard," Emmett chuckled and then added. "Remind me to stay on your good side, man. I didn't know you had it in you."

Jasper tried to smile but just couldn't.

"Hey can you do something else for me," he asked before Emmett made for the door.

"Sure, Jay, what do you need," Emmett relaxed at the thought of being helpful.

"Help me push this bed against that wall," Jasper pointed as he moved to the bed. He noticed Emmett's confused look.

"There's a secret door back there that leads to a passage," Jasper said. "He used to use it to come to my room at night."

Emmett's eyebrows rose when he realized what Jasper was implying and who he was talking about. A frown deepened the lines on his forehead but he pushed the bed where Jasper wanted it.

"Thanks, Emmett," Jasper said when it was moved. He could never have done it on his own. Emmett crossed the room and started to open the door then turned back to his friend.

"What are you going to do Jasper," he asked quietly.

Jasper really hadn't thought that far yet but the one thing he knew for sure was he couldn't stay here and watch them. His heart twisted when the word them crossed his mind.

"Leave as soon as I can," was all he was able to get out. Emmett shook his head in understanding then opened the door. Jasper locked it behind him.

Collapsing in the chair by the hearth, he shoved his hand into the ice bucket and screamed, then let the tears finally fall.

EPOV

What the hell just happened, Edward asked himself when he realized he was on his arse on the floor. Then it clicked, Jasper hit him. Trying to get up off the floor, he felt a tangle of arms and hands trying to help him and for the first time Riley's voice registered in his brain.

"Get your damn hands off me Riley," he shouted as he pushed himself to stand. "What the bloody hell were you doing grabbing on to me like that?" Edward pushed the smaller man away and glared at him.

Riley stepped away from Edwards glare with his head down. He whispered, "I have me reasons."

"Edward," Carlisle's confused voice called from behind Edward.

Edward turned to face his family. Carlisle was holding Esme around the waist as they walked forward. Esme was huge with child. Edward's eyes widened and wondered when that had happened. Rose and Emmett stood by with a beautiful babe in their arms too. There was Alec and Jane standing off to the side, staring like the rest. And a woman Edward didn't know. Her hair was golden and lay in curls against her shoulders with blue eyes that looked so familiar. This had to be Jasper's mother, Caroline Whitlock. Bloody hell, this was not how this was supposed to go. They were all waiting for him to say something but for the life of him he didn't know what it was.

Emmett's cell phone broke the silence. His eyes flashed to Edward as he answered the call. There were whispered words. Then everyone could hear Jasper's voice through the phone yelling "NO" when Emmett offered to send me to him. The pain throbbed in the pit of my stomach. He didn't want me.

Seething, I turned to look at Riley. This was his fault. Why did he do what he did? It made no sense to me. I couldn't stand there a minute longer. Storming past Riley, I walked through the still open entry door and headed for the stables.

Trudging through the heavy falling snow that was now so deep it reached half way to my knees. My mind was clouded with thoughts. As soon as I opened the stable door, the scent of hay and animals enveloped me. The anger fell from my bones like old rags. Whisper greeted me by nuzzling my extended hand.

"At least, ye missed me, didn't ye girl," I said as I rubbed the soft fur between her large brown eyes.

I could feel it, the urge to mount her and run. It was like an overpowering need. Running, it was what I did when things were bad. Run and hide from the world. For the first time, in all these lonely dead centuries, I realized I was a coward. I was going to lose Jasper and it was no one's fault but mine.

Alice had never said in any of her letters or instructions that I could no' tell Jasper what was going on. She ner' said don't take him with ye. That had been me, all me. I thought I had to handle it all. It was my responsibility as Chieftain to make it right. And I was all wrong.

I did na' hear the stable door reopen but I did hear the footsteps as they approached. Maybe he'd followed me, my heart hoped. As soon as the unknown hand rested on my shoulder, my heart sank. It wasn't my Jasper. Turning I was surprised to see Alec eyeing me sadly.

"Ye can't take her out in this storm, Edward," Alec said softly as he petted Whisper's ear. "Running isn't the answer this time. Ye've got to stay and fight. That is, if ye still love him."

I turned to face my friend, "I donna know how to do that," Edward said sliding against the stalls gate till he was sitting in the hay on the ground.

Alec dropped to the floor beside him, picking up a single piece of straw twisting in between his fingers. Both men sat in the quiet stable. The only noise a bray or whinny from the animals surrounding them.

"Edward is Riley with ye'," Alec wasn't sure how to ask the question. "I mean is he who ye want now?"

"Nay, Riley in only here to help me with something," Edward evaded mentioning Alice. "I love Jasper as much now as I ever have but…"

"No buts, Edward. Jasper still loves you. He just needs time to calm down. When he does, you'll be able to explain everything to him," Alec stood, offering a hand up to Edward. "One thing I know for sure, ye can't be afraid to go after the one you love while ye have the time. Once they're gone and death takes them from you, that's when it's too late."

Edward noticed for the first time the pain in the other man's eyes. He loved someone who'd died. Edward never knew.

"Who did ye love, Alec," he asked as they walked to the stable door.

Alec stopped and looked at Edward with so much sorrow in his eyes and only said, "Alice." He left leaving Edward standing alone in the stable stunned.

He'd had no idea. All this time Alec had loved Alice. Why had he never seen it in the other man? Did Alice love him too? Did she even know how Alec felt?

"No, I didn't," Alice's voice came dancing through Edward's mind. "He never. I thought. Oh, Edward."

He could hear her quiet sobs and wished he could do something, anything to ease her pain.

"Alice, wee one, what canna I do," Edward whispered aloud to no one.

"Bring me home Edward. Help Riley bring me home," Alice cried and was gone.

"Aye, I'll bring ye home wee one, soon," Edward promised and headed back to the castle.

This was not the joyous Christmas reunion Edward had planned on. Staying in his room the rest of the day and evening, Edward tried to decide how he could make it right with Jasper. Riley droned on about how wonderful everything was here at Cullen Manor. Edward almost missed it entirely when Riley asked about Alice's vials.

"What did ye say," Edward said finally paying attention to Riley.

"I said where does Alice keep her vials? There are a few more ingredients I need and I'm sure she'd have them," Riley said as he scribbled notes on a pad sitting at Edward's desk.

"Riley, ye make no sense. What kind of vials are ye going on about," Edward asked his patience was growing thin with Riley.

"Somewhere she had to store ingredients for her potions, that's what I'm talking about," Riley pushed back from the desk and faced Edward. "Come on Edward, I need yer' mind in the game if we are to succeed."

"How many times do I have to say, I'm sorry? Ye' have a life time to get Jasper to forgive ye'. We have less than forty eight hours to pull this together," Riley said as he turned to his notes.

Riley's mention of Jasper caused Edward's temper to flare as he faced the other man.

"We could try Alice's room, I suppose," Edward sighed heavily as he crossed the room and opened the door into the hallway.

Edward was surprised to see Carlisle standing before the door with a worried look on his face. Edward had ignored his family when he returned from the stable and this was the first time anyone had come to see him.

"Do you have a minute Edward," Carlisle asked. His worries clear in his voice.

"Aye, what's wrong Carlisle," Edward asked and motioned his cousin inside to a chair by the hearth.

"I'm concerned about Esme," Carlisle closed his eyes for a moment before he continued. "The babies aren't due for another four weeks and she's not feeling well at all. If they try to come now in this blizzard, we'll never get them to the hospital in time."

"I'm happy for ye' Carlisle, you and Esme. There are two babes," Edward started to ask then realized what Carlisle said. He sat up straighter and said, "Blizzard?"

"Yes a blizzard. The news is actually saying it's a white out. There hasn't been a snow fall like this in several decades," Carlisle answered. "Have you not looked outside lately," Carlisle asked as Edward moved to the window facing the courtyard. "I'd say there could be two and half or maybe three feet of snow on the ground already and there's no sign of it stopping through the night."

Edward looked across the courtyard. Snow was still coming down and Carlisle was right about the depth of the snow. It had deepened considerably since he had left the stables hours ago. This was not good. They would not be able to gain help for Alice either if she needed it after the ceremony. Turning back to his cousin, Edward's mind kicked into action.

"Is there enough food stuffs for several days and what about the generators and fuel for it," even as Edward said the words the lights in the castle flickered off. The light from the fire in the hearth showed the concern on both men's faces.

Fifteen minutes later the lights came back on as the generators kicked in. Both men sighed deeply, knowing at least they would have electricity but some things needed to be discussed by the whole group if they were to stay comfortable for an undetermined amount of time. Carlisle suggested that all the men meet downstairs in the great room as quickly as possible to make plans to keep everyone safe. Edward agreed and said he would be down shortly.

After Carlisle left, Edward turned to Riley. What the hell was he going to do about Riley? He didna' want him in the same room with Jasper. Then it dawned on him that he could take him to Alice's room to work on his needs for the potion and that would keep him out of the way for the time being.

"Come on," he motioned towards Riley. "I'll take ye' to Alice's room and ye can go through her vials while I meet with the others downstairs." Riley stood still for a moment staring at Edward. He wasn't stupid and Edward knew that.

"Ye don't want me anywhere near him, do ye," Riley said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ye said ye need the vials," Edward tried to avoid answering but decided it was for the best to do so. "I will no' let ye hurt Jasper again."

"Maybe I want to apologize," Riley said softly lowering his head.

"Not now," was all Edward answered as he opened the door and lead Riley to Alice's room on the next floor down, Jasper's floor.

JPOV

Carlisle had managed to convince me that he needed my help and that I should be involved in the decisions that needed to be made. I didn't want to see Edward but I determined that I could stay clear of him and I certainly didn't need to talk to him. Carlisle, Emmett, Alec and several of the men who were on staff at the castle who were still here for the holidays were already gathered in the great room. I didn't see Edward or his little friend anywhere in the room. Emmett was pouring from the decanters on the bar so I went to join him and he handed me a drink as soon as I walked up. His sad smile let me know he was still worried about me.

"How's the hand," he asked as he handed me the glass of amber colored fire.

"Better. Thanks for the ice. It helped keep the swelling down but I don't think it's broken after all just badly bruised. Hopefully tomorrow it won't be so sore. It's a bitch trying to go pee though. Using my left hand is sort of awkward," I said downing the first glass of liquid fire. The first of many I hoped.

"Yea, well, I don't think I can help you with that man," he laughed as he refilled my drink.

Emmett got a sour look on his face when he looked up and I knew without a doubt who had just entered the room. It wasn't even the look on Emmett's face that told me. I could smell his scent and I felt the electricity run through my body just like it always did when he was near. God I still loved him and I wanted to forgive him but what about his new little friend. Just what the hell did he mean to Edward? No, I couldn't do this, not right now. Just stay the fuck away from him that was my only plan. The only problem with that plan was…deep down…I didn't want to. I stiffened my back and took my drink and went to stand by Carlisle.

I sipped my refilled drink slowly and let my eyes drift awards so I could look at him through my lashes. He didn't have to know I was looking. I could be cool. I was Jasper Whitlock. I could do this.

He looked…sad. He started to say something and then turned towards the bar and Emmett. Guess he needed a drink too. The thought made me smile inwardly but I didn't let it cross my face. He was as upset as me. Then explain it to me, asshole. Tell me why you left me and where you've been while I was slowly losing my mind. Damn it why did you leave me? I felt the rush of pain as it sliced through me fresh and new.

I watched him walk across the room; dressed in those black jeans that tightened around his ass so nicely. I had a flash of those soft mounds between my hands as I trailed kisses across one and then the other. I shook my head to remove the memory from my mind.

He lifted the glass Emmett had poured for him and downed it in one swallow. Putting his glass out for a refill and then downing it the same way. Damn he was nervous. I was still watching him when I heard Carlisle clear his throat.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we need to make some decisions," Carlisle said as the group of men gathered around him.

Carlisle went on to tell us that there was plenty of food and fresh water to last us a month so we had no worry there. And there was enough wood to keep the fireplaces going for heat as well. There were three generators on site and all seemed to be working well for the moment. He suggested turning the one to the stable off during the day to conserve fuel. The animals would be fine and we could turn the temperature down in the stables at night to conserve even more. This wouldn't hurt the animals either as long as they weren't exposed to below freezing temperatures too many nights in a row. His main concern was that one of the generators for the castle itself was very old. The new one that had been installed two years ago would probably cause us no trouble. However if the old one, which was closed to fifty years old went out the new one would be hard pressed to provide enough electricity for the entire castle.

Emmett asked what we could do to keep from over working the generators. Carlisle suggested that we keep all lights turned off during the day and only use them sparingly during the night. The furnaces would use the most fuel so keeping them off or turned down very low would conserve even more. If we could use the fireplaces in the rooms we were using for heat that would help us get through the storm.

He had been in contact with a friend in Inverness and the weather there wasn't much better. If the snow continued as predicted, we were looking at a possible six feet of snow over the next forty eight hours. Which meant snow crews would not be able to get to us for a week or better. Carlisle had already hired a crew to clean a path from the main road into Inverness to the castle as soon as it was feasibly possible.

Carlisle mentioned that his cell phone stopped working shortly after the conversation with his friend and suggested we all check ours but feared they wouldn't work either. I would have to check mine when I returned to my room. I hadn't brought it with me. Carlisle's face still looked deep with concern. Something else was on his mind.

"Carlisle," I spoke up for the first time and all eyes turned to me. I felt Edward's eyes burning into my skin like fire. "What aren't you saying? Something else is bothering you."

"It's Esme," he said with concern clouding over him. "Something isn't right. I'm not sure but if she's in the early stages of labor…we could have a problem. It's too soon for the babies and we don't have a doctor here."

All eyes were on the solemn man sitting by the hearth. We were all suddenly aware that this could be a serious problem. Everyone started talking at once.

"It's okay Carlisle, Rose had lots of false labor long before Evan was born," Emmett tried to reassure his friend.

"Aye, first babes take a long time, Mr. Carlisle," Ian spoke up. He worked in the stable with Alec.

"Surely there's someone here who has knowledge of how to help Esme through this," Edward said from across the room. Hearing his voice caused my heart to leap. He sounded concerned. He looked around at the men gathered there before his eyes landed on me again.

"Aye," Alec spoke up quietly from behind Edward. "I have seen and assisted many births. However they were no human but animals, I may be able to help her when the time comes." Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh until another man's voice spoke up from the doorway in the entrance hall.

"And I believe I may be of help too," the voice said as all eyes turned to see who it was. Riley stood at the open door with a smug look on his face. I could have sworn I heard Edward curse lowly under his breath as Riley stepped into the room. When Riley looked at me, I saw something flash in his eyes and then it was gone quickly. Was it jealousy or something else? I don't know but I wasn't going to stick around to find out.

I quickly made my way to the door and was just about to step around him when he spoke directly to me.

"Please stay, you are needed here too," he said softly so only I could hear him. I felt my eyes widen at his request and his nerve. He looked across the room toward Edward and my eyes followed. Edward was begging me with every muscle in his body to stay even though he didn't say a single word. I thought for a moment and returned to stand beside Carlisle not looking at Edward but I felt his sigh from where I was standing.

"What can you do but cause more trouble," Emmett accused from his place by the bar.

"I can make a potion that will lessen the lady's labor pains and make her more comfortable for one," Riley said straightening his back. "I'm not as good as Alice but I can help."

"You are Druid," Carlisle asked as he stood.

"Aye, he is," Edward answered the question. "Tis' why he is here, there is another problem we are going to have that none of you are aware of."

Now Edward was the main focus of attention. Each of us wondering what in the hell he was talking about. I watched as his shoulders flinched under the scrutiny of the men around him. His stance was different than any other time I had seen Edward. He almost looked scared maybe unsure was a better word but that wasn't possible. Not Edward Cullen, Chieftain, he wasn't afraid of anything.

"What problem," Carlisle asked.

"When I left here six months ago, it was right after I had sealed the lower library with Alice's body inside," Edward began to speak. Now it was my turn to flinch, thinking of the way he left that day not so long ago tore my heart open again. His eyes turned to me with sadness. "I made many mistakes that day." He pulled his thoughts together and then continued.

"The problem is now we are running out of time. In less than two days, Riley and I must open the library where Alice lays…" he started to say before all hell broke loose.

"Open the library? What the hell are you talking about Edward? You can't do that. Alice. Her body…" Alec said as he grabbed Edward's shoulder and turned him. "You can't do that!"

"Nay, we must do it Alec," Edward said softly to the other man. "It was in her instructions. Riley is here to perform the ceremony at the sixth hour on the sixth day of the sixth month since I left her body there."

Alec's eyes glassed over with tears and one slid down his face. "Edward, she's gone," he said with such raw emotion that every one of us knew Alec was dying inside.

"Edward," Riley spoke up. I could tell he had a nasty habit of speaking up at the wrong time.

"What Riley," Edward asked without looking from Alec.

"We have a problem," Riley said very quietly catching Edward's attention this time.

"What kind of problem, Riley," Edward said as he turned to walk toward the smaller man. Edward was wearing a look of shear rage on his face. Riley swallowed loudly and took a step back.

"I've been looking through the things Alice left in her room," Riley said as he continued to step back. "It's not there."

"What's not there Riley," Edward said calmly as he stopped a few feet from Riley. Riley shivered uncontrollably.

"The last two ingredients I need for the…ye know," Riley tried to whisper low on the last two words but I heard them. I wondered what the man was up too now.

"Do ye know of any other place she may have kept such items," Riley flinched when he saw Edward's jaw tighten. For the first time I realized, Riley might be harboring feelings for Edward but Edward did not return them. Edward was not in love with Riley! My heart skipped a beat and resumed. It was almost as if Edward heard it because he turned to look at me at the precise moment my heart beat returned.

Edward walked toward the hearth and stood staring into the fire for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he swung around to face the room of men. Dawning recognition crossed his face and then it fell into total anguish.

"Aye, I know where the other vials are," Edward said. "I'll leave as soon as Whisper can be readied." He strode toward the front door.

"Edward. Wait!" Alec shouted and ran to stop Edward at the main door. "I already told you, you can't take her out in this storm."

"But I have to Alec. I have to go to the cave and retrieve the items that Riley needs," Edward tried to pry Alec's hand from his shoulder.

"You can't take the horse. You can't take any horse at night in this storm," Alec said and explained. "The snow is too deep. The animal will no' be able to keep its balance. Ye can't see if there is a pit or rocks below the snow which could cause the animal to throw ye or hurt the animal itself."

Edward froze where he was when he listened to Alec's explanation. He hadn't thought of the weather when he realized he had to go back to the cave. The sudden realization that there may not be a way to get there left him with a powerless look on his face. I wanted to rush to him and hold him. Help him. But I knew he wouldn't accept help from anyone.

"We still need those vials, Edward," Riley said and I wanted to punch the son of bitch. I remembered my already bruised hand and decided it would wait till later.

"You know, everybody tends to think that my brain doesn't work all that well. But I have the answer to this problem," Emmett announced happily from his side of the room. He had a very smug look on his face. The rest of us had probably had a look of total amazement on ours.

"Emmett, what the hell are you talking about," I asked.

"You know Jay. I even mentioned it this morning. The snowmobiles," he said adding the unspoken 'dah' behind the sentence.

"Snowmobiles," Edward asked in confusion.

"Yea, there are a couple of snowmobiles stored in the back of the garage and I told Jay this morning that he and I could take them out for a spin…" Emmett was beginning to ramble when the light went on in Edwards's eyes.

"These snowmobiles will travel in this weather?" Edward asked coming back in the room to stand with the rest of us.

"Well no but if the snow stops in the morning or at least lessens, yea that would work," Emmett smiled rather proud of himself.

Edward walked around in a circle with his thoughts for a moment and looked back up at Emmett.

"Can ye teach me to ride this snowmobile quickly," Edward asked the big man.

"Sure it shouldn't take more than a couple of days…hours," Emmett changed his words as he looked at Edward's face grow agitated.

I had been watching the conversation going on between the two and realized I could do this. I already knew how to drive a snowmobile and I knew basically where the cave was. I could go after whatever the heck vials were and bring them back. If it would help Alice, I'd be glad to help. Who was I kidding, if it would help Edward that's all that really mattered to me.

"I could do it," I spoke up while Emmett continued to be grilled by Edward. At first no one paid any attention then Emmett looked across Edward's shoulder silently thanking me with his eyes.

"I already know how to drive one and I know where the cave is. All you have to do is tell me what I need to retrieve," I spoke again clearing the nerves from my voice. Edward turned slowly to face me.

"Ye would do that for me," he asked his voice soft. "…Jasper."

"That won't work either," Alec spoke up. Everyone turned to look at Alec now as he shrugged his shoulders. "Jasper won't be able to find his way in this white out. Sure he could probably have done it last summer when the land marks were clear. But now even Edward would probably have trouble with this much snow on the ground. I just don't see how either one of you could do it."

Alec's words rang true again. I didn't know the countryside well enough. Without certain landmarks I would have a problem finding the cave again. I'd only been there twice. The air in the room hung heavy as each man was lost in his own thoughts. Time seemed to stand still as we waited for something or someone to figure out the situation. No one expected the answer to come from the man who spoke first.

"Then go together," Riley said with directness.

"Hey that's a great idea Riley. Who'd a thought," Emmett's boisterous voice sounded. "Jay can drive and Edward can give direction. There should be plenty of room on the big machine for both of them."

Edward's eyes raced to mine. He was trying to judge what I was thinking. I didn't know myself. Go together? We had barely spoken since his return and my first real words were a punch to his face. I wanted to forgive him but he still hadn't explained anything and I needed explanations.

"Would ye do this with me, Jasper," he asked quietly not caring about the other men in the room.

Looking at him made my heart want to burst. I wasn't sure if it was from the pain of the last six months or the joy that we might be able to salvage what we had. But one thing I did know, if Alice needed for us to do this, I would do it.

"For Alice," I answered and saw that wasn't the answer he was looking for in his eyes. He nodded and turned back to Emmett.

"First light we meet to get the machines ready and then we'll head out," Edward got nods from all the others in the room.

Everyone started to break up and leave. Carlisle asked Mark and Kaleb, two of the other workers on staff, to check on the generators before they turned in. They agreed and left to do the chore. The rest of the staff headed towards their own quarters. Emmett called a cheery good night and headed up to get some sleep. Riley spoke softly to Carlisle in the hallway about Esme. That left Edward and I standing in the middle of the great room alone for the first time.

"Would ye' like another drink before ye turn in," he asked walking to the bar in the corner.

"Sure," I answered. It was the only word I could manage to speak. I wondered would he finally apologize and tell me what I needed to know. My pulse quickened when he touched my hand as he held out the glass of amber liquid to me.

We stood sipping the whiskey. No words between us. His silence was confusing me and becoming aggravating the longer we stood. Finally, I sat my glass down and headed for the door. If he didn't want to talk to me, well fine, I didn't have to talk to him either. Just as I reached the door he spoke.

"Ye blocked our secret door," he stated. It wasn't a question and he wasn't accusing. He sounded…hurt.

"I was angry," I admitted facing away from him.

"Aye," he said then added, "Ye had a right to be."

The room was filled by silence again and I could tell he had nothing else to say. I felt the weight of what was between us and wondered if we'd get past it. It frightened me to think we wouldn't.

"Good night…my Jasper," he said softly to my back as I made my way to my room on the second floor.

There really wasn't much left of the night but I knew I needed to sleep. Problem was my mind just wouldn't leave Edward alone. I still had unanswered questions and he didn't seem to be able or want to give me those answers. I hadn't been in bed very long when I heard a soft knock on my door. Cursing as I threw back the covers, I could not imagine who would want to see me at this late hour. I threw open the door amazed to find Riley standing there.

He was wearing a shit eating grin and I for the life of me couldn't believe he had the balls to come knocking on my door. He started to step into the room and there was no way in hell I was having him do that so I stepped into the hall. The questioning look in his eye was replaced with laughter. I really wished my hand didn't hurt so bad at that moment.

"What the hell do you want," I asked between gritted teeth. He lost the laughter.

"I," he stuttered then continued. "I came to apologize."

"For what," I questioned not ready to say okay you're forgiven.

"I caused a wee problem between ye and Edward. Now he's unhappy and I don't want him unhappy," he answered stretching his body out to lean against the wall next to the door.

"Okay we are so not having this conversation. Good night Riley," I seethed and turned to go back into my room.

"I don't think ye like me very much," Riley said then added, "surely, ye can see that he does no' return my feelings. He still cares for ye."

Quickly turning to face the irritating man again, I said, "You are right. I don't like you and you caused more than a 'wee' problem when you came here."

"He needs me," Riley stated with assuredness. "And I need him to stay focused on the task at hand. Stay away from him Jasper." Riley's face flushed and his words came out heated.

I looked at the other man and suddenly realized he was no threat to me. A sudden rush of peace raced through me. I was right when I stated before Edward didn't love him. Edward needed him for whatever this was about Alice but that was it. There was nothing other than this quest between the two of them and I was not going to let this little man tell me how to feel about Edward.

"He doesn't love you," I said lightly and watched as pain ripped through Riley. I knew what that kind of pain felt like. I'd lived it for six long months. Somewhere inside me I was sorry he was experiencing that pain but not enough for me to ease it.

"I'll do whatever Edward needs me to do to help him and nothing you are going to say will change that," I added. I was about to leave him standing in the hall then I turned back and added, "And if he still loves me when this is through…I won't turn him away."

I slammed the door in his face and returned to my bed. Sleep came to me easily then. Pieces of memories floated in and out of my mind all night long. Edward and the first time I saw him in his kilt. The first time I told him I loved him. The look he gave me the night he asked me to make love to him. His lips and fingers ghosting across my body along with the feel of his thighs pressed tight to mine, danced in my dreams.

I awoke the next morning knowing that the day ahead would be long. Taking a look out the window in my room, I soon realized this was going to be a very dangerous journey. The snow had tapered off to a few flakes drifting slowly to the ground but what had accumulated overnight was unbelievable. I don't think I have ever seen so much snow in my life. From here it looked as if there was at least six feet of snow on the ground. Several men were already outside trying to dig a path from the front of the castle to the stable and garage. It looked like it was going to take them awhile. I decided to take a quick shower and dress warmly for the journey we would be taking today.

EPOV

Ian said it was going to take at least two more hours to finish digging out to the garage and we might as well eat and see to the provisions we would need to carry with us. Carlisle was going to look for more outer clothing that Jasper and I could use. Emmett promised that he would start working on the machine as soon as they had a path dug out. He seemed to think it might need a little work to get them going since they hadn't been used since last winter. Sitting in the kitchen playing with my breakfast I had time to think about last night and my lack of sleep.

I didn't want to think about Jasper and how I'd failed him again. My dreams had been flooded with Jasper last night and it was a wonder I'd slept at all. Riley talks in his damn sleep. He slept on the couch in my room having pulled it closer to the hearth for the warmth. So between Riley's mumblings and my dreams I hadn't fallen asleep until very early this morning.

Jasper, God what was I going to do about Jasper. Standing there last night with his drink in hand he had waited patiently for me to explain. And I couldn't. I wanted to. But I had no idea where to begin so I just didn't. The word coward was branded into my mind and I just couldn't shake it. I might pretend with the rest of them that I was strong and sure but inside I knew that was not the case.

"Oh please will you stop with the beating up of yourself already," Alice's voice yelled in my head. I grabbed my temples and rubbed mumbling that she didn't half to yell.

"It seems like that is the only time you will listen, you big idiot," she added but thankfully lowered her voice.

"Tis' no need to call me names either," I added pushing away from the table. If this is what Jasper went through all those months with Evan in his head no wonder he felt like he was going crazy.

"Wait just a minute buster. Evan was only trying to help and so am I," she said with a hint of the pout she used to use on me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not funny Edward. Don't laugh at me," she whined.

"I'm not laughing at ye' lass," I said. "I was just wondering what ye were wanting now."

"I came to tell you that yes, you've fucked up with Jasper but you two are going to be alone together very soon and you'll have time to tell him everything," she snickered when she added the last part.

"What do ye' mean Alice," suddenly the thought of being alone with Jasper was overwhelming.

"Just talk to him Edward. Tell him about the last six months. Give him the chance to hear you out," she said softly. "You both need this so I'm giving it to you."

"Alice," Edward questioned but he could tell she was gone.

He had no idea what she was going on about and he was afraid to find out. If he and Jasper were alone for too long, talking would not be what he wanted to do. He felt his cock thicken in his pants. The mere thought of touching Jasper again had his pants tightening. He just wasn't sure how Jasper would react to that.

Several hours later Edward was pacing the floor in the garage where Emmett and Alec were still bent over the snowmobile. It had taken two hours to clear a path to the garage and three more hours passed while the two men tried to get at least one of the danged contraptions to work. Carlisle and Jasper stood in the far corner talking quietly while Edward stood guard making Emmett and Alec very nervous.

"Edward, leave them alone. They know what they are doing," Carlisle called from his position. "Is your supply sled ready and everything tied down?"

"Aye, I've checked it twice. We have two extra canisters of fuel so we'll no run short. Water and food also is covered and tied down. We're ready whenever they get the bloody thing to…" Edward's words were drowned out by the engine roaring to life inside the garage. Emmett smiled up at Edward grinning from ear to greasy ear.

"I think we got her now," Emmett called out jovially.

Edward continued to pace while Emmett, Alec and Jasper went over the controls and connected the sled to the back of the machine that was still roaring. Jasper looked at Edward and walked to where he was standing.

"I think it's going to run okay but it's going to be hard to hear each other even as close as we'll be sitting," Jasper stated. "It might be a good idea to create a short list of hand signs that will let me know when you want to make a change in direction."

Edward knew Jasper was pretending that everything was normal between them. He just wasn't sure if he liked the idea or not. He couldn't judge how Jasper really felt when he was putting on a front.

Jasper straddled the rumbling machine and twisted the grips on the handlebars making the noise even louder. Alec motioned for Edward to get on behind Jasper. Straddling the roaring thing Edward jumped at the vibrations coursing through him when he became seated. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around Jaspers waist and even through the layers of clothing, he felt Jasper jump at his touch. His heart sank a little. He didn't want his touch anymore. The thought made Edward's stomach roll.

With snow pelting them in the face and the noise of the snowmobiles engine, Jasper had been right to ask for hand singles. There was no way they could have heard each other as they drove on through the snow. Edward soon realized Alec had been right too. The landmarks that had dotted the countryside for thousands of years were nearly invisible in the blinding snow. The farther they traveled the heavier the snow became. They had left the garage at approximately one in the afternoon hoping that the trip to the cave and back could be done before dark descended. Edward did not know the time now but from looking at the sky, dark was descending on them quickly and the snow wasn't letting up.

Jasper stopped the machine and turned to look at Edward.

"Are we close at all or are we lost," Jasper asked. "It's only four thirty but it looks like the sun is going down."

"Aye, I think the sun is going to set early and yes I lost the way for a bit but we are almost there now," Edward admitted the truth even though it stung to say he had lost them.

Jasper's eyes widened but he didn't comment on Edward's honesty.

"We can't make it back before dark can we," he knew Jasper was asking him for the truth.

"Nay, we need to find the cave and we can stay there tonight then head back at first light in the morning," I told him. I watched as his eyes grew dark and he quickly turned back and started the engine again. I tapped his shoulder and made the signal to bear to the right. He didn't turn back to look at me.

Over an hour later we passed by the rock where Jasper and I had first touched each other in another lifetime. A chill ran through me that wasn't from the air around me, would we ever get that intimacy back. I tapped his shoulder and pointed straight ahead and up. I felt his head move and then he nodded quickly after he sighted the top of the mountain in the dim fading light. We'd made it.

Together we unloaded the sled and pushed the snowmobile between fallen boulders where it would be protected from the weather during the night. It took two trips to carry everything including the extra fuel into the cave. We didn't want to leave anything to freeze in the quickly falling temperatures outside.

Once inside we quickly worked together grabbing wood from the pile at the back of the cave to start a fire. A short time later the blaze was burning brightly and the entire cavern was lit with its glow. Jasper was sitting on some furs close to the fire cradling a mug of coffee in his hands and staring into the flames lost in his own thoughts. We had only spoken to each other when necessary. I watched him jump at the sound the wind was making across the entrance to the cave reminding us of what it was like outside tonight.

"The others will be worried," Jasper said softly without looking up from the fire.

"Aye, but they also know we wouldn't travel at night so they won't worry until tomorrow. We'll get started first thing in the morning and be home before lunch time," I answered him as I packed the vials that we had come for safely into one of the boxes from the sled.

Looking over his shoulder at me he asked, "Did you find want we needed to collect."

"Aye, Alice should have told me that we would need these but it somehow must have slipped her mind," I said as I came to sit across the fire from him. I didn't think he would want me very close.

"Are ye hungry, my Jas…," I started to say and stopped when he looked at me.

"No not really. The coffee is good though," he answered quietly.

We sat there for some time just staring at the fire and listening to the wind. The air between us seemed to become charged the longer we sat there. He may have been waiting for me to say something but eventually his anger boiled over and won out.

"Why did you leave me like that Edward," he asked in a rough voice, his eyes not looking at me.

Where do I begin, how can I tell him what I had gone through. Then I heard Alice's sweet voice soft in my mind, "Tell him now Edward. Tell him everything. Trust him."

"Before I finished sealing Alice's body in the library the pain started," I began and his beautiful blue eyes finally turned to look on me. When I saw the hurt and love mingled there, I knew I could do this and I did.

JPOV

He had stoked the fire several times during the evening as he told me about the last six months for him. I could tell he wasn't leaving anything out. He told me about the aging and the pain. About the mission left for him by Alice, about his travels in the airplane and driving the car he seemed to have grown attached to that he had to leave behind. About searching for Riley and meeting Bo then finding that they were one in the same. He told me everything but what I wanted to hear, why he left me. Sure all these things were important and they were things he had to do but not once did he say why he couldn't have taken me with him. I listened while he talked and tried to absorb what our time apart had been like for him.

When he finally got to the part where he had returned to Inverness, he admitted to being at my cottage the night before Christmas Eve. He admitted to being in my room on Christmas Eve and lying next to me during the night watching over me again like he did in the beginning before we knew each other. He even said he had no idea why Riley had done what he did on Christmas morning and seemed to still be confused by Riley's actions sense coming back.

I understood everything he had told me but none of it explained why he left me behind. Yes, it would have been hard to watch him age and be in pain and not be able to help. Yes, helping Alice regain her life, if that was even possible, was a noble quest and it should have been followed. But why leave me behind? The only reason I could come up with was he didn't trust me. He didn't love me enough to trust me with the most important thing he would ever do.

I had been so wrapped in my own thoughts and the pain that was tearing at my wounded heart that I hadn't realized that he had grown quiet. The sigh that escaped me was full of pain and there was no way he didn't hear it too. The realization that he didn't love me enough to trust me to share this with him soured inside me and made me want to hate him, lash out at him and for just a moment I thought I could. Then I looked at him, really looked at him. There was as much pain in him as I felt. I could see in the way he held himself, see it in his drooped head and his eyes. He was waiting for me to hate him.

"You didn't trust me enough to walk by your side through this. I thought we had gotten past this Edward. I thought we had become equals in this relationship," I answered him reminding him. "You didn't trust my love enough."

"I thought I was protecting ye. It's all I wanted to do. I never meant to hurt ye Jasper. I'm so sorry. Tell me how to make this right again," he pleaded with me.

At first I thought it would serve him right if I didn't take him back. Would it make me feel better to hurt him more than he was already hurting? No, it wouldn't make any of this right. And he was hurting, just as much as me. He thought he was coming home to me to reunite us and Riley's little stunt had sent us in another tail spin. It wasn't the root of the problem but it sure as hell hadn't helped anything.

"You didn't trust me Edward. That hurts me more than anything else that's hit us this time," I told him. "I was mad as hell when Riley staked his claim on you but it became clear to me you didn't return his feelings. But I don't understand why you thought you couldn't trust me with this."

I stood to walk around the cave. I'd been sitting for awhile and my joints were starting to stiffen up. Moving helped me think too. He watched me from his side of the fire, never making a move to come to me. Stopping I faced him. I had to ask before I lost my nerve.

"Edward, do you love me," I questioned him. "Do you trust me enough to love me and let me in as your equal? Not someone who needs to be taken care of. I'm a man, Edward and I have the right to be with the man I love as his equal partner. I will not be sheltered and protected unless I have the same right to shelter and protect the man I love."

I watched him stand to his feet and walk to where I stood. His green eyes were black as night, so many emotions raced through them I couldn't keep up. Slowly he raised a hand to touch my cheek softly and with a groan from his lips, he cupped my face. His hand was tender and warm and raw emotion played across his face as he looked at me.

"Jasper, I love ye with all my heart. I never stopped thinking of ye while I was away or longing for ye. I trust ye with my life and I will never…ever make the mistake of leaving ye behind again. If ye aren't with me then I'll be damned if I'm going anywhere," he said.

His face and body had moved in closer to mine as he spoke. The feeling started in my toes and worked its way up my body until every nerve ending was alive and pulsing. He had never stopped loving me. My heart sang with the words he said to me. The warmth of his love washed over me flooding me with relief and joy.

"You talk too much," I said just before I brought our lip together.

I could feel him smiling as we touched. His soft lips felt so good. Warm and sweet from the sugar he had piled into his coffee. Our lips worked together as if they had never been apart. Eagerness made the kiss deeper and soon our tongues were gliding across one another, tasting and absorbing love as the danced together. I could hear soft groans coming from one of us, both of us. Passion fueled our need to be closer inside the skin of the other and teeth and tongue and lips and hands locked together for the first time in six very long months. The requirement that we needed air to breath was the only thing that stopped the movement of our lips. And even then we could not stop touching each other; hands sliding across muscle, fingers needing to dig into flesh and cocks straining to touch again inside our jeans.

Somehow I found myself with my back on the pile of furs he had gathered for us to sleep on and Edward nestled between my legs. Every part of us touching from our boot covered toes to our thighs and hips to our foreheads. Hands stroking and arms holding the other as tightly as possible made the sensations feel all the stronger. Need and lust mingled with love and desire to make us both anxious to be together again.

In the firelight, his eyes softened as he looked at me. His kisses gentled and his whispered words of love filled my heart till I thought it would explode from pure joy.

"Ye are the most beautiful man in the world my Jasper and I love ye beyond what I thought was possible," he whispered as he left kisses along my jaw and neck. "I thought I would never be able to hold ye again, make love to ye again. When the aging started, I knew I was dying and the thought of leaving ye was torture."

"All those months when you were gone, it was hell Edward," I wanted him know what it had been like for me. "I thought I had done something to make you turn away from me like that. I thought I wasn't enough now that you had your freedom."

"God no, Jasper that wasna it at all," he sounded so lost. "I should have explained. I should never have left ye without letting ye know what was wrong. I was so foolish," his said as he laid his head on my shoulder.

We were both exhausted and would need our energy for the trip tomorrow. I brought his face to look at mine holding it gently in my hands. The feel of his rough stubble felt so good. His eyes were weary but happy. I loved him so.

"We need to sleep, Edward," I said watching his eyes cloud just a little but he shook his head that he understood.

"I have a feeling that damned machine may give us a problem in the morning and we have to get those vials back to Riley as soon as we can," I kissed first one cheek and then the other. I felt his quick intake of breath. "And when we get back to the castle, I have a job for you to do." He looked at me confused at my statement.

"My bed needs to be moved away from the wall," I teased him and watched as the smile spread across his face. He was glowing almost.

"Aye," he said as he kissed me again. Deep and sweet and full of the love that was never lost between the two of us. Falling asleep in his arms never felt so good.

**Well they are back together. I want to apologize for using a character name twice in this story. It's my own fault for not re-reading to be sure but the Riley mentioned in the earlier chapter had a different last name was a totally different character in my mind. I just like the name Riley. I hope it doesn't take away from the story for you. Next chapter Alice returns. Please review if you have a mind too. I love hearing from everyone good or bad it's important to know what you are thinking. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Alice

**I know I'm a week late and I apologize for the delay. I could tell you it was because my allergies have been awful so far this season and they have, I could tell you I have been in teenage daughter drama land for the last month and I have, or I could tell you that my job has been beyond stressful since the beginning of the year and it has, but the awful truth is I knew this was the last chapter of this story and I just didn't want to write it. Ending a story breaks my heart and I put it off as long as possible. I'm sorry I made you wait. I hope it was worth it. **

**I don't own anything Twilight. The characters are Ms. Meyers but the story idea that is mine.**

Chapter 18 – Alice

JPOV

The dream was hazy but so real. There were rough hands rubbing my arms and soft fingers ghosting across my abs and it was warm, really warm. No I mean it was too damn hot. Why was the room so hot? Lips and a tongue slid through the hair on my stomach and moved farther south. When did I lose my clothes? I mean we were in a cave in the middle of a blizzard and now I'm naked? What the hell kind of dream was this? I woke with a start and nearly threw Edward into the fire that was blazing near us. I sat up to realize it wasn't a dream. The room was overly warm and I was naked and so was…Edward. Oh, yea, Edward was naked too.

He moved quickly from the fire and sat down next to me in the furs we had fallen asleep on. Where the hell did he keep getting the damn things? There had to be at least twenty on the floor of the cave now piled into soft blankets. Edward had this sort of shy sheepish grin on his face. Like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar sort of smile. And God damn, he was beautiful. His hair was sticking up every which way like I'd been running my fingers through it. I was definitely going to do that. Hard muscles glistened in the fire light making me want to run my tongue over every inch of him, just to get re-acquainted with every dip and curve. And damn his cock was hard and pulsing and precum pooled at the tip already. His chuckle brought me back from my lustful thoughts.

"Tis' been a long time love. See something ye like," he said happily with an upturned eyebrow over one eye.

Words were somehow escaping me at the moment but I realized that he had woken before me and stoked the fire so damn hot it felt like a steamy summer day in the cave. Then he had stripped me of my clothing and his own without waking me. What could I say, the man was gifted.

Now he was the one whose eyes were roaming my body. Hunger and desire burned in his dark green orbs. I could almost feel his desire leaving burning embers of electrical shocks over my skin as he traveled my body with his eyes. So long, it had been so long since we had loved. I felt the moisture in my eyes but I didn't realize the tears were falling until he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into his warm embrace.

"Jasper, love, what's wrong," he asked as he rocked us almost too roughly together. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Pulling away from his arms just far enough to look into his eyes, I cherished this moment and decided to tease him just a little.

"You're sheltering and protecting me again," I pretended to be hurt.

"Nay, Jasper not that," he argued. "I wanted to…well you looked so…," he was having trouble saying what he meant and a grin slipped through my sad look and he caught it. Grinning, he pushed me onto the furs roughly and groaned at the contact of our hardened members.

"I was horny and ye were sleeping so soundly, I thought you would no mind if I started without ye," he chuckled as he nipped at one of my earlobes and then licked the bite. The shiver that ran through me was uncontrollable.

"Damn it Edward remember our talk last night. We are equal partners in this relationship. Equal also means that I get my fair share of touching you," I said as I caught him off guard and was able to flip him before he realized what was going on. We were both laughing by now and the movements of our bodies only intensified the need that was building between us.

"I've missed ye Jasper," he whispered.

Everything about the night before washed away with his words. In fact, the only thing about the last six months was lost except the urgent need to be as close to him as possible. Hovering about him the need to have my cock buried so deep inside him was stronger than ever before. The thought of him screaming my name as he came caused my cock to thicken and throb.

"I want you," I breathed out and took his lips.

The kiss wasn't tender or gentle at all. The need was too strong. His lips parted taking my tongue into his mouth sucking it hard. He needed this too; to be claimed by me. Apart we had nothing, less than nothing. Together we were one, a whole unit, complete.

His legs parted farther allowing me to lay flat against him in the valley they created. Knee to knee, stomach to stomach, chest to chest, hip to hip, cock to glorious cock; we were connected at every point. He griped my biceps with his rough hands thrusting his whole body against mine. The sensation caused a deep growl to hang in my throat for a long moment.

My mind screamed 'Mine' as my body thrust against his with abandon. For the first time I understood why he'd always called me 'My Jasper'. There was something ancient and primitive and right about saying it out loud.

"Say it Edward," I demanded and I saw the light in his eyes sparkle then ignite.

"My, Jasper," he moaned as his body thrust against mine again. "My love," he whispered softly against my lips before taking them in another mind blowing kiss.

The only sounds in the cave were the crackling from the fire and the slap of skin thrust against skin. Heat from the fire and the exertion of our movements caused sweat to drip from my skin. I watched with lust filled eyes as he ran his tongue up my chest, collecting the moisture there and humming with satisfaction. If I didn't get inside him soon, it would all be over. SHIT! It registered at that exact moment; we had no lube or condoms.

"Shit, Edward, stop," I swore to get him to stop his movements.

"Why? So good Jasper, ye feel so good," Edward moaned as he slowed his body.

"We can't," I whimpered. His face became dejected immediately.

"Love, no. Wait. I want you that's not it," I answered his look of hurt.

"What is it then," he asked looking deep in my eyes.

"No lube or condoms, babe," I groaned out and started to move away. He held me tight to him and I saw that crooked smile break out on his face. What on earth could he be smiling at? This was God damn serious. Slowly he reached a hand behind him digging in the furs. Then, I was smiling when he showed me what was in his hand, a bottle of lube and several condoms.

"We left them, the last time we were here," he said as he laid the items beside us. "Make love to me Jasper," he begged.

The lube was warm and glistened against his skin in the fire light. I pushed one coated finger past his tight ring of muscle and he soon relaxed. Two fingers caused him to squirm just a little but his movements stopped when I tongued the precum from his rigid shaft.

"Gods, Jasper, more," his moans grew louder, more passionate.

I kept my lips sealed around his cock and smiled at the whimper he made when my fingers slipped out of his tight tunnel. I rolled the condom on quickly and used more lube to stroke myself into readiness.

I let his hard cock slip from my lips with a pop and watched as hit bounced against his stomach. His gasp at the loss of mouth on him was maddening. Pulling one of his legs up to rest on my shoulder, I entered his tight tunnel in one slow smooth slide. His heat was encasing my cock gripping it with ripples of pleasure. He was so tight and hot, I knew I would not last long. He felt too good and it had been too long. He thrust back against me to let me know he was ready.

I didn't have the strength to be patient. I needed him now. Needed him to know how I felt. His body writhed beneath me. He was as lost in his own need as I was.

"Edward Cullen, open your eyes and look at me," I demanded. His eyes popped open immediately.

"I love you, Edward. There will never be another for me," I let the words flow from me as I pounded into him. "And you will never leave me behind again. You will share with me as your partner. Do you understand me, Chieftain Cullen?" I needed this assurance from him.

His eyes softened and he started to speak but closed his lips instead. Then he nodded his head in agreement and a glorious smile broke out across his face causing his eyes to shine and sparkle, like an emerald.

"Good!" I answered. "In that case, touch yourself for me baby." My words were guttural and raw. I could hear the need in them.

I watched as his hand stroked his cock. Saw his eyes close and his read roll back. I remembered everything about how his body looked when he was nearing the edge. I shifted my body so the angle of penetration was slightly different. I knew immediately when I had hit the right spot. His eyes opened to stare into mine having gone so dark they were almost black. His back arched off the ground. He only needed one more thing.

"Now, love, cum," I whispered to him.

"Fuck…Jasper…fuck," he screamed and I felt his muscles tighten around my shaft. Thick streams of his cum glistened on this skin while his body convulsed beneath me. I saw and felt the pulse of his cock as the seed shot from his body over and over.

There was no way I could hold back when the tightness in my balls moved through my body at the mere sight of the man in ecstasy below me. The word "Mine" sounded from my throat and my own release emptied into the condom deep inside my Highlander, 'My Edward'.

I must have withdrawn from his body and disposed of the very used condom but I don't remember it. I've never blanked out during sex before but I must have because somehow, I was lying here wrapped in Edward. Our arms and legs tangled together, both of us breathing raggedly.

"My Jasper," Edward asked softly between leaving kisses here and there on my face and neck.

"Aye," I answered him, grinning to myself.

"Well then I have something to say to ye," he answered causing my body to stiffen just a little in apprehension at what he was going to say.

"I think, I like the commanding Jasper," he chuckled. "And I promise ye, I will never leave ye again and hearing ye claim me as yours was the most fuck hot thing I've ere' heard." The kisses he left his time were more heated and passionate yet still sweet and reassuring.

I enjoyed the sense of peace and rightness that overwhelmed me in that moment. We would never be parted again. Nothing and no one would come between us. If only Alice were here so we could share our happiness with her. She would have been so happy to know that Edward was okay and that we were together.

"Edward," I said scrambling to sit up. "Alice. We've got to get back to help Alice. When are you supposed to unseal the room?"

Edward got to his feet first and went to the mouth of the cave. I enjoyed watching his backside cross the cavern almost as much as I enjoyed the view when he returned.

"Aye, we must get started back. The snow has stopped and the sky is clear. We'll make much better time this trip, I think," he said offering me a hand up and into his arms.

This time the kiss was slow and languid. We both knew there would be many more times of love making and a life time to talk and plan. We dressed and hurriedly repacked the sled with the items that we would need for the return trip. I took one last look around the cave before we left. I almost hated to go. Edward came to stand behind me.

"It's not my place of solitude anymore, Jasper. Ye have filled it with love," he said as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "It is our place now." I could only shake my head in agreement.

We walked to the snowmobile and with a little effort and about thirty minutes later we were on our way.

The ride back to Cullen Manor was much different than the one traveled before. The sky was blue and the snow had stopped which gave us hope that the blizzard was over.

Still the going was rough in some places. Snow had piled up so high it was hard to tell where you were. At least without the blinding blowing snow Edward could spot landmarks along the way which helped.

When we finally arrived back in the stable yard, there were several men trying to shovel their way through the snow. Digging out paths here and there, each of them so bundled up we couldn't tell who was who. Two of the bundled figures dropped their shovels and ran towards us we came to a stop in the yard. Even in all those bundles of clothes it wasn't hard to see Emmett was one of the men.

"Jasper, Edward, damn it's about time you got back," Emmett said as puffs of frosted air whipped around his face. "We were just about to crank up the other snowmobiles and try to look for you two."

"Aye, we were beginning to worry," Alec added as he shook my hand and went to help Edward unload the sled.

"Em, how are things here," I asked as he and I headed for the front door of the manor house. I could tell from the grim look on his face things were not good.

"We lost the old generator last night. Just like Carlisle feared. The new one is holding its own, for the moment," I could hear the 'but' left hanging in his words.

"And," I asked as I watched worry cross his normally jovial face as we stepped inside the front door.

"Esme's in labor," he breathed out as we entered the main hall. "It's not good, Jasper. She's been in a lot of pain. Whatever it was the Riley gave her helped but it looks like the babies are coming early. Carlisle, Rose and Caroline haven't left her side all night or today."

As if on cue, mama appeared at the head of the stairs and called my name.

"Jasper Douglas Whitlock! It's about damn time you got your ass back here," she said with a smile on her face as she descended the stairs and took me into one of her hugs.

"That's my mama," I said with a smile to Emmett over her head. "never one for sentiment or to beat around the bush."

Emmett broke into laughter as mama mumbled under her breath and swatted the back of my head. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the great hall. I heard Emmett mention something about checking on Rose and Evan as mama stepped to the sideboard and poured us both a cup of coffee.

The coffee was hot and had just a touch of cinnamon in it. It tasted good and I realized I was famished. I felt the heat of a blush on my face when I remembered the morning activities with Edward. The power bars Edward and I wolfed down earlier weren't very filling and the last time I had eaten any real food was Christmas morning. My stomach growled reminding me and alerting mama. Mama laughed and opened a platter that was covered in sandwiches. She grabbed a plate and put one on it then nodded toward the table. She sat the sandwich in front of me and watched quietly while I devoured it. She even refilled my coffee cup without saying a word. For some reason, I felt like I was in trouble and this was the quiet before the storm. Hell I knew this was the quiet before the storm. She looked across the table at me and I saw the worry in her face.

"How's your hand? Emmett thought you broke it when you hit that young man the other morning," well she sure knew how to get to the point.

"It's okay. Sore but it's not broken," I answered avoiding the unspoken questions.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on Jasper? You haven't spoken a word to me since Christmas morning," she asked sipping her coffee. She was trying to not look anxious but I could tell she was.

"Mama you don't need to worry," I tried to sooth her but she abruptly interrupted me.

"Jasper, I'm not stupid. I can tell there is more going on here than just your everyday lovers spat," she said eyeing me carefully.

What do I tell her? Can she comprehend everything that has happened to me in the last nine months since first coming to Scotland? It seemed like a lifetime ago to me. Meeting Edward, Evan floating around in my head, the curse and the blackness that was James, Alice's sacrifice then Edward just disappears on me for six months; all of it had changed me. For better or worse, I was not the man who kissed her good bye all those long months ago. I heard an intake of breath and looked up into those emerald eyes who owned my heart. He smiled softly at me, love shining through his eyes flowing into every fiber of my being. This, this I could tell her. I rose and extended my hand to him, silently asking him to join us. He never hesitated but confidently crossed the room and took my offered hand.

"Caroline Whitlock, mama, I would like you to meet Chieftain Edward Cullen," I knew the smile on my face was huge when I continued, "my partner, my life mate, the man who holds my heart in his hands and guards it with his life."

It was stupidly sappy but I knew she would understand and I chuckled just a bit before I added what I knew she was waiting for with upturned eyebrows.

"And yea, you are the first person I've told," the words were barely out of my mouth before I was engulfed in mama's arms. Edward wasn't letting go of the hand I offered so I could only hug her back with the other arm.

Mama's grip finally loosened around my neck and when she moved back, I could see the tears in her eyes. Something I couldn't decipher flashing through them. I could feel Edward's body fidget beside me. He was nervous. I waited for her to settle her mind and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Finally a warm smile broke out across her face.

"Well, Edward," she started, "I believe it's about time I got a hug from my new son. Don't you?" Mama flung her arms open and I watched as Edward tentatively stepped forward.

"Where I come from this is how we say welcome," she murmured softly against his cheek and then she tenderly placed a kiss there.

I'd seen a multitude of emotions and expressions played out on Edward's face in the time that I had known him. But never had I seen him awed. His only words were a quiet 'thank ye'.

The moment was so special that I wanted to remember it forever or never see it end but of course that wasn't possible. There was still much to do and Riley's strained voice at the door was the reality that broke our bubble. We heard him before he saw us standing together. Edward stepped closer to me and surrounded my waist with one of his arms.

"Caroline are you down here," Riley was looking for my mother. "Esme is asking for you." His voice cut off quickly when he entered the great room and saw the three of us. Some emotion I didn't recognize crossed his face for only a moment then he smiled with it reaching his eyes.

"Oh, yer back," he said looking at Edward. "Good."

Mama, God bless her, knew there was more to this but only said her excuses so she could go to her new friend, Esme.

"Esme's labor has been difficult. Riley's teas and herbs help but still the pain increases. I'd better go to her," then looking at me she added, "We'll finish this conversation later, Jasper." And I knew she wouldn't forget.

She passed Riley in the doorway and turned to look back giving me one of her most loving looks. Letting me know, she was still my mama and she was there for me no matter what.

Riley stood pacing in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot. I knew he wanted Edward but I'd be damned if I'd just hand Edward over to him. Whatever he had to say, he could say it in front of me.

"Riley, just, spit it out," Edward spoke up first. "Whatever ye have to say, ye can speak in front of Jasper. We're a team," he squeezed my hand tightly as he spoke the last words.

"I ken that Edward," he answered quietly.

"I'm sorry Jasper for causing the confusion when we first arrived," Riley muttered. I had my doubts about that but for Edward's sake and more importantly, Alice's, I'd accept his apology.

"Thank you for apologizing Riley," I answered him.

Riley entered the room and joined Edward and I at the table. He was having trouble looking either one of us in the face. Something was very wrong.

"Did ye bring back Alice's other vials?" he asked still without looking up.

"Aye, the box is in the entryway. Riley what the fuck is wrong with ye? I have never seen ye when yer mouth was not constantly running," Edward asked the squirming man.

"Nothing. Well I hope it's nothing. I need those vials so I can start the potion," he mumbled and left the room quickly.

"Something is wrong," Edward said turning to face me.

"Yes, I can see that. He's not telling you something that has him worried," I answered relaxing into the arms he wrapped around me.

His lips were soft and warm and oh so sweet as his essence swept over me in a kiss. Nothing hurried or rushed just love shared. He rested his forehead against mine and sighed when our lips parted.

"This night will be a long one," his warm breath washed over my face as he spoke. "I needed to hold ye just a moment and give ye my love before it begins."

From the entry way Riley called him. I forced a smile on my face and whispered an 'I love you' and sent him on his way. Just before he reached the door, a sharp pain throbbed through my head. I heard Alice in my mind. Her voice was weak and low.

"Tell him to trust Riley. He'll come through. Tell him…you…must be there and so must…" and she was gone.

"Alice! Wait! Who else?" Alice who else?" I yelled out loud causing Edward and Riley to rush back into the great hall.

"Jasper what is it?" Edward was grabbing my shoulders and shaking me from my stupor. "Ye were yelling at Alice."

"She spoke to ye," Riley's eyes questioned. Hurt washed over his face as he stated, "she doesn't trust me."

Edward eyes danced between the two us. Worry stamped on his face. Before he could question Riley or me, I answered his look.

"Alice spoke to me like Evan used to," I started. "She's weak. Very weak, Edward. Her words were so soft. She said I must be there and Riley…"

"NAY!" Riley's heated rejection sprung out. "Just Edward. That's all I need."

"Riley, she said to tell Edward that he can trust you, that you would come through," I answered the hurt man before me.

Edward and I watched as tears formed in Riley's eyes and slowly slid down his face. His eyes bright with emotion raw in them, he began to shake his head back and forth. We watched as he fell apart in front of us.

"She's wrong," he whimpered out between sobs. "I can't do this. I'm not as strong as she. I didn't want to disappoint Edward so I've been pretending…lying," slumping to the floor, he crumbled before our eyes.

Edward was pale and for once had nothing to say. Failure was not something this highlander dealt with very well. His downcast eyes looked into mine and he mouthed the word 'help'.

I'd been preaching equal partners to him and here it was my chance to be the stronger one. To give my man the support he so desperately needed. My heart swelled and something rushed through my blood. Maybe it was Evan and the Douglas's gone before giving me their strength. Maybe it was me finally coming into my own. Or maybe my love for Edward was so strong nothing could ever make me doubt us again. Whatever it was…if felt damned good and it felt right.

"Riley get your ass up off the floor," I said, maybe a little harshly but he moved without question.

"Both of you listen to me. Alice trusted both of you, hell she trusted me too. And even if I'm not a druid or a highlander, I know the right thing is to follow her instructions and do our best. That's all she'd ever ask of any of us," I stated firmly.

Just then a breathless Carlisle ran into the room.

"Upstairs now! I need to talk to everyone at once," Carlisle turned from the room as quickly as he had appeared. We followed him up the staircase.

In Carlisle's study next to the bedroom he and Esme share, we joined the others already gathered there. Mama was talking to someone on the phone, standing next to Carlisle's desk. Alec was close by her. Emmett was quietly comforting Rose as the two stood close together by the window. Carlisle motioned for us to wait until Mama hung up the phone.

"The babies are coming and there's nothing we can do about it," Carlisle almost chocked on his last words. "Esme is resting quietly at the moment but the contractions are gaining strength and the time between is becoming less. The doctor estimates probably another five or six hours.

Riley's gasp was clearly heard by all. I was the only one who noticed the look that passed between Riley and Edward though. The timing was significant which meant it had to do with Alice too. Carlisle rubbed his hands across his face and through his hair before he spoke again.

"There are two problems," he said his gaze going from person to person. "One, the hospital can't get anyone here before tomorrow morning. They estimate the roads will be clear enough for them to try at daylight tomorrow. That however isn't the main concern."

I watched as tears gathered in this strong man's eyes before he continued. "Esme for some reason kept from me the fact that one of the babies is much…smaller and weaker than the other. The doctor just assumed I knew."

Mama stepped up and hugged Carlisle tightly then faced the rest of us.

"Dr. Greandy doesn't think the smaller twin will be able to survive on its own, coming this early, without special equipment. Equipment, we don't have. The larger baby will probably be fine. But we're not going to think like that, we'll do everything we can to see that both babes make it," mama gave Carlisle another squeeze and a reassuring smile.

Jane stepped out of the bedroom and called for Carlisle and mama to hurry. Esme was in pain again. The rest of us stared in silence listening to Esme's cries from the other room.

A clock chimed somewhere in the house. It was eight o'clock in the evening. Where had the day gone? Riley nearly jumped out of his skin causing the rest of us to startle.

"Damn it, Edward! It's eight!" Riley yelled and ran for the door. "We have to go now!"

Edward and I looked at each other with recognition reaching us at the same time.

"Em, Rose and Alec stay here and help Carlisle and Caroline," Edward said grabbing me and pulling me to the door.

Downstairs in the entry way Edward grabbed a duffle bag that lay on the floor by the door. He pitched it my way. I nearly dropped it not expecting it to be so heavy. He just grinned at me when I cursed.

Edward picked up a box with what looked like bottles of herbs and plants in them. Riley came down the stairs right behind us carrying another box with bowls and apothecary utensils in it, he must have gone to Alice's room to retrieve them. We all flinched when we heard Esme's cry ring through the castle.

"Let's do this," Riley answered back quickly and headed down the Hall of Portraits. Just before we reached the library, I thought I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'someday'. But he continued on before I could ask what he meant.

Inside the library Edward moved a switch in the hearth and a door swung open beside it. Riley slipped through the door without a question. Edward turned back when he didn't hear me follow. I stood there in shock until it clicked.

"Evan's library," I said in a hushed voice.

Edward smiled and nodded for me to follow. Riley must have hit a light switch because the stairwell that descended was fully lit. I climbed down behind Edward wondering how far into the earth we were going.

The landing at the bottom was a dirt floor packed so hard, it didn't look like there was an ounce of dust on it. The walls were made from stones and sconces lines the walls every ever so many feet. I could see an occasional closed door on either side of the long hall as we traveled down it.

The recognition of where I was froze me in my tracks. This was my dream; the dream that was Evan's memories. The stones in the wall were exactly the same. The feel of the dirt floor beneath my feet was a clear memory. This is where it all started. Everything that had happened over the last months started right here. It seemed fitting somehow, that this is where it would end.

"Jasper," Edward called my name from the far end of the hall.

He was standing in front of the door that opened into the library he and Evan had planned together. Suddenly all those insecurities about Edward and Evan came rushing back. I shouldn't be here, this is their place; I thought to myself. Riley bumped my shoulder as he walked past me carrying a small table. He must have retrieved it from one of the side rooms.

"Don't go there, Jasper," Riley looked at me. "All of this was planned so that the two of you would have a future. The future that you both deserve, especially him," he nodded towards Edward who was still waiting.

"Come on. Let's go start your future," Riley smiled at me. It was the first time that I had actually seen him smile where it reached his eyes. He was a handsome young man and I had misjudged him. He wasn't 'in' love with Edward. There was admiration in his eyes when he looked at Edward. He loved Edward like a brother. Why had I not seen that before? There was something here Edward and I were not getting, another piece of this gigantic puzzle that we had become a part of.

"Jasper come on, we need the tools," Edward said while Riley began pouring contents from the vials into a bowl he had placed on the table.

I handed him the bag from my shoulder when I stepped closer to him. He opened it and pulled out two hammers and awls. One set he gave to me and then he began to chip away at whatever he had sealed the door to the library with. I could hear Riley behind us chanting as he mixed the ingredients in the bowl. The hallway was silent except for the sounds of mallet Riley was using to crush the herbs and the strike of our hammers against the awls and the cracking, crumbling sound the mortar was making when he hit the dirt floor.

Hours later it seemed as if we were no closer to breaking the door free than when we started. I don't know what the mortar was made of but it might as well have solid stone as much head way as we were making.

"Just what the hell is stuff anyway Edward," I asked taking a break and leaning against a nearby wall.

"I have no idea," Edward said as he continued to work. "It was in a bucket in the library and the note Alice left me just said use it to seal the door. So I did."

I leaned closer to Edward so I could whisper and not have Riley overhear us. I looked back at the younger man whose face was furrowed as he studied over some papers he had spread on the table.

"Do you think he knows what he is doing," I asked quietly. "He seems to be having some trouble deciphering Alice's notes."

"Aye, I noticed that myself. But Alice trusted him so we just have to wait and see," Edward said watching Riley just as carefully as I was.

"Jasper, when ye look at him…does he seem familiar to ye? I mean when I first met him, there was just something about him that felt like…family," Edward was clearly as puzzled about Riley as I was.

"I'm not sure what it is. But I don't believe he's exactly what he appears to be," I stopped when Riley cursed.

"Damn it! She's crazy! How in the hell am I supposed to get what she's saying here," he was yelling at the paper in front of him. His whole face was flushed. "Shit! What does she mean?" He was pulling on his hair now which reminded me of someone else. I didn't have time to think about it as we heard someone running down the hall.

"Where are ye? Edward? Jasper? Riley?" Alec called as he came closer to where we were.

"At the end of the hall Alec," Edward called out to him.

"Carlisle sent me to let ye know the first baby is here! It's a girl," he exclaimed loudly. "And she's doing just fine. The second one though…it hasn't come yet. How are things here?"

"Well, we haven't been able to break through the seal just yet," I explained to Alec. As I was speaking Edward struck at the mortar to show him and a huge chunk fell off. We looked at each other in amazement. I tried and another huge chunk fell off. Riley gasped when he saw what happened.

"Hurry. We've got to hurry. We must be ready when the other baby comes," Riley was scurrying all over the floor now. He was extremely anxious.

"Riley, calm down," Edward said as he handed Alec his hammer and awl and walked over to Riley. "What can't ye understand? The wee bampot, she wrote in riddles at times. Maybe I can help ye'."

Riley handed Edward the paper he had been studying while Alec and I continued to work on the seal.

"Yer' right. It makes no sense," Edward said and then began to read out loud what was written on the paper. "Once there were three who must now become one. Their life force must be given willingly to birth a new. She cradled her and the circle must return. She who was cradled must give back her cradle."

"Jasper can ye make anything out of that," Edward asked.

I thought about the riddle as I continued to work on the seal. Three must become one; a life given freely and a circle come complete. It was there just out of reach. I could see it but for some reason it wouldn't fall into place. Alice…three…one…babies…Riley…Edward…Alec…three…one; the words kept rolling around in my mind. Alice said 'I had to be there, Edward had to be there and someone else but she never got to tell me who. SHIT!

"Edward! Read it again," I dropped the hammer and awl and went to stand with Edward and Riley.

"Once there were three who must now become one. Their life force must be given willingly to birth a new. She cradled her and the circle must return to her. She who was cradled must give back her cradle," Edward laid the paper down. I couldn't help the smile that slowly formed on my face as I finally understood what Alice was saying. Well most of it, I think.

"Riley is Alice's return tied to the babies," I asked and watched the surprised look on his face. "Well to one of the babies anyway."

"I believe so. Even though it is not written straight out anywhere in her notes," Riley answered.

"Alice told me that Edward and I must be here but she didn't finish telling me who the third person was," I told all of them. The look of recognition hit Riley and Edward at the same time.

"Yes, you see it too," I said then added. "Once there were three who must now become one. She meant that three of us would join in some way; Edward, me and whoever the third person was to be. Probably Riley, I'm thinking. She knew he would be here. The life force thing well I see that as either she meant someone would have to give up their life or she was talking about…"

"Blood," Riley finished my sentence causing all of us to stare at him momentarily.

"Yes, blood. In some cultures blood is considered a person's life force," I explained.

"So ye think, the three of us must give our blood," Edward asked looking at Riley. "And what would ye do with the blood we offered?"

"It would go in the mixture and when it was lit. God Edward that's it! The blood would cause the herbs to mix together and that's what will wake her up," Riley shouted busily added more ingredients to the bowl in front of him.

"Wait a minute all of you!" Alec shouted. "What do you mean wake her up? She's dead! She died. Don't you all remember? This is crazy! We were there. We all watched her die." Alec's body shook with the anger he felt. "I didn't understand why she wanted to be left down here and sealed up like that but I can't believe that you think you are going to unseal that damn door and she's going to walk out of it. God you know that I would want that more than any of you. I loved her then and I love her now but she's gone."

Riley looked at Alec with a deep sadness in his eyes and when he spoke he spoke with empathy for Alec's feelings. He recognized just how much Alec loved Alice and how much he suffered when she died.

"Alec she is not dead. I know you don't understand but she is in what is called a death sleep," Riley was sensitive to the other man's feelings. "It is something a strong Druid can do to promote healing in his or her self. We can bring her back, I promise you." When he finished, he patted Alec on the shoulder and tried to give him a reassuring smile. Alec turned his back on us and proceeded down the hall shaking his head.

"Jasper that explains the first two parts but what about the third," Edward asked as we watched Riley prepared the bowl.

"I'm not really sure about that one," I really didn't have a clue with that one.

"Edward, your knife please and you and Jasper finish taking the seal away. I think ye will find it much easier now. The time is almost come," Riley accepted Edward's knife and laid it on the table beside the bowl.

The material seemed to just crumble away now and in less than half an hour the seal was completely lose from the door. Riley said not to open the door just yet and he was ready for us.

The three of us circled around the table and Riley used Edward's knife to knick each of us along our out stretched palms. At the same time we squeezed droplets of blood from our hands into the bowl. Riley picked up a box of matches and struck one to light it. As he lowered the match to light the contents of the bowl, he whispered words that were in some form of Gaelic that I had no comprehension of. And from the look coming from Edward neither did he. Riley kept chanting but nothing seemed to be happening. He was becoming anxious again and soon stopped the chanting altogether.

"What is supposed to be happening, Riley," Edward asked the younger man.

"There should be smoke and the scent of lilacs and mint," Riley picked up Alice's notes again and started to reread them.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it's not Edward, me and you," I said to Riley. "Maybe it's supposed to be three other people."

Again time seemed to stand still quietly while the three of us contemplated what we were missing.

"Aye, it is three," Edward said. "But 'tis not us three. Alice she was bringing us back together. She wanted the fighting to stop and that no one of the three could ever try to overpower a single one again."

"Of course," Riley said looking back over his shoulder down the hall. "Cullen, Douglas and Donovan, we need one of each. Edward, do ye think he would…"

"Aye, I would. If it means bringing her back to us, to me," Alec said from a darkened corner of the hall. He had never left the cavern. He walked to the table to stand beside Edward and me offering his hand out palm up.

Riley used the knife again and this time we added one bloodline one at a time as Riley chanted. Edward was first, then me and finally Alec. As soon as Riley lit the contents of the bowl this time, it burst into flame. Soon there was smoke billowing from the bowl causing us to step back away. The fumes were beginning to swirl about in the room almost as if it were fingers stretching and grasping at the air around us. Riley had been right. The hall began to smell of lilac and mint, it smelled like Alice. We all watched as the curling smoke fingers began to pull at the library door. Watched as it began to swell and push outwards. Saw the smoke go through and under the door; looking for anyway to gain entrance to the room beyond the door. Light began to flicker behind the closed door and the sound of wind blowing became so loud that I clasped my hands over my ears to muffle the sound of it.

Breathlessly we waited as the sound suddenly stopped and the hall grew deathly silent. Then before our eyes the door exploded into a million tiny pieces of wood and dropped to the floor. Edward, Alec and I ran to the door and into the library. I had never seen anything like it in my life. There in the middle of the room was a huge desk around which stood dozens of lit candles on tall stands. The room was filled with the scent of lilacs as if we had walked into a field of them on a bright sunny day.

On the desk, six months earlier Edward had placed yards of lace and lay Alice upon it. He then rubbed anointments into her body and covered her with more yards of lace. He couldn't have left those candles burning all these months. They were long fresh tapers, newly lit. There were bowls just like the one that Riley had used set about randomly in the room with the same kinds of herbs and plants in them. This did not smell like the room where a body which by all rights should have been decomposing would reside.

We approached Alice quietly and poor Alec had tears silently running down his face. I didn't know what we should have been looking at but Alice lay there under the lace, her body just the way I remembered it the last time I saw her. Tiny features and slender tiny body with dark hair, her eyes were closed and she looked perfect. She looked like she was asleep.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a faint babies cry and Alice opened her eyes. She sucked in a great breath and we watched amazed at the rising of her chest. The room was silent again and then very faintly very softly Alice called out.

"Edward," we could barely hear her.

Edward rushed to her then, pulling the lace away from her face. Tenderness and love showed through his eyes as he gently touched her cheek.

"Alice, shush now, ye must rest," Edward leaned in and whispered to her. She spoke to him so that Alec nor I could hear what she said.

Edward gently lifted her up in his arms, cradling her as if she was a child and he headed back out into the hall. I stopped him with a hand to his arm, questions in my eyes.

"We must get her upstairs to the babies," Edward said then added. "She says she must complete the circle." Alec and I followed behind him and helped as he made his way up the staircase to the main house library. Riley was not in the hall when we left and I assumed he had gone on ahead of us to tell the others.

When I opened the door to Carlisle's study, Edward carried Alice through the room straight into the bedroom where Esme and the rest of the family were. Mama was holding the first baby in her arms while she sat in a chair beside Esme's bed. Upon seeing Alice everyone in the room started talking at once. Alice still couldn't speak but she was alert and looking around the room feverishly.

"Where is the babe," Edward asked looking from one to the other person in the room. "I mean the second baby." He said when mama held up the bundle she had in her arms.

Just then Carlisle came from the adjoining bathroom with another bundle in his arms. He was holding the baby close to his body and rubbing its back gently but firmly. I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"She won't breathe for me," he cried out with pain in his voice. "Alice, please."

Edward, still holding Alice, held her down so that Carlisle could place the tiny child in Alice's arms. She held her close to her heart and as every eye in the room was watching. I knew they were watching through tears just as I was.

"My tiny life giver, the circle is complete. Thank you for giving me your life, I return it to you now," Alice kissed the tiny baby on the head. And for one long minute every person in the room held their breath collectively. Then the baby cried out and a joyous sigh filled the room.

Next morning, good to his word, Dr. Greandy and an ambulance was there to take Esme, Carlisle and the babies to a hospital in Inverness. We had all stayed in the bedroom or study during the long night and by the time they were on their way into town we were in dire need of food and rest. Alice was exhausted and needed rest more than anyone else; so Alec and Jane stayed with her, waiting on her hand and foot. The rest of us shared a simple breakfast and broke up shortly after.

Mama kissed Edward and I both on the cheek and went to her room. Rose and Emmett decided to take Evan and go home to do the same. Edward and I made it to my room and after showering fell into a deep and much needed sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

It wasn't until sometime the next day that anyone realized Riley was gone. Edward had just assumed that Riley had gone back to his suite to crash as did I. When we looked for him there he was gone and so was everything he had brought with him. No one else thought about him at all; which was really sad in a way, because at the heart of it all Riley had come through for all of us. The odd thing was Alice wasn't saying anything either. She seemed to just doze off every time someone would mention his name. Alec suggested maybe he had caught a ride back into town with Rose and Emmett. We thought that was the most plausible answer and decided to ask them when they came back out for New Years. Life became sort of quiet then. Everyone just going about their lives, Edward and I spent most of the days with mama and our nights secluded in my room or his.

New Years Eve Carlisle brought Esme and the babies' home. Esme convinced mama to stay on for a few more weeks and I could see it really didn't take much convincing. Caroline Whitlock was thrilled to be able to help with the two newest additions to the Cullen clan.

Esme and Alice were both still weak but able to sit and enjoy company so we decided to have a simple New Years dinner and spend the time together. Emmett, Rose and Evan came back to the castle and let us all know that Riley didn't go back into Inverness with them when they left. So the mystery of Riley's disappearance was still with us. Except that Alice finally had something to say about it.

"It doesn't really matter where Riley went. He will always be here with us and I wouldn't be a bit surprised if we didn't see him again someday," were the only words of wisdom that she shared on the subject of Riley.

I noticed during the evening the Alec seemed to be spending a lot more time around Alice and I wondered if they had finally told each other how they felt. The first opportunity I had to talk to him alone I asked. It came when he went into the kitchen to fix Alice a fresh cup of tea.

"Alec," I said so he would know I was there. "I don't want to butt in but…did you tell her?"

The blush on his face was unbelievable. It traveled up his neck and went all the way to his hairline. HE was so darned cute like that. He stammered a bit before he finally got the words out.

"Jasper, she's well ye know she's so lovely and sweet and gentle and I'm a Donovan and what right do I have to ask her anything," I had to put my hand up to get him to stop. Edward came in the kitchen just as he finished the last part.

"Alec Donovan," Edward said sternly, though I knew he wasn't angry at all. "Of course ye have a right. Ye love her? Correct?"

Alec could only shake his head. The sight of Chieftain Cullen asking him his intensions had the guy a little more than shook up. I couldn't help the snicker under my breath. Edward the Highlander, humph!

"Don't let him go all Chieftain on you Alec," I interrupted causing Edward to frown at me. "He knows you two are meant to be together. Just tell her how you feel. I believe you will be pleasantly surprised to find out that she feels exactly the same."

Alec's eyes widen for a moment and the knowledge that Alice may return his feelings left him with a decidedly determined look on his face. He retrieved her teacup and headed back to the great hall.

"Come on this should be good," I said and watched Edward break into a huge grin, nodding in agreement.

"Okay, everyone's back now. So come on and tell. We can't keep calling them 'the babies'," Emmett moaned. Evidently, we had missed a discussion about what Carlisle and Esme had named the babies.

Both little girls were doing well and even the tinier one looked as if she had gained some weight while in the hospital. Carlisle was holding the larger of the two and smiled down at his wife before he spoke to the rest of us.

"It was extremely difficult to decide about names for our two beautiful daughters. Esme and I discussed it at length before their birth in anticipation of finally being parents. However, after almost losing them well the names we had picked sort of didn't fit anymore," he sighed as Esme reached a hand out to clasp around his forearm.

"So after much discussion we have decided to name our first born daughter Gwendolyn and this tiny precious little girl…Celia," Carlisle said looking across the room at where Edward and I stood.

"If it's alright with you, Edward, we'd like to call them Gwen and Cil," Esme said softly with tears floating in her eyes.

I felt Edward's intake of breath and the trimmer that slid through his body. Knowing how much he had loved his mother and sister, this would mean the world to him. Crossing the room and sitting beside Esme on the couch he took the offered pink bundle from Carlisle's arms.

"Cil," he said proudly, lovingly. "Aye, 'tis a fine name for such a beautiful lady." Then looking at Gwen snuggled up close to her mother's breast, he added, "My ma would have been very pleased, Esme. Thank ye. Thank ye both for remembering them." He leaned in and placed a kiss on Gwen cheek, then did the same to Cil before returning her to her father's arms.

The room was silent except for a couple of sniffles here and there. Suddenly a sob broke loose from the one person none of expected.

"Well damn, if that isn't the sweetest darn thing I've ever heard in my life," Emmett cried in between sobs. "Oh!" came right after my mama popped in on the back of the head because Rose was across the room from him.

He was staring at mama like she was something out of his nightmares and then broke into a hardy roar of laughter, which in turn caused everyone to break out into laughter. After the laughter had died down, from the corner of the room a voice spoke up.

"I realize that I am speaking out of turn here but I have something to ask of ye, Edward and Carlisle," Alec said as everyone's attention was drawn to him. Alec was clearly nervous but somehow seemed to be determined to have his say. I was proud of him and not at all surprised about his request.

"I would like to declare my intentions and ask yer permission as Chieftain and her brother to court Alice," Alec said nervously. Then he turned to Alice and said very sweetly, "if she'll have me."

Alice got this look in her I and I saw it coming before Alec did. She nearly knocked him to the floor when she jumped and grabbed in around the neck and kissed him excitedly. The kissed continued and after a bit Carlisle and Edward cleared their throats at the same time and chuckled. Which broke Alice away from Alec's lips and she slowly slid down his body to stand next to him.

"I believe Alice said yes," Carlisle tried to say with a straight face. Edward added, "So as she seems to be agreeable, I believe we can give consent to this courtship." Alice stuck her tongue out at both of them and then smiled hugely.

The clock in the entry way chimed. It was midnight. New Years Eve had become a new year. Couples everywhere stood together sharing a moment of thankfulness that they were together and kisses to celebrate another year to come.

Edward's lips were firm and warm against mine, neither of us noticing anyone else in the room when we were in each other's arms. I for one was glad this year was over. The New Year held the promise of love and a new life with Edward. We hadn't sorted out all the details that would come in time, because now we had time.

**There you have it. There will be an epilogue to follow. It has an answer you might be wondering about. I truly enjoyed writing this story and I thank each and every person who alerted, reviewed and just read the story. I have decided to not write anymore fan fiction at this time. There was a request for me to write a crime E/J story that I am bating around in my head and maybe in a month or so you might see me come back. I need a break to work on a story that I want to try and get published. **

**I want to thank arianawhitlock and chloebolowhale for being there and just being good friends. Fan fiction has brought a new joy into my life through these two wonderful people. **

**See ya all in the epilogue.**


	19. Epilogue

**Why is it so hard to say goodbye? I know because we just don't want to. I hope you enjoy this little look into the future.**

**I don't own anything Twilight but I am forever grateful to be allowed to play in the garden with these characters. The characters are not mine but the story plot is.**

Epilogue

2 yrs. Later Christmas Morning

JPOV

"Emmett quit rolling around on the floor with Evan. You two are going to knock the tree over," Rose yelled. Neither the small boy or the large one paid any attention to her.

Carlisle chased a giggling Gwen across the floor past them. He grabbed her and threw her in the air where she promptly screeched. Esme smiling watched with a shy little Cil wrapped tight around her. The only people she ever smiled at besides her parents were Alice and Edward. She'd been a little quieter today because of Edward's preoccupation with someone else.

Our family had grown. Rose and Emmett had a lovely little blond haired girl with Emmett's deep brown eyes and Rose's temperament. Rose called in colic, we called it 'little Rose'. Evan loved his little sister, Lily.

The twins had grown too, both healthy and happy little girls. There was some worry about Cil early on. At the hospital after they were born, when she was weighed she was barely five pounds, where Gwen was nearly eight pounds. The differences between the two were striking. After examining both babies and Esme, Dr. Greandy said they weren't twins at all. In fact, he was shocked to admit that he had never seen anything like it. Although cases were extremely rare it appeared that Esme was probably three months pregnant with Gwen when Cil was conceived.

It didn't take much to figure out that Cil was 'conceived' on Sondheim when Alice had 'died'.

Alice finally came clean admitting that when Esme confided her pregnancy the afternoon of Sondheim, the idea came to her. Up to that point, she really thought she would have to die to take James down. She was willing to go through with it but with Esme carrying her spirit she could put herself into a death sleep and James hopefully would not recognize the difference. And thank God he didn't.

Alice recovered completely from her time in the death sleep. All of us and even she was amazed by the simple fact that her powers had grown exponentially while she slept.

She spent a lot of her time in the lower library that first year back, reading and studying. Well when she wasn't being courted that is.

Much to everyone's surprise and Alice's chagrin, Alec did just that. It took him nearly six months to finally ask Alice to marry him and only after Carlisle and Edward gave their blessings.

Edward said he'd have to think about it for at least six months just to see the fit Alice would throw. She didn't disappoint. It was one of the worst storms the area had seen in years. Of course it only happened over Cullen land. Edward gave in after two days and to show how much he approved, he gave Alec the necklace his mother wore on her wedding day which Edward's father had given her as a wedding gift for Alice.

The best surprise came at the wedding. Carlisle and Edward re-deeded he land where the Donovan Castle had originally stood and two hundred surrounding acres to the newlyweds. It would be another year or two before the house would be ready that Alec was building for them. In the meantime, they resided at Cullen Manor and brought their first son home there. Garrett Alexander Donovan had his father's gentle spirit. But now that he was old enough to be pulling up and walking, it was clear Alice's curiosity was there in him too.

Mama stayed with Esme nearly a month after the twins were born but soon grew homesick for Charlie, apparently. After her return, she and Charlie continued seeing each other and it was around Easter when I got the call.

"He's the one I want to grow old with Jasper. I thought you should be the first to know," she sounded so happy.

Edward and I flew to the states so I could walk her down the aisle. She was a beautiful bride. We arranged to fly mama, Charlie and my new half sister, Lizzie to Scotland after school was out for summer vacation. Lizzie was your typical fifteen year old girl. Jane adored her even though she was ten years older than Lizzie. The two of them managed to bond quite closely. I'm sure they were off somewhere right now discussing Lizzie's latest crush on one of our new stable hands, Ian.

So that leaves me and the Chieftain. After the holidays, Edward moved into the cottage with me while I finished the second semester of the school year. The cottage was small but very private. It was exactly what we needed to get to know each other better.

Edward was a surprise too. About a month after classes started back I looked up during a lecture one day and there he sat on the back row of the lecture hall. The man who had pushed me out the door this morning after he'd sucked my morning wood thoroughly. After the class was over he explained that he'd gotten permission from Dean Cullen to sit in on a few classes as an observer. And so the semester went, he'd listen during my class lectures; we'd spend time between classes on campus watching spring come. In the evenings I'd cook, he'd clean up and we'd have discussions about everything. He brought history to life for me not only about Scotland but my family.

Toward the end of the semester, Carlisle called us to come to his office one morning. As soon as we walked in we could tell he was extremely excited.

"Sit, sit! I have the most wonderful news Jasper," Carlisle was practically beaming. "The college has been given an endowment. It matches the one Edward gave."

Surprised, I looked at Edward and he just shrugged and mumbled 'good investment'. Then Carlisle continued to say that it was enough money to have our own archeological dig, starting this summer.

Damn that was exciting news. I'd not been on a dig since I was in college myself and I was surprised to find that the whole idea energized me.

"The endowment came with a couple of stipulations. One was that the site to be excavated is the original Douglas Castle and grounds, with Edward's permission of course, now that the original land is a part of Cullen property," he said toward Edward.

Edward looked at me and told Carlisle "Aye".

"Second, the official site direction should be a staff member from the University here," he smiled over at me. "Prof. McRoy, Dean of Histories has decided not to accept due to his age and present health. He said he would welcome the chance to advise but the actually work should be done by someone younger. Therefore, the job would fall to you Jasper. What do you think," Carlisle asked.

My mind was a tangle of thoughts. Next to Civil War historic sites, I couldn't think of anything I'd like more than a site on what was once Douglas land. There was a time when I would never hesitate but now the man sitting here beside me had changed me forever. We were a team, partners. I would never consider doing something this large without including him in the decision. Edward had been unusually quiet during the meeting and I glanced at him. He was smirking and trying not to laugh. It dawned on me then.

"You son of a bitch," I said slugging his arm in jest. "You knew about this already."

Edward laughed loudly while rubbing his arm and then kissed me soundly.

"I gave my endowment the day after ye accepted the job of Dean of American History. I thought ye might fall for me quicker if I showed ye I was rich," he laughed as I scoffed at him. "Do it Jasper find yer heritage and ye never know ye might find the treasure too."

"There's treasure," I asked astounded.

"There are some old stories about a lost treasure but there's nothing that we've been able to find that would confirm it. I did have Mr. Volturi agree that any finds at the site would, of course, be Cullen property, who would be inclined to turn it over to Scotland to be placed in museums for future generations," Carlisle finished. Edward straightened up in his seat and looked upset for a moment.

"What did ye say that name was Carlisle," he asked.

"Volturi, Aro Volturi and his brothers gave the endowment," Carlisle said handing Edward some document across the table. "Is there a problem, Edward?"

Edward looked over the papers silently then handed them back to Carlisle.

"Nay, it all looks quite right," he answered without any other explanation.

"The endowment will allow for a staff of about ten, so you could ask students from all departments to apply and then chose those you wish," Carlisle finished handing me a binder with all the information on the endowment. "So what do you say Jasper?"

I thought for about ten seconds. Looked at Edward, who was looking at me with smiling eyes and asked, "Would you work with me there Edward?"

"I was hoping ye would ask," he answered then squeezed my hand. "Sounds like a great adventure. So yes, I'd love to join yer team Professor Whitlock."

I turned to Carlisle, stood and reached to shake his hand and said, "Hell yes, I'm in!"

That first summer was mostly grunge work setting up the site. Forty five students applied for the eight positions available. Bella joined the team as my assistant and she was a life saver on more than one occasion. Next summer the real fun begins, excavation of several building foundations we found on the site, including the main structure and what appears to be a chapel. The fire had destroyed much but the farther we dig down the more promising the site looks. Oh, and the other thing I should have mentioned was Edward asked me to marry him. Our commitment ceremony took place at the end of the summer at the dig site. It just seemed the right place under the circumstances.

Then came…

"What are you doing," Alice asked as she wrapped her arm through mine and held on tight. "You've been staring off in space for half an hour standing in this one spot."

"Thinking, remember two Christmas's ago and everything that's transpired since. Sorry, bampot," I laughed when she scowled at me. "Has it taken him that long to change on little diaper?"

"Hey, he's new at this. Give him time," she said as my Edward walked into the room.

Wrapped in a Cullen plaid and held very close to Edward's heart, he carried our new son. Edward had given me so much and the only thing he had asked for was an heir. How could I refuse him? I did warn him that I knew nothing about babies and that the cottage was not big enough for a family. So he did the only thing he could do, left the details of finding us a surrogate up to Alice and bought us a larger new home close to the campus.

I had worried about leaving that surrogate issue up to Alice but I should have known better. She said she knew the perfect woman in Ireland.

Before the dig started, we got the news that our son would be joining us for Christmas this year. That's why it was important for us to have the commitment ceremony and name changes before our son arrived. We brought him home to Cullen Manor on Christmas Eve yesterday, right on time.

I watched as Edward holding the baby sat next to Esme and little Cil. He reached for Cil and pulled her into his lap where she could see the baby easily.

"See he's sleeping," Edward whispered to Cil as I crossed the room to stand by my partner. His smile lit up the entire room and was brighter than the lights on the Christmas tree.

Our son was beautiful and looked so much like Edward. What little fuzz covered his head was a light brown with Edward's red high lights. His eyes were blue right now but we were pretty sure they'd eventually turn toward a shade of green.

"Baby," Cil giggled and smiled up at Edward.

"Aye," he answered her. "Cil this is yer new little cousin, Riley."

Yep, that's what we named him, Riley Douglas Cullen-Whitlock.

"Welcome to yer family Riley," Edward said grabbing my hand and squeezing tightly. "Right daddy Jasper?"

20 years later

Alice's POV

"I don't know Aunt Alice," he said using Aunt because he knew I'd pinch him if he didn't.

"Riley we've been over this a dozen times already. You have been trained and you have your notes," I told him once again.

"I have every confidence in you to see this through. I've seen all three possibilities and this is the only one that makes sense. I promised you. You have the skill and you have the training," and this time I added the really important part he needed to hear. "And you are the only one who can save your dads, both of them."

His eyes grew wide, so much like Edward's; it hurt to send him on this dangerous path. He was young and he'd be alone. I couldn't be there for him.

"Alright Al…Aunt Alice let's go over it one more time. One, you're going to send me back through time tonight on Sondheim. I'm going to wake up in Ireland about six months before you enter your death sleep. Dad, Edward, will come looking for Riley Beers but I won't know him at first, dad I mean. I'll be using my alias, Bo. We end up together, come home and then Dad, Jasper and Uncle Alec help me bring you out of the death sleep. And when Cil is born I disappear and reappear here in this time," he said without stopping.

"That's it Riley. All of it will take about a year in that time line but here you'll only be gone about five minutes," I told him as we walked back to where the others were gathered for the celebration.

I could see he still wasn't sure or something was still bothering him.

"What is it Riley," I asked as I hugged him.

"Dad won't know me will he," he asked quietly.

"No sweetie, neither of them will. But for everybody's sake it has to be this way," I tried to reassure him.

"Can we tell them when I return," he asked as he waved across the ceremonial fire at his dad's.

"I don't think that's a good idea Riley," I answered. I knew Edward and Jasper would be furious at me for risking Riley's life to do this. They wouldn't understand there was no other way to save them, to save all of us.

"Will they miss me," he asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Remember Riley, you'll only be gone a few minutes in this time," I reminded him and he nodded at me.

"I just don't want to forget them, ye know," he answered sounding so young. Maybe I was sending him too soon. Would it hurt to wait a year or two more?

"Alice," he said seeming to grow up before my eyes; a determination in him that I hadn't seen before tonight. "Let's do this. I'm ready to save my dad's. They'd do it in a heartbeat for me."

The moon shone down on where the pillars had stood a thousand years ago but was only crumbled ruins now. Riley gave me a brave smile clutching the bag with everything he'd need. We chanted the words together and I watched as the smoke lifted from the ground around us. Swirling into a funnel wrapping around Riley taking him through the door into the past and he was gone.

**That's end sweeties. I know some you would have wanted something longer. Some of you are going to be pissed that I left you with still another mystery. And then there are some of you that just know I can't end it without a cliffie. Thank you to all of you who have put me or my stories on alert over the past few months. Thank you for each and every review they meant everything to me. I'll miss you all while I'm on this hiatus but I promise I'll be back. Send me some love one last time for Highland Dreams. Thank you for reading and reviewing, cbaty **


End file.
